Konoha's All Boys Boarding School Scars sequal
by Riayu
Summary: Well, there's a nurse that looks like a girl, a pedophile Vice Principal, a teacher and a Principal who like to read porn, and an unnatural amount of testosterone. Get passed those and the girls posing as guys and your fine. SasuNaruSasu in later chapter
1. Damn, Gonna Be Late

**Riayu: **Welcome to the sequal! I'm happy because it didn't take long to get those three reviews. Extra cookies to Sye261, AkcessedImagination, and Kurotorachan for reviewing.

**Sye: **Let's just get this over with, I wanna see what happens.

**Sharin: **Right then, here we go!

**Disclaimer: **She doesn't own him, but it'd be funny if she did.

TO THE STORY!

* * *

A shadow moved passed and Gaara awoke with a startled jump, flying up into sitting position and staring around wildly, what he saw were his brother and sister standing beside the bench, staring down at him curiously.

"You idiot, it's Monday, you have to get on that train in twenty minutes and it's a long walk from here." Temari said, thrusting a suitcase into his lap, another one resting at her side. "Kankuro is going to help you find your way around, so be nice to him."

"Shouldn't you be at collage or something?" Temari's face flushed and she yelled something about forgetting her makeup before running off in the direction of their home. Gaara stood up, stretched, then took the suitcase that had fallen from his lap and the one sitting on the grass.

"Why'd you sleep on a bench, Gaara?" Kankuro asked, keeping a few paces away. Gaara glanced over his shoulder at his older brother and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You know I can only sleep when I see the stars." Gaara seemed slightly embarrassed by the confession; it had been a condition of his for the past five years only because he had nightmares.

"Do you ever wonder why you need to see the stars?" Kankuro asked, looking at him in something akin to concern.

"I don't know, there's something about a story in the back of my mind, a story someone told me a long time ago…" he trailed off, staring at the rising sun, his eyes burning. Kankuro accused him of being crazy just as Gaara was putting in the headphones for his Zune, cranking the volume to its max and listening to his loudest song, Sugarcoat. Thumping guitar and loud drums assailed his ears, his head spinning momentarily until he became used to the loud noises, then came the screaming. Kankuro was now beside him and could hear the music clearly, smiling to himself as his brother stared into oblivion and still managed to avoid the oncoming people. They were at a train station in five minutes, Gaara having enough sense to borrow (and by borrow I mean steal) a bike (and by bike I mean motorcycle), the platforms as crowded as the streets and sidewalks, people yelling and children screeching in pure joy, or agony. Gaara wordlessly got onto a train marked with a green five, taking a seat away from the window and leaving his luggage to be put away by Kankuro.

"Excited for your first year, Gaara?" Kankuro asked as he took the seat across from him, the purple tattoos on his face rippling as he smiled.

"Hn," was all he got from his little brother who was now listening to Thoughtless.

* * *

Sasuke was awake and dressed, waiting for his crazy brother by the front door at nine fifty. His brother came out and stared down at his little brother, a frown on his face.

"You have toothpaste at the corner of your mouth." Before Sasuke could move to wipe it away, Itachi was attacking it with a handkerchief.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOM!" Sasuke screeched at his older brother, immediately wishing he hadn't gone there. Their parents had been dead for a long, long time in a horrible car crash. Sasuke had been in the backseat of the car when it happened and had seen the entire thin. He had seen his father swerve suddenly off of the cliff, had seen the sign break through the windshield and cut straight through his fathers gut, and had seen his mothers head go flying into the dashboard when the car hit the tree at the bottom (A/N: Always were your seatbelt!). Sasuke had suffered his fair amount of injuries; the sign that had killed his father had managed to make a hole where Sasuke's spleen was. He had been taken to the hospital and gotten fixed up, though the scars from the stitches were still on his side.

"I know I'm not your mom, Sasuke, I'm only trying to take care of you." Itachi had been made timid by the accident, he had nearly committed suicide when Sasuke didn't wake up after the surgery, he had been in a coma for three days before moving at all, and another week before waking up. Sasuke sighed and apologized before taking his luggage and opening the door and climbing into the limo that sat in the driveway. There parents had a substantial amount of money and it had been left to them so that they could take care of themselves, and they had invested a small quantity in stocks so that the amount was rising every day. They were on the train five minutes before it was due to leave and Sasuke began to search for cars that lacked people, there were none, so he took a car with two boys that looked relatively quiet, he was right. Neither of them so much as glanced at him when he put his suitcases on the rack and sat down next to the kid with red hair and massive amounts of eyeliner. He could here the kid's music though, loud and angry and depressing, the kind of music he had on his iPod. He settled into his seat and put on his music, staring listlessly into space.

* * *

Naruto was still asleep, his alarm clock chirping louder in impatience, it didn't want to do this all day. Someone pounded on the door three times, opened it, and through a packed bag at the sleeping blonde. Naruto was awake, but only barely.

"Wassup, Iruka?" Naruto asked as he sat up, the bag sliding to the ground as he wiped the sleep from his eyes and yawned widely.

"It's ten-fifteen, your train leaves in fifteen minutes. You need to get ready." Naruto got out of bed, smacked the alarm clock to the ground to finally shut it off, and walked into the bathroom to take a short shower and brush his teeth. Iruka lived in the apartment with them because they were both going through rough times. Iruka had owned a company only a month ago, until it went bankrupt for mysterious reasons, and now he had a shitty job at Starbucks that earned him nothing more than free coffees and 7.95 an hour, barely enough for this three bedroom, two bathroom apartment. Naruto had it far worse, his parents had been murdered and he had nearly died from a deep cut on both of his thighs, since then he had been in witness protection and had just recently been relocated to this crappy city to fight for his life alongside Iruka. But he kinda liked it, the atmosphere of the apartment was always lighthearted and warm, both of the men getting along perfectly. They were also aware that the other was gay, but neither of them had any interest in the other beyond mutual friendship.

Naruto was washed, dressed, and had eaten his breakfast in record time, ten and a quarter minutes, and was running down the stairway with Iruka calling goodbye to him. Outside, the sun was shining brightly and the people were pushing and shoving their way along the sidewalks, all of them trying to get to their early morning jobs. Naruto, being a natural-born alley hunter, ducked into a dark alley with a hung-over bum leaning against a rusting garbage can and ran the length of it, turning down a second alley that head west, which was were the station was. Down two more alleys and over a chain link fence and Naruto was just outside the station, the tracks that train five would take spreading out before him as the red locomotive trundled down it slowly, steam rising like low clouds from its stack. Naruto sprinted towards it, forcing his already jelly-like legs to pump hard to make up for lost time. He grabbed at a handle and swung himself up and through the opened door, nearly knocking over one of the ticket-checkers who gave him a deep, loathing look and asked for a ticket. Naruto produced the ticket, got a hole punched in it, then went to go find a seat. The only opened one was by a small group of teenagers who were all staring at each other, then up at him.

"Uh…hi?" he got the feeling that none of them wanted him to be there, but there were three opened seats and he'd be damned if he didn't take one.

"Just sit down, dobe," a kid with black hair and black eyes and tight pants said to him by way of invitation. Naruto complied, glaring at the kid as he sat across from him. "What's with the look? Constipated?" Naruto's face turned red and he looked away, thinking, against his will, about how cute the guy was.

"Stupid teme," Naruto mumbled to himself, his gaze falling on the guy with the red hair and eyeliner. He had a tattoo on his forehead, the kanji for love, must have hurt to get it there.

"Why're you looking at me?" the guy asked when he noticed the blonde's gaze.

"Did that tattoo hurt?" he was leaning forward to get a better look. The red-head lifted his bangs so that the tattoo was completely visible and smiled, he liked this kid.

"Not really, I got it a year ago."

"Why, do a lot of people love you?"

"Nope, everyone hates me." He said it in such a conversational tone that Naruto though he might be joking, but his face showed otherwise.

"A lot of people hate me too, because I don't have a past," Naruto mumbled, more to himself than to anyone else. This intrigue the red-head and he moved to sit next to Naruto.

"I'm Gaara."

"Uzumaki Naruto." He gave a big smile and they launched into a surprisingly depressing conversation about their childhoods. Sasuke didn't join in; he didn't think anyone's story could match his own, because Uchihas are always at the top.

They had been on the train for almost an hour, all of them finally introducing themselves to one another, when the train came to a screeching halt. Bags fell from their racks and people fell out of their seats, the Uchiha fell on his ass and Naruto fell on his lap, quickly getting pushed off. Yells and cusses echoed through the train's carriages as people rushed out to see what had happened, Naruto pushing his head out of a window to look up the track.

In the middle of the track were two guys dressed in black, both of them suited up like they were from Terminator or something very similar. They both wore hats and both of them were holding large guns, which they were pointing at the train. One of them yelled something to the conductor, who yelled something back. There was a long pause where the two guys held their guns higher and Naruto was able to determine that the smaller of the two was holding a rocket launcher, the bigger one holding to machine guns, a third mounted on her back. The conductor yelled again and the two guys hefted their guns and boarded the train. There were screams from the other passengers as they walked through the crowds. Naruto ran back into the car he had been in and tried to slam the door shut, but it was no use, they were right behind him.

"'S the only open car?" one of them said, his voice low and thick. Naruto and Sasuke nodded stupidly while Gaara and Kankuro just stared at the two men filling the doorway. They both sat down, one next to the other, and pulled off their hats and the bandanas around their faces. The taller one, who slouched terrible in his seat to make him seem shorter, had black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail and navy blue eyes. His face had a smooth jaw and he had long eyelashes that seemed to swoop when he blinked. The shorter one, who sat tall, had dark brown hair that fell into his chocolate brown eyes. His jaw was also smooth, but his lashes were shorter, as was his hair, but they were both very attractive.

"Who are you guys?" Naruto asked, his voice high and tight.

"The name's Psy," the taller one said without looking up from his black bandana.

"Kohoro, what about you guys?"

"I'm Kankuro and that's my little brother, Gaara."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Why'd you guys stop the train?" Kohoro smiled and rubbed his hand on the back of his head.

"It left before we were ready, so we rushed ahead and stopped it."

"You mean your going to the school to?" Gaara said, staring at Kohoro incredulously.

"Yeah, why else would we jump in front of a train?" Psy said, looking at him like he was crazy.

"I dunno, suicide, terrorism, insanity."

"I'm the crazy one, not him." Kohoro said with a large, gleaming smile, then he leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes, his breathing deepening immediately.

"We didn't do nothin' illegal or anythin'. We had tickets and we didn't hurt anyone. The guns aren't even real." Psy pointed the machinegun at Naruto and pulled the trigger, nothing happened beyond Naruto flinching and Sasuke smirking. Slowly everyone settled down, Gaara sitting next to Kohoro and Naruto, Sasuke, and Kankuro sitting opposite them. As the day crept on everyone began to doze or fall into a deep sleep, except for Gaara, he was wide awake and very aware of Kohoro, who was leaning his head onto Gaara's shoulder. It was another couple of hours before the train finally stopped in front of the large school campus that would house the boys for the next few months, letting them out only for a short winter and spring break. Everyone awoke when the train lurched to a stop and they gathered their belongings, Kohoro and Psy offering to help since neither of them had any beyond their artillery.

Their luggage was put into large carts and taken to the dormitories while they were ushered to the main building where orientation was to be held. The six of them sat together in a sea of men.

"Hello and welcome to Konoha's All Boys Boarding School. I am your principal, Jiraiya." The guy had white hair and a mole on his nose and had a slightly perverted look to him from he way he stood. "This is your Vice Principal, Zabuza," he looked like he had been in a bad accident with all of those bandages on his face, "the guidance counselor, Orochimaru…"

"He screams Michael Jackson," Kohoro muttered to Gaara and Psy, who both laughed.

"The nurse, Haku…"

"He looks like a she," Psy whispered, earning more laughter.

"And your teachers, Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, Pein, Gai, Hyate, and Kabuto," he pointed at each of them as he annouced their names.

"I think Gai is our gym teacher…his jumpsuit is creepy." Kohoro made a gagging sound and pretended to barf, making everyone laugh. Then the hall was dismissed to go to their dorms for the night, schedules were to be assigned in the morning. Kohoro, who was a very loud an animated person, was uncharacteristically quiet during the late-afternoon walk to the dorms, his eyes averted and his hands jammed into his pockets.

"Oi, Kohoro, what's the matter. You're usually yelling and making a fool of yourself." Psy came up behind him and put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"…Don't feel good." Was all he said as he shied away from his friends hand and bustled to the front of the herd to be the first into the dorms. He rushed up to the top floor and ran into the room with his name on the door, flopping onto the bed and breathing heavily. He didn't even bother to look at the sign hanging on the door to see who his roommate was; he had just assumed it would be Psy, so he was surprised when Gaara walked in.

"You ok, Kohoro, your breathing hard." That wasn't all that was weird about the smaller boy, his face was flushed and his eyes were dazed, his body covered in a thin sheet of sweat.

"Yeah…fine." His voice was high and tight, coming between puffs of air and flickering eyelids. But the highness of the voice didn't seem to be from anything out of the ordinary, the high voice sounded natural, like a girl's. Gaara walked over to the boy fighting to breath and began to unbutton his shirt to cool him down. His hand was swatted away as Kohoro took the loose fabric and bunched it up in his hand.

"I'm just trying to help." Gaara pulled the hand away and finished unbuttoning the shirt before throwing it to the side and staring down at the body that was sprawled on the bed, his eyes going wide in amazement. There were bandages wrapped around his ribs, tied in place on his left side with two metal pins. His abs were barely visible but they rippled when he breathed and his waist was tiny. Beneath the bandages were breasts and Gaara knew instantly that Kohoro was not a man.

"You can't tell anyone, ok, Gaara?"

"What's your real name?"

"You'll only get it mixed up, it's better that you don't know." She was no longer using the low, manly voice, but her own high, light one. Her face was twisted with pain and Gaara saw a spot of blood on her left breast, right below the collarbone.

"What's that?" he pointed to the rapidly growing dot.

"Stitches, they…ah…ripped." She gasped grotesquely then seemed to roll in on herself, staring into nothingness.

"Wait! No! What do I do?" She came out, but only enough to utter two words.

"Get Psy," and she was gone, completely lost inside of herself to escape the pain, the blood oozing through the bandages. Gaara ran out of the room and down the hallway to the door that he had seen Psy's name on. He didn't bother to knock, he pushed the door opened and nearly passed out. Psy stood alone in the middle of his room, his shirt of and the bandages unwound at the top so that his breasts were in plain view.

"HEY!" she wrapped a shirt across her exposed flesh, he cheeks turning bright pink and her voice no longer feigning manhood.

"No time, something's wrong with Kohoro, she's bleeding." He grabbed Psy by the wrist and dragged her from her room to the one he shared with Kohoro, who know had her eyes closed.

"Damn, the stitches tore. No wonder she was so quiet." Psy motioned for Gaara to shut the door as she untied the bandages. Gaara didn't avert his eyes when they were removed and Psy was too concentrated on the bloody smile to tell him to look away. She wiped the blood away with tender fingers. She took a length of thread and a needle from her pocket, threading the needle deftly and sticking it into Kohoro's flesh with a slight grimace. She sewed the wound shut then looked up at Gaara, who was still staring at Kohoro.

"You like them?" she asked, swiping her sweaty bangs from her face. Gaara made no reply. "Most guys don't like the scared girls." More silence. "Listen, I know your way confused right now, but you can't tell anyone, ok?"

"Why'd you guys enter an all guy's school, are you that desperate for a boyfriend."

"Listen, I can't tell you right now, but I will. Just do me a favor?" she began to wrap the bandages around her again. "Keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't tear the stitches again." She wrapped up her own bandages, put her shirt on properly, and walked out of the room. A moment later, Kohoro's eyes flickered opened.

"Gaara?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me a story?"

"About what?"

"The stars." Gaara stood there, staring down at her. "Don't you know the story?" He just stared. "Sit down and I'll tell it to you." She sat up, grunting in pain, and patted a space next to her for him to sit down.

"Well," she said, "it all started when everything didn't exist. Notice I didn't say 'when nothing existed' because then something would have been there." Her eyes shone and her breathing steady as she let her mind wander to remember the story that she had known for years. "And then there was one thing, a very important thing. And that thing was the first being…"

* * *

**Riayu: **And we leave off with the start of a story. Anyone wanna guess why it's about stars?

**Sharin: **How do you pronounce Psy?

**Sye: **Like my name. Why'd you let Gaara see a girl's naked body?

**Riayu: **It wasn't her body, it was her breasts, and because I can. Anyway, BYE!!!! Hope you like the first chapter! And cookies for EVERYONE! Review please. I suggest you don't flame simply because Sye216 will get really mad. So if you have a complaint, PM me, k?


	2. Stars and Bruises

**Riayu: **Right, well, today we get to hear a story I made up on the spot, no previous planning.

**Sharin: **We already know we're reading your fic, Riayu.

**Sye: **I think she's referring to the star story.

**Riayu: **Ding ding ding! We have a winner! business-like Right…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, but it'd be awesome if I did!

**Gaara: **I'm in this one!

* * *

"The first being, contrary to belief, was not a man, but a woman. She was a lonely girl and wanted many children to love and hold and watch as they grew to shine. Of course, it made sense to make something simple because she was new to creating things." Kohoro paused to take in a few breaths, wincing when she took a particularly deep one, but she didn't stop the story. "She held out her hand and let her breath into it, a small sphere of blue air that twinkled in the dark. It was a star, the first star, and she set it above her head and named it North.

" 'North,' she said 'you are my first child and you are the most important, you will guide lost souls to their homes so that they can be with the ones they love.' Then she created a second star and put it beside North. 'You will be Dreamer and create hopes for those who are young and frightened.' She created star after star and put them in the sky, giving some of them names and putting others in constellations, but all of them were important and all of them were perfect. After the stars came the planets, and after the planets there were people and plants and animals, and she did all of this in a day, so she was very tired.

" 'Stars,' she said on a sigh, 'I need rest, won't you sing me a lullaby so that I may sleep peacefully?' And the stars sung to their mother and watched as she fell into a deep sleep in the brightened darkness. When she awoke she was alive, her skin shining brightly with rest and her eyes wide. Day was created and darkness was banished to the farthest of reaches, a pleasant visitor to come once every day. But the Creator had trouble with sleep and so she made the stars sing to her every night so that she may rest, and the stars' lullaby would sink to the planets and cover them with a blanket of rest so that all could sleep when the Creator did." She sighed deeply and rested her head on Gaara's shoulder.

"I've heard that story before," Gaara said, looking down at the head on his shoulder. "It's why I sleep in the park sometimes; it's the only thing that lets me sleep."

"I know," Kohoro said, her voice dreamy and distant.

"How'd you know, I never told anyone besides my brother and sister," he looked down at her, his face angry.

"You really don't remember?" she pulled away from him and looked at him with hurt in her eyes. The look of pain there infuriated him and he struck her, hit her hard across the face, and knocked her to the ground. She stared up at him with wide, frightened eyes that reflected his angry face like tiny mirrors, the image of his fury was frightening even to him. He knelt down beside her and moved to untie the bandages to check her stitches, but she moved away from him, tears rolling down her face as a black mark rose up on her arm.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hit you." He stared at her, his voice gone as the full realization of what he had just done sunk in. He knelt there, his hands in his lap, staring down stupidly at the girl crying and staring up at him in terror.

"You haven't changed at all!" She screamed up at him and she was suddenly up on her feet, had a shirt on, and was running out of the room and down the hallway. She had meant to go into Psy's room, but she had, instead, gone into Naruto's. The blonde was sitting on his bed, a look of complete loathing on his face, probably because his roommate was Sasuke. When he saw Kohoro he jumped out of bed and wrapped an arm around the person he thought was a boy.

"Kohoro, what's wrong, why are you crying?" Naruto's voice was so soothing it was almost frightening. Sasuke, hearing the change in the blonde's voice, looked around to see what was going on.

"How'd he get that bruise?" Sasuke asked, standing up and walking over to examine the large, purple mark.

"I've got no idea, teme; he just came in here crying."

"Oi, Kohoro, how'd you get this bruise?" Sasuke poked it and got a squeal to come out of Kohoro.

"Teme, be nice!" Naruto yelled at him before going back to trying to soothe the crying boy. Psy, having heard the commotion from the room next door, came in and instantly took Kohoro from the room. Psy closed the door to her room and pushed Kohoro onto one of the two beds.

"What happened, did the stitches tear again?" Psy leaned in closer. "You're breathing fine, what happened." She examined the bruise on her friends arm carefully.

"Gaara pushed me down and beat me up." Kohoro said with a deep, shaky breath.

"Well that's nothing new, why are you crying?"

"He wasn't like that before. Where's your roommate?"

"He's not coming until tomorrow. How are the stitches?"

"They're fine, a little tight, but that's nothing new. I'm gonna go…I dunno, unpack I guess." With one last great sniffle, Kohoro left the room and went back to her own where Gaara was sitting and staring out window, but he looked up at her when she came in.

"I'm really sorry about…"

"Save it, I don't want to hear excuses." Gaara shut his mouth tight at Kohoro's terse reply. He watched as she unpacked her things and put them in the closet or under her bed then watched as she spread the black bedspread over the mattress and laid down on it, facing the wall.

"Are you going down to dinner?" Gaara asked hesitantly after a long, awkward and angry silence filled the room.

"No."

"Do you want me to bring anything?" he tried again, feeling the need to apologize to his roommate.

"Why would you do something like that?" she asked, her voice and body stiff.

"Because you're my friend."

"Really? That's new to me. Last time I checked, friends don't hit other friends for no reason." Gaara just sat there, staring at her back. Kohoro sighed, mumbled something about it being too hot, and shucked off her shirt, throwing it to the ground. Gaara stared at her back, noting how much her ribs and backbones stuck out.

"How'd you get the cut?" she made no reply. "Listen, I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm sorry, ok? I lost my temper; I'm not very good at keeping it. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you." He stood up, his face hot with rage, and began to walk to the door, but he stopped when Kohoro spoke.

"It was my dad," she said quietly, almost as if she were sharing a secret with the wall. "He hated me, ever since my sister and mom died."

"How'd they die," Gaara asked hollowly, dreading the answer that he somehow knew was coming.

"They were killed by a drunk driver. It was a long time ago, just after I was born, so I don't remember either of them. But I know the person' that killed my mom, he's your dad." Gaara was silent, he remembered seeing a little girl once, with dark brown hair and sad, brown eyes that looked so much like his. She had been crying and holding a stuffed bird closely.

"I'm sorry," Gaara whispered, still facing the door.

"My dad hated me ever since then," she didn't seem to have heard him. "He beat me and starved me and tried to kill me a few times. The last time he stabbed me with a broken piece of glass. Gave me this thing." She laughed the kind of mirthless laugh that only a truly sad person can laugh. "I barely made it this time; Psy fixed it up for me last night."

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?" Gaara asked, finally turning around to look down at the thin girl with the bags under her eyes and a faint scar on her cheek. There was a deep crease in the middle of her bottom lip that he knew was from dozens of recurring cuts from beatings.

"Because then they would ask how it would happen and my dad would get arrested. I don't want him to get arrested, I love him." Those words went though Gaara like icy wind, his world shaking. "You better go get some food, Gaara, and stop cutting yourself; you've got nothing to be sad about." Kohoro said without looking at him, her hand twitching slightly as it turned red from blood loss.

As Gaara walked out of the building he felt like he was going insane. How had she known about the cuts? How had she known that he did it, not because he was depressed, but because he just hated himself? What was this girl?

"Gaara, you ok?" it was Psy. "You look paler than normal."

"Kohoro knows a lot about me." Gaara said, looking into her face.

"She's weird like that, when we first met she already knew my name and everything I liked. He's a special one." Psy smiled at Gaara and winked before rushing ahead to get food.

"Yeah…special." He stared down at the scars on his wrists, faint because skin was already pale.

In the mean time, Naruto was sitting on his bed, staring at the sleeping Sasuke.

'He's kinda hot.' Naruto thought to himself, instantly shaking his head. 'No, he's an ass…with a cute butt and soft lips and a huge…' he slapped himself, the sound so loud that Sasuke woke up.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked, sitting up and running his hand through his already messed up hair.

"I hit myself." Naruto said, not looking at Sasuke. The look of his messy hair was making him think about sex and tempting him to get an erection.

"Never would have pegged you as the self-abusing type, dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"It's not something to laugh about, Sasuke." Naruto said it only because he knew that Sasuke cut himself too, he knew because the story about his parents' death had been all over the news and her remembered Iruka telling him about it when the moved in together as an ice-breaker. 'A hell of a way to start off a friendship.' Sasuke, on the other hand, was sitting in shock, this was the first time Naruto had said his name, and he liked it.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said, standing up.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto was staring down at the faint scars on his wrists, the newest one was bright and smiled up at him.

"Say my name."

"Tch, why?" he looked up at the brunette who was now just a foot or two away.

"Because I like it when you say it."

"Whatever, Sasuke, you're a weirdo." Sasuke took in a deep breath at the sound of his name and stared at the blonde in something akin to the beginning of affection. "I'm going to get dinner. You coming?" Naruto was starting to get the feeling that Sasuke was completely crazy, but he liked being around him. 'Shouldn't let him know though.'

They walked to the dining hall together, exchanging insults that rolled off of them like water off of a ducks back, both of them secretly enjoying the other's company.

**

* * *

Riayu: **And that's where we leave off folks. 

**Sharin: **You're effing crazy, you know that?

**Sye: **You just noticed that?

**Gaara: **WHY AM I ALWAYS THE MEAN ONE?

**Sharin: **Because you're a sociopath?

**Riayu: **Well…we're gonna go before Gaara decides to kill us all. Reviews please, and cookies to all of you readers and extra ones for the reviewers! passes out cookies BYE!


	3. The Secret

**Riayu: **And everything goes splat! YAY!

**Sharin: **What's she talking about?

**Sye: **I don't know, nor do I really care.

**Riayu: **See if I ever do anything for you. Anyways

**Disclaimer: **I spent all my money on a Zune, there wasn't enough left to buy Naruto.

* * *

"I think it's mashed potatoes…" Naruto said, poking at a mound of green-white-brown gunk on his dinner tray.

"How can you tell?" Gaara asked, leaning over to examine his own mound of indefinable goo.

"I can't, I was just saying what I think it is."

"We all know you can't think, Naruto," Sasuke said was a smirk that held a tiny but no less real smile.

"Real funny, emo boy," Naruto stuck his tongue out before taking a forkful of the brown stuff, spitting it out immediately.

"What was it?" Psy asked, leaning over to look closely at his face which was rapidly turning green.

"Spinach…and cauliflower," he looked like he was going to barf any second.

"If you throw up, don't do it on me. What kind of spinach is brown?" Psy asked, poking the mound with a plastic fork.

"The really old kind," Gaara said, cutting a piece of meat and popping it into his mouth before spitting it into a napkin. "I don't think we'll get anything good here. The fruit looks waxy," he said with disdain.

"Ok then, I guess I'll have to share my stash with you," Psy said with a wide, secretive smile.

"What stash?" they all said, leaning in towards her.

"I packed it with the rest of my stuff, then I mailed it up here with everything else." Psy sat back in his chair and smiled.

"Is that how you and Kohoro got your stuff up here?" Naruto asked, his face loosing the green tint.

"Yup, worked really well because they weren't able to check out stuff for anything 'illegal'."

"Why not?" Naruto asked, interested.

"Because it was put into our rooms by the custodians, they're good friends so they kept it secret." Psy winked before pushing her chair back and standing up swiftly. "Let's go to my room and eat some real food." They all walked out of the Mess Hall and towards the dorms, following Psy and hurrying to keep up with her quick, long strides.

Psy's room was set up beautifully, grey sheets and a large, oak desk with scattered books over it. His clothes were hanging in the closet or tucked into the drawers; everything had a place and was in it. He took his shoes off and tucked them into a small cubby in the closet then disappeared into the closet for a moment, returning with a large box that he jiggled carefully before setting it down and opening the lid. Inside was a wide array of candies and cookies along with a few healthier things.

"Take what you like," he said with a smile, "I have a monthly delivery set up." They all plunged into the box and took out what they desired before seating themselves where they liked, Naruto finding comfort on top of the dresser. When Psy turned away he opened the top drawer to try and locate a pair of briefs to tease him with, instead he found a bra.

"Uhm… what's this for, Psy?" Naruto asked, lifting the lacey garment from the drawer and dangling it on his index finger. Psy's face flushed and Gaara's eyes went wide while Naruto and Sasuke stared at the article of clothing.

"I guess I should tell you, huh?" Psy said finally, his eyes on the candy bar in his lap. "Come back after lights out and I'll explain everything. Gaara, bring Kohoro when you come over, ok?"

"Wait, I want to know now!" Naruto whined.

"And I want a million dollars, you're closer than I am, ok?" Psy looked at him with something akin to venom then ushered the boys from the room. Gaara went into his room and sat on the edge of Kohoro's bed, staring down at the sleeping girl, his stomach turning as he took another bite from his chocolate bar. She stirred and whimpered in fear, a tear rolling out of her closed eye, and Gaara swept a hand across her face in a gentle fashion, so gentle that Kohoro didn't notice. He was about to get up from the bed when Kohoro murmured something in her sleep that made him stop.

"It's because you don't like what you see in the mirror." She said under her breath, her eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Who doesn't like it?" Gaara asked before he could stop himself. He immediately clamped his hands over his mouth, fearing that Kohoro would wake up.

"You," Kohoro whispered, rolling over and throwing an arm across Gaara's lap, her head cuddled against his hip. "Because you don't look like your parents no one loves you, and because no one loves you, you don't love yourself." Gaara wondered if she was just pretending to sleep, but if she was then why would she have her head against his hip? She was terrified of him.

"What makes you so sure of that?" he asked tentatively.

"Why else would you cut your wrists?" she was looking up at him now, though he didn't realize it. "Your mom and dad made it through the accident without harm, except for some scrapes."

"And what about you?" Gaara asked bitterly. He looked down and saw her staring up at him with big, brown eyes that were full of sorrow. "You lost your mom and your sister and your dad hates your guts. Why aren't you trying to commit suicide?"

"Because there are people here that I love, and people that love me, I don't want to hurt them." Kohoro was blinking away tears now, her eyes red-rimmed and her mouth in a tight line. Gaara envied her, she had suffered so much and she was still fighting to be happy. But what had he suffered? So he wasn't loved, big deal. This girl was going through hell on earth and she still had a smile on her face and feeling in her eyes.

"Psy is having a meeting in her room after lights out. She told me to bring you." Kohoro gave him a perplexed look. Gaara noticed that her brown eyes were adorable when they were so round. "Naruto found one of her bras."

"Well that sucks; I don't know why she didn't just say it was a girlfriend or something. But hey, if she wants to blow the secret to a dingbat and an emo kid, ok!" Gaara laughed and she smiled at him, laughing along for a few seconds before her hand flew to her chest.

"Are you ok? Did the stitches rip?" Gaara asked, his voice tight with true concern.

"No, just a little short of breath, that's all. Thanks for worrying, though, maybe you are a friend." She smiled at him, "but friends tell each other secrets. You know one of mine, let's hear one of yours."

"You already know that I cut my wrists," Gaara said with a frown.

"Doesn't count, I had to figure that out on my own." Kohoro gave him an I'm-not-going-to-give-up-on-this look and he sighed.

"I'm bipolar, that's why I get so angry, because that half of me is usually in control. I was supposed to get a medication, but my dad refused to pay for it." Gaara was staring down at his hands as he spoke, but he looked up at Kohoro when he finished, surprised to see a lack of shock in her face. She moved away from him, sat up on her heels, stretched as if she had just, at that moment, woken up, then sprang off the bed like a cat. Her upper half disappeared into the closet, her but sticking out and bobbing about to a beat that only existed in her head. When she came out of the closet she tossed a bottle to Gaara, who caught it and read the label.

"It's lithium, a bipolar medication. It's for you," Kohoro sat on the bed next to him and watched as he looked at the bottle.

"How'd you know…?" Gaara looked at her, his black-rimmed eyes wide and confused.

"I used to have to take them, but I recently was told that it went away. I brought the bottle with me just in case though, but I think you need them more than I do." Gaara stared at her for a moment then he put the bottle on her pillow and pulled Kohoro into a hug, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Lights out guys! It's nine-o'-clock." A voice called as footsteps moved up the hallway. Both of them began to change, Gaara averting his eyes when Kohoro removed the bandages and put on a large shirt and a pair of boxers. They turned out the lights and sat on the bed, staring at the clock in absolute silence until the lights in the hallway went out and a door closed. Both of them walked out of the room in bare feet and walked quietly down the hall to Psy's room, a thin strip of light shining from the crack under the door. They opened the door to see that Naruto and Sasuke were already there in their pajamas, Psy sitting on top of her desk with a pillow on her lap and camouflage pajamas.

"Can you guys stuff this against the door?" She threw them the pillow and watched Kohoro stuff it against the crack before sitting on top of the dresser and watching Psy as she jumped down from the desk. "OK guys, Naruto found a bra in my dresser a while ago; I've brought you all here to tell you why it was there." Psy was pacing now, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"It's from a girlfriend, right?" Naruto asked, leaning over to look at Psy closely.

"No, it's mine, my favorite one too." Psy said in a conversational tone.

"The one with the red flowers on it?" Kohoro asked, immediately knowing which bra she was speaking of.

"Yeah, anyways, the reason I have a bra is because," his voice changed to a high-pitched but slightly gravely one, "I'm a girl." Naruto stared at her in confusion, then busted out laughing.

"Naruto, I don't think she was joking." Sasuke said, his face completely serious.

"I know which is why it's so funny. She looks like a guy." Naruto fell to the ground and began to roll. Psy kicked him in the side and motioned for Kohoro to follow her into the bathroom. When they returned they both had a freshly cleaned look about them, their cheeks were red and there skin glowing and healthy.

"What'd you do?" Gaara asked, staring at Kohoro's unblemished skin.

"We just took off some makeup so you could see that we actually do look like girls." Kohoro said with a smile, winking.

"You're a girl to?!" Naruto nearly shouted, pointing a finger indignantly at Kohoro.

"So what's your real name? Kohoro doesn't seem to fit you well." Sasuke said, placing his elbow on his knees.

"My name is Karakaki, Kohoro is my last name. You guys can call Kaki if you want."

"And why are you guys here?" Gaara asked, sitting Indian style on the other bed.

"You wouldn't believe us," Kaki said, taking her seat on top of the dresser again. "We knew you a couple hundred years ago, in a past life. We were pretty good friends."

"Any idea what happened?" Gaara asked, still staring at Kaki.

"I had two babies and time sort of ate us then barfed us up. I guess I was the only one who remembered, I had to retell a lot of it to Psy. I guess I'll have to tell you guys what I can." Kaki said, shifting her weight to tuck a leg under her.

"I think it's best if we don't influence their decisions, after all, something really interesting might happen." Psy curled up on her bed, facing the guys and smiling sleepily. They talked back and forth, all of them migrating, Sasuke and Naruto disappearing briefly to get a mattress from their room. Gaara and Sharin curled up on the spare bed with a blanket from Psy's closet while Naruto and Sasuke did the same with their mattress. Psy turned the lights out and turned on the alarm clock to wake them up in the morning. It was twelve-o'-clock when they all finally went to sleep.

* * *

**Riayu: **Well, that's the end of that, tomorrow, classes!

**Sharin: **Does that mean that I'm Karakaki?

**Sye: **And I'm Psy?

**Riayu: **Yup, and your both pretending to be boys at an all boys school…full of gay people.

**Sharin: **Right. Ok then guys, reviews or else she's gonna stop putting out chapters. And feel free to ask questions, or make fun of my writing.

**Riayu: **If you love me (or the story) you'll review, please? And there will be some lovin' soon, just not sure between whom.


	4. I Hate Mornings

**Riayu: **I got four reviews in less than a day…wtf?

**Sharin: **That's what you get for threatening to stop writing.

**Sye: **You made that sound like a bad thing.

**Riayu: **ANYWAYS, this is for Kurotorachan. There will be no Sasunaru for a while because…they still hate each other. And AkcessedImagination, your question will soon be answered. Thank you for reviewing!

**Gaara: **Hmph, why am I doing this again?

**Riayu: **Because, if you don't then you're going to be stuck with bushy brows.

**Gaara: **Crap!

**Disclaimer: **She doesn't own us; if she did there would be no need for yaoi fanfics.

* * *

Sasuke awoke in the arms of a certain sleeping blonde who was mumbling about cup ramen and bad milk. Sasuke screamed, waking up everyone in the room, and then Naruto screamed. 

"Get the hell off of me!" Sasuke yelled, scrambling out of Naruto's grasp while Naruto made a sick face.

"I was touching him!" Naruto ran out of the room and down the hallway, soon the sound of a running shower could be heard.

"I thought you guys were friends now." Kaki said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "You were acting all friendly last night." She watched as Sasuke turned and looked at Psy with malice.

"What the hell did you give us?" he asked, balling a hand into a fist.

"I think I might have accidentally given you pheromones…eh-heh." She rubbed the back of her head, a drop of sweat dotting her brow.

"Look at the bright side, at least you guys didn't have sex…why was I sleeping with Gaara?" she looked down at the red-head who was staring into space, his eye-liner smudged around his eyes.

"I think I gave him some too." Psy got a few more sweat drops.

"You're an idiot, be more careful next time." Kaki stood up and walked out of the room before a second shower was heard. Slowly the others went into the shower room to get ready for the day. The showers were public so the girls got an entire side to themselves, while the boys got another. Gaara was stuck between Naruto and Sasuke, who were both painfully embarrassed about what had happened the night before. Gaara kept sneaking peaks at Naruto's naked figure, his face heating each time he saw Naruto's member. The showers were shut off and they each grabbed one of the towels provided before going to their respective rooms to change, though it was still early and no one else was up.

"Gaara, are you gay?" Kaki asked as she pulled on a pair of flowered underwear, she didn't seem to be embarrassed by changing in front of a naked man.

"No, I'm bi. Why do you ask?" his eyes kept drifting to her exposed breasts while she towel-dried her hair.

"Because I saw you looking at Naruto and now you're looking at me. I was just wondering if you had a gender preference." Gaara's face was flushed; he hadn't thought she had noticed he was looking.

"I guess I don't." Gaara pulled on boxers and rifled though his drawers for something to wear.

"Do you like Naruto?" she asked as she wrapped her bandages around her breasts, her wet hair hanging in her face so that her eyes were obscured.

"Yeah, I guess so." Gaara had no idea why he was talking to her about this, but she was easy to talk to.

"Are you gonna ask him out?" she coughed and turned away from him as she brushed her hair out of her face and ran a comb through it.

"I don't know, I hardly know him," Gaara pulled on a pair of tight jeans before drying his hair.

"Hn." Kaki disappeared into her closet and came out with a small makeup bag, which she dug around in before pulling out some foundation and putting it on. Instead of making her look more feminine, though, it made her look manly. She pulled her hair back into a low pony-tail and pulled on a button-down shirt with two dragons on the back. She threw herself on the bed and rolled to face the wall. "Wake me up before breakfast, and stop being a pansy." She fell asleep, leaving Gaara to feel completely alone. He finished getting dressed and was putting on eyeliner when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, capping the pencil and turning to address the visitor, it was Naruto. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you something," Naruto sat on Gaara's bed and motioned for him to come over. "Why were you looking at me in the shower?"

"Uhm…" he looked down at his hands, his face uncomfortably warm. "Because I…I mean you…" he couldn't find the right words, which was why he was surprised when the blonde jump on top of him and pressed their lips together. Gaara squirmed for a moment and was even more surprised when the blonde leaned away from him and ripped off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked, staring at the boy's bare chest with desire.

"It's obvious that you like me, I don't see the problem." Naruto said, slipping his hand down the of Gaara's boxers to touch his arousal. Gaara took in a sharp breath and nearly shut his mouth, but he had another question.

"What are we going to do if Kaki wakes up?" he asked right before Naruto pressed their lips together again.

"If you don't scream she won't wake up." Naruto said with a sly smile before going to work. He kissed Gaara passionately, shoving his tongue into his mouth and sliding it around before battling with Gaara for dominance, which he achieved. Gaara's pants and boxers were off and a hand was wrapped around his erection and stroking it carefully, as if it were fragile.

Naruto broke the kiss to remove is own pants then began to kiss Gaara's jaw line, leaving a small mark where his jaw came to meet his neck before brining his kisses south. Gaara watched with lustful eyes as Naruto planted kisses down his chest, over his stomach, and sucked on his naval, his skin breaking into hundreds of goose bumps. Naruto lowered his mouth further, kissing the base of Gaara's manhood before running his tongue from hilt to head and back down again. Gaara moaned loudly, wrapping his fingers in the silky, blonde hair as Naruto took Gaara's entire manhood and deep-throated it. Gaara moaned again, stuffing his fist into his mouth and biting down to keep him from waking Kaki. His entire body convulsed as he came into Naruto's mouth. As Naruto licked up the spilled seed, Gaara huffed, wiping at the sweat that heavily coated his forehead.

"You tasted good, Gaara, I can't wait to taste you again." Naruto's voice had become terribly warped, as if it were a recording that was put into slow motion. Suddenly everything became warped, as if it were being flushed down a toilet, then it was all black.

Gaara woke with a start, barely fighting back a scream as he sat up. He tried to remember when he had gone back to sleep, _probably right after I put on my eyeliner_, he told himself. He sat up and pulled off his pants and boxers, which were both wet with his seed. _Damn dream was way too realistic. _He pulled on a pair of crimson boxers and tight, black pants, wondering briefly if he had made any noise in his sleep.

"Did you enjoy your perverted dream?" a feminine voice asked from behind him, a voice surprisingly full of venom. Gaara turned around to see Kaki sitting up and staring at him with hooded eyes, her gaze like that of a thoroughly pissed-off cobra.

"Kaki, are you ok? You look a little…"

"You can call me Karakaki, or, better yet, just don't talk to me." Kaki stood up and walked out of the room and down the hall so quickly that Gaara didn't think her feet had really even touched the ground. He zipped up his pants then walked out into the hallway to see Psy, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kaki standing at the top of the stairs. Naruto and Sasuke were standing on opposite sides of the two girls who were deep in conversation, Kaki shooting quick, venomous glances at Gaara every once in a while. Gaara walked over and Kaki immediately stepped a few stairs down, Psy remaining to keep the space between Sasuke and Naruto

"Smooth move, idiot," Psy murmured, her voice deep and manly again. She motioned for the boys to follow before descending the stairs and following Kaki to the Mess Hall. Gaara tried to take the seat beside his roommate but he found it impossible to sit next to someone giving him such hateful looks.

"What's up with her?" Gaara asked, leaning towards Naruto, who also looked pissed-off.

"She's probably PMS-ing." He said, grabbing a plate of sausage and putting several onto his plate before taking some biscuits.

"What's up?" Gaara asked, staring at the angry, blue-eyed blonde.

"You try sharing a room with an emo, duck-butt-for-hair ass-munch who refuses to come to terms with the fact that he isn't the only person with issues on the planet."

"Hmm." Gaara got a glimpse of Naruto's wrist as his sleeve slid back when he reached for a pitcher of juice. There were scars zigzagging along the flesh, several of them wrinkled and purple from being deep. Gaara reached out and touched one of the scars, startling Naruto as his fingers brushed the marred skin.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking at Gaara with wide eyes.

"Nothing, I just don't think you should cut yourself." Gaara said, pulling the sleeve down to cover the scars.

"Why not?"

"Because there are people here who love you, and people you love." Gaara didn't notice the sharp look Kaki shot him. Out of the corner of his eye, Gaara saw someone walk over and sit at the empty seat beside Sasuke.

"Who are your friends, Sasuke?" a deep voice asked. Gaara turned to see a boy who looked a lot like Sasuke, only sexier. His hair was longer and he had lines under his eyes from lack of sleep, but he looked perfect nonetheless.

"I wouldn't say these are friends." Sasuke said moodily, looking up at his brother.

"I'm Kohoro, this is Psy," she motioned to her best friend, "and that's Naruto," she waved her hand at the blonde.

"What about him?" Itachi asked, pointing at Gaara with his chin.

"That's ass-munch," she said, the scowl strong in her voice.

"Ouch," Sasuke's brother said, making a pained face at Gaara before turning his attention back to Kohoro. "I'm Itachi, by the way, Itachi Uchiha." He held out his hand and Psy noticed that it was just a teensy bit closer to Kohoro and so made no move to shake it. Kohoro, on the other hand, took it and shook it, a large smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you, Itachi." The rest of breakfast passed without event, beyond Karakaki shooting Gaara quick, furious glances. By the time they were leaving the Mess Hall, she had shot so many that Itachi asked why.

"Is there a reason you hate him?" he already knew that they were roommates and wondered if it was territorial.

"He has very little regard for anyone else's feelings." Kohoro rubbed at the goose bumps rising on her arms as a cold wind moved along the path they were taking to the building that the majority of classes were held in. There everyone was given their schedule by Orochimaru, who frequently shot longing looks at some of the boys, including Sasuke. When Kohoro received her schedule she immediately compared it to Psy's.

"History, Math, Anatomy, Lunch, English, Gym, Study, Study," he liked it, everything kind of lazed along, worst to start off with, and best to end the day with.

"I only have Gym and Lunch with you," Psy said, frowning slightly. "Damned General classes."

"I completely forgot, I hate being smart," Kohoro had meant it as a joke, but she would soon start to question it. In her history class, she was the only student that wasn't in the same grade as the rest. She found herself sitting in a sea of seventeen-year-olds who had been placed in Academic classes. Role call began and she listened carefully, praying for a name that sounded friendly.

"Kohoro Maichi," Pein called from behind the desk, looking around for someone to answer.

"Here," Kohoro called, standing up immediately, though she still felt small in the class room.

"Pick a seat, Kohoro, and open your book to Chapter seven."

"Sir?" she picked up her books and stood there staring at the teacher.

"It said in your transcript that you have already covered the material in the first two chapters that we are covering, so I'm giving you something that you might find interesting to do. It shouldn't take us more than a week to cover the first two chapters, so please try to bear with us." Kohoro could feel her face flush as every eye followed her to her seat and watched as she opened her book and turned the page. More names were called and people took their seats, a small group forming around her. All of the boys, she noticed, were wearing black hoodies with crimson clouds. Five minutes into class, Kohoro had the book closed and under the desk, she had read that chapter a few months ago and didn't see the point in reading it. She pulled out a notebook and started writing a note to send to her father, fully aware of the fact that he wouldn't read more than the first sentence, so that was where she was putting the most important stuff.

A note suddenly sailed through the air and landed on her notebook. She unfolded the square of paper and read it quickly, it stated who was who and where they were sitting in relation to her and the names were signed at the bottom. Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, and Zetsu, in a corner of the paper someone had drawn a red cloud like the ones on their hoodies. _Why are you guys wearing identical hoodies? _She wrote on the paper in neat cursive before folding it and flicking it at the boy sitting next to her, who she now new was Itachi, though she couldn't see he face because of his hood. He opened the note and scribbled on it before passing it back. _Cursive, huh? It's part of the club we started, Akatsuki. _His writing was neat and controlled, and slightly aggressive. She asked to meet them after class before turning her attention back to the letter she was writing to her father. The period was over quickly.

In the mean time, Psy was thoroughly enjoying her math class, Kabuto, the teacher, had to leave after the first five minutes due to an embarrassing ripping of his pants…and his underwear. So, because all of the other teachers were busy with class, the children were left to their own devices, which meant they were tearing the room apart. Psy was sitting in the midst of it with Naruto in the seat next to her, sleeping. There was a kid with some sort of skin mutation who had his head stuffed in the fish tank, making bizarre faces at anyone who looked over at him, which was usually Psy.

There was a loud smashing sound as one of the lights wrenched itself from the ceiling, pinning a kid under it and fizzling out, sending sparks across the room and throwing them all into darkness. There were several yells and some kids ran around, closing all of the blinds, throwing them all into further darkness. A hand touched Psy shoulder and she reached up and crushed it in her own hand, dragging the person's body over her shoulder so that she could see his face. It was the guy who had had his face in the water.

"What the hell did you touch me for?" she asked sharply, her voice deep and threatening.

"Itachi went to sit at your table this morning; I wanted to see why he would talk to a freshman." Kisame looked her up and down, gauging her height, weight, and muscle mass.

"Probably because I kick more ass than you," she looked at him, "nice hoodies."

"You wish you had one like it."

"No, I really don't. What's up with your skin? Why's it blue?" she looked at him pointedly.

"Way to be subtle. It's a genetics thing, my mom says it's cause my great-great grandpa was a shark." He smiled, revealing two rows of razor-sharp teeth.

"You into piercings and shit?" Psy asked, looking at the gill-like tattoos on his neck. "Or are you just trying to look like a shark?"

"Girls dig the teeth," he said with a sexy smile, if sexy could be used in the case.

"No they don't," Psy said, looking down at the shark boy.

"Good, I'm gay," he sat up, straddling Psy without seeming to notice. "By the way, I'm Kisame."

"And I'm repulsed; get the fuck off of me." Psy pushed a hand against Kisame's chest and trying to push him back, but the desk wouldn't allow it.

"You know you find me attractive," Kisame breathed into Psy's ear before sticking his tongue out and flicking his earlobe with it. Psy sat there, stunned for a moment before all hell broke loose.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU PERVERTED SHARK FREAK!" The desk was sent flying, along with Kisame and a few other kids, there was a cracking sound as they hit the chalkboard and someone screamed in surprise. Because the lights were off, almost none of them knew what had happened, and the others were too afraid to reiterate it. Naruto, being the idiot that he was, was still sleeping and had hardly stirred throughout the ordeal.

The principal came in moments later and started yelling at a random kid, to drunk to actually go through the trouble of finding out who the culprit really was. The period ended with the principal passing out, some of the students wondering if he was suffering from alcohol poisoning.

Gaara and Sasuke were in the same History class, stuck with Pein, but luckily they where both in the back. Gaara spaced while Sasuke paid close attention, the period ended with a pop-quiz on what they had covered in class. Sasuke was kind enough to share the answers so that Gaara wouldn't fail horribly. The period ended and they walked to their respective classes.

Outside of the building and in the Dorms there stood a boy of fifteen, staring at the door with his name and Psy's on it. This would be an interesting year, he thought, as he opened the door and began to unpack.

**

* * *

Riayu: **Well, what did you think? One of my longer chapters and I didn't even get through the whole school day, next chapter I'll finish it. 

**Sye: **Why'd I have to get licked?

**Sharin: **Because you suck at life?

**Riayu: **Be nice, because I felt like it. 'K guys, review, please. After I got those four reviews I didn't get anymore. Just five reviews, that's all. It's not that huge, especially because there are so many people that have read this, c'mon!

**Sye: **And we're voting on who my roommate should be.

**Riayu: **I kinda want it to be Sai, but then there would be two people in the same room with the same name. So, suggestions, OCs are welcome. And don't forget to review, as questions, and PM me is you want to flame.


	5. It's Not Rape, It's Surprise Sex

**Riayu: reading title **I love that saying, I found it on an icon a while back.

**Sharin: **I still think Psy's roommate should be a she-male.

**Sye: **But Haku's the nurse.

**Haku: pushes Sye **Ass, I'm here for the

**Disclaimer: **If she owned us I wouldn't have died

**Riayu: **It's true; I loved Haku in the Zabuza Arc. Anyways, to the fanfic. Special thanks to AkcessedImagination and Sye216 for supplying a roommate. **gives them pies **

* * *

Anatomy class started with a bang, literally, Diedara had some sort of clay toy in his backpack and he decided to show Kohoro how it worked. He had rigged it to explode when the teacher opened the door, so when Kakashi opened it there was a head-splitting explosion and clay and white dust was sprayed everywhere. Iruka spent five or ten minutes yelling at the class, loosing Kohoro's interest after about the first .5 seconds. She nestled her head into her arms and closed her eyes, tuning out the sliver-haired man and focusing her thoughts on the white dust that was sprinkled across her sleeve. If she unfocused her eyes slightly it looked like it was snow on a blue landscape with sharp hills and deep gulches, the gray wall beside her providing a stormy sky. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her thoughts dispersing as she readied herself for sleep… 

A book was slammed onto the desk, right next to her head, the sound reverberating inside the gray room, everyone's eyes snapping to the person with his hair in his face and his head in a nest made of his arms. He didn't even flinch; he just raised his head to reveal a completely gorgeous face, and looked the teacher straight in the eyes.

"Why are you reading that perverted trash?" he asked, indicating the book by nudging it with his elbow. Kakashi's eyes were wide and his face flushed, though you couldn't see the scowl on his face because of the mask that covered his mouth and neck.

"How would you know that it's perverted, have you read it?" Kakashi challenged, leaning close to the blurry-eyed boy.

"No, my father did," he sat up and stretched, arching his back over the back of the chair. "Shouldn't you be teaching us something?" he asked through a yawn.

"Since it's our first day, I'll give you all a quiz." Kakashi began to walk to his desk to retrieve the papers there.

"Did you know that Make-Out Tactics is an illegal book to have on the school premises? If I were to tell, say, the principal, then you would be fired. Do you live on school grounds? I thought so, well then, you would also be kicked out of your house. I suggest you try to keep me happy." There was a stunned silence as Kohoro smirked at Kakashi's stiffening back.

"Right then, because it's the first day, we'll have a free period. Enjoy yourselves, kids." Kakashi's shoulders sagged in defeat as he walked to his desk and sat down, opening his book and staring into it.

"Is it really illegal?" Deidara asked, sliding into the seat beside Kohoro as Sasori took the seat behind her.

"I don't think so; I was just making it up. Do you think that he really believed me?" Kohoro was looking at Sasori, he looked too much like Gaara, and it was irritating.

"Probably," Sasori said with a smile. "What do you want to do now?"

"Sleep," and with that, her head crashed down to the wooden surface and a snore irrupted from her still body. The two boys looked at each other, then at the sleeping person.

"That isn't natural." Sasori said, poking at Kohoro's side.

"Don't do that, he'll bite you." Deidara said as the sleeping form growled.

Psy slammed her head onto her desk, screaming out in agony, why, god, why! Why him, of all people, why!

"CRAZY STALKER!" She yelled as Kisame took the seat beside her, giving her that same pointed smile. "Gimme your schedule," shark boy handed over the piece of paper and smiled when Psy groaned louder.

"What's up, smexy?" he asked, looking over at the boy who was banging his head against the desk again.

"We have _all _the same classes. Why does the world hate me?" he handed the piece of paper back to Kisame.

"The world doesn't hate you; it loves you, that's why it's given you me." Kisame was staring down at his schedule, thanking the heavens.

"Oh, yay, excuse my while I barf," Psy made a retching sound and pretended to vomit, immediately laughing because Iruka, who had been standing at the door, ran in and started yelling about not getting it on the desk. The reason that Iruka had been standing at the door was because he had been talking to the vice principal, Zabuza, and the student with him.

"Class," he said when Zabuza had left, "this is Kiba, he's a little late, but he's here. Why don't you take the seat next to Psy?" Kiba looked around and locked his eyes on the boy in the back row who held his hand up to indicate that he was Psy. He took the seat and stared at the boy who had blood trickling down his forehead.

"You're my roommate, huh?" he said, leaning back and flashing a dog-like smile.

"Yeah, shut-up, I don't need my day to get any worse." Psy said, crossing her arms across her chest and slumping in her seat.

"What's your problem?" Kiba asked, looking at the disgruntled boy.

"Jackass over there tried to rape me," Psy pointed a thumb at Kisame, who was taking notes on whatever Iruka was blabbing about.

"It wasn't rape, it was surprise sex," Kisame said absently, still scribbling furiously.

"What the hell? Did he really try to rape you?" Kiba asked, leaning closer.

"No, he tried to feed me an apple; of course he tried to rape me. He cornered me in the bathroom and tried to rip my pants off. The guys a pervert."

"What else am I supposed to do with someone as insanely hot as you?" Kisame asked, turning his attention away from the ranting teacher.

"You ever think about courting someone before getting in their pants, or is everyone just a sex toy for you?" Psy was staring at the tiled ceiling, her hair falling out of her face to reveal her deep blue eyes and smooth features.

"Will courting you get me into your pants?" Kisame asked, crossing his legs to hide his boner as Kiba did the same.

"I don't know, maybe, then again, I have no sexual interest in you whatsoever." Kisame was crestfallen. "Then again, I've only seen the crazy, perverted side, I'm sure the other side of you is very sweet."

"What other side?" Kisame asked.

"Uh, yeah, just shut up, ok?" Psy opened her English book and did the exercises written on the board. Kiba and Kisame, on the other hand, were formulating ways to get Psy to fall for them.

The bell rang five minutes later and the three of them walked to the Mess Hall, Psy using Kiba as a shield to keep Kisame away. In the Mess Hall they found the table where Kohoro was sitting and took three of the empty chairs.

"Where the hell did you find all of these people?" Psy asked, looking up and down the table at all of the people sitting there.

"They were in my History class; they're part of Akatsuki, some sort of club. I'm thinking about joining." Kohoro was sharing a seat with Itachi so that Psy could sit down comfortably and so that she wouldn't have to sit next to Gaara, who was mad because Kohoro wouldn't talk to him.

"Why aren't you eating?" Itachi asked as Kohoro opened a book and began to read it.

"Because I'm anorexic, I don't know! I'm just not hungry."

"Seriously, though, he's anorexic," Psy said, his face the picture of seriousness.

"Shut up, I like to eat, you saw me eat this morning." Kohoro said, punching Psy in the arm. There was an eruption of laughter as Psy accidentally knocked the salad bowl into Tobi, who flung it into he air and sent it flying into a kid at another table. This triggered a food fight which ended when a) Iruka was smacked in the back of the head with potatoes, b) a kid was hospitalized because he had been hit in the head with a rock-hard bread roll, and c) they ran out of food to throw. Kohoro and Psy, being the quick thinkers, insisted that it had been caused by Rock Lee. Classes were canceled for the rest of the day so that the staff and Lee could clean the Mess Hall in time for dinner.

The students were sent to their dorms to wait until six thirty, left to entertain themselves.

"Someone save me!" Psy yelled as Kisame chased her up the stairs, trying to pull her into a hug.

"Why should we help you? It's funny to watch you get attacked." Kohoro was sitting on a shelf, his arms wrapped around the statue of the woman who was perched there.

"Asshole," Psy ran into his room and slammed the door, screaming again when he saw Kiba standing there in the nude. "My eyes! Dear sweet Jebus, my eyes!"

"Oi, Kohoro, can you come here?" Gaara asked from the doorway to their room.

"Can I, yes, will I, no." She jumped down and walked into Sasuke's and Naruto's room. "Stop brooding, you two, kiss and make up so that I can leave without you two depressing me."

"Only if he'll come to terms with the fact that he isn't the only kid with a screwed up life," Naruto said, leaning his back against the wall and glaring daggers at Sasuke's back.

"Sasuke, the idiot is right, there are some kids who have no one at all, at least you have your brother, and a lot of money. Do you honestly think they would want you to be an ass just because they're dead?" Kohoro sat next to Sasuke and stared into his sad face.

"…I guess not." Sasuke said reluctantly.

"Then smile every once in a while, and stop being a prick. And Naruto, stop being so damn stupid, and get rid of that orange shirt, it's weird."

"Sure, why not." Naruto took the shirt off, staring at it longingly before throwing it into the closet and pulling on a black shirt.

"One last thing, guys," Kohoro said, looking at the two figures. She knew that they were really trying to hate each other; she knew that they only hated each other because the other was being emo. "Stop acting so emo, you might find someone that likes you." She disappeared into the hallway, leaving the two of them alone.

"She's on crack, I swear. Do I really look weird in that orange shirt?"

"No, you look like a crossing guard." Sasuke said, reclining in his bed.

"What's the difference?" Naruto said, copying the motion. Sasuke laughed quietly before turning over and closing his eyes to sleep.

"So, you like that Kohoro guy?" Kisame asked, sitting on Itachi's bed and leaning his head against the walls.

"I guess so, he's kinda depressing." Itachi was painting his nails black.

"What's with you and depressing shit?" Kisame asked, scowling at his friends back.

"It's entertaining." Itachi wiped away a stray mark of nail polish then closed the bottle. "You like that Psy kid?"

"Yeah, he's hot." Kisame said, flopping onto his own bed.

"You know that he's a she, right?" Itachi opened the blinds and stared at the fading sky.

"Just like Kohoro, I'm not that dense, Itachi." Kisame said with a shark smile.

"Wonder why their here at an all boys school, it can't be because their desperate."

"Maybe it's because they want to watch what guys do when there's no girls around." Kisame suggested before standing up and wrapping his arms around Itachi and sinking a tooth through the hole in Itachi's ear that was meant for an earring. Itachi shivered in Kisame's hold, his hand flying to the other man's erection and rubbing it through the fabric of his jeans.

"God I hate you, Kisame," Itachi said as he turned in his arms and locked their lips together. They kissed for a long time before each of them began to undress, Itachi loathing himself for being such a whore. He was just Kisame's fuck-buddy, and he knew it, so why did he keep taking it up the ass, why didn't he ever say no? He kept wonder that as Kisame shoved his cock up Itachi's ass and began to move back and forth at a hard, fast pace, Itachi screaming in pleasure when he reached his climax. Kisame orgasmed and collapsed on the raven-haired boy beneath him, sweating and panting.

* * *

**Riayu: **Heheh, Itachi is Kisame's bitch. **dodges tomato **I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! 

**Sharin: **Wait, wtf, why does Itachi like Kohoro?

**Sye: **And I don't want to be stuck with Kisame!

**Riayu: **Did you ever think you might be stuck with Kiba? And I don't know who else to put Kohoro with, so it's Itachi. Anyways, I only got a few reviews, but since so many of you have me on your alerts lists and stuff, I made this chapter.

**Sharin: **I thought it sucked.

**Riayu: **And I think you suck, does that really matter? Reviews please, and cookies for all! **Throws out cookies**

**Sye: **From here on out, Sasuke and Naruto's relationship will become better.

**Riayu: **Someone gets raped next chapter! Come see who!


	6. This Ends, Right Here, Right Now

**Riayu: passing out sheets **Guys, there are a few announcements to make today. 1) There will be no SasuNaru for a while because I want their friendship to develop first. I implore you to keep reading, please.

**Sharin: **2) The rape scene will be marked in case you don't want to read it (though I don't know why you wouldn't)

**Sye: **3) In case some of you didn't know, this is a _sequel _to the story Scars, thus the title.

**Riayu: **And 4) I am now taking anonymous reviews, because strangers ROCK! So don't be shy guys, leave a review. **Gives out cookies. **And why'd I get more reviews when I didn't ask for any?

**Disclaimer: **OMG! Naruto's at the door, and he said I could buy him…Damn, I don't have enough money.

* * *

"What the hell do you want?" Kohoro screamed when Gaara closed the door behind her and watched her flop onto her bed. Her face was flushed with anger and her hands were clenched so tightly that her muscles rippled and the tendons here popping out on the back of her hands.

"I want to talk to you," Gaara yelled back, his anger set free by the sound of Kohoro's fury. It danced around in the room, leaving trails of cold wherever it went, chilling Kohoro to the core as it danced along her arms and down her spine. The color drained from her tan face, leaving her looking unnaturally pale, her eyes wide with terror.

"What the hell is your problem anyways," Gaara shouted again, disregarding her obvious fear. "I don't understand why you're being such a bitch about this. What's the big deal?"

"We were married, damn it! You and I were married and we had two kids, and then this happened." Kohoro's voice was tight with tears and her entire body was trembling. "This kind of crap always happens to me, heaven forbid I get a break." She was crying now, and Gaara realized how vulnerable she was. Not in a sexual sense, but as a person entirely, her soul was completely broken, she was an empty shell; and, he realized, it was all his fault. She lay there, crying and sobbing and gasping for air, her pain darkening the already dingy atmosphere until it was pitch black.

"Karakaki," Gaara's voice was so soft and quiet that Kaki wasn't even sure it was him. He sat on the edge of her bed and put a hand on her shaking shoulder, but she shook it off and rolled onto her side to face the wall, her body shaking as she cried. "I didn't know, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought it would all be the same, Psy and I are best friends, but that seems to be the only thing that's the same." She was gagging on her own sobs now, bile came out and splattered the sheets as her body convulsed and she stopped breathing, her eyes dimming. Gaara had only seen the bile and he immediately knew something was wrong because there was blood mixed in with it. He picked her up, her body limp in his arms and kicked the door opened, running down the hallway to the emergency elevator and kicking the down button. Psy, who had been in the hallway to escape Kiba's naked figure, followed immediately, along with Uchiha and Uzumaki.

On the first floor the congregation grew bigger as all of the Akatsuki members, who had been having a meeting in the main entrance, saw their fallen friend and went to see if she was ok. At the Infirmary, there wasn't enough room for all of them in the office so they were all crammed into the waiting room, Gaara pacing back and forth guiltily. Itachi was following the red-head with his eyes, his hands clenched at his sides and a vein ticking in his jaw. He grabbed Gaara by the shoulder to stop his movements and turned him so that they were staring at each other.

"What'd you do to her?" he whispered harshly, making sure that no one else heard.

"I didn't do anything," Gaara was too worried to even pick up the her part, he just wanted Kaki to be ok.

"Then why the hell is she in here after being alone with you?"

"I don't know!" Gaara's voice was climbing with confused anger. Itachi dragged Gaara outside and punched him in the stomach, watching the red-head fall to the ground. Itachi started kicking the fallen boy, his foot sinking into the flesh of Gaara's stomach each time.

"Boys, come in here, Kohoro's awake!" Psy was standing in the doorway, staring at the strange scene, but she dismissed it immediately in a wash of pure joy. Itachi walked inside, followed by a winded and muddied Gaara. The others had managed to cram themselves into the examination room and were now crowded around the nurse, who was not Haku.

"Guys," she shouted at all of them when they started bombarding her with questions, "my name is Tsunade and I am the substitute nurse. Your friend is perfectly alright now, but she has a terrible wound to her right lung and she needs to be sent to the hospital."

"What do you mean 'she', Kohoro is a guy," Tobi voiced from somewhere in the middle of the crowd.

"Well then, this 'guy' as the breasts and pelvis of a woman. I suggest you ask her yourself when she gets back from the hospital; now all of you get out. I believe it's time for dinner." The guys walked out of the infirmary and walked to the Mess Hall where a quiet meal was eaten and a heavy atmosphere formed, when dinner was over it was dark out and nobody noticed that Itachi and Gaara had disappeared from the pack.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gaara yelled when Itachi tried to punch him in the face.

"This ends, right here, right now, I want to know what happened in that room and why she's in the hospital." Itachi punched Gaara in the face.

"It was from the cut her dad gave her, ok? I didn't do anything." Gaara dodged a punch and landed one in Itachi's gut.

"Then why was she crying?" Gaara stopped and stared at Itachi, his arms dropping to his sides.

"Why do you care?" Gaara, for some unknown reason, had a bad feeling about this.

"Because I love her," Itachi said with something like triumph. Gaara stood there, staring at Itachi, then he punched him in the face and stomach, bringing his knee up into the older mans sack.

"You don't even know her, how can you say you love her?" Gaara said, staring down at the fallen man.

"I know more about her than you do. I know her birthday, her blood type, her favorite colors, and why she hates you. She told me everything about her, and she trusts me more than she trusts you." He stood up and dusted himself off before pushing Gaara aside and walking to the dorms.

"Oi, dobe," a certain raven-haired boy called to his blonde roommate who was several paces behind him.

"What do you want, teme?" Naruto found that he didn't mind being called dobe so much because Sasuke was being a little bit more civil, though he still disliked the depressing kid.

"You like that Gaara kid?" Sasuke had dropped back so the he could walk beside the blonde as they talked.

"He's cool; I wouldn't mind being his friend." Naruto said, turning his sky blue eyes to the heavens so that he could gaze at the stars that were beginning to come out.

"No, I mean, do you _like _him?" Sasuke had such a serious tone in his voice that Naruto denied the urge to laugh.

"I…I guess so," Naruto's face had a red tint to it as he folded his hands behind his head. "Why?"

"Because he likes you back, dobe." Sasuke said with a tired voice, staring at the blonde as if he were the dumbest thing that ever existed, which might have been the case.

"Are you two fighting again, didn't Kohoro talk to you two about this?" Psy said, coming up and wrapping her arms around their necks in a friendly hug. "You should have more respect for the whishes of the dearly departed." She straightened and put a hand over her heart, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"She's dead?!" Naruto shouted, turning to look at the solemn figure that was Psy.

"You really are gullible, dobe," Sasuke said, looking over his shoulder at the two of them.

"Shut up, teme, at least I don't take it up the ass." Naruto said, turning around and walking haughtily passed his roommate.

"I don't take it up the ass!" Sasuke shouted, his ego taking a hard blow. In truth, he was still a virgin.

"Right, well then, if you don't take it up the ass, then you're still a virgin." Naruto said, his eyes shining with silent laughter as he saw the red-faced Uchiha.

"At least I'm not a man-whore who screws every guy who stops on your corner." Sasuke retorted, watching the glee drain from the blonde's eyes. Naruto opened his mouth to say something back when Psy decided to end it. She stepped between them like a referee between two brawling hockey-players, then smacked them both upside the head.

"Shut the fuck up before I rip you both apart." She shouted in a deep, rumbling voice. Several people that were nearby turned and looked in their direction only to receive an evil glare from a very pissed-off Psy.

"Oi, Psy!" Kiba called from the back of a cluster of guys who were staring at Psy with fear.

"What do you want, Kiba, I have a head-ache." Psy said, rubbing her temple.

"Is its name Naruto?" Sasuke mumbled under his breath, getting a punch in the arm from Naruto. Kiba walked up close to her before talking again.

"You know how Kohoro's really a girl?" Kiba said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, so, I already knew that." Psy was staring at one of the windows in the dorm building that was lit up. The curtains were drawn so that you could see only silhouettes, but you could tell that the two occupants were getting ready to have sex by the way they pulled off their clothes facing each other then mashed their naked bodies together. Depending on who it was, Psy would either have gagged or had to stifle a nosebleed is she could see the full detail.

"Are you a girl too?" Kiba asked in a nonchalant voice, staring intently at Psy's face as she snapped her attention away from the window and stared at him.

"What would make you think that?" she asked, doing her best to keep her face blank.

"Because, you look a little feminine for a guy."

"And so does Haku, does that mean he's a woman?" Psy said, keeping her voice level.

"I don't know, maybe. But we aren't talking about Haku, we're talking about you." Kiba gave her a stern look, his eyes unnaturally serious.

"Yeah, well, I'm a boring topic; let's talk about your dog." Psy said, a smile flicking the corners of her mouth up.

"How the hell did you know I have a dog?" Kiba looked at her with wide eyes.

"Because, you're the kind of guy who lives in a house where everyone has a dog that they hold dear to their heart, am I right?"

"Yeah, I have a dog, his name's Akamaru." Kiba was still staring at Psy in bewilderment when they went into their room and began to change. Psy pulled off her pants but kept the boxers on before pulling on a pair of pajama pants, she pulled off the shirt in a corner where the lighting was poor and pulled on a new one before flopping into bed, the bandages rubbing uncomfortably against her skin.

"Goodnight, Kiba, see you in the morning." She turned onto her stomach and fell asleep like that, her pillow all but suffocation her.

* * *

(In coming rape, guys and girls)

There was a soft rustling sound and the bed shifted as another person crawled on, Psy opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, how long ago had she rolled onto her back? She glanced at the clock, it was just past midnight, but she felt wide awake, as if someone had fed her a chocolate bar in her sleep and she was now experiencing sugar rush. Suddenly there was a body over her and she could tell that it was naked, something hard was pressing against her inner thigh as the figure lowered itself, it's face inches away from hers.

"I knew you were a girl," Kiba's voice whispered in her ear before unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it to the ground along with her bandages. "You're beautiful." He lowered his head and ran his tongue along her breast, blowing on her nipple to make it rise before taking it into his mouth. Psy shivered under him, pulling at the ropes wrapped around her wrists and tying her to the bed.

"Get the hell off of me, Kiba," she hissed as he ran his tongue up the flesh between her breasts then back down to her belly button, leaving several love bites behind. She squealed as Kiba grabbed her ass, sinking his nails into her flesh and holding it firmly as he brought his tongue down further until he was at her area. Psy tried to no avail to get away from him, but he had tied her ankles too and she was stuck in a spread-eagle position as Kiba flick her genitals with his tongue. She writhed, the ropes digging into her wrists and ankles, the beginnings of bruises forming as she twitched and shook, trying to get away from him. She opened her mouth to yell and was immediately silenced as a long rod of flesh was shoved into her mouth while fingers entered her.

The rod of flesh simply sat in the warm, wet cavern of her mouth for a moment, until Kiba pushed it hard into her mouth, nearly choking her with it. She sucked on it to keep him from shoving it down her throat again, tears rolling down her face as he touched her all over. When he pulled his cock from Psy's mouth it was completely erect and swollen, and he had only pulled it out because he didn't want to cum in her mouth. For a moment he got up from the bed, making Psy feel calmer, sure that he would leave her alone, but he returned a moment later with a wad of socks and a condom. He covered his erection with the condom and stuffed the socks into Psy's mouth before shoving his penis into her area.

She made a muffled cry into the socks lodged in her mouth, tears raining down her cheeks as her vaginal tissue tore as Kiba mercilessly thrust into her, holding her waist with his claw-like nails. He was covered in a sheen of sweat that reflected the greenish light from the digital clock that sat on the desk; and she couldn't help but notice the way his muscles bunched then uncoiled as he pulled out and pushed back in. He thrust deep into her, tearing along the sensitive tube, and she screamed into the sock, her muscles caving in and encasing Kiba's cock, causing him to orgasm with a muffled scream. He pulled out of her and removed the condom that was now full of his seed and threw it into the garbage can, the smell of it like a heavy perfume to Psy. She could feel blood running between her thighs and down her waist as Kiba untied her feet and wrists. She was too weak to do more than curl into a ball, her body shaking fiercely as she bled onto her sheets. Kiba looked down at her and felt aroused again and commenced to rape her again, though he flipped her onto her stomach and used her ass this time.

* * *

Sunlight peeked through the crimson curtains that hung in Deidara's room and he woke up before his alarm clock got the chance to go off. He watched the sunrise for a few minutes before pushing Sasori out of his bed and telling him to shower because he smelled like wood-rot.

"And you smell like gunpowder, maybe you should shower too." Sasori said, moving sluggishly to the doorway.

"You just want to see me naked, Danna." Deidara said as he followed his friend out of the room and to the bathroom where they both shed their pajamas and moved into the warm water of the showers.

"Did you hear something last night, Dei?" Sasori asked as he took a bar of soap and ran it up his arm.

"Some guys were having sex, I guess, and they didn't want to be heard. To bad they were right next door." Deidara washed his long hair while Sasori looked at his muscle-toned body. A few minutes Kiba came in, looking gruff and disgruntled.

"Didn't get much sleep, huh?" Deidara said with a smirk. "Have fun with Psy?" Kiba looked up sharply and scowled.

"What's your problem, huh? We heard you, that's all. It sounded wild." Sasori said, still eyeing Deidara.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kiba said, still scowling.

"Where is he anyways? Shouldn't he be in the shower by now?" Sasori looked around, ignoring Deidara's jealous pout.

"He's still asleep," Kiba lied, taking a bar of soap and washing the smell of sex off of him.

The truth was Psy was still in bed, her body covered in dried blood as were her sheets, she was breathing hard and sobbing into the sock that was still shoved into her mouth, almost asphyxiating her. Her ass and vagina throbbed painfully and her thighs were red where Kiba had rubbed against them too much. Her wrists and ankles had purple bruises around them like bracelets, she was in agony. He hadn't even tried to treat the wounds; he had just left her there to bleed. There was a tentative knock on the door, then it opened, it was Kisame. He took one look at the broken and bleeding girl before entering the room and closing the door. He wrapped her up in a blanket and packed a bag with a set of her clothes and her bandages in it before slinging it over his shoulder and taking Psy into his arms.

"That bastard did it, didn't he?" he asked the sobbing Psy, taking the socks from his mouth.

"It hurts," Psy's voice was quiet and it rasped terribly, her face contorting into pain when she spoke. Kisame carried her through the still sleeping dorm and outside into the cold morning air, walking hastily towards Jiraiya's home/office. He kicked the door opened and walked into the office part before taking a set of keys and walking out to Jiraiya's car. He settled Psy in the passenger seat before climbing into the driver's seat and starting the car. He only back down half of the driveway before stopping, Sasuke and Naruto were standing in the driveway with Gaara.

"We're coming with you," Naruto said as he jerked opened one of the doors and slid into the middle seat. Sasuke and Gaara slid in on either side of him and they buckled their seatbelts before the car tore down the driveway and off campus.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Naruto asked, clutching the leather seat as Kisame took a hard left onto the highway.

"No," Kisame said, swerving out of the lane to go around a car.

"Where the hell did you get a license?" Sasuke yelled as he slid into Naruto.

"Don't have one." Kisame said, spotting a police officer and pulling up beside him. "Hey, I need some help. My friend needs to get to the hospital, pronto." Kisame yelled to the man in the squad car. The officer nodded before turning on hid sirens and leading them to the hospital.

"Are you cold?" Kisame asked when Psy started shivering; he turned on the warm air and kept an eye on her to make sure there was nothing else she needed. At the hospital, she was loaded onto a stretcher and taken to the Emergency Room while the four of them were left to wait.

"Is this the hospital that Kohoro was taken to?" Naruto asked, looking at a man that was coughing roughly, his face purple.

"It's the closets hospital, so I would assume so." Kisame walked to the woman behind the desk and spoke to her for a few moments before returning with a room number. They went into the room and saw Kohoro lying in a bed, bandages wrapped around her rib-cage and breasts. She had an IV in one wrist and there was a nurse drawing blood from the inside of her elbow, a mug of hot tea was sitting on the cabinet beside the bed. The nurse hurried herself and left the room with the blood so that they could talk in private.

"Did they give you proper stitches?" Gaara asked, not looking at his roommate.

"They had to take the old ones out and do something with my lung first, I guess my dad put a small hole in it and it was deflating. They said the old stitches had been sewn well, though, and they would have worked had it not been for my lung. I have to have the new stitches for two weeks. Oi, look at me." She had directed the last part at Gaara, who was surprised and looked into her face. She was smiling and had given up the male voice for her own.

"When are you allowed to come back to the campus?" Gaara asked.

"Tomorrow, they don't know it's an all boys' school and Tsunade didn't care, so as long as you guys don't tell anyone, we'll be fine. Where's Psy?" She looked out the door then up at Kisame.

"She was, um, raped, by Kiba. She's in the ER right now." Kohoro's face lost all emotion.

"How bad was it?" she asked, her voice hollow.

"She was bleeding a lot." Kisame said, looking down at his hands.

"She'll be ok, she's a tough nugget. Ah, but let's not be depressing, tell me a joke!" Kohoro said, looking at them with bright eyes.

* * *

**Riayu: **That was possibly the most awkward thing I've ever written.

**Sye: **The rape?

**Riayu: **Yeah, I've only written sex between men before…that was a little creepy. Ah, but I think I did ok, huh guys?

**Sharin: **You all thought it was going to be Psy and Kisame didn't you?

**Riayu: **I love twists, being predictable is no fun. Thanks to AkcessedImagination for complementing my OCs, I love them too.

**Sharin: **I'm a real girl!

**Riayu: **Sure you are. Cookies for all **gives cookies **If you haven't read Scars, you might want to.

**Sye: **Questions and reviews are much appreciated, and flames should be PMed if you have any.


	7. Hand Sanitizer is my Friend

**Riayu: **Umm…this is a really long chapter guys. I'm so sorry.

**Sharin: **Why are you apologizing? Maybe they want a long chapter.

**Sye: **And you still finished it within the four day period.

**Riayu: **Yeah…I just noticed that my chapters are four or less days apart. How many of you guys only read during weekends?

**Sye: **Would you shut up and write.

**Riayu: **Someone has a bug up her ass. I think it's from being raped (twice) Anyways, still no anonymous reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto doesn't take Visa or Master Card, so I couldn't get him.

* * *

The place was too clean, too white, too imprisoning, and the snow-white walls could cause the most terrible headaches imaginable. Psy tried to move, her body screeching that she must move to release the terrible pressure between her thighs, but she was strapped down. She was terrified, was she being raped again, was that what the strange pressure was? Everything was a blur of white, maybe she was dead, and in heaven.

"Sir, she's waking up," someone said, a female someone. Was she being raped by a woman? Wait, no, that made no sense.

"Give her another anesthetic, she shouldn't be awake yet," a male voice said as metal clinked somewhere near her thigh.

"Get the hell away from me you rapist!" Psy yelled, kicking a leg out and coming into contact with something fleshy. There was a gasp and someone grabbed her legs and held them in place.

"Miss, please, we're doctors, we're trying to treat your wounds. You've lost a lot of blood and you're tissue has torn terribly." The female that was holding her legs spoke in a calm, level voice. Psy could see again and could tell that the woman meant no harm and so she stopped moving. The pressure between her legs was released and something cool was applied to a particularly deep cut on her hip.

"Excuse me," Psy said when the doctor moved to put an instrument in her vagina, "but I don't think you need to stick that in there."

"Don't you want to know who's responsible?" the doctor asked.

"I already know, he's my roommate, do you think you can let me go, I can't feel my butt." Psy tried to move but the restraints were too tight.

"You couldn't move anyways, the damage was too extensive." But the nurse removed the restrains and screamed in surprise when Psy sat up and swung herself off of the table before falling to her knees and wincing.

"Damn that hurts," she started to stand up, her knees buckling when she was halfway up, then reached out for something to hold on to.

"What the hell are you doing, how is this possible?" the nurse screamed, stepping away from the girl struggling to stand, her muscles bulging as she put all of her effort into straightening her legs. She fell again and began to sob onto the white tile, her legs angled to the side and refusing to move as she flopped onto her side, tears running into her opened mouth. They left her there, afraid to touch her, fearing she might bite them. After a long time she stopped crying, but she didn't move at all.

"I'm gonna be stuck in a wheelchair?" she asked, looking at one of the white walls.

"For a month at the most, it won't be so bad," the nurse said with a kind smile.

"Is there a girl named Kohoro here?" Psy asked, moving her gaze to the doctor.

"Yes, she's a few rooms away from here," the doctor said.

"Bring her here." Psy was trying to push herself into sitting position and the nurse rushed over to help her.

"We aren't supposed to let other patients into this room," the doctor said hesitantly.

"Listen, I need her help, she can help me heal," Psy winced as she moved her injured leg and the wound opened and began to spill blood. "I'm begging you, please go get her." The doctor ran out of the room and returned minutes later with a girl clad in bandages and a pair of shorts. Kohoro knelt beside Psy and looked at the cuts and bite marks before touching her hand to a bruise on her wrist. Slowly, the bruise lost its color, fading at the edges and sinking in on itself like light coming through a closing door. She did the same for the other bruises and cuts, Psy letting her touch her body as coolness spread from her fingertips to cool the wounds. When Kohoro was done with all of the outer wounds she sat down and held out her hands for Psy to take and began to chant under her breath, Psy repeating the murmured just as they left Kohoro's lips, the sound humming like electrical energy off of the walls. The doctor and nurse watched in awe as the two of them sat on the floor, both of them with their eyes closed and holding each other's hands, both of them in a state of nirvana. A golden glow was emitted by Kohoro and Psy took in a deep breath, the glow straying from Kohoro and going into Psy.

"That ought to do the trick. Feeling better?" Kohoro asked, opening her eyes and looking at her friend.

"Yeah, thanks," Psy stood up and stretched, the last trails of blood running down the inside of her thigh.

"You might want to put on some clothes before you get out of this room." Kohoro was laughing, her brown eyes flashing gold for just a moment.

"What just happened?" the nurse asked, looking back and forth at the two of them.

"Just something I can do," Kohoro said, standing up and rolling her shoulders, the joints cracking loudly.

"If you can heal then why didn't you heal your cut?" the doctor asked.

"Because it only works on other people, I can't use it on myself." She smiled and walked to the door, letting Psy through before slamming it closed, one of the hinges breaking. They walked back to Kohoro's room, Psy wrapping her breasts with bandages and pulling on the clothes that Kisame brought as soon as she was in the room.

"Don't you have any decency?" Naruto asked as she pulled on some underwear.

"I don't see the problem, we're all guys," she said with a wink, shaking her butt as she wiggled into a pair of tight, guy-pants. "Where'd you find this, I don't remember ever owning anything like this." Psy said as she buttoned up the black shirt that had been in her bag.

"Those are mine, actually." Kisame said, his cheeks turning purple.

"You've got good taste, my sharky-friend." Psy seemed to have lost all bad feelings towards him in that one moment where he had played the hero. "I mean, you have good clothes, pretty cool friends, and you like me."

"Because, you know, you wouldn't have good taste if you didn't like her." Kohoro said with a chuckle. She pulled on a shirt and tucked her feet into her shoes before leaving with the boys and Psy trailing behind her.

"The school will cover the cost," Kisame told the woman behind the desk before going out to the car.

"I want to drive!" Kohoro said, running over to the driver's side and sliding into the seat.

"Can you?" Kisame said, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I have a license," Kohoro flashed the little plastic card at Kisame.

"You're not old enough to drive," Kisame said, snatching the license.

"It's amazing that people decide that they don't need to check my birth records. They gave it to me about half a year ago, so, technically, I'm not breaking any laws. Psy, you'll have to sit on Kisame." Psy settled herself on Kisame's lap and buckled the seatbelt across her chest, leaning her head back so that it rested on his shoulder. As Kohoro started the car she looked over at them, it was true, they had no decency. There Psy was, sitting on the lap of someone she had known for less than a day and she was practically asking for it.

Kohoro pulled out of the parking lot, glancing at the clock as she turned on the radio. "Shit!" class started in twenty minutes and rush hour was starting.

"Don't worry, Jiraiya won't care," Kisame said with a smile, but Kohoro had barely heard him above the sound of the accelerating engine as she touched the pedal to the floor and wove between cars. Several people honked and a police car started tailing them, the siren making that annoying _boop-boop_ sound at them. Kohoro pulled over and rolled the window down as the officer came over just when I Never Told You What I Do for a Living **(1)** began to play. The officer knelt down and looked into the car, seeing a disturbing scene. There were two boys, one sitting on top of the other with his head back on the first's shoulder while two boys leaned on a third in the back, all of them sleeping. To the officer it all looked very sexual, but it was simply a ride in the car.

"You mind explaining what's happening in here?" the officer asked in obvious disgust.

"I know this looks really, really wrong, but we're just going back to the school campus and they're just winding down from a lot of excitement." Kohoro said in a calm voice.

"Uh-huh, what kind of excitement."

"Oh, sir, not that kind of excitement, we're all still virgins. My friend and I had to go to the hospital and they were all worried about us."

"Right, do you know why I pulled you over, son?" the officer asked, tossing the old topic aside to get down to business.

"Because I was going a hundred and three miles per hour, officer," Kohoro bent her head in shame, a couple of tears slipping out of her eyes.

"Why are you crying, you're only going to get a ticket," the officer sounded frightened at the sudden display of emotion from the young man behind the wheel.

"Really, do you really mean it sir? Oh thank you!" Kohoro said, turning and flashing a bright smile at the officer. "The last time I was pulled over for speeding I was treated rather nastily." Kohoro unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt and pulled the bandages down to show the stitches. "The officer stabbed me, punctured my lung. That's why I was at the hospital. My friend was worse off, he raped him," Kohoro dropped his voice, "he's starting therapy because he suffered a lot of mental damage; he's terrified of the police now." The officer stared in awe as Kohoro buttoned her shirt up and began to pull out her ID.

"You know what, son, why don't we just skip all of this and I'll escort you back to the campus?" Kohoro nodded and gave him a watery smile before the man walked away and started up his squad car, the siren bleating loudly and demanding everyone move out of the way. The ride took only ten minutes and they had enough time to return Jiraiya's car and get their books, Psy and Kohoro applying their makeup in a locked up bathroom in the school building. A bell rang and demanded that they get to class in the next three minutes or else they would get a detention.

Kohoro took her seat and opened the sketchbook that she had and began to draw dozens of imposing eyes. A note sailed through the air and landed on her sketchbook after the first few minutes of class.

_How are your stitches, Kohoro?_

_ Itachi_

_Fine, you can call me Karakaki (Kaki for short) as long as no one who doesn't know is around._

_ Kaki_

_Listen, we're having a party in one of the old buildings tonight, want to come? _Kaki looked up at Itachi, who was looking at her with a strange smile.

_Sounds like fun, can Psy and the others come too? What's with the smile?_

_ Kaki_

_Sure, it'll be fun. You don't like my smile:'(_

_No, I like it! I've just never seen you smile like that before, is there a particular reason?_

_You'll find out at the party. Watch out, Pein is coming over. _Kaki stuffed he note into a page of the history book sitting on her desk and pretended to read it.

"Ah, it's good to see that you're ahead, Kohoro. Would you mind telling us who assassinated Abraham Lincoln?"

"John Wilkes Booth. **(2)**" Pein turned away from them and began to write on the board. Kaki looked at Itachi and saw him staring at her and quickly turned her head away her face flushing.

* * *

"Kids, settle down, please!" Kabuto yelled as someone threw a chair at the window, shattering it. Psy was the reason this had happened, well, Psy and Kisame. Kiba was the new student to the class and they both had a sudden outburst of rage, Psy's rage mixed heavily with fear. The period was spent with Kabuto trying to settle down the class as Psy and Kisame beat the crap out of Kiba in a secluded corner with Naruto standing guard. When the bell rang, Kisame, Naruto, and Psy left together, all of them smiling.

"Remember, guys, revenge is what makes the world go 'round." Psy said before leaving Naruto to go to her Study period with Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi. Karakaki was enjoying her Anatomy class with Deidara and Sasori, watching Kakashi point at various sex organs for males and females. By the looks of it, Kakashi was enjoying it too. Kiba was getting beat up again by Naruto in their Science class, which was led by Hayate, who was too busy hacking up a lung to pay attention.

Lunch rolled around and Kiba was sent to the Infirmary for a couple of scratches and bruises while they ate lunch together.

"You guys coming to the party?" Itachi asked as he sat down in the opened seat next to Kaki and took a swig of his soda.

"Sounds like fun." Psy said with a smile. "Is there a reason you're throwing a party?"

"Equinox," Hidan said.

"Ok, and? What's so special about the equinox?" Kaki asked, leaning on one elbow and staring as Kisame sat next to Psy.

"We don't know, it was just an excuse to party." Tobi said, slipping off the orange mask so that he could eat. His face was badly scarred, one eye sealed shut by a particularly long scar.

"Sounds good to me," Psy said before devour the pile of gunk on her tray, making a face when she was done. "Broccoli chicken casserole, I think," she said, her face turning green and her Adam's apple bobbing in her throat as she gagged.

"Ok guys, eat up," Kaki threw bags of chips and pretzels to the residents of the table before choking down the stuff on her plate. "I didn't bring enough for myself, but I have an iron stomach, so I'll be fine." She burped and smacked her fist against her chest. "It's got an after taste."

"I think we'll have to order some real food, or threaten to sue the school, I can't live on this crap." Psy said before standing up abruptly and running over to a garbage can and throwing up the contents of her stomach.

"Psy, you're to skinny already, we don't need you going bulimic." Kaki said, leaning back in her chair.

"Ha ha, very funny, I'll kick your ass, bitch." Psy said, taking her seat again and bringing her head down hard on the table. She did it again and again, her forehead red.

"Someone give me a pretzel," Itachi handed her a pretzel and she slid it across the table, it came to rest on the place on the table that Psy was hitting her head off of. There was a loud crunching sound as Psy annihilated the pretzel, pounding it into powder with her skull before screaming.

"The salt! It burns!" she stood up and began clawing at the small cuts on her forehead that had salt in them. Attention shifted to Psy, who had stolen a glass of clear liquid from a guy at the next table and was pouring it onto her wound.

"Uh…that's Sprite." Psy started screaming again and began running around in circles, knocking several people over as she ran passed them.

"Hold still, Psy," Kaki said, running up to her friend and pulling a bottle of hand sanitizer from her pocket and slapping some on the wounds. The howls grew louder and Psy punched Karakaki.

"You idiot, that's a cut you just put 99.9 alcohol in!" Psy screeched, trying hard to keep her voice manly.

"Yeah, well now it's a clean cut, it won't get infected." Karakaki said, shoving the bottle into her pocket and walking back to the table, laughter rising from its members. Lunch ended and they were all sent to their classes, all of them a little upset that the fun was over.

* * *

"Ok, how are we going to do this?" Psy asked, holding up a baggy shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"It's called a toilet stall, you idiot," Kohoro said, walking to the bathroom part of the locker-room and going into one of the stalls. There was the rustle of fabric and a pair of pants and a shirt fell to the ground, more rustling, then Kohoro came out in a blue tee-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. Psy went through the same routine, though her shirt was black and her pants were red, and the two of them went out into the gym and waited for class to start.

"Ok, youths, we will start out easy today, running all period. If you can't run then you do squats, if you can't do squats then you punch one of the bags, there's jump ropes too, and some weights. Get to work!" Gai yelled, striking a pose that showed a little too much of what was between his legs.

"I think he shave his junk, guys." Kohoro whispered, picking up a jump rope and jumping in quick time as Lee ran around at a fast pace. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kisame, and Psy all grabbed something to do and they hung out, talking mostly about what was going on at the party later that day. Kohoro still refused to talk to Gaara while Gaara tried to talk to Naruto as much as he could. Kisame and Psy were sparring and Psy kept punching Kisame in the stomach when his eyes drifted to where her breasts were. Sasuke and Kohoro talked about random emo stuff, though Kohoro was constantly rebuking him for being gloomy.

"Do I have to dress up?" Karakaki asked as she doodled swirls in her notebook. Itachi had pulled a desk up next to her so that she could use her natural voice; her throat was a little sore from using the deep one.

"Only if you want to," Itachi said, taking her pencil and adding a tail to one of the swirls so that it folded in on itself.

"It's making me dizzy," Kaki said, taking her pencil and drawing an eye with a small pupil, Itachi added three commas and Kaki made a ring of dashed lines.

"What is it?" Itachi asked as she moved his pencil away and took out a red pen and began to color it in.

"No clue, but I like it. Maybe I'll get a tattoo of it during winter break." She smiled at Itachi before turning to another page and drawing someone.

"Who's that?" Itachi asked as she drew a shoulder-strap.

"It's me in the only dress I brought with me; it's black and red, and kinda tight."

"Tight cool or tight tight?"

"Yes," she made a skirt on the person and linked it to the top with a ribbon before poking the bottom repeatedly with little dots, a lion emerging as the dots became more organized.

"Why'd you bring a dress to an all boys' school?" Itachi asked, staring in fascination as she began to draw the girls face.

"It was going to be for Halloween, but this is a better use for it." The drawing was done and there was a girl on the page in a knee-length dress and with her hair down.

"It would look better up, in a bun." Itachi said and Kaki erased the hair and redrew it in a bun with a braid at the base.

"Like that?" she asked as she added the last details. Itachi nodded and Kaki pulled out a pen and wrote something in quick cursive on her hand. The bell rang and they walked out of the room together before parting on the path to the Dorm.

"I'm going to go and get the building ready, I'll see you after dinner, don't let anyone see you in the dress." Itachi walked towards a building across the soccer field and Kaki went to the Dorm to take a shower and wash her hair. She locked the bathroom door when she went in and made sure the showers were empty before taking her clothes off and going into the showers. The warm water dripped down her body as she rubbed shampoo into her hair then rinsed it out; when she was done with her hair she cleaned the rest of her body, then walked out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, her hair in another.

"Oi, why is the door locked?" a voice hollered from out side the bathroom.

"Is there anyone in the hallway, Naruto?" Kaki asked, coming close to the door with her clothes in her hands.

"No, their all in their rooms. Listen, I have to pee, so open the damn door."

"Right," Kaki opened the door and let Naruto rush in before walking out wrapped in the towel. There was the resounding sound of liquid hitting liquid (A/N: I have a brother, so I know what a guy peeing sounds like) as Kaki opened the door to her shared room and closed it behind her. Gaara was standing in front of the window, his hands hanging limply at his sides, his face reflected in the glass.

"When are you going to forgive me?" he asked, turning to look at her as she towel-dried her hair.

"When you deserve to be forgiven." She said simply, tossing the towel onto her bed and removing the one wrapped around her body, drying her shoulders and legs before pulling on a pair of underwear.

"And when will that be?" he asked, not bothering to look away.

"You tell me, mister emo." She pulled a bra from her dresser and put it on, making Gaara acutely aware of the fact that her breasts were rather large, especially since it was the kind of bra that made it look like her boobs were spilling out. "And stop ogling me for heaven's sake; it's starting to creep me out." She gave him a look that warned him that she would not hesitate to smack him if need be.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he was at a loss of words.

"Forget it, I'm going to finish getting dressed in Psy's room," she picked up her things, put on a long shirt, and walked out of the room and down the deserted hallway.

"Where'd everyone go?" she asked, throwing her things on Psy's bed as she closed the door.

"I think they're at dinner, you were in there for half an hour." Psy was pulling on a purple dress with black ribbons for a skirt. Her hair was slightly tousled, but it looked very nice on her, very retro. Kaki pulled on her dress and sighed in disgust as she stared at herself in the mirror. "What's the problem?" Psy asked, looking at her friends back.

"The front is too opened, I can almost see my nipples," (A/N: Don't you love the way girls talk to their best friends?) Kaki said, moving to take off the dress. Psy grabbed her hand and made her stop before going into the closet and emerging with a black tube-top and handing it over wordlessly. Kaki pulled the upper half of her dress down and pulled on the tube-top then adjusted the dress.

"Thanks, Psy, you're a life saver." Kaki said, giving her friend a quick hug before pulling out her makeup and applying it the way it should be, to make her look beautiful. For a minute, the two girls shared the mirror, then Kaki fixed her hair and they were ready to leave. It was seven thirty and the other residents of the school were beginning to return, they were trapped in the room. Kaki opened the window and leaned out, looking over her shoulder at Psy with a wide smile.

"There's a tree out here, I think we can get down from it if we're careful." Kaki said before disappearing into the night. There was the sound of another window sliding opened and two figures slid into the shadows, followed by a third before Psy ventured out onto the tree limb. The five people slid their way down the tree and onto the ground before running off in the direction of the abandoned building with a slightly opened door.

Itachi was standing there, waiting for them as they ran along the dirt path, Kaki wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I can't feel my hands, it's so cold." She led the way into the building and opened a door with a cloud drawn on it as Itachi closed the door, music pulsed through the air, ramming into their ears and rattling their brains. Red lights hung from the ceiling and swung around to illuminate the people their, the members of Akatsuki.

"Welcome to my birthday party guys." Itachi said, coming up behind them and looking in at the partiers.

* * *

**(1): **A song by My Chemical Romance about a guy who's an assassin.

**(2): **I don't know why a remember that, but he really did kill Lincoln. (I also know a bit about WWI)

**Riayu: **We pick up with the party next time. I ended here because…

**Sharin: **She likes leaving in the middle of stuff and the chapter was really long.

**Sye: **Yeah…so, someone review so that she'll keep writing.

**Riayu: **Cookies of doom to you all **passes out cookies** Thanks to all of you who have added me to alert and favorite's lists. BYE!


	8. The Party

**Riayu: **Yay! No school! We got a snow-day!

**Sye: **Why'd it take you so long to write this?

**Riayu: **That's right, four days is an eternity. I had semi-writer's block, so I didn't write at all on Saturday. But yesterday I fixed it all.

**Sharin: **Right… then don't delay anymore and let them read.

**Riayu: **You don't want to read this, do you guys? Really? Fine.

**Disclaimer:** Damn sniper out bid me on ebay.

* * *

Karakaki was the first to walk into the room, and nearly fell over when Tobi ran over and hugged her.

"You look pretty, Kohoro!" he removed the mask and smelled her neck, "and you smell pretty too!" He let go of her and looked at her like a small child that wanted praise.

"You're such a good boy, Tobi," Kaki said, smiling when she heard Psy sniff. "But Psy looks pretty too." Tobi then began to rant about how beautiful Psy looked in her dress and asked her to dance with him. Itachi stood in the doorway, that same strange smile on his face as he watched Kaki dance with Zetsu.

"Itachi, come dance! It's your party!" Kaki called as she staggered away from Zetsu after a few too many spins. Itachi walked to the middle of the crowd and began to dance, his face holding slight irritation. Kaki and Psy disappeared from the group for a few moments, though no one noticed, and suddenly techno music pulsed, strong and loud, through the speakers, it was made for a dance off. Kaki jumped off of the stage where the main speakers were and cleared out space in the center of the small dancing crowd, cracking her knuckles and rolling her shoulders before she started break dancing, the skirt of her dress flying up a few inches to show her thighs as did a back flip. Psy was in the circle a moment later, dancing against Kaki, both of them with determined smiles on their faces. The other partiers started cheering as the two of them went all out, spinning, twisting, and jumping. They ended up dancing together in the end, doing the same moves at the same time, Psy's underwear peaking out between the ribbons of her dress. When the song ended they both merged into the crowd and pushed two more people in, Itachi and Sasuke. Riot screamed through the speakers and they both lurched into motion.

"I think they might actually start fighting," Kaki whispered in Psy's ear as the two of them came so close that their noses nearly touched, their faces set into scowls. They were both sweating, though Sasuke was sweating more, and they were giving it their all.

"Sasuke's hot when he's sweating," Psy whispered when he did a one-handed handstand, his shirt slipping down to show sculpted abs.

"Itachi looks hotter," Kaki said, watching Itachi spin on his head and then push himself into the hair, his ponytail loosening and the buttons on his shirt coming undone.

"He looks like he's going to strip," Naruto whispered to them, his blonde hair glinting in the red light. Kaki turned to look at him and smiled.

"I wish," she winked and laughed at his disgusted look. "Oi, do me a favor, go kiss Gaara." Naruto looked at her for a moment, then shrugged, turned around, and kissed Gaara full on the mouth, the two of them falling to the ground as they made out.

"I thought you still liked Gaara," Psy said, staring at the kissing teens.

"Yeah, but it's ok, the sooner I get over it the faster I'll be civil again," Kaki turned her attention back to the dancing, which was now almost over as Riot came to a close. Itachi won, hands down, and walked back into the crowd with a smirk on his face. Sasori was pushed in as Puppet played, and Psy threw Gaara in, laughing as the two of them stood there. Then two blondes yelled at the same time, Naruto said "Shake what your mama gave you," while Deidara yelled "Dance or you're uke for a month." This set the two of them into motion; Gaara was doing the Macarena while Sasori did the robot.

"That's just pitiful," Kaki said, her body shaking with laughter. The song ended with the both of them flushed in embarrassment, Naruto and Deidara were the next out on the floor, but halfway through their dance someone put on a slow song and everyone shifted in confusion, a few people coming together to dance.

"Can I dance with you?" Kisame asked Psy, who was swaying to the slow beat. The two of them started dancing, Kisame in heaven while Psy looked kind of bored. Kaki leaned against the wall and laughed when Zetsu forced Itachi to dip, laughing harder when they both fell.

"You think you can do better with a stiff like him?" Zetsu challenged, standing up and frowning at her, yelling obscenities at her a moment later.

"Yeah, I do," she took Itachi and led the dance, spinning him and dipping him.

"It feels weird to lead when I'm wearing a dress," Kaki said with a laugh after spinning Itachi around several times.

"You're a lot easier to dance with than him and his crazy split-personality." Itachi said with that same weird smile.

"What's with the smile, I want to know now!" Kaki said, swinging her hip to the last note before letting go of Itachi.

"Come on, it's time to find out," he raise his voice so that it could be heard over the loud music. "Cake time!"

"Presents first, Itachi," Tobi yelled, pulling a small box from his pocket and running over to give it to the black-haired boy. It was a necklace with a cross on it. Gift after gift came up, black nail-polish from Kisame, gift cards to Spencer's from Sasuke, Psy, and Naruto, and a few weird ones, finally, it was Kaki's turn to give a gift.

"I, um, didn't know it was your birthday, so I didn't really buy you anything, so…" she stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips, not a passionate, tongue-filled kiss, just a peck, the kind that leaves someone wanting more. She walked over to where Psy stood and mumbled in her ear: "How'd you know it was his birthday?"

"Sasuke told me and Naruto a couple hours ago and I found the cards in my suitcase, but there were only two and Naruto gave fifty dollars to avoid the situation that you were just in. You handled it well, though," she winked and stuck her tongue out before going to get a slice of cake. It was red-velvet cake with black-licorice icing, a strange concoction that that Kaki and Psy both enjoyed strongly. Naruto and Gaara were sitting on the stage, feeding each other bites the cake in between mashing their mouths together.

"They have the finesse of a bull in a china shop," Sasuke said, watching them run their tongues together.

"I think you're jealous," Psy said, smirking at the raven-haired boy. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, turned quickly, then took Psy in his arms and kissed her hard. Psy stood there in his arms, her eyes wide as he kissed her, then she pulled away and took a shuddering breath. "What the fuck was that? Are you trying to suffocate me or what?"

"I'm not jealous of anyone," Sasuke said, his eyes glinting red in the light.

"Yeah, but I am," Kisame said, draping himself on Psy and licking her ear. Psy slid out of his grasp in time to dodge a punch that was aimed at Kisame's jaw.

"Lucky, you have guys fighting over you, that's every girl's dream," Kaki said with gleaming eyes.

"I thought your dream was to murder everyone who hated you." Psy said, flicking her hair over her shoulder before turning to watch the two boys fight.

"That too, but you know what I mean." She stuck her tongue out before wandering into the crowd and dancing again, Stupid MF shaking the walls as everyone jumped and shook and turned to the beat. Kisame ended up getting a bloody nose and a black eye, though no one was sure if it was from the mosh-pit or if it was from the brawl with Sasuke. Naruto and Gaara were lost in the dark reaches of the room, though Kaki swore that she could hear moans every now and then. Psy ended up being shared by the two boys and Kaki was left alone in a crowd of older boys when Kisame, Psy, and Sasuke went to do god knows what on the second floor.

"Keep your hands off of me!" Kaki screamed when someone lifted up the back of her dress to look at her underwear. She turned around and punched blindly, knocking Tobi back several yards before he slid into a wall and came to rest there. "Tobi, you perv!" Kaki ran over and took his mask off, frowning at the sight of blood dripping out of his mouth.

"Tobi's a good boy," Tobi said, his voice thick with blood.

"How hard did you hit him?" Itachi asked, kneeling down next to her to look at his delusional friend.

"I don't know, it was my left hand, so it couldn't have been that hard." Kaki said, placing the orange and black mask in her lap and taking Tobi's hands in hers. "Tobi, I need you to close your eyes and focus on me, ok?" Tobi nodded wordlessly, closing his eyes, his brow furrowing in concentration. Golden light came off of Kaki and slowly began to seep into Tobi, cutting off as soon as Tobi's appearance was back to normal. When Kaki opened her eyes she nearly screamed, there was a young man sitting in front of her with black eyes and spiky brown hair, but he looked nothing like Tobi.

"What's wrong?" Tobi asked, his voice no longer that low, grating sound that it had been.

"Your scars, they're gone, I think I got rid of them." Kaki said, watching as Tobi sat up straight and stared at her in confusion.

"She's right, the scars are gone, you look like you did before the accident." Itachi said, smiling at his astonished friend. Tobi ran a hand over his face, and, when he didn't feel the scarred folds of flesh, he threw his arms around Kaki and planted a kiss on her cheek. Kaki sat there, astonished, her cheeks burning as she wrapped her arms around Tobi and began to laugh, she didn't notice the look of loathing on Itachi's face.

"Do you have anything to drink?" Kaki asked after her hug with Tobi ended, Itachi showed her to the table with refreshments, his face twisted into something like disgust.

"I liked the smile more," Kaki said as she poured herself a clear liquid from a white bottle.

"Wait, that's," Kaki downed the glass then looked at Itachi in confusion, her lips puckered slightly, "…sake."

"Really, I couldn't tell by the taste," she said with good-natured sarcasm. She poured herself another glass and drank it before going back into the crowd to dance, her already outgoing personality taken to the extreme by the alcohol; she ended up kissing Zetsu and nearly going back to Hidan and Kakuzu's shared room, but Itachi punched them both for suggesting it.

"You're so sweet, Ita-kun," Kaki said, leaning her back against Itachi's chest and tilting her head back to look at him.

"You're wasted," Itachi said, resisting the urge to kiss her.

"I'm so not drunk, I can still walk in a straight line," she said, demonstrating for him. It was true, her line was perfectly straight and she didn't smell like alcohol, her speech wasn't even slurred, maybe she was faking it.

"Kaki, come here," Itachi said, holding out his hand and beckoning to her. She walked over and stared up at him. He leant down and touched his lips to hers, she stood there, her eyes wide with surprise as Itachi slipped his tongue between her lips and…

"Hey!" someone yelled, the sound of feet pounding the ground as the person approached. "That's my girlfriend you're kissing," the body attached to the voice pushed Itachi over and Kaki fell down with him, landing on her side.

"Kimimaro, I am so sorry," Karakaki stood up only to be knocked down again by the white-haired man. There was silence, with the exception of the Hit the Floor coming through the speakers, and everyone had turned to see what was going on. "Kimi…please…" she tried, pushing herself onto her knees only to receive a blow to the head.

"Stupid…" Kimimaro said, kicking her in the stomach, "cheating," kick, "whore," kick. She lay there, her hands over her stomach and her legs tucked up to her chin, blood was dripping from her mouth and her eyes were swollen with unshed tears. Still, there was complete silence, no one moved, and, it didn't seem like anyone was breathing either.

"How did you find me?" Kaki asked, her voice high and tight.

"You're dad told me that you were going here for school and I came to see why," he spat on her then turned to look at Itachi, who was standing now. "You're going to pay for touching my girlfriend."

"And you're going to go to jail for assault, disturbing the peace, and being a pedophile. You're what, twenty? She's only fifteen you perverted freak." And the brawl began, fists flew and blood dripped and a ring was formed around the competitors. Tobi helped Kaki to her feet and they both stood there, watching as the two boys pummeled each other. Suddenly, Kimimaro had a gun pointed at Itachi and he was pulling the trigger, the bullet launching itself into Itachi's leg and knocking him to the ground. Kaki ran out into the ring and wrapped her arms around Itachi in a protective hug.

"You brute, get the fuck out of here, I never want to see your face again," Karakaki yelled, glaring daggers as Kimimaro. He stood there, staring at his girlfriend, then his face turned red with rage and he pointed the gun at her head and pulled the trigger, but the bullet never left the barrel, instead, the gun exploded, sending shrapnel into Kimi's face and causing it to bleed.

"Go screw Orochimaru," Kaki said, flipping Kimi the bird before the other members chased him out of the building. Kaki stayed behind to fix Itachi. "This is going to hurt," she said, slipping her finger into the wound and pulling the bullet out. She instructed Itachi on concentrating on her and soon the hole closed and Itachi could walk again.

"Guys, the sun's coming up, we should go back to the dorms." Tobi said, coming over to the two of them and helping Kaki up from the ground. Naruto and Gaara magically appeared while Psy, Kisame, and Sasuke came down from the second level, Psy's lipstick smudged terribly and all of them with wrecked hair.

"I don't want to know," Kaki said as she fell into step beside her friend. "You're such a whore."

"You're just jealous," Psy said with a smile. "I heard a gunshot, what happened?"

"Kimi came for a visit, but we're over." Kaki said, opening the door to the dorm and holding it for everyone. "I really need to shower." Five minutes into a girls-only shower, the member of Akatsuki, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara all piled into the showers, throwing soap at each other and laughing good-naturedly.

"I told you pretending to be a boy would be fun," Psy said as she threw a bar of soap at Kisame, who had tried to grab her ass.

"You're just happy because half the guys are in love with you," Kaki said, wiping soap out of her eyes.

* * *

**Riayu: **Wow…I practically killed someone.

**Sharin: **Why do you still talk to us is you have Karakaki and Psy.

**Sye: **Are you really that dense? We ARE Karakaki and Psy.

**Sharin: **I know, but they're a little different.

**Riayu: **Because, as soon as they're done with the chapters they go to their second job at the strip club.

**Sye: **Where do you think we go when we're done here?

**Riayu: **…Right, silly me. Who wants to hear me argue with Kaki and Psy next time? Cookies and hugs for all of you! **Hugs everyone then opens up a giant jar of cookies**

**Gaara: **I don't dance like tha…

**Sorry, you have used up all of your conversation time, please enter 25 cents to continue.**


	9. A Day With Naruto

**Riayu: **Yeah… I know, it took me longer than usual, but it was a holiday!

**Karakaki: **Stop making excuses, stupid, and give them the fic.

**Psy: **This chapter doesn't really revolve around us like it usually does.

**Riayu: **Yeah, I decided that, since it's a Naruto fanfic, we should have a chapter that revolves mainly around him. I hope it doesn't suck!

**Psy: **SASUNARU-NESS!!!

**Riayu: **Shut up!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own him! I swear!

* * *

"I don't want to be here!" Naruto whined, slamming hiss head against his desk as Kabuto closed the door and walked to the board, writing the problems on the board for them to do.

"Do you think anyone wants to be here?" Psy asked, nestling her head in her arms and staring dazedly at the sleeping shark boy.

"I want to be here," Kiba said from beside Psy, smiling slightly, his bruised eye closed.

"Does it look like any of us give a rat's ass about what you want?" Psy said, looking at the board the putting her head back in her arms.

"You're still mad about the other night?" Kiba asked, looking depressed.

"No, I liked being raped by a guy who dreams about being a dog. You have no idea how much I hate you," Psy wiped at her tear-duct to get rid of the yellow residue there. She pulled out her notebook and did the problems before passing the complete work over to Naruto, who copied it and smacked Kisame in the head with it, who did the same. The three of them then raised their hands and showed their finished work to Kabuto, who had been oblivious to the act, and then they all went to sleep. The ten-minute bell rang and woke the three of them up, Naruto staring at Kiba, who was struggling desperately with the math problems.

"Will you please let me copy your work, I'm so lost," Kiba said, looking at Naruto with pleading eyes.

"That's your problem, shouldn't have raped my friend," Naruto said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why are you in special classes if you're so smart, anyways, Psy?"

"Because I'm lazy and I don't really want to apply myself," Psy said with a smile.

"Kisame, don't complain, Naruto, we have someone to copy off of for the rest of the year now, it's a guaranteed A for the both of us."

"Who said I'd let you cheat for the test? I'll help you with class work and studying, but tests? That's completely different."

"C'mon, please, I need to get better grades or else Iruka will ground me during break," Naruto said, looking at her with round, blue eyes.

"That's right, the English teacher is you're foster dad, huh?"

"Yeah, he got transferred here last minute, the old English teacher had a stroke and Iruka was close at hand."

"Is he gay too?" Psy asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but he isn't married, I don't think he has a boyfriend either."

"Wouldn't it be fun to set him up with Kakashi?" Psy said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"I think that Kakashi likes Iruka, he was staring at his butt in the hallway," Kisame said with a conspirator's smile. The second bell rang and Psy and Kisame went off to their study period while Naruto went to science with Kiba. Hayate was sitting at his desk, coughing into his fist, his face drawn with the look of another sleepless night.

"Hayate-sensei, maybe you should just relax today, you don't look so well," Naruto said hopefully. Hayate looked at him with dim eyes, shrugged his shoulders, and passed out on the desk, snores rising shakily from the sleeping figure.

"Naruto, you're a genius," Naruto said to himself before opening his History book and doing the work that had been assigned the night before. Hyate woke up in the middle of class and wrote an assignment on the board for them to do for homework before drifting off to sleep again. Naruto finished that work as well then left the room with a foraged hall pass and slid into Kisame's and Psy's study hall. There was general ruckus as paper airplanes and paperclips were shot across the rooms.

"Whose bright idea was it to let a bunch of teenagers have an unsupervised study hall anyways?" Psy asked, snatching a paper airplane out of the air and throwing it at Tobi, who had his mask back on.

"I don't know, but I got Hayate to pass out so I don't have anything to do," Naruto said, snatching the mask from Tobi's face and putting it on. "It smells funny, like sweat and tobacco…Do you smoke, Tobi?"

"My dad did, and it's smelled like that for a long time, I can't get the smell to go away."

"You don't have to wear the mask anymore, though, Ka…Kohoro fixed you up," Naruto said, barley catching himself as he took the mask away from his face. "You decide what you're going to do for us during the tests?" Naruto asked, turning to Psy.

"I talked to Kohoro in the hallway; we're going to start a late-night study group if you guys want to join. I know, it doesn't sound fun, but Kohoro is pretty good at studying." Psy said, slipping her hand into her pocket and pulling out a switchblade, cleaning the dirt out from under her nails with the point.

"Well duh, she's a major nerd, what do you expect," Naruto was keeping his eye on the knife in Psy's hand, fearing that it might come to close to him any moment.

"You're an idiot, what class do you have next?" Psy said, carving a swirl in the desk.

"Study with Sasuke and dog breath…have you seen Kakuzu?" Naruto asked, looking up at the lights that hung from the ceiling.

"He's dropping out, along with Hidan, they're going to get jobs, get an apartment, then scam people with some sort of religious crap. They're going to get married in a year," Kisame said, leaning back in the chair and smiling.

"Are you serious, when did you find that out?" Naruto asked, leaning forward with wide eyes.

"The only part he actually knows is that they're both dropping out, we've got no clue if they're actually going to get married." Psy said, pricking her thumb with the blade.

"Are you insane or something?" Naruto asked, watching as the blood ran down her finger.

"It's only a little nick, no big deal," silence fell over the teens as Psy continued to carve skin off of her left thumb. Naruto leaned over towards Kisame and whispered that Psy was crazy while Tobi stared in fascination, little bits of bloody skin falling to the desk.

The bell rang and the people left, Naruto remaining in the seat, waiting for the rest of the students to join for the unsupervised study. Sasuke was the first to come in and took the seat beside Naruto, which had belonged to Psy previously.

"What's with the blood?" he asked, staring at the bits of skin and drops of dry blood.

"Your girlfriend was cutting her thumb up," Naruto said, opening a manga book and flipping to the first page, his eyes reading the words in the bubbles.

"She's not my girlfriend," Sasuke said, looking down at the red blobs of blood and skin.

"Then why were you having sex with her at the party?" Naruto asked, looking up from his book at the raven-haired boy.

"I wasn't having sex with her, that was Kisame, I was just kissing her." Sasuke flicked a particularly large lump of skin off of the desk, hitting some punk in the ear with it.

"Are you just using her?" Naruto asked, staring at him. "Trying to quell your sexual urges?" Sasuke looked up sharply, his eyebrows drawn together and his mouth in a tight line.

"Why the hell would you say that? Maybe I really do like her."

"And you're afraid to screw her? I don't think so," Naruto's voice was so infuriatingly nonchalant that Sasuke wanted to punch him in the face.

"I'm just not as perverted as you, I heard you and Gaara last night," Sasuke smirked when Naruto's face flushed guiltily, but Naruto was quick on the return.

"You're just afraid to have sex, you virgin," Naruto said, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"At least I didn't screw my own foster-father," Sasuke said back.

"At least I don't have wet dreams about family members."

"AT LEAST I REMEMBER MY PARENTS!" Sasuke yelled at the blonde, his face flushed with anger. For a long time, Naruto sat there, staring at Sasuke in disbelief, Sasuke's anger dissipating to leave him feeling terrible about what he said.

"That's right, Sasuke, at least you remember your parents," Naruto's voice was low and hallow, his eyes blank and his face a dark mask.

"Naruto, I…" Sasuke was at a loss of words as he stared at the mourning blonde. "I didn't mean…"

"Yeah you did, and it's ok. You remember your parents and I don't, no big deal." Naruto stood up hastily and walked out of the room, a tear slipping down his cheek. The punk that had been hit in the ear with the skin lump laughed and Sasuke threw a chair at him before dashing out to follow him.

"Naruto!" he slammed the door behind him and ran after the blonde, who was already three-quarters of the way down the hallway. "Naruto!" Sasuke was now halfway down the hallway, Naruto rounding he corner. Sasuke could see the translucent tear tracks on his face. "NARUTO!" he grabbed the blonde in his arms and turned him around to look into his anguish-filled face, the blue eyes rimmed with red and shining with tears.

"What do you remember about you're parents, Sasuke? I remember only one thing, seeing their bloody, massacred bodies, lying in front of me with my own blood mixing in with theirs." Naruto was shaking and he was taking in shallow, loud breaths, his face red as a tomato and his head aching.

"Naruto, it's ok," Sasuke held the sobbing blonde close, petting his head and rubbing circles in his back as the blonde buried his face in Sasuke's button down shirt, gripping the black fabric tightly in his hands, his knuckles white as snow. At one point, though neither of them were sure when it happened, Naruto had his back against the wall and the two of them had locked lips. Sasuke distinctly remembered the salty tears slip onto his tongue as he parted Naruto's lips and explored the wet cavern before dueling with Naruto for dominance.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" a familiar voice said through the fog of passion that the two were locked in as they ran their tongues together. They broke apart and turned to see Gaara staring at them, fuming, his pale skin covered in angry, pink blotches.

"Gaara, I…he…we…Um?" poor Naruto was at a loss of words as he stared at the pissed-off red-head standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It was my fault, Gaara, I was trying to comfort him and it was the only thing I could think of that would make him stop crying. I guess he thought I was you, he had his eyes closed the entire time," Sasuke's lie was flawless and Naruto gave him a swift look of thanks before trotting over to his boyfriend and putting a kiss on his lips. Sasuke left the two of them and went back to the room where the study hall was held, immediately getting thrown into a tooth and nail fight with the kid who he threw the chair at.

"Gaara, what he said was true, I was crying and he was just trying to cheer me up," Naruto said, looking up into his boyfriend's face. "I was fighting with him and he said something that I didn't like and I started crying and I ran out of the room and he chased me and he…heheldmeandhuggedmeandthenhekissedme,I'mnotevensurewhenhediditbuthedid… and, and…"

"Naruto, it's ok, you don't have to explain it all to me, I understand. I'm not upset with you," Gaara's voice was so deathly calm that Naruto got the feeling that he was missing something.

"Are you sure, Gaara? I mean, I would have been pretty mad."

"Nah, it's ok, you're having an affair and so am I." Naruto stood there, staring up at Gaara, his eyes wide and full of anguish.

"With who?" was all he could ask in his state of shock. Gaara stared down at the surprised blonde and felt his nerves shiver; he had only said it to make him feel better.

"I wouldn't actually call it an affair, though, it's more of a mild interest," Gaara said, a dot of sweat on his face.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes strangely serious.

"Kaki, I like to look at…" poor Gaara never got to finish his sentence because Naruto had punched him in the mouth before running back to the room where his study hall was, knocking over the punk that Sasuke was fighting.

"Yo, watch it," he said before seeing Naruto's obvious misery and laughing. Naruto stood there, looking at the laughing boy, then punched him in the face. Laughter erupted from the students that had formed a ring around the fight and the punk pushed his way out, his nose bleeding and his eyes tearing.

"Naruto, are you ok? Did I get you in trouble with Gaara?" Sasuke looked at the blonde with worried eyes and was surprised when he saw a small smile.

"No, you got Gaara in trouble with me. He's been checking out Kaki, it's over… thanks Sasuke," Naruto hugged Sasuke before running back out of the door as the bell rang. The cafeteria was packed as always, and Naruto had some slight difficulty making his way through the strings of lines to get his lunch and find the regularly inhabited table at the back of the cafe. Everyone was there and Naruto took the empty seat beside Sasuke instead of the one next to Gaara. Everyone looked at him in surprise as Naruto started talking to Sasuke on somewhat friendly terms, though they did bicker a little.

"Where's Kaki?" Psy asked, taking a seat next to Kisame, who automatically wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I think she might be at the nurse's office, she was a little buzzed last night," Itachi said.

"I was not drunk, I swear, I was just extra happy," Kaki said as she took the seat between Psy and Itachi. She opened a white, clay bottle and took a swig of the translucent liquid inside before smiling at them all.

"Is that sake?" Itachi asked, looking at the girl.

"Is your favorite color black?" she replied. All of them stared at her with wide eyes as she took another long gulp of the liquid.

"She's an alcoholic," Tobi said, taking his mask off to dab at the sweat on his face.

"Tobi, if you put that mask back on I will chug the contents of this bottle then smash it over your head and stab you in the spleen, you look handsome, you don't need a damn mask." Kaki was looking at him with affection and Itachi threw a hateful look at Tobi.

"This isn't good, I think your brother has a thing for Kaki," Naruto whispered to Sasuke with a smile.

"Probably, he's very territorial, so he might end up beating Tobi to a pulp behind the gym." Sasuke was laughing quietly as he stared at his brother's scornful face.

"Naruto, why aren't you talking to Gaara?" Kaki asked as she stared at the blonde and brunette that were laughing together.

"Because he's a man whore," Naruto said simply.

"So are you," Sasuke muttered, earning a punch in the arm.

"Kaki, if you don't eat anything, you'll be smashed," Itachi said, staring at the girl who had a small amount of sake coming off of her lip as she drank again.

"Nonsense, I have a very high alcohol tolerance," she winked before smacking her fist against her chest and belching.

"She actually does, it takes a bottle and a half before she's drunk, she's only toasty and friendly with one bottle." Psy said as Kaki finished off the bottle and belched again, smiling broadly.

"Gaara, did you know you're a self-centered, childish, attention-grabbing pig?" Kaki asked, staring at the red-head.

"And she's a little blunt," Psy said with a nervous smile. They all sat there, their mouths opened and their eyes wide with awe.

"So, Kaki, what do you really think of him?" Naruto asked, staring at her in amazement.

"I think I was a little foolish to love him in my past life, he beat me a lot and I was thankful when he was away. I wonder why I even endured him for so long. I mean, he was much better after you two came," she was looking directly at Naruto and Sasuke, "but before then he…" she stared into space, her eyes wide.

"I think she's had a little too much to drink," Naruto said, staring at her as her eye began to twitch. The rest of lunch was spent ignoring Kaki's constant, incoherent raving, and keeping her from spilling the secret of her being a girl. Lunch ended and Psy, Itachi, Tobi, Kisame, and Naruto went to their study hall together.

"Naruto," Psy said, sitting in the seat next to the blonde and staring at him with hard eyes, "are you trying to steal Sasuke?" Kisame looked crestfallen and stared at Psy's back with shining eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto said, looking at the girl with bewilderment.

"You were being all friendly with him at lunch today, you two hate each other."

"And you hate Kisame, but you had sex with him last night. He was just helping me out earlier, we're on civil terms."

"What the hell are you guys talking about," the only other occupant of the room had arrived and was looking at them with a mask of indifference.

"Hi, Sai, how're you?" Naruto asked, looking at the black-haired beauty.

"Fine, and you?"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Psy was looking back and forth between the dumb blonde (A/N: I know not all blondes are dumb, I'm a blonde and I'm smart) and the smart, gorgeous brunette.

"He lives on my block," Naruto said with a smile. "I'm fine, you wanna sit with us?" Sai wordlessly came and sat next to the blonde, staring at his face for a long moment before looking at Itachi.

"I heard you were going out with Gaara," he said in a bored tone.

"Not anymore, he's a cheating man whore," Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Ouch, why don't you tell us how you really feel," Itachi said with a smile of amusement. Sai looked at Naruto and smiled a dark, seductive smile, but Naruto was to thick-headed to see it as anything more than a friends smile. The period was quiet, or as quiet as it could be considering it was full of rambunctious boys that had nothing to do but horse around. Naruto spent the period poking fun at Sai's emo drawings and making a few of his own, while Psy and Kisame played tonsil-hockey and Tobi and Itachi stared on in a mixture of arousal and disgust. Naruto was the first one out of the room when the bell rang and walked to his science class alone, where nothing of great interest happened because there were no other friends in the class.

"What are we doing today?" Naruto asked as he pulled on his orange gym shirt in the locker room, watching as Sai shed his pants in favor of a pair of black shirts. Psy came up behind him and smacked him in the back of the head.

"So you like someone new every five minutes?" she asked, fixing her sweat pants.

"What can I say, I'm a fast healer." Naruto said, pulling is pants off and pulling on a pair of orange shirt.

"The outfit matches you, makes you look as fruity as you are," Kaki said, pulling a water bottle from her backpack and twisting the top open. "We're play dodge ball," she took a draft of the clear liquid.

"That's not water, is it?" Naruto asked, watching her pucker her lips then smile.

"Of course not, why would I have water in gym class?" she winked and threw the bottle in her locker before walking to the door.

"Where the hell is she getting all of this sake?" Sasuke asked as he watched her retreating figure.

"From the principal," she called as she opened the door and walked through. The small gathering of people followed her into the gym and lined up to be separated into teams. Sai, Naruto, Psy, and Kaki were all on one team, Kisame, Gaara, and Lee on the other.

"This is going to be great," Kaki said, picking up a ball and squeezing it in her hand.

"Did I mention that the alcohol makes her more agile?" Psy asked with a smile. The game started and Kaki instantly had three people out of the game, and was working on a fourth when a ball went straight for her head. Naruto, being the clumsy, but lucky, idiot that he was, knocked Kaki over when trying to avoid a second dodge ball being hurled at his stomach. Gaara got a dodge ball to the face, stomach, and balls in a span of .5 seconds from with Kaki, Psy, and Naruto. The game was brought to an end ten minutes early because Kaki's team had managed to annihilate everyone, and had injured a few of them. They were sent to the locker room to change and there ended up being a fight involving Sai, Naruto, and Gaara. Naruto was beating he shit out of Gaara and Sai, having finally heard the entire story, launched himself into the fight to help pummel Gaara.

"GUYS! Stop fight or I'll rip you all a new one," Kaki yelled, pulling the empty clay bottle from her bag and smashing it on a bench. "I will stab someone!"

"I can't tell if it's from being completely drunk, or from being really pissed off," Psy said to Kisame, staring at her best friend in admiration. The three boys stared at her, then at each other, then back at her. Naruto shrugged, punched Gaara again, then got dressed while Kaki pulled Sai off of Gaara and poked him in the small of he back with the longest point on the bottle.

"If you like him so much, as him out, stupid," Kaki whispered into his ear before shoving him at his locker.

"Thanks, Kaki," Gaara said, looking at the sobering girl.

"I didn't do it for you, ass wipe, I did it to keep them out of trouble. I don't give a rat's ass whether you get the crap beaten out of you," she threw the broken bottle in a trash can, along with the shards of clay littering the floor, then grabbed her clothes and went to change in one of the bathroom stalls.

"Still drunk," Psy said before grabbing her own clothes and going to change.

Naruto handed in his history homework to Pein the next period then copied the notes off of the board; he even listened to Pein talk…for a little while. He fell asleep five minutes after the lecture began and woke up ten minutes later when a chalk-eraser was thrown at his head. He stayed awake for the last fifteen minutes of class and even answered a question right when he was called on, the result being one of the other pupils yelling that it was the apocalypse and sending the class into ten minutes of chaos.

Naruto was thankful to be in English class with Iruka and Sasuke, but not so thankful to be there with Kiba. Naruto excelled in English, which was why he was in advanced placement, and he excelled because Iruka had tutored him as soon as they had moved in together. But, because Naruto had lived with Iruka, he also knew the material for the first semester and did not bother to pay attention.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered as soon as Iruka began to talk. Sasuke said nothing and so Naruto kept talking. "I think Psy's going to kill me; she thinks there's something going on between the two of us. Can you reassure her for me, please?"

"Naruto, shut up before I kill you," Sasuke murmured as soon as Iruka turned to face the board.

"His tests aren't hard and he gives you a study guide with all of the information a week in advance, there's nothing to worry about. If it was a hard class, do you think I would be here?" Naruto smiled broadly at Sasuke, who was now fuming for not having figured it out on his own.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke said sulkily. Naruto sat there, staring at the brunette, and smiled a fond smile, not a loving smile, but one that good friends share. And, after a few more moments of sulking, Sasuke returned it.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!" Naruto yelled, staring at Psy and Kisame, who were both smiling triumphantly.

"We left a love note in Iruka's box signed by Kakashi," Psy repeated for the blonde.

"We should set Zabuza up with Haku next!" Kaki said, plopping down next to Itachi and opening a can.

"Is that more sake?" Naruto asked warily.

"Nope, it's cherry coke. Did you know that Coca-Cola used to be a medicine made with cocaine?" Kaki smiled before taking a gulp of the fizzy drink.

"When's the last time you ate something?" Itachi asked, staring at her.

"Umm…two days ago, the night I arrived at the hospital." She smiled brightly at them all.

"Kaki, you're fucked up," Naruto said, wolfing down in purple meat.

"I'm determined to get some real food in here, someone get me a phone, damn it!" Itachi handed his cell phone to Kaki and she flipped it opened before dialing several numbers. "Hello? Yes, my name is Kohoro and I'm calling from the boarding school that you are supposed to supervise… I said supposed to because we're dying here from the rotten food we're being fed…I haven't eaten in two days…I don't care if he's in charge of food, you have to do something about it…then fire him and get someone new in…I DON'T CARE IF YOU CAN ONLY FIND A GIRL, JUST DO IT!" She closed the phone with a satisfied smile.

"Well, what did he say?" Psy asked after a long silence.

"Orochimaru is being replaced with some girl named Konan." Kaki said with a smile. "Oh, Naruto, this is for you," she handed the blonde a square of paper with neat handwriting on it.

_Dear Naruto: Yeah…I'm not very good at being romantic…wanna go out tomorrow since we don't have class?_

_Sai_

Naruto's face was slightly flushed, but he looked very happy and stood up immediately, running over to where Sai sat with a bunch of other goth people.

"He's going to be known as the school whore if he keeps this up," Kaki said, crushing her empty can.

"Is anyone going to talk to me ever?" Gaara asked, looking around at the other members of the table who were all engaged in their own conversations.

"Hey guys, since there's no class tomorrow, we should go into town and hang out," Itachi said with a smile, wrapping an arm around Kaki and hugging her.

* * *

**Riayu: **And next we see them in town, I'm trying to figure out when to have a time skip, probably for chapter 11, we're gonna have another birthday!

**Karakaki: **You like drama a lot, and why am I the alcoholic?

**Psy: **Because it's funny. You really are dense, you know that, Kaki?

**Karakaki: **What? What'd I do?

**Psy: **Don't you find the way Itachi is behaving a little odd?

**Karakaki: **No, he's just being a good friend.

**Riayu: **And I'm the queen of England. Right, so, I'm done for now, thanks for reading, reviews please! And cookies for all of you! **Throws out cookies **And here's your plushie, AkcessedImagination **gives Itachi plushie **And a special thanks to Sye for always reading (though I don't understand why)


	10. Out on the Town

**Riayu: **Know, I'm late again, I'm sorry, but I had SO much homework to do, and it's been a little hectic, and I had to read Skip Beat (it's a manga drama incase you didn't know)

**Shichibi: **Tch, she's all kinds of proud because some g-

**Riayu: Covering Shichibi's mouth **Eheh, just ignore her. Incase you're wondering, Sharin and Sye are sick and Kaki and Psy are getting ready for the chapter.

**Shichibi: **Right, and I'm here because I don't show up anymore. Why don't I show up anymore?

**Riayu: **Because you are simply a part of Kaki's soul now, thus the healing. Anyways, something interesting I found out a few days ago, Karakaki means 'born from fire' interesting.

**Shichibi: **Boring!

**Disclaimer: **No one would trust her with Naruto, she'd kill everyone.

**Riayu: **Eheh, old habit.

* * *

"Get up you lazy whore," the voice was heavy and angry, coming through a veil of mist. Gaara wondered dimly why he thought he knew the voice, and, as he fell off of a large cliff, he cursed it. A scream erupted from the red-head as he landed on his back on the dorm room carpet, opening his eyes to look up someone's towel at something he hadn't expected to see.

"PERVERT!" a foot slammed into Gaara's face and his view was obstructed.

"Karakaki, is that you?" he asked as the foot, which smelled like soap, was removed from his face.

"No, I'm the tooth fairy, I just happen to look exactly like Karakaki, baka." She turned away from him and took the towel away from herself, drying her hair and body quickly before pulling on a pair of underwear and a bra. "Could please stop ogling me, I have a boyfriend." Gaara was sitting on the ground, he had in fact been ogling her, but now he stared at her in shock.

"Who?" he asked, watching as she pulled on a fishnet shirt, a tank-top, and a pair of shorts before pulling on her normal male attire, a black T-shirt and a pair of baggy pants.

"I don't think that's any of your business, hurry up and get dressed, we're going out in a little while." She turned to look at him, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her left foot impatiently. Gaara obediently went to the bathroom and took his shower, returning to the room to see that Kaki had left. The sound of screaming indicated that she had gone to yell at Kiba for some horrendous act. Just as Gaara was pulling on his pants there was a knock on the door.

"Are you wearing underwear?" Kaki asked, opening the door, her hand over her eyes.

"Who are you trying to kid, you wouldn't care if I was naked," Gaara said, glaring at her. To his surprise, he got a laugh out of her. She plopped down on her bed, opened a hardcover book that lay under her pillow, and pretended to read it for a few minutes before turning her attention to Gaara, who was putting on his eyeliner.

"Listen," she said, closing the book with a thud and sitting up, "I know I've been a total bitch lately, and I know it's unfair…I," she looked away from the eyes in his reflection that she had been staring at, her face warming as blood rushed to her head. "I'm sorry."

"You're face is red," Gaara said, still looking at her via the mirror, though he knew immediately that the comment hadn't helped any.

"I'm not used to apologizing to people…makes my head hurt." She pouted, the pink seeping out of her cheeks to leave a small smile on her face.

"Where'd you get the tattoo anyways?" she stood up, stretched, then took the eyeliner from Gaara and fixed a smudge on his left eye, her face just inches from his. He swallowed as she stared into his eyes, her long lashes so close that he could count them all, the smell of soap and honey coming off of her skin. "Gaara?" she let out a long, slow breath, leaning slowly away from him.

"The tattoo place a block from my house, why?" he was breathing again and he could feel his hands again, though they were tingling strongly.

"I wanted to get a tattoo in town, maybe a bird, or a sword. Not sure, but I want it on my shoulder," she smiled, opened the door, and walked out of the room.

"Psy, but on some pants!" Kaki yelled, instantly several doors opened and heads poked out, looking up and down the hallway to see if Psy truly was pants-less. To their dismay, she was standing at the top of the stairs with a pair of long cargo pants. "You bunch of perverts, can't believe you would actually look," Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara joined the two boys at the top of the stairs and they walked down together, gathering the members of Akatsuki before walking out the door and down the walk to the school gate. As they passed through the gates, they all felt a sudden swell of freedom, dangerous, pure, unleaded freedom, tempting them to do something completely spontaneous, Kaki was the first to act. She pulled off her black shirt to reveal the tight tank-top and fishnets.

"You look like a total whore," Psy said as they walked down the street, Kaki shedding her manly apparel and shoving it into a backpack. In moments she had transformed from a wiry man with a soft face to a muscular girl with determined, courageous features. She pulled a skirt from the backpack, pulled it over the shorts, then slipped the shorts down and tossing them in the bag too.

"You're just upset because I look hot and you don't. You have to wait until we get to a rest stop because you didn't think to put your clothes on under your guy stuff. Gas station, wanna use their bathroom?" Kaki looked at Psy expectantly, smiling when she got a look of complete disdain. "Good." After fifteen minutes of being outside the bathroom door, Kaki was starting to lose her patience.

"You're the one who suggested it," Naruto pointed out, a large smile on his face, partially because he was making fun of Kaki, but mostly because Sai was holding his hand.

"Go suck cock," Kaki said, turning a death glare on the two boys, who both shuddered in fear.

"Is Sasuke and Itachi?" a feminine voice said from down the small hallway. A girl with a slight figure, blonde hair with crimson tips pulled back into a pony-tail, and jade eyes came out from the men's room, smiling widely. She was wearing a green, low-cut shirt, a pair of very tight, black jeans, and white sneakers, a green, wire bracelet dangling on her wrist. She launched herself at Sasuke, wrapped him in her arms, and snuggled her face into his hair.

"How's my little emo boy?" she asked, a smile on her face as a vein in Sasuke's jaw started to tick. She squeezed him tight, her arms wrapping around his neck and strangling him for a few moments before she let go and turned to Itachi.

"How's my weasel?" she smiled at him and poked his forehead with a black-painted nail.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke said grumpily, looking up at the smiling girl, who was now blushing profusely, having noticed that all eyes were turned on her.

"I…um…was peeing," he face turned a deep crimson and she looked down at her hands, which were now moving swiftly to pick at the skin under her nails.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Psy asked, coming out of the bathroom in a tight, gold tube-top and a black school-girl-style skirt.

"This is Sukiyomi**(1)**, her dad was partnered with my parents before they died, he's now the president of the company they used to own. As you can see, she is terribly disrespectful and has no sense of when to be appropriate."

"At least I'm not an emo kid with a duck-butt on his head," Sukiyomi said, her face a deeper shade of red. Naruto laughed loudly and the other's tried to smother their laughs and snickers.

"It's nice to meet you," Psy said, hold her hand out and shaking Sukiyomi's, "I'm Psy, that's Karakaki," she went through naming each person except for Itachi and Sasuke.

"It's nice to meet you all," Sukiyomi said, bowing low, her ponytail slipping over her shoulder to reveal a long, white scar on the pale skin of the back of her neck.

"Want to come with us to town, Sukiyomi? We're going to cause mayhem, and probably see a movie," Kaki said, looking at the scar in puzzlement.

"Sure, and you can call me Suki if you want." She smiled and followed them out of the gas station and down the road, giving slight direction as to where to go to avoid falling or poison ivy.

"Do you live around here?" Kaki asked as she stepped onto the sidewalk the led down to an outdoor mall.

"No, I've been hanging out here for the past couple of days; I plan on transferring to the all boy's school, but I have to wait a little longer because my aunt, Konan, said she's getting a job there and can sneak me in." She smiled brightly at them.

"Why do you want to get into the school?" Kaki asked, looping her arm through Suki's.

"Because my dad won't let me go to a co-ed school and all girls school are weird," Suki leaned closer to Kaki, "plus, gay guys are so hot."

"I like this girl!" Kaki shouted, beckoning for Psy to come forward. "We're currently hiding out in the all boy's school too, but let me tell you, there is so much drama it's scary. We got this lot from the school," she jabbed a thumb over her shoulder to indicate the guys; "they'll keep your secret."

"Who's the guy with the brown hair?" Suki asked, looking at the group, "I forgot his name."

"That's Tobi, he refuses to get rid of the mask, but he has a nice face." Psy smiled before being pulled back by Kisame, who began to nibble on her ear.

"Gross! Anyways, go talk to him," Kaki pushed Suki at Tobi, smiling as Tobi moved to catch the slender figure, nearly falling himself.

"You ok?" Tobi asked, helping to right the girl, who was now several shades paler than before.

"I'm fine, thanks for catching me," her voice was thick and indifferent, her eyes filling with tears as she clenched her fists at her side and started walking again. She was so humiliated, to nearly fall in front of all of these people, and to have several of them staring at her.

"Are you sure?" Tobi asked, rushing to keep up with her quick pace. "You look really pale.

"It's the light," Suki said, her eyes drying instantly, her voice terse. "Can we talk about something else, like, why are you always wearing that mask?"

"Old habit, I guess." Suki stopped, turned to look at him, and pulled the mask off of his face, her face blank and her eyes half-closed.

"You're right, you're hideous," she said, pulling the mask over her own face to hide the blush coming into her cheeks.

"That wasn't nice, Suki," Itachi said, flicking her in the ear.

"Neither is your face, you don't see me pointing out such obvious things, though." She pulled the mask off just so he could see her stick her tongue out. "And I was kidding; you have a nice face, just not as nice as mine."

"Suki, stop picking on people," Sasuke said, dropping back to walk beside her. "You can be a real bitch sometimes."

"That's no way to talk to your elders," Suki said, grabbing Sasuke by the cheeks and pulling them, making Sasuke's eyes tear. "Cheer up emo kid, we love you!" she planted a large kiss on his forehead.

"Ack!" he wiped his hand over his forehead as if to get rid of the remnants of the kiss. The progression jolted to a halt and Kaki turned around to look at them all.

"What are we going to do, anyways? We didn't really have much of a plan, any suggestions?" Kaki asked, letting go of Itachi's hand, which she had been holding for about ten minutes.

"Sai and I are going to go see a movie!" Naruto said before grabbing Sai's hand and leading the way to a theater.

"I think that, when he says movie, he means have sex…" Suki said, staring at the retreating blonde.

"She's smart," Kaki said, looking at Suki with mild confusion. "Why do you have Tobi's mask?"

"I think we should go to the arcade!" Suki said, pulling the mask off and putting it in Tobi's pocket.

"Does anyone have money?" Kaki asked, shoving her hand into the backpack to pull out several dollars. "I only brought enough for lunch."

"I can get some money, easy," Suki said, an evil smile on her face.

"The strip club isn't opened until four," Psy said, pulling away from Kisame.

"I wasn't planning on stripping, I have a few connections in town," Suki rushed away from the assembly, melting into the shadows of an alley, emerging a few moments later with a broad smile on her face.

"I don't think I want to know what you were doing," Kaki said, staring at the tall girl.

"Good, I wasn't planning on telling you. To the arcade!" she ran off, not bothering to see if they were following her, disappearing into a building beside the Starbucks. The rest of the group went in after, Psy shrieking with pleasure as she was enveloped by the dimly lit building full of the sounds of children playing videogames and the smell of stale, cardboard pizza.

"I'm in heaven!" Kaki yelled, snatching the twenty-dollar-bill that Suki held out to her and cashing it in for coins. "Who's in for DDR?!?" She ran to the machine, pushed in two tokens, then waited for someone to join her. Itachi, after shooting a death glare at Gaara, who had moved to play, walked to the platform and produced two tokens of his own.

"AIR HOCKEY!" Psy grabbed Kisame, took two of his tokens, and forced him to play, beating him mercilessly. Slowly, each person found something to do, Gaara and Itachi started fighting about playing DDR with Kaki, who stood there and watched them before offering to get off, getting a resounding 'no' from both of them. Sasuke was playing laser tag with Tobi, Suki, and Zetsu and Deidara was trying to get Sasori to win enough tickets to buy a large box of multi-colored clay.

"Lunch time!" Kaki yelled at half-past twelve, running into the laser tag arena to drag out her friends, "we're having imitation pizza, one step up from the gunk they serve at the school!" They sat down at a long table, everyone packed comfortably together, so close in fact that you couldn't move without brushing the person next to you, and they fought over what kind of pizzas to get.

"Pepperoni!" Kaki yelled, glaring around the table.

"Pineapple!" Deidara yelled, glaring back at Kaki.

"I like bacon," Tobi said in his gentle voice.

"Well, we can get bacon and pepperoni then," Kaki said with finality.

"I'm vegetarian," Zetsu said in a kind voice, switching over immediately to a darker voice, "trying to kill me!"

"Ok, so bacon, pepperoni, and a veggie pizza," Kaki said, leaning back in the chair.

"What about my pineapple?" Deidara asked, pouting.

"And I want sardines," Kisame said, bringing silence over the bickering table.

"Kisame, under no circumstances are we getting sardines, no one else will eat them," Psy said, laughing as Kaki pretended to throw up.

"I think we should make a list of what everyone wants then work out the best ones. But we aren't getting pepperoni and bacon, that's more sodium than anyone needs," Suki said, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket and shoving her hand in Kaki's bag for a pen. The paper was passed around and a list was made, including green peppers and onions with soy cheese, pepperoni, bacon, sardines, pineapple, plain cheese, sausage, and meatball.

"Ok, is anyone willing to give up something they have given the choices here? We have to keep the green peppers and onion with soy cheese, so, if you'll eat that, give up what you wanted," Suki said, circling the first pizza on the list.

"I guess I don't need pepperoni," Kaki said, sighing in defeat.

"And I'll eat meatball," Deidara added. Sardines were crossed off of the list next.

"I didn't say I'd give those up!" Kisame whined.

"Get over it, no one else will eat them. Besides, you're a shark, you'll eat a license plate if you need to," Suki smiled in triumph before looking over the list again.

"Get the sausage off of there too, I'll settle with meatball," Sasori said, wrapping an arm around Deidara, who blushed slightly.

"Ok, we're down to cheese pizza, bacon, and sausage, does anyone really need to have the cheese pizza?" Suki looked around and, when no one responded, crossed it off of the list. "Ok then, Psy, you order."

"What! Why me?" she squealed, looking at Suki with wide eyes.

"Because, I just figured everything out and Kaki gave up her pizza, you're the only girl left."

"That's not true, there's still Deidara," Psy shrieked when Deidara threw a breadstick at her head. The waiter came over, looked at them all with loathing, then opened his mouth to speak.

"One green pepper and onion pizza with soy cheese, and a half-bacon-half-sausage pizza, both large, a pitcher of Mountain Dew, and a pitcher of flavored water, thank you," Psy made a movement that was assumed to excuse the waiter and he huffed away, holding his head high.

"We better not get any spit in our food or else I'll kill you," Kaki said, shooting a glare at Psy.

"You can use my knife if we do," Suki said, pulling a pocket knife from her pocket.

"I don't think I want to know how you managed to fit that in your pants. How'd you get the money anyways?" Psy said, shifting uneasily in her chair.

"I black-mail people for hundreds of dollars, mostly my dad," she smiled and stuck out her tongue.

"She's kidding, right? Please tell me she's kidding," Psy was moving farther and farther away from the smiling girl.

"My dad mails me money every week; I'm living here with a cousin, so I went and grabbed my mail." The lunch came out and was eaten swiftly, the bill delivered, and ten minutes were wasted while Suki and Kaki argued about who would pay. After the matter was resolved, Kaki paid the bill and Suki left a tip, they went back to their games, then went to see a movie.

"I say we see Beowulf," Gaara said, staring at the poster.

"Only because you want to see him run around naked," Psy said with a smile. "I think we should see I am Legend."

"I vote for Hitman!" Kaki and Itachi said.

"American Gangster," Zetsu said, his voice dark and disturbing.

"Screw that, I think we should see The Mist," the loud chatter coming from the group ceased as every eye turned on Suki.

"YOU ARE BRILLIANT!" Kaki yelled, hugging the girl before running to the window and buying the tickets. They filed into the theater and watched the previews with mild interest, all of them trying to come up with an alias for Suki.

"How about Kokoro Hito?" Tobi asked just as the lights dimmed and the movie came on the screen.

"I like it," Suki whispered before everyone turned their attention to the movie flowering before them.

* * *

**(1) **Sukiyomi means 'love of hell' cool, huh?

**(2) **Kokoro Hito means 'bandit's heart' just thought it was a cool name.

* * *

**Riayu: **I know! It's so late. I am SO sorry. As I've already said, I was really preoccupied, but it's 10:30 at night and I'm sick, so give me some slack.

**Shichibi: **Stop making up excuses you crazy bitch. Next time, Suki will be joining the school with them.

**Riayu: **I couldn't think of any good movies, so I used some that weren't out yet. Has anyone else seen Beowulf? I thought it was good, and I wanna see Sweeny Todd.

**Shichibi: **For sanitary reasons, I will be handing out the cookies today **throws cookies.**

**Riayu: **Right, reviews please, I feel terribly unmotivated right now and I might give this up for something else to right (and it's not even a fanfic!) Convince me to do otherwise. AkcessedImagination, I hope you liked the Suki I made, if not, tell me and I'll change her. And Sye, if you say one thing about this being late, Psy is totally going to take it, and you know what I mean (I think)


	11. Lost

**Riayu: **I feel loved again! Less than twenty-four hours and I have a review and I've been added to more lists! I think people have stopped reading because there's no immediate Sasunaru, though.

**Sharin: **You have to be patient, guys, things like this take a lot of time.

**Sye: **And a lot of thinking, though it isn't her strong point.

**Riayu: Throws book at Psy **I'm very good at thinking. Anyways, who's doing the disclaimer?

**Sye: **Get Suki to do it, she's the new one.

**Suki: **Right then

**Disclaimer: **It's kind of obvious she doesn't own Naruto, or else Sakura wouldn't exist.

**Riayu: **Or Ino (I dislike them both)

* * *

"Hide me!" Kaki burrowed her face in Itachi's sleeve, shivering in fear as the person spread a bloody handprint across the door.

"You ok, Kaki, you look like you're going to pee your pants," Suki asked, looking down at the girl who was now being held by Itachi.

"She doesn't like scary movies," Psy said, throwing a piece of popcorn at Kisame, who was trying to hold her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me, we could have gone to see something else," Suki looked Kaki again and nearly laughed, she was staring at the screen in amazed horror, her eyes wide and her pupils dilated, her mouth hanging open.

"Because she gets like that after a while, then she starts…" Psy broke off just as Kaki was saying something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Suki said, leaning closer to Kaki so that she could hear.

"That was inaccurate, the slice would have to be further to the left for it to spray like that," Kaki murmured, a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth.

"What the hell, why does she know things like that?" Suki turned to look at the smiling Psy.

"She used to entertain herself by looking up various ways to kill people, she knows more about the build of the body than anyone I know, it's creepy." Half an hour passed and Kaki pointed out every imperfection, until Suki pulled out her knife and pricked her in the shoulder with it and told her to stop talking. Suki nearly screamed when something touched her hand, looking up quickly to see that Tobi had moved his hand onto her armrest and was touching the back of her hand with his fingers. It took him five minutes to move his hand, subtly, over hers. She sat there, rocking back and forth, holding his hand with a smile on her face.

After a few more minutes, Kaki stood up and walked out, not a word, her face invisible due to the light coming from the movie screen, her body moving in jerkily. Everyone turned their heads to watch the retreating figure and Itachi and Gaara both stood up and walked out after her, their legs scissoring as they tried to pass each other.

"What the hell was that?" Suki murmured, leaning across Tobi to talk to Sasuke.

"Gaara and Itachi both like Kaki, but I don't know what her problem is," Sasuke whispered, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"She probably just had to use the bathroom, she'll be back soon," Psy whispered, a smile on her face. Soon after, Gaara and Itachi returned, each of them taking their seats and refusing to talk about Kaki. The movie ended and they left the theater, Suki and Psy checking all of the girl's bathrooms while the guys checked the other bathrooms. They didn't find her and even went so far as to call her over the intercom, but she wasn't in the building.

"Maybe she went back to the school? It is pretty late," Psy said, her voice uneven and her manner uncertain. "Why don't you come back with us and we can register you with the principal. It'll be pretty easy since he's always drunk. He won't even notice the girl clothes. We'll just have to figure out who you're bunking with." Psy was leading the way down the sidewalk that took them back to the highway. By now, the sun had completely set and the path in the woods was too dark for them to take, so they were stuck traveling on the shoulder of the highway.

"Hey ladies, you want a ride?" a man from inside a sexy, black sports car asked, raising his eyebrows. Psy snuggled close to Kisame after being rejected by Sasuke and Suki was pulled against Tobi.

"Do we look like prostitutes to you?" Suki asked the man in the car, pulling her shoe off and getting ready to throw it at him. The man sped away, rolling the window up as he went, but that didn't stop Suki. She threw the shoe and hit the windshield, a series of cracks spider webbing through the glass. Itachi ran between two cars and got the shoe, punting it to Suki, who nearly didn't keep it from hitting Tobi's face. The walk to the dorms was peaceful and full of intelligent talk of…no, wait, it was full of loud noises and explicit jokes, which will not be repeated here.

When they finally reached the campus they broke up into groups of two to search for Kaki: Tobi and Suki (who were going to see the principal first, with Suki wearing Tobi's T-shirt), Kisame and Itachi, Deidara and Sasori, Naruto and Sai, Zetsu and Sasuke, and Psy and Gaara. Tobi and Suki stood in the principal's office, staring at the nearly passed-out man with the bottle of sake on the corner of his desk.

"You would like to enroll?" he slurred, staring at Suki with glazed eyes. "You look kinda like a girl…I can't see your penis through your pants."

"That's nice, why don't you get back to drinking and Konan can fill out the paperwork," Tobi gestured to the woman taking up the Vice Principal's desk.

"Did you know you have boobs?" Jiraiya asked, grabbing at Suki's chest. She screamed and swatted his hands away, running behind Konan.

"He's just really drunk, don't worry," Konan said, wrapping an arm around her niece. "He won't remember any of this by tomorrow morning. Now, what's your name going to be?"

"Kokoro Hito, age seventeen, grade twelve. I'd like to have as many classes with these people as possible," she handed over a list of names, which Konan scrutinized momentarily.

"The easiest schedule would be this, considering your strong and weak points," Konan wrote quickly and handed the piece of paper to Suki, "you can ask Tobi to help you find the classes. Now get out of here while everyone is still at dinner. I trust you have some clothes?"

"There are already two girls here, and they promised to share clothes with me until they can get an order in. Who will be my roommate?"

"Tobi, he's a very trustworthy person and he already knows you're a girl, so it's the best choice. Now go," she ushered the two of them out of the office and watched them walk along the path towards the dorm.

"I guess we should stop at Kaki's room to see if she's there, and I'll give you a set of my clothes to sleep in," Tobi said, pulling off his mask to look at Suki.

"I'm seriously going to burn that thing…wait one second," Suki ran onto the grass and picked up a rusted crowbar. "Why is this here?" she shrugged, ran back up the path, and smashed Jiraiya's windshield in before running back over to Tobi.

"Are you completely crazy?" Tobi yelled, looking over his shoulder at the wrecked car.

"That's what he gets for grabbing my boobs," Suki said, crossing her arms over her breasts, unintentionally drawing Tobi's attention to them. "Um…my eyes are up here," Suki said, pointing her first and second fingers on her left hand at her yellow-green eyes.

"Yeah, sorry," Tobi's face turned red and he looked down at the ground. Suki sighed and uncrossed her arms.

"It's ok, just bothers me that guys find my cleavage more interesting than what I have to say."

"I like the things you have to say," Tobi said, looking at her in the eyes, "you actually think."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Itachi, why won't you talk to me?" Kisame asked, walking beside his friend passed the gym building, the smell of sweet sweat and determination drifting from its opened windows. Itachi continued to walk at his usual brisk pace, his eyes darting around, devouring the darkness as he searched for Kaki. "Are you really that worried about her?"

"Wouldn't you be worried if it was Psy missing?" Itachi asked, glancing at his blue-skinned friend with hard eyes.

"Not really, she can take care of herself," Kisame said, making a pointed smile.

"I'm sure Kaki can take care of herself, I'm just worried that that Kimimaro guy came back," Itachi stopped and knelt to look at the ground.

"Do you really care about her that much? She doesn't even seem to have an interest in you; it seems to me that she doesn't even know." Kisame put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"She doesn't know, she's the kind of girl who doesn't know anything about these kinds of things. That's one of the reasons I like her. And yes I care, she's a good person, if anything happens to her I'll…" Itachi looked at Kisame, a look of helplessness creeping into the usually blank eyes.

"I know what will make you feel better," Kisame said, squatting next to his friend, a broad grin on his face and an odd gleam in his eyes. Kisame slowly slid his fingers up Itachi's shirt, touching one of his nipples.

"Kisame, don't…you have Psy," Itachi looked terrified as Kisame rubbed his thumb over the nubbin.

"And she won't have sex with me because interspecies-breeding creeps her out. So, for now, I need you to satisfy me." He slipped a hand down Itachi's pants and touched his penis, rubbing his fingers over the uniquely textured skin.

"Ah…Kisa…sto-," he was interrupted as Kisame pressed their lips together, giving a bruising kiss. Itachi squirmed, trying to get away from him as he was molested. Kisame shoved his tongue into Itachi mouth, running his tongue along the roof of his mouth, then on the inside of his cheek. Itachi clenched his hand into a fist and tried to punch Kisame, his fist being caught by the hand that had bee in his pants. Kisame pulled away and looked down at Itachi with dark eyes, his mouth set into a frown.

"You aren't going to fight back now, are you? You've been taking it from me for years why should it stop now?" Kisame asked, unzipping Itachi's pants and touching his limp cock. Itachi sucked in a sharp breath and tried to move away, Kisame grabbing both of his hands and pinning them above his head. Itachi stared in horror as Kisame slid off his pants and underwear and stared down at his uke.

"Kisame, don-" Itachi screamed in pain as Kisame shoved his cock up Itachi's ass, slamming it mercilessly into his prostate to get screams of pleasure to come from Itachi. But Itachi refused to make a sound, he struggled and squirmed, biting his lip to keep the screams from coming out, slowly slipping into a world of painful paradise.

"Scream for me, Itachi," Kisame whispered to Itachi, his hot breath scalding Itachi's ear as he pushed into Itachi's prostate again. Itachi opened his mouth and let out an anguished moan, thrashing around again and trying to escape from Kisame.

"Oi! Let him go you asshole," a voice said through the mist of pain clouding around Itachi. He could have sworn it was the voice of an angel as he closed his eyes to the pain and finally stopped struggling. "Itachi, wake up…wake up Itachi, you're…you're," the voice echoed around inside of the white mist, the smell of fear heavy in the air.

"Itachi?" the voice, like bells, said through the mist. A cool hand was put on his face and his eyelids fluttered opened so that he could look into the face of a girl with black hair and dark eyes.

* * *

"Gaara, you're hyperventilating, are you sure you're ok?" Psy asked, looking at the red-head who had stopped to lean against the back wall of the dorms, his breathing heavy.

"Not hyperventilating, I can smell her," he said, taking in a deep breath and turning to face west.

"You can smell her?" Psy said doubtingly, following his gaze to the gym building.

"She smells like hickory, I can smell it," he started walking towards the building, glancing over his shoulder at Psy to see if she was following.

"Wait one second," she put a hand on his shoulder, "if you mess with her heart I will make sure you pay for it, got it?" Gaara swallowed hard and nodded before continuing on his fast-paced walk to the gym building. They walked through the shadows of a thick cluster of trees and came through on the other side, keeping close to the shadows just incase someone came down the path. They rounded the side of the gym and Psy screamed out in surprise.

"Oi! Let him go you asshole!" Psy screamed, throwing her shoe at Kisame before chasing the nude figure for a couple of yards, returning to the unconscious figure only after she had given Kisame a brutal beating.

"Itachi, wake up," she said, kneeling beside his head and looking down at his pale, drawn face. A moan came out from between the parted, chapped lips and his head turned to the side. "Wake up, Itachi, you're ok, you're going to be fine." She pulled his head onto her lap, her heart thrumming in fear. "Gaara, keep looking for Kaki, you said you could smell her." Gaara ran off, redirecting himself to the woods behind the gym, the sound of his deep inhaling carrying back to Psy.

* * *

"Not here," Zetsu said, jumping out of a large tree, landing next to Sasuke on the forest floor.

"She's defiantly in here, those are her footprints," Sasuke pointed to the marks of the bottom of sneaker with a phoenix on the bottom embedded in drying mud. "She defiantly came through here. What's on the other side of this forest?"

"I don't know, we've never been allowed out here, there was a rumor that a crazy old woman lives out here." Zetsu led the way farther into the forest, his feet making no sound over the leaves that littered the forest floor. Sasuke followed the strange, plant-loving man, trying to stay as silent and failing terribly. They went deeper and deeper into the forest, the moon rising to supply them with pure, white light.

"Could you walk a little quieter, I'm trying to listen for Kaki," Zetsu said irritably.

"I'm walking pretty quietly," Sasuke said, glaring at Zetsu's back, it was true; he was only stirring the leaves now.

"Well, someone's making a racket," Zetsu stopped and held up his hand for Sasuke to do the same, cocking his head so that he could hear better. "Stay here," Zetsu said, climbing up the trunk of a tree and shimmying along a thick branch before to a second one, continuing to journey like that for some time, until his body was invisible to Sasuke. He stood in the dim woods, a cool breeze lifting the hair from the back of his neck and seeping through the thin fabric of his t-shirt to chill his skin. He heard a light rustle and turned to see Zetsu approaching with Gaara, whose eyes were wide and pupils dilated.

"You look scared, Gaara," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"This idiot jumped out of a tree and nearly gave me a heart attack," Gaara said grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He says he can smell Kaki, how far away is she?" Zetsu asked, looking down at Gaara.

"I don't know for sure, but her scent is getting stronger…Sasuke, there's a spider in your hair," Gaara pointed to the pale bug scuttling down a lock of Sasuke's hair.

"SHIT!" Sasuke screamed, swiping his hands desperately through his hair, trying to dislodge the arachnid.

* * *

"Any luck?" Sasori asked as the clay owl returned back to Deidara.

"Not much, I found Zetsu and Sasuke, and Gaara's coming up behind them, but there was no sign of Kaki." Deidara took the clay bird and scrunched it back into a ball, shoving it into his pocket for safe keeping. "I think we should just follow Zetsu, he's pretty good at tracking in the forest."

"I just want to know how you learned to do that with clay," Sasori said, pointing to a clay frog that hopped along beside them.

"Same way you work your puppets," Deidara said, nodding to the puppet of a small girl that sat on Sasori's shoulder. They walked along in a diagonal line, Deidara sending a spider ahead to make sure they were on the right path. A loud, girlish scream echoed through the woods back to them and Deidara smiled.

"I think I found Sasuke," they began to run, Sasori placing the puppet down so that it wouldn't fall and break.

* * *

"Dear sweet Jebus!" Naruto screamed, falling into a deep ravine with a large amount of water at the bottom. The murky water splashed up all around him and wads of decaying leaves scattered on him as the water ran out of his hair and down his face. Sai, who was standing at the lip of the ravine, began to laugh at the blonde who was sitting in the filthy water. Naruto stood up, slipped and fell, then stood up again. "You want to help me out of here?" he yelled up to Sai, grabbing a vine dangling down and trying to use it to get out, falling backwards into the water again.

"Tie it around your waist and I'll pull you up." Naruto followed the instructions and was soon out of the ravine. "What made you so sure she was this way?"

"Look there," Naruto pointed at a footprint in the soft mud, the shape of a phoenix in the center of it. "Who else has phoenixes on their shoes?"

"Good point," they continued walking, keeping along the edge of the ravine until they found a fallen tree they could walk on to cross it. "I still think we should have gone the way everyone else did."

"It will take them longer to get there than it will take us, besides, it's easier to track her this way," Naruto's keen eyes darted around for more signs and he abruptly changed direction.

"Why do you think she came back here?" Sai asked, following his boyfriend.

"Who knows, but she was defiantly here," Naruto picked up a scrap of a fishnet shirt and showed it to Sai. They kept going, Naruto setting a steady, fast pace. They moved through the woods, the moon disappearing behind a thick cloud, throwing them into darkness. Naruto stopped and held Sai to keep him still.

"Naruto, is that you?" a quiet voice asked from behind the two of them. Naruto jumped and turned to see Sasuke's dark eyes gleaming at him.

"Sa-Sasuke! You scared me!" Naruto smiled at his friend then at the others. "How'd you know where to find us?"

"Gaara said Kaki's smell was stronger this way, so we followed him," Deidara said, launching a bird to fly ahead. "This is supposed to be where the old woman is, so we have to be careful." They walked together in a large group, Naruto and Gaara leading the way.

"There she is!" Gaara yelled in triumph, running over to a body slumped against the trunk of a tree. "Kaki, wake up," Gaara took her shoulder and shook her gently.

"WHATCHAMAWHOSACALLIT!?!" she yelled, punching Gaara in the nose. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She knelt over him as he held his nose in his hands. "Is it bleeding?"

"Yeah, I think so," Gaara said, his eyes watering.

"Oh, good, I haven't lost my touch. Why is everyone out here?"

"We came to find you after you disappeared during the movies, were you really that scared?" Deidara asked, looking down at her.

"No, I was getting some stuff for Suki, and I figured the movie was almost over, so I came back here, but I had to hide in the woods because a bunch of guys were wandering around and I kinda…got lost," she smiled sheepishly. "Where's Itachi?"

"He got raped by Kisame, Psy's taking care of him," Gaara said, wiping the blood from his nose.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke and Kaki both yelled, Kaki jumping up suddenly. "Which way is the school?" Kaki yelled, looking around with wild, golden eyes. Gaara, Deidara, and Zetsu all pointed to the left and she ran off, Sasuke close at her heels. Slowly, the others followed them, the sound of wood being snapped and bodies crashing through the woods as they hurtled towards the school.

"Itachi!" they both yelled as they caught sight of Psy with Itachi's head in her lap.

"Is he ok?" Kaki asked, falling onto her knees beside him, reaching out to touch his face then drawing back. "Itachi, wake up," Kaki said, looking down at the pale face.

"Itachi?" Sasuke said taking a few steps closer to look down at his brother. His eyes flickered opened, dull and full of pain. Kaki took his hands and closed her eyes, willing her strength into him and feeling the warmth envelope her then drain into his cold palms. She fell forward across Itachi's chest, her body ridged and her heart slowing until it beat steadily. Itachi's eyes began to shine with tears and he reached up, pushing the hair out of Kaki's face.

"She's ok, Itachi, and so are you," Psy said helping Itachi sit up before standing up and dusting herself off. A tear slid down her cheek and she looked at Sasuke with woeful eyes. "He cheated on me, damn bastard cheated…" She shook with the power of her sobs and Sasuke took her into his arms. Itachi stood up and carried Kaki bridal-style back to the dorms with Sasuke and Psy close behind.

"Is she ok?" Suki asked as soon as she saw them, her voice low so that none of the other tenants would hear her.

"She should be fine after a good night's sleep," Itachi said, mounting the stairs. He set her on her bed and tucked the blankets around her before leaving the room, his steps jittery. Psy, halfway up the stairs, pushed Sasuke away, disappearing into her room in complete silence.

"Welcome to the Konoha all boys boarding school, there's more drama here than anywhere else," Tobi said, shaking his head and leading Suki to his room.

"I think it's nice that you all care about each other," Suki said, looking Tobi in the eyes.

"It seems to cause a lot of trouble though, Naruto will probably have a new boyfriend by tomorrow, and god only knows when Kaki will figure out that Itachi likes her."

"She doesn't know?"

"Nope, and Naruto doesn't know that Sasuke likes him."

"What about Deidara and Sasori, they seem pretty close."

"No one knows what's going on between them, but Sasori always stares at Deidara in the showers. It's all very complicated."

"Sounds like fun." They walked into the room and Tobi tossed Suki a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. She changed into them then took the comforter that Tobi offered her and curled up on the bed, dropping into sleep.

* * *

**Riayu: **Do you have any idea how badly I wanted to kill Itachi? Just because it seem like the perfect scene.

**Sharin: **You're evil, and why doesn't Gaara have anyone yet?

**Riayu: **Because I'm an effing bitch.

**Sye: **Why'd you make Kisame do that to Psy?

**Riayu: **Because I suddenly remembered the ItaKisa back in chapter 4, and I don't like Kisame.

**Psy: **But now I'm all alone!

**Sharin: **It's your fault for pushing Sasuke away. We could still give you Kiba.

**Riayu: **I actually don't know who I'm going to set her up with…any suggestions? Anyone? The first three reviewers have to vote (please) and I'll consider whoever you suggest.

**Psy: Throws cookies **And a poptart for AkcessedImagination **hands poptart**

**Riayu: **REVIEW PLEASE! And flame if you want.


	12. Halloween Party

**Riayu: **I got my three votes: Sasuke, Deidara, and Sai

**Sye: **Who you gonna pick?

**Sharin: **She can't tell us here, everyone else would find out.

**Sye: **But I wanna know!

**Riayu: **And I want a million dollars, tough nuggets. Thanks to AkcessedImagination, Sye, and Katarina Sensei for voting! I will take careful consideration of those three. (I didn't think anyone actually read my rants)

**Sye: **Finally, we get a time skip!

**Riayu: **Information on what happened between the movies and where we are now will be sectioned off after the

**Disclaimer: **I'm an artist who works with words, not colors.

* * *

They went back into town the day after to do some shopping (Kaki picked out the wrong size clothes for Suki.) They also went present shopping for Naruto (whose birthday will have passed) and Sasori (whose birthday will be in this chapter). The rest of their Sunday was spent wandering the school grounds and making a general racket. Kisame and Kiba both transferred out of the school for fear of being beaten up by the group of friends.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not dressing up for Halloween?" Suki yelled on Tuesday morning as she sank into the seat next to Kaki.

"I'm too old to dress up for Halloween, I'm fifteen," she said in her manly voice, frowning deeply.

"Kohoro, look at me, I'm seventeen and I'm going to dress up," Suki said, making sure that she had her manly voice in place.

"What are you going to dress up as?" Kaki asked, scrutinizing her friend.

"A prostitute," Suki said simply, plastering a large smile across her face. Tobi, who had been drink orange juice at the time, let out a burst of laughter, the juice dribbling from his nose.

"That's what I'm going to be too!" Deidara yelled, high-fiving Suki.

"Sasori, are you aware that your boyfriend is a total transvestite?" Kaki asked, looking seriously at Sasori.

"A) He's not my boyfriend, B) he's not a transvestite, C) I really don't care," Sasori was then glomped by Deidara.

"Come on, Danna, don't be like that," Deidara planted a kiss on his Danna's cheek and laughed as pink rose into the pale skin.

"So, what are you going to be for Halloween, Sasori?" Suki asked, lacing her fingers together and placing her chin on them.

"A puppet," he said simply, trying to peel Deidara off while he was plastered with more kisses.

"I think we should make Sasuke walk around in bright clothes and smile all day for Halloween!" Suki cried in her man's voice. Sasuke frowned at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm gonna be a zombie," Psy said with a broad smile, leaning back in her chair.

"What are you going to be, Itachi?" Kaki asked, looking up at the man that sat beside her.

"No idea, probably nothing," he said, his voice void of emotion.

"I'll make a deal with you, Hito, if you can get Itachi to dress up, so will I," Kaki said, leaning forward and giving Suki a challenging smile.

"Why should I make this bet if I don't know what you'll be, I want some information."

"I'll be…a French maid!" Kaki said, smiling and resting her chin in her hands. Itachi promptly made an excuse to go to the bathroom, holding his black sleeve to his nose to try to stem the flow of blood. Suki looked at Kaki and held out her hand.

"You're on," she said, taking Kaki's hand firmly and shaking it. "What should he be?"

"I don't know…any ideas guys?" Kaki asked, looking around the now silent table.

"A ballerina," Sasuke said, still frowning.

"A dead bride," Sasori said, finally managing to get Deidara off of him.

"A girl vampire," Psy said enthusiastically, nudging Kaki in the side.

"A fairy!" Suki cried, looking around at them. "What?"

"We all seem to want him to be something girly, cool! How about we make him dress as a Japanese hostess?" Kaki said in a negotiating manner.

"I think he should wear something shorter than a kimono," Sasuke said, smiling evilly.

"Why don't you both dress as French maids?" Psy said. "Matching outfits are so cute!"

"Sure, why not? There you go, Hito, you get him to be a French maid and you've got me too," Kaki then turned abruptly to Gaara. "What are you going to be?"

"A raccoon," he said, frowning as everyone burst into laughter. "Kankuro paid me."

"I don't really get to see your brother, where is he?" Psy asked, leaning across Kaki.

"Why, do you like him or something?" Suki teased, poking at Psy's exposed side and causing her to yelp.

"No, I want to yell at him for not taking proper care of his little brother, he's messed up beyond all hope now." Psy said, smirking at Gaara, who moved to pull her hair.

"What is this, kindergarten, we fight with fists now," Kaki said angrily. "Behind the gym, the free time after lunch!"

"Who said we wanted to fight?" Gaara asked, looking at Kaki like she was crazy.

"I did, duh," Kaki said, sticking her tongue out at him. "Be there, or I'll gut you like a fish." Itachi came back minutes later in a new shirt, saying that he had gotten something on it from the bathroom.

"Itachi, I know you had a nosebleed, you don't have to hide it," Kaki said bluntly.

"She finally gets it!" Suki yelled triumphantly.

"I used to get them a lot too, then the doctors gave me a medication for it," Kaki said with that oblivious smile.

"No she doesn't," Tobi said, smiling at the moping Suki.

"Oh well, she'll figure it out eventually," Suki said, smiling back at Tobi.

"What is who going to figure out?" Kaki asked, looking at the two of them with wide eyes.

"Nothing, Kaki, just continue talking with the weasel," Tobi said, shoving his shoulder into Suki's.

"So, we've decided to make you dress like a French maid too!" Kaki said, shaking him by the shoulders.

"Wait, what? I don't want to be a French maid," Itachi said, looking at her with wide, flashing eyes.

"Neither do I so don't do it and I won't have to; everyone wins!" she smiled broadly at him. Little did she know, Itachi was thinking feverously about what he should do: wear a maid's outfit to see Kaki in one, or not wear one and see Kaki in her everyday clothes.

"Does this school celebrate Halloween? In my middle school we had a parade and got to wear our costumes all day," Psy said.

"Yeah, but it might be a little dangerous for you guys to walk around like that, it could jeopardize everything," Itachi said, concern clear in his voice.

"Well, Deidara will make a pretty convincing girl; does that mean he is one?" Kaki challenged, "You'll be dressed as a girl too, so it'll be fine."

"Guys, it's Halloween tomorrow, how are we going to get the costumes in time?" Psy asked in alarm.

"I can asked Aunt Konan to go to the mall and pick the stuff up for us, everyone should write down what they need and give it to me at lunch," Suki stood up just as the bell rang and people began to thunder out of the building.

* * *

"C'mon Psy, you can take him!" Kaki yelled as Gaara and Psy circled around, both of them holding up their fists. Psy threw the first punch, missing Gaara's head by a fraction of an inch. Gaara swept her feet out from under her and moved to bring his heal down onto her stomach. She caught his leg and twisted his foot, forcing him to the ground before wrenching his foot up to the back of his head and pinning him there.

"Say uncle," she bellowed as he smacked the ground with the flat of his hand. "Say it!"

"Uncle! Uncle!" Gaara screamed, tears running down his face as he slammed the ground harder.

"You just lost to a girl!" Naruto said, pointing a finger at Gaara and laughing hysterically. Kaki turned around so fast that her clothes puffed up and floated around her, giving her the appearance of a princess whose clothes were caught in the wind.

"You want to say that again, Naruto?" she asked, her clothes settling like dust settles on a barren dirt road. Naruto opened his mouth to say again but wasn't even able to draw a breath before Kaki had lodged her fist in his mouth and her knee in his stomach. "Stupid," punch to the balls, "effing," kick to the side, "r-tard," she brought her elbow down on the crown of his head and stomped on his back-side, grinding her heels into the soft tissue. "Take it back!"

"Murf er umf," he mumbled into the dirt.

"I said, take it back!" Kaki yelled, straddling him and putting him into a headlock.

"I take it back! I'm sorry!" Naruto bellowed, clawing at her arms as she squeezed his throat.

"Sorry for what, what did you do wrong?" she said in a deathly low voice, her mouth dangerously close to his ear.

"For saying that in such a derogatory sense, I'm sorry," Naruto moaned as she squeezed tighter again.

"That's what I thought," she let go so suddenly that his face smashed into the ground. She stood up and dusted off her pants just as the bell on the clock-tower chimed one-'o-clock, announcing that it was time to go to afternoon classes.

* * *

"Here you go guys; she even put them in separate bags to keep things separated." Suki handed out the bags containing the costumes, blushing heavily as her fingers brushed Tobi's as she handed off the bag. Finally, she was left with three bags in her possession, her own, and two containing maid's outfits.

"Itachi, I will personally castrate **(1)** you if you do not dress up," she smiled evilly and pulled a pocket knife, flashing the blade at him with a malignant smile.

"Right," Itachi said, covering his genitals, "sorry, Kohoro, but you'll have to dress up too." He took the bag, feigning anger when he actually felt jubilant inside. Kaki reached out and took the second bag from Suki, smiling a little. They ate in plumes of loud noises and exaggerated movements, Kaki entertaining them for a while by launching paper wasps through the air at unsuspecting victims. She stopped only when her stomach gurgled in hunger and settled with eating the easily identified food.

"Tell your aunt I love her, I can tell what I'm eating again!" Kaki said with joy before shoving a chicken-thigh into her mouth and spitting the bones out, clean as a whistle. "And it tastes good!" Everyone laughed and settled into talk of nothing of any importance, though Gaara and Psy argued about him being on Kaki's good side, Psy insisted that Kaki simply didn't have one. Tobi and Suki talked sparsely and in awkward spurts of information, like a car that lurched, uncertainly, down a road. Finally, the doors were opened and people spilled out through onto the path that led to the dorms like multi-colored vomit from the mouth of some small giant.

"I'm going straight to bed, I haven't slept well in weeks," Gaara said, stretching luxuriously as he walked.

"That's because you look in the mirror before you go to bed, that face would give anyone nightmares." Kaki smiled and threw her arms around his neck from behind, pushing their cheeks together as he frowned.

"I'm gonna study for the algebra test tomorrow, you wanna help me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, turning to the silent brunette. Sai stood their in shock, pouting as his boyfriend continued to ignore him.

"Sure, dobe, but you owe me," Sasuke said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"That reminds me, next week we're starting the study group, heaven knows you guys could use it, _pobrecillo._" Kaki said, shaking her head at Naruto.

"What'd she say?" Naruto asked, looking at Psy.

"_Yo no sai,_" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hito, do you know what their saying?" Naruto asked, looking at Suki with hopeful eyes.

"_Si,_" she said, smiling at him.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Kaki said 'poor soul', and Psy said 'I don't know'." Suki said, kicking the door open and saying goodnight to her friends before going into the dorm-room she shared with Tobi, stripping to her underwear and pulling on the long T-shirt and baggy sweatpants covered with Tobi's scent before crawling under the comforter and drifting to sleep. Tobi looked at her still body and smiled fondly before turning his back to her and pulling off his shirt and pants in favor of a pair of silky sweatpants **(2)**. He crawled into his bed moments later and began to read by the light of the lamp beside his bed, turning the light off and going to bed nearly an hour later.

* * *

Someone mumbled into the dark and the hazy sleep that Tobi had fallen into, light as a spider's web, was ripped apart. He rolled onto his side and cracked his eyes opened enough to distinguish the florescent green numbers on his digital clock. 1:55 in the morning was a perfectly good time to wake up, he sighed and rolled onto his back, trying to fall back asleep when he heard the mumbling again, louder and more fervent this time. He now recognized the mumbles as Suki's and turned his head to look at her. She was lying on her bed, curled in the fetal position, the comforter bunched at the end of her bed and her pillow on the floor. She thrashed suddenly, nearly hitting the wall, and made a stifled scream.

"No, please, don't…" she mumbled, her brow furrowed in distress as her fingertips twitched like the legs of a dying spider. She screamed again, louder, and Tobi felt his heart jolt in his chest. He stood up and crossed the room in three quick strides, touching his fingers to Suki's shivering shoulder and shaking her awake.

"Suki, wake up," her eyes shot opened and she sat up straight, her eyes darting around as her pupils grew large with fright. "You ok?"

"Huh?" she looked at him, her pupils shrinking back to their normal size as her breathing slowed. "Yeah, fine…you scared me." She smiled shyly and looked down at her hands. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's ok, you seemed scared," he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm, uh, just gonna stay up until morning comes, it won't go away," she said, giving a shaky laugh, leaning her back against the wall.

"What's 'it'?" he asked, sitting next to her and covering her hand with his. She looked down at the hand, her face turning the same crimson as the tips of her hair. She leaned her shoulder against his and closed her eyes, opening them again as the image flashed before her eyes.

"I'll tell you if you promise to stay with me," she said, looking up at him with the same fear in her eyes. "I won't be able to sleep otherwise." Tobi sat there, floundering for a moment, then nodded curtly, looking down at her fearful face with concern.

"I was dreaming about something that happened when I was eight," she hesitated for a moment, her eyes glistening in the dim light of the full moon that streamed in through the window. "My mother was murdered; a gang pulled us into the alley and robbed her. She tried to fight back and they beat her and me, that's how I got this scar," she pulled her hair away with one hand and traced the pale line on the back of her neck with the index finger of her other hand, a sad smile bending her lips. "One of them hit me with their gun and it cut me. When they were beating my mom, one of them dropped their gun and I picked it up and shot them, all eight," she raised her hand, her thumb erect and her index finger pointing straight ahead and she jerked it eight times, as if she were firing bullets from her fingertip. "I remember the way the blood poured from the wounds and mixed with my mother's blood as rain started to fall and made the blood swirl down the alley and mix with a puddle of oil at the end. The cops found me when the sun was coming up and took me home, my dad cried for days."

"I always thought your parents were divorced…" Tobi murmured, looking down at the girl that had pulled her feet up under herself and was biting her lip hard to keep the tears from spilling down her face, though to no avail. "I'm sorry Suki," he said, know that it wouldn't make any of it better. He reached up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she cried and patting her back and stroking her hair in a comforting manner. She felt something drip down the center of her chin and brought her fingers up to collect a drop of blood that had come from her split lip, staring at it without registering what she had done. Tobi tilted her head back and looked at the cut, a frown on his face.

"I guess I bit my lip too hard," she said, smiling crookedly and laughing a choked laugh. Tears glided down her face as Tobi leaned in, running his thumb up her chin to stop the bleeding before caressing her lip. He leaned down and touched her lips with his, the kiss light as a feather; it surprised and thrilled Suki so much that she stopped crying and smiled against his lips.

"Will you sleep with me?" she asked when he leaned back and looked at her. Tobi looked at her and found himself caught up in her beauty, the way the moon lit up her eyes and glistened off of her hair, the neck hole of his shirt slipping off of her shoulder, the flush that had come into her cheeks as she realized how strange the sentence had sounded. "I didn't mean in tha-" she was silenced by Tobi's finger pressing against her lips.

"I know what you meant, and I don't mind in the least." He pulled the comforter up from the end of the bed as Suki picked up her pillow and they both curled up together, Tobi hugging her from behind, and fell into a comfortable silence. Only when he heard Suki's deep, peaceful breathing did Tobi close his eyes and go to sleep.

* * *

"Well, it wasn't sex, she still has her clothes on," Psy said, leaning against the doorjamb, the rest of the group gathered around the doorway. "Someone wake them up."

"But they look so peaceful and happy and…I'll do it!" Kaki said, breaking through the crowd and tiptoeing into the room. She pulled her Zune out of her pocket and plugged it into the alarm clock, turning the volume up all the way before selecting Testify and blasting it through the speakers. Suki screamed and rolled out of the bed, dragging Tobi down with her, and getting tangled up in the blanket.

"Breakfast in fifteen minutes, I suggest you get dressed and move your butts," Kaki said, smiling widely at them before exiting the room, Suki noting the fact that she was in her maids outfit.

"I'm so happy!" Suki sighed as they walked towards the Mess Hall in a large cluster, of people, her mini skirt nearly showing a flash of underwear as her belly-shirt bunched up under her breasts to make them look fuller. "We don't have classes today!"

"We have classes, we're just not doing anything significant," Kaki said, blowing a lock of hair out of her face as she tried to cover her breasts. "I feel like someone's going to find out."

"Don't worry, Deidara's a pretty convincing girl too," Suki said in a soothing tone, pointing back at Deidara, who was wearing a standard school-girl out fit with a blue-and-white checkered, knee-length skirt and a button-down white shirt, the top three buttons undone to show remarkable real-looking cleavage. He wore long-white socks and brown shoes that tapped lightly as he walked.

"Are you sure you're not a girl?" Psy asked, looking at him sternly, her fake stitches bunching together.

"I'm not a girl!" Deidara said, pouting at her before beaming. "Who's coming to Danna's party?" he squealed. Hands shot into the air and everyone laughed, general talk breaking out immediately. Suki stayed close to Tobi and talked to him about some sort of ridiculous game that involved tennis rackets, a dodge ball, and lemons. The day passed quickly and smoothly, no one asking whether Kaki, Psy, or Suki were girls, but Deidara did get asked several times.

"I hate you guys," Sasori said as they led him outside towards the same building that Itachi's party had been in, a blindfold over his eyes.

"It has to be a surprise!" Kaki said as she led the angry teen down the path. "I don't see why I had to do this," she muttered.

"Because you're the only one he's afraid of," Itachi said, looking at her with respect.

"You're afraid of me?" Kaki asked, stopping mid-stride and looking over her shoulder at the redhead.

"You beat the crap out of my little cousin, and he's pretty strong, so yeah, you're a little creepy." Sasori was frowning as he spoke and had his head tilted down as if to avoid eye-contact. "I'm sorry."

"What're you sorry for, everyone's afraid of me, except for Psy…I think. Psy, are you afraid of me?" Kaki asked, looking over Sasori's shoulder at Psy.

"A little bit, but only when you're really angry," she smiled.

"Ditto, ok then, we're here!" she opened the door and shoved Sasori through, allowing the others to come through before slamming the door shut and opening the second door to a dark room, so black that you couldn't see. Kaki removed Sasori's blindfold and led him to the center of the room before disappearing into the darkness, the sound of her high-heels clacking on the wooden floor echoing around inside the room. There was a sudden blast of light and sound that everyone was made dizzy until the light slowly became an organized pattern of red and white shimmering rods that swerved and danced on the floor, the sound evolving into Puppet by Thousand Foot Krutch. Hundreds of puppets hung from long, clear strings to give them the illusion of floating in mid air as they jerked and swung to the music, all of them moving in unison.

"How did you…?" Sasori looked around as Kaki jumped off the stage and smiled.

"Suki, Psy, and I are pretty good with electronics, so we knew how to make everything work. Do you like it?" Kaki asked as she walked towards the small congregation.

"Yeah, it's really cool," Sasori said, looking around at the room again, his eyes landing on a long table covered a black table cloth, red clouds lined in white sewn into it. On it was a three-tier cake with red icing and a small puppet on top that looked identical to Sasori. All along the lower quarter of the table were piles of presents wrapped in colorful paper.

"Suki made the table cloth, and Kaki baked the cake," Itachi said, smiling proudly.

"Happy Birthday, Sasori!" Everyone shouted, the girls and Deidara piling onto him and hugging him tight. Then, as if a signal had been sent out, everyone began to dance, Sasori emulating the moves of the hanging puppets to make him look like a life-size puppet himself. A slow song came on next and the puppets coupled up and danced together, as did the party members. Sasori danced with Deidara, Suki danced with Tobi, Zetsu danced with Gaara, Sai danced with Naruto, Psy danced with Sasuke, and Itachi danced with Kaki. For half of the dance, nothing of particular interest happened, but then, as in every good dance, there was a fight. At first it was just verbal abuse, Sai yelling at Naruto for dancing with Itachi, then Sasuke jumped in and yelled at Sai for yelling at Naruto. Naruto yelled at Sai for yelling at Sasuke, then it became a good-ole fist fight.

Sai punched Sasuke in the face, sending him staggering a few steps before he went on the offensive, kicking and rabbit-punching **(3) **the crap out of Sai. Sasuke had planted three good kicks before Sai landed a second hit, again to his face, then below the belt. Sasuke tackled him and punched him in the stomach a few times before ending the fight with an uppercut.

Sai stood up, his pride terribly injured and ran out of the building, but not before telling Naruto he no longer wanted to be a part of his life.

"Wow," Naruto said, looking around at the silent group, "PARTY!" he smiled broadly and everyone stared in amazement as he started to dance again. Kaki shrugged and danced alongside the blonde, nodding for someone else to join in. Suki prodded Tobi until he agreed to dance and they both moved together until normalcy was achieved again.

"Hey Suki?" Tobi looked at her as they walked to the table to stick candles in the cake.

"What's up?" she asked, pulling the box of long, red candles out from under a present. She started spearing them into the two bottom-most tiers as Tobi lit them.

"Would you go out with me?" Tobi blushed vividly, the pale makeup he had put on his face for his vampire costume barely hiding it.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask. I'd be happy to," Suki turned around as she stuck the last candle in the cake and stood on tip toe, kissing him on the cheek. They turned around and motioned for Sasori to come over just as an instrumental of 'Happy Birthday' came on over the speakers. Everyone sang as he blew out the candles and the cake was nearly sliced before Tobi yelled out.

"PRESENTS FIRST!" he ran to the end of the table and pulled out the present he had gotten Sasori and presented it proudly. Sasori sighed and opened the present, smiling when he saw a large block of basswood, Suki provided wood finish, and Deidara got him a pack of different carving tools. Kaki gave him a sharpener for any dull tools; Psy and Sasuke both gave him gift cards for the local arts and crafts store. Itachi gave him different types of sandpaper, and Zetsu gave him a block of oak. The cake was served and everyone sat on the floor, making casual conversation. Kaki sat next to Itachi and was laughing at something Psy had yelled, sipping a glass of sake when she remembered something.

"Itachi, why don't you ask me out?" she asked, turning her dark eyes on him. He choked on his cake and looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"I know you like me, Itachi, and you've liked me for a long time," she paused, her eyes growing large. "Did you really think I didn't notice?"

"Yeah, kind of," his face turned bright red as she laughed loudly, holding her stomach as she set her glass down to keep from spilling.

"I'm sorry; I should have made it more obvious that I knew. At first I doubted it, but I guess it clicked after you kicked Kimi's ass for me and nearly got yourself killed. That reminds me," she smacked the back of his head, "you're a dumb ass!" She looked over at Psy, who was sitting, leaning against Zetsu. "I think Psy has a new boyfriend. Tell your brother to stop beating around the bush; Naruto needs him now more than ever." The music came back on and she stood up, draining the rest of her sake before dancing with Naruto.

**(1)** To castrate basically means to neuter

**(2) **The kind that guys only have, so irritating.

**(3) **That's the name I have for them, the really quick punches.

* * *

**Riayu: **I am so sorry! I couldn't help it, the votes didn't work, you can't date a friends ex, it was the perfect time to set up Naruto and Sasuke, and Deidara is Sasori's property.

**Psy: **So you put me with Zetsu **pulls out kunai**

**Suki: Restraining Psy **Yay veggie guy! It won't be so bad, you're over reacting.

**Sharin: **No she's not, there's a running joke that Zetsu has a carrot for a penis.

**Riayu: Laughing **He doesn't…I hope.

**Psy: **I'm going to effing ill you!

**Sharin: **Riayu, you might want to run, Sye isn't going to be happy about this.

**Riayu: **But I posted on time! So the two will cancel out and she'll be neutral. I'm tired of cookies, LET THEM EAT CAKE! **Hands out tiny cakes **Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!


	13. Stop Smiling

**Riayu: **Ok then, hi everyone, how are you?

**Sharin: **Why is she being so formal?

**Sye: **No clue, Riayu, why are you being so formal?

**Riayu: **Because I feel like it. Anyways, new chapter (duh) and I'm excited to get it started, so no more talking! Ask and ye shall receive.

**Sye: **What the hell is that supposed to mean?

**Riayu: **Hush!

**Disclaimer: **This is getting really old, I don't own him, I swear!

* * *

"Kaki, I need to talk to Naruto, could you excuse us?" Sasuke asked, walking up to the two dancing teens.

"Right, have fun you too, and use protection," Naruto punched her in the arm and she stuck her tongue out as she walked away, drifting to the center of the dance floor, grabbing Itachi by the wrist and spinning him around, laughing when he nearly fell.

"What's up, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as the brunette led him to the table and sat in a rickety chair.

"I just wanted to ask if you were ok, you know, with what just happened?" Sasuke looked up at the blonde with concerned eyes and frowned when he saw the goofy smile on Naruto's face.

"Don't worry, teme, I'm fine," Naruto said, plopping into the seat beside Sasuke.

"Dobe," Sasuke whacked Naruto in the back of the head, "don't lie to me, you're upset." Naruto's face, which had been strangely taught with the smile in place, loosened into a soft, melancholy look as he looked down at his hands folded over the back of the chair that he was straddling.

"Well, what do you want me to say? That I'm all broken up? That I regret standing up for you? That I'm thinking about taking the razor in my wallet and slitting my wrists open to find a release to all of this pain?" he looked at Sasuke, a sad smile bending his lips as his eyes shone with bright tears. "If that's what you want then you really do want me to lie to you. I wasn't very happy with the relationship, he was into some pretty fucked up stuff, he wanted me to wear a dog collar and a leather thong."

Sasuke kept his face passive, though, on the inside, he was having a laughing fit; then the thought of Naruto in a leather thong popped into his head and he could feel his nose begin to bleed and his penis begin to push against the fabric of his boxers.

"If you weren't happy then why did you stay in the relationship?" Sasuke asked, trying to divert his attention away from the image of Naruto in kinky clothes and using various sex toys.

"Because it made me feel loved, I'm not very used to feeling loved, and part of me gets this wonderful sensation, almost like being high, when I feel loved." Naruto started laughing at himself, "I sound ridiculous, don't I?" Sasuke sat there, the look of seriousness slipping slowly off of his face as he smiled at the blonde, who had that same stupid smile in place, though now it was sincere.

"You always sound stupid, dobe; nothing's ever going to change that."

"Ah, teme, why do you have to ruin everything, I thought you were trying to make me feel better," Naruto pouted and looked at Sasuke with sparkling, sky-blue eyes. He couldn't help it; Sasuke put his lips to Naruto's forehead, cupping the back of his head with one hand. He leaned away from the shocked blonde and smiled.

"Feel better," he asked, his dark eyes glistening with amusement. Naruto sat there, his face void of expression, and, for a moment, Sasuke was uncertain about what he had done.

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured, his eyes finally meeting with Sasuke's, the blue pools cold as ice. "I'm not someone to be used like a tissue and thrown away when you're done." Naruto was frowning deeply, something that looked so uncharacteristic on the blonde that Sasuke wondered if maybe the world was coming to an end.

"I'm not using you, Naruto," Sasuke said, looking into the blonde's eyes.

"I'm just a whore to everyone, don't try to pretend I'm not, I know that's what everyone thinks. Because I have a new boyfriend the next day, everyone thinks I'm promiscuous. I'm not going to do this, Sasuke, not now," Naruto stood up so fast that the chair nearly toppled over, he rushed off, slithering through the crowd and making his way to the door on the other side of the room. He was already outside by the time Sasuke had reached the door, calling after him desperately. Naruto kept walking as Sasuke ran after him, his heart racing with the urgency of someone who is staring eternal misery in the eye, his legs and arms pumping without his instruction, his mind screaming at him to hurry up before the chance passed like it had before.

_What before? This is the first time…isn't it? _No, there was the time when Gaara had caught them, and there was another time, stepping along the edge of his memory, catcalling and offering little hints. There had been a man with white skin and snake eyes, a black mark, something about his brother, and Naruto had cried and yelled. Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto by the wrist, grimacing as he felt the thin scab there. He jerked the wrist and forced Naruto to turn around, pulling him into his arms and resting his chin on the blonde's head. Naruto was crying, his body shaking viciously as shuddering breaths were drawn in and sniffles were made.

"Shh, Naruto, it's ok, I'm here," Sasuke murmured, petting the blonde's hair and rocking him back and forth. Naruto slowly quieted down and looked up at Sasuke, his tear-stained face making Sasuke's heart jolt painfully in his chest. The fox ears that Naruto was wearing had come askew and Sasuke fixed them, running a finger down Naruto's cheek, stroking the long marks that had been put their for the fox costume.

"Thanks, Sasuke, I didn't mean to…" Naruto was interrupted as Sasuke lowered his lips to connect with the blonde's and slid his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto, having finally realized what exactly was going on, opened his mouth and began to duel with Sasuke for dominance, running their tongues together and twisting them around. To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto won and began to explore Sasuke's mouth with his tongue, sucking momentarily on his bottom lip. When they broke apart they were both panting heavily; Naruto's face was flushed.

"Naru…to," Sasuke panted, the sound arousing to Naruto as he laced their fingers together and pressed their chests together, standing on his toes and kissing Sasuke deeply again. Sasuke, with his free hand, entwined his fingers in Naruto's soft, spiky hair while Naruto cupped the nape of Sasuke's neck. Naruto's fingers released Sasuke's and his fingers inched up Sasuke's shirt, running over the hard abs and smooth skin, Naruto visualizing what the muscular, pale body would look like, naked and glistening with sweat as he thrust into Sasuke, screaming his name and…

"Naruto st…stop," Sasuke whispered, pulling away from Naruto, his face flushed deeply.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, I forgot you were still a virgin," Naruto sounded so sincerely sorry, his voice lacking any teasing element, that Sasuke refrained from hitting him. "I guess this does make me a whore," Naruto said, smiling at the brunette.

"Yeah, you're a whore," Naruto frowned at Sasuke, "but it's ok." Sasuke took Naruto by the hand and led the way back to the building, Naruto frowning at the back of Sasuke's head.

"Oi, teme, what are you supposed to be anyways?" Sasuke was wearing a button-down shirt, dark blue slack with a matching jacket, and a red tie. "Are you a lawyer?"

"I'm a male stripper," he pulled down the hem of the pants to reveal the thin, black strap of a thong. "It looks like a tuxedo," Sasuke said, frowning more. Naruto stopped and dropped Sasuke's hand, making him turn around to see why the blonde had stopped. Naruto had fallen to the ground and was holding the tail of his costume, rolling in the grass and laughing loudly. Sasuke's face turned red with embarrassed anger and he turned on his heel, stomping off towards the building where music could be heard faintly.

"Sasuke! Wait!" Naruto stood up and ran after him, tripping over his tail and landing flat on his face. "Ow!" he howled, crying loudly into the night air. Sasuke turned around and ran over to the fallen blonde and taking him into his arms.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Naruto had stopped crying, but had his face angled away from Sasuke so he couldn't see the smile. Naruto twisted in Sasuke's grip and brought their lips together before pulling away and smiling his fox grin.

"Kidding," he said, poking Sasuke in the forehead. "Thanks for caring." He stood up and held out his hand for Sasuke, hosting him onto his feet and pushing him towards the building, where the music had quieted to signify a slow song. When they entered, everyone had grouped into pairs except for Itachi, who was sitting at the table, drinking sake.

"Something's wrong with your brother. Want to dance?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke with shining eyes. Sasuke nodded and was surprised when Naruto readily took the lead, his hands lightly on Sasuke's waist while Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's shoulders. Within moments, they were dancing so close together that their noses nearly touched, one of Naruto's hands relocating to Sasuke's butt and the other was on the small of his back. Unfortunately, they had come in when the song was halfway over and now it was coming to the very last note. Everyone moved apart in one fluid, group movement, as if robots programmed to do so.

"Anyone know what time it is?" Kaki shouted above the throbbing sound of the Cha-cha Slide.

"It's 12:30," Tobi said, looking down at his watch.

"Well then, I'm done for tonight, see ya later," Kaki walked out of the building without another word and everyone stared after her.

"Does she usually do stuff like that, Psy?" Itachi asked, staring after the girl, who was now out in the night, the full moon making her into a silhouette.

"No, she's usually wide awake 24/7, I wonder if maybe something's wrong." Psy shrugged and turned back to Zetsu, taking his hand and dancing with him.

"I'm sure she's fine," Suki said, looking out of the door like Itachi was, "I wouldn't worry about her if I were you, she's a big girl." Gaara, who had been dancing with Kaki, began to walk towards the door, only to have his shoulder grabbed tightly by Itachi.

"I got it, Gaara, why don't you go relax?" Itachi said, a fake smile on his face. Everyone turned and stared at him, Sasuke leaning close to whisper to Naruto.

"I told you he was very protective." Naruto snorted and laughed as Itachi disappeared into the dark. Slowly, normalcy was filtered into the room and everyone returned to partying, Sasori stealing one of the puppets that was hanging from the ceiling that looked eerily similar to Deidara.

"Sasuke, we need to fix your situation," Naruto said to the brunette as they walked back to the dorms somewhere around three in the morning.

"What situation?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You're still a virgin!" Naruto cried out, throwing his arms in the air for extra emphasis.

"Yeah, so?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and frowned at Naruto. "It's not like I have a boyfriend or anything." Naruto stopped and stared at Sasuke's back, then ran to catch up.

"Don't be like that, Sasuke," Naruto said, putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You said you'd go out with me." Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Yeah, I know I did, but I'm not having sex with you right away."

"I understand, I was the same way before my first time."

"Who did you lose your virginity to anyways?"

"One of my foster-brothers about five years ago, he was a few years older than me and I looked up to him." Naruto's eyes went glassy with tears and Sasuke was about to ask what was wrong when he spoke again. "He was diagnosed with cancer not long after and died last year." Naruto brought his sleeve up to his eyes and wiped away the falling tears, sniffling slightly. "That's why I moved in with Iruka, the house was depressing."

Sasuke stared at the blonde, who had once again glued that empty smile on his face.

"Stop smiling, dobe, you have nothing to smile about." Sasuke nearly hit the blonde over the head, then put his hand down.

"Kaki told me to stop being so depressed, so I'm trying, it's hard," Naruto said, letting out a hollow laugh. "It's harder than I thought it was." They walked through the doors of the dorm building and up the stairs, down the hall, and into their shared room. Naruto began undressing and was surprised when a pair of pale arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Soft lips touched the crook of Naruto's neck, the touch light as a butterfly.

"Sasuke?" Naruto gasped as the pale hands slid into the waistband of his boxers, cold fingertips touching his thighs. He let out a shuddering breath and leaned back into Sasuke. The pale boy flicked Naruto's earlobe with his tongue then nibbled down Naruto's jaw line and the side of his neck.

"Horny bastard," Naruto said, throwing his head back as Sasuke's hand touched his fully-erect phallus. "Stop teasing, you ass, if you're going to do it then do it," Naruto looked up to see Sasuke staring at him in pleasure.

"You look good like this," Sasuke said, smirking at the blonde.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to be uke," Naruto said viciously, turning and shoving his hand in Sasuke's pants, running a hand over his erection and making Sasuke moan quietly. Naruto kissed him, running his tongue along the seam between Sasuke's lips, begging for entrance. Sasuke parted his lips and Naruto touched their tongues together, savoring the sweet tastes of Sasuke's mouth before fighting with him for dominance, touching Sasuke's exposed chest as they kissed. When they broke away, Sasuke's face was deliciously flushed and his breathing sexy and ragged.

"Damn it, Naruto," Sasuke muttered as Naruto began to suck on one of his nipples, running his teeth and tongue over it as he ran his thumb over the other one.

* * *

**Riayu: **Ok then, that was fun, wasn't it?

**Sharin: Has tissue to her nose **I was reading that!

**Sye: **Go back to the Sasunarusasu or else I'll effing kill you!

**Riayu: **Eep!

* * *

Naruto pulled Sasuke's pants down, his erection throbbing as he took in the look of Sasuke's pale skin. He slipped out of his boxers and pushed Sasuke back onto his bed, straddling the pale boy and leaning down to kiss the hollow between his collar bones. Naruto brought his mouth beside Sasuke's ear and whispered in a heated voice.

"Are you ready, Sasuke?" The brunette lay there for a moment, his eyes wide with surprise, but when Naruto moved to stretch him, Sasuke pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but not yet," Sasuke said, frowning guiltily at the blonde. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the brunette, enveloping him in his arms.

"I'll wait as long as I have to," Naruto whispered in the brunette's ear before pulling the blanket over the two of them and flipping the light switch. The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms, Sasuke's head in on Naruto's chest and his fingers laced in Naruto's hair.

* * *

**Riayu: **Can I end it now?

**Sharin: Pouting **I wanted a lemon.

**Sye: **So did I! Why'd you do that?

**Riayu: **Because, Sasuke's not a whore like Naruto.

**Sharin: Throws bloody tissue in the garbage **That was pretty good though.

**Riayu: **Right, please don't be too mad at me for not putting in a lemon! **Dodges rotten tomato **Sye, stop throwing things!

**Sye: **Give me lemons or give me death!

**Riayu: **That can be arranged. Anyways, today we get ice cream! **Hands everyone a pint of ice cream **Reviews please! They make me happy (I'm a day early!) Thanks for reading!


	14. Conflict

**Riayu: Wearing festive clothes **Happy holidays everyone!

**Sye: **Shut up you stupid –bleep- I have a –bleep- headache and your –bleep bleep bleep- will only make it worse.

**Riayu: **Be back in one second everyone! **Drags Sye into a bathroom and washes her mouth out with soap, loud screams drifting out.**

**Sharin: **Right…we know, it's late, but we have a good reason. Internet was taken away for a few days because…Riayu's an idiot.

**Riayu: **Right then, you're next, Sharin! We do NOT slander the author.

**Sye: **She's –bleep- crazy!

**Riayu: **More soap! Thanks for reading this far guys, it makes me happy that you still find this worthy of your time, so, there will be a lemon…just not in this chapter. Not sure where yet, I write on the fly.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any other characters, except for Sharin and Riayu, those are mine **growls

* * *

**

"Sasuke! Sasuke, wake up!" Naruto squealed, standing at the window of the room that looked out over the landscape of the school grounds.

"What do you want, dobe, it's only six," Sasuke said, glancing at the clock before plopping his head back on the pillow.

"Sasuke, it snowed!" Naruto said, hopping onto the bed and shaking the pale boy awake.

"What?" Sasuke nearly yelled, glancing out of the window where, sure enough, snow was falling in dainty clumps. He sat up, shivering as the covers fell off of his bare skin and the chill air caressed him.

"I'll get to wear my jacket!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"I can't believe you woke me up just to tell me it was snowing, I don't have to be awake for another two hours, and now I'm cold." Sasuke said grumpily, flopping back down onto the bed. Naruto cuddled close to Sasuke, pulling the pale boy into a tight hug and smiling against his neck.

"You're welcome," Naruto said, knowing all to well that Sasuke was enjoying Naruto's body heat and contact. Next thing they knew, the alarm-clock was beeping for them to get up so that they could shower. Naruto walked out of the room first, being courteous enough to put on a pair of boxers before leaving the room. The showers were still empty because people opted to get up only half an hour early and rush instead of having an extra half-hour to laze around. Kaki, Psy, and Suki soon joined them along with Tobi, Itachi, Gaara, and Zetsu.

"Anyone seen Sasori and Deidara, it's not like them to be late," Kaki said, wrapping herself in a towel and walking out of the shower section to brush her teeth.

"They were having sex last night, it was hard to sleep," Psy said, rubbing her hands over her eyes as she looked in the mirror. "That room is really creepy with only me in there."

"I can stay with you at night," Zetsu offered sweetly, "we can have sex!" the rough undertone in his voice declared that he had switched sides.

"I'll have to think about the sex part, I scream like a girl," Psy said, smiling at Zetsu via the mirror. Naruto choked on his mouth wash and it began to drip out of his nose in generous amounts.

"You're gonna smell that for a week," Kaki said, laughing at the humiliated blonde. "Nothing will taste right for a while, either," she said, holding her side as she shook with silent laughter.

"Is she always like this in the mornings?" Suki asked, spitting the pinkish foam from her toothpaste in the sink and filling a paper cup with water to rinse with. This was the first time she'd gone through the morning routine with the others, having finally shed the skin of embarrassment of being naked around the boys, but only because most of them were involved or gay.

"She's a natural-born morning person," Gaara said, "freak."

"Life is my drug!" Kaki shouted before stealing Naruto's Listerine and taking a generous amount, swishing it around in her mouth.

"I'll give you five dollars if you can keep it in for two minutes," Naruto said, watching Kaki's eyes water. She stood there, her cheeks puffed out slightly, then she held up ten fingers. "Ten dollars, sure, starting…now!" Her face, which had been scrunched in distaste, suddenly turned slack and she stared into space.

"That was a stupid bet, do you know how tolerant of pain she is? She broke her arm last year and used it normally for a week before I made her go and get it check out. It was broken in two places and should have been inoperable because of the pain. It's been more than two minutes, you can spit it out," Psy said, looking at Kaki over her shoulder. Kaki leaned over the sink and spewed the blue-green liquid into the bowl, coughing and hacking, spitting and hocking globs of mucus.

"You owe me ten dollars," she said, gagging and belching. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"What did you do?" Itachi asked, pulling her hair out of her face just as she hurled.

"I think she had too much sake," Psy said, frowning when Kaki nodded.

"That's a lot of sake, I pity your liver," Itachi said, frowning as Kaki threw up again.

"I've had liver transplants twice already, first time my dad ruptured it. I'll probably have to get surgery again next year."

"What about the toll it takes on your brain?" Naruto asked.

"What brain? All that's there is a bunch of mush," Kaki said, smiling a sour smile. "I need your mouth wash again." She took another great mouthful of the Listerine and swished it around for a few minutes before spitting it into the bowl, her shoulders shaking as she held in a cough.

"Maybe you should relax for the day, tell your teachers you're sick and take the day off," Psy suggest as they filed out of the room. Kaki shook her head as she turned towards her bedroom door, looking at everyone over her shoulder.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," she disappeared into the room, leaving the door opened for Gaara, who shut it quietly behind him. Sasuke pulled Itachi out of the group and hung back as Naruto disappeared into his room and everyone else vanished.

"Listen, Itachi," Sasuke whispered to his brother, his face perfectly serious, "I'm only telling you this because you helped me with Naruto. If you don't make a move on Kaki soon, you'll lose her to some asshole that'll treat her like crap…or Gaara. Now that Gaara's on her good side again, he's a huge threat, you should really think about telling her sometime soon."

"She already knows," Itachi said tonelessly, looking down at his brother like the tiny speech had meant nothing.

"Just because she knows you like her, doesn't mean she'll save herself for you. She's a lonely girl who wants to be loved, and she'll take the first offer she gets, even if it's not the best."

"What makes you think she would do something that stupid?"

"Kimimaro," with that one word, Itachi recalled vividly the fight at the beginning of the year, a shiver working through his body.

"Right, good point, I'll talk to her later," Itachi said, patting his brother on the head before going to his room.

"Nn…ah…yeah, right there…ah!" Kaki's voice was so breathless and full of pleasure that everyone thought the same thing: she was having sex with Gaara. "Harder, Gaara, ah!" Yeah, defiantly sex. Itachi was pale as he stared at the door in horror, Sasuke had been right, he was out of time, he had lost Kaki to that stupid, red-headed emo son of a…

"What are all of you staring at?" Kaki asked, opening the door to stare at the wall of people, her hair neat, her clothes on, and her skin dry.

"We thought you and Gaara were…" Psy stared at her friend. "What were you doing in there?"

"I had an itch on my back and Gaara was getting it for me, why?" her eyes went wide as she suddenly realized what they were implying and she looked at them in disgust. "Do you really think I would pick Gaara of all people?"

"You did once," Psy said simply, turning on her heel and walking over to Zetsu, letting him wrap his arms around her.

"Bitch, ok guys, let's go!" Suki led the progression to the Mess Hall, though they were ten minutes early. Everyone was wearing heavy jackets to protect them from the cold outside, noses instantly beginning to drip as the wall of frigid air smashing into them like concrete. Naruto shrieked in surprise and stood close to Sasuke, who was embarrassed to be seen with someone clad in such a bright-orange jacket.

"Naruto, what's with your obsession with orange?" Suki asked, she was wearing a white coat with black fake-fur lining the inside.

"It keeps me safe when I cross the street," Naruto said, leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Naruto, I think you have just reached a new level of stupidity," Kaki said, slamming her hands into her pockets as she walked along the path, her brown eyes set on the grey horizon that was dumping a light white film onto the distant mountains.

"Are you cold?" Itachi asked, walking up beside Kaki. His heart had jolted badly that morning when he heard Gaara and Kaki, and he was determined not to lose her now.

"Not really, I like the cold, it makes my fingers blue," she pulled a hand out of her pocket to show her purple hand, its fingers stiff and dead-looking.

"That's…kinda gross," Suki said, reaching out and touching one of them before pulling her hand back and shrieking.

"So you touch it? Does that make any sense to you?" Sasuke asked, smirking at her.

"Shut up emo kid," Suki said, sticking her tongue out at Sasuke. "Where'd Kaki go?" She had disappeared from the group, and nobody knew where she had gone until a snowball lodged itself on the side of Naruto's head. A roar of outrage spewed from Naruto and he ran off the path, scooping up a snowball and launching it at Kaki, landing it square in her chest.

"I'M HIT!" Kaki yelled, falling into the snow. "Ow!" she shouted, all of the joking gone from her voice. Naruto, who had been scooping up a second snowball, dropped it and ran over.

"You ok? I didn't think I hit you that hard," he said with concern, holding out a hand to help her up.

"No, it wasn't you, I forgot I had this in my coat pocket," she pulled out a small, square box.

"What is it?" Suki asked, taking the box from her hand and opening the lid. "There's nothing in here."

"It was something my mom gave me before she died, the lid says 'For all of your wishes.' I've had it ever since I was a year old." She took the box back and shoved it back into her pocket before running back down the path and away from the rolling tide of boys making their sluggish way down the path.

"You know what I just realized," Kaki asked, leaning her shoulder against Gaara's as she grabbed her glass of juice and brought it to her lips. "With the exclusion of Suki, we all lived within a few miles of each other and we never met. I mean, don't you think we would have gotten to know each other during school or something before now?"

"I went to private school before coming here, and so did Itachi," Sasuke said, breaking a biscuit in half and nibbling on it.

"I just moved here not to long ago, so this is the first time I've been to a local school," Naruto supplied, stealing the other half of Sasuke's biscuit.

"But still, we should have met sometime, at the pool or on the subway, maybe even in the grocery store. But I only knew Psy and Gaara, and I only knew Gaara because his dad killed my mom and sister." Silence fell over the table and every eye turned to her. "What?"

"Gaara's dad killed them?" Suki asked, looking at Kaki with concern.

"It was a car accident, nothing big, I was really little, so I don't really remember them," she smiled suddenly. "I'm gaining weight!"

"You know, most people would be a little upset about that," Itachi said, looking at her skeptically.

"Yeah, right, forgot, people are supposed to be bone thin now. Oh well! Naruto, your dad is coming over."

"Naruto, can I talk to you?" Iruka asked, coming over to the group of teens.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei, how are you?" Suki asked politely, her face the picture of innocence.

"I'm fine, Hito, how are you?"

"No complaints."

"Naruto, come with me, please," the two of them walked off, disappearing into the cold air outside, the door swinging shut with a loud bang behind them.

"Naruto's in trouble," Psy said in a sing-song voice.

"Cool, what do you think he did?" Kaki asked, taking a large bite out of a pear.

"Well, we can ask him when he sits down," Zetsu, who had his arm around Psy's waist, pointed at the blonde with his chin. Naruto look thoroughly pissed off as he took his seat again, shooting Sasuke a forbidding look when he tried to hug him.

"What's your major malfunction?" Kaki asked when she saw the hurt look on Sasuke's face.

"Iruka and Kakashi are dating," Naruto said grumpily.

"Well, what's the big problem; you don't want Iruka to be lonely, do you?"

"No, but I don't want him to be with a pervert like Kakashi."

"It's like you and Sasuke, you're a crazy nymphomaniac (A/N: Someone who craves sex constantly) and Sasuke's the sensitive, quiet guy who almost everyone loves."

"Shut up," Naruto said, getting a swift, hard kick to the balls from Psy.

"Be nice or I'll make you pay," she said, her eyes narrowing.

"What's everyone doing for Thanksgiving?" Tobi asked, looking around at everyone.

"Nothing," Kaki, Psy, Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto said in the same dead tone.

"No turkey dinner?" Suki asked.

"My dad doesn't like turkey," Kaki said, her chin in her hands.

"No family get-together?" Zetsu's kind half asked.

"My family hates me," Psy said.

"Then why don't we all get together for Thanksgiving and we can have a huge party!" Suki cried enthusiastically.

"Sounds like fun…whose house are we staying at?" Kaki asked, her face brightening.

"Itachi's and Sasuke's, of course, we'll have plenty of time to plan everything, Thanksgiving isn't for another few weeks." Suki said, standing up with the tide of boys as people began to file out into the cold. "Everyone make a Christmas list! Only fifty-four days until Christmas!"

"Kohoro," Itachi said, jogging to keep up with Kaki's fast-paced strides as she sailed through the halls towards the History room.

"Itachi?" she asked, her face expressionless as she took a sharp turn, weaving her way around a group of chattering boys at the last moment.

"Slow down, Kohoro," Itachi said, panting as he upped his jog a little.

"If you can't keep up, then talk to me in the classroom. Hey! What are you doing?" Kaki shrieked, her voice as manly as she could manage under the circumstances, as Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled her into a corner of the hallway that was secluded.

"I need to talk to you," Itachi said, holding her arms.

"And I need to go to class, can it wait until we're in the room?" she asked, scowling at him as she tried to wrench herself away.

"Not really, no, it's important to me."

"And being in class on time is important to me," Kaki said, looking over her shoulder at the room that was just up the hallway. "We're almost there, can't we just go?"

"There are too many people in there, and I need to talk to you now, we have ten minutes."

"Exactly, nobody's there yet! Just let me go!" she said, trying to pull away from Itachi again.

"Do you like Gaara?" Itachi asked, lowering his head so it was just inches from hers.

"Yeah, I do, why? Is that a crime or something?" she asked, staring at him viciously.

"How much do you like him?" Itachi asked, his mind switching between knowing she was a smart girl and knowing that she didn't always grasp such subtle things.

"Enough to do what you think I might do," Kaki said, her stare challenging him. Itachi stood there, his grip loosening on her instantly, loosening so much that she was able to get free and make her way to the room. Inside, Itachi grabbed her again and threw her against the wall, only hard enough to get a startled gasp from her. He leaned in close, his frown deepening when she tried to push herself closer to the wall, her eyes like those of a deer trapped in the headlights of a large truck.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Itachi asked viciously, leaning closer.

"It means that I want to screw Gaara's brains out, hardhead, I want him inside me, I want him to molest me and have sex with me then kiss me until I fall asleep, naked, in his arms." Kaki said, still trying to push herself flatter against the wall, staring up at him in a mixture of fear and challenging. Itachi narrowed his eyes, his eyebrows coming together in rage.

"Didn't you say this morning that you would never want to be with Gaara?"

"I also said my name was Kohoro, doesn't make it true," she whispered, her eyes darting around to make sure the room was empty.

"What the hell is your problem today?" Itachi screamed at her, finally leaning away from her.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that your sexually harassing me!" she hissed, sliding away from the fuming brunette.

"You were happy last night, what changed?" Itachi asked, the anger slowly draining from his voice as he stared longingly at Kaki's back.

"You had the perfect chance and what do you do? You sit there like a lump on a log and smile like and idiot," she took a piece of chalk and started writing on the blackboard. She had a section of dialogue from their talk the night before there. "You see this part? The part where I said 'idiot' that was your chance, or even when I stood up and started walking away, that would have worked too, but no, you're too thick! Stupid idiot." She hastily erased the board as students finally began to come in. "That's why I'm angry, Itachi, because you're an idiot," she whispered to the brunette before taking her seat as the bell rang and Pein came into the room.

When class was over she walked out of the room before Itachi could confront her about their conversation, but Suki made up for him.

"Why are so mad at weasel-boy?" Suki asked, walking along side Kaki to the math room.

"Weasels are deceivers, they fool you with their appearance then cause you more trouble than they're worth," Kaki's voice was so venomous that people were staring at her in fear.

"Still, Kohoro, that a little cruel. Maybe he's just afraid to…"

"Itachi? Afraid? That's funny, ha, really funny. No, he just doesn't care very much."

"Kohoro, you're being unreasonable."

"I know," she stopped and hugged Suki tightly, "thanks for helping me, Hito, I'll see you later." She disappeared into the classroom and Suki turned around and made her way back to the study hall she was supposed to be attending.

"Anything?" Psy asked, sharing a seat with Zetsu and letting him doodle on her left palm.

"She's mad at him because he didn't ask her out. It's a little bizarre, if she cares so much, why doesn't she ask him out? She doesn't seem like the type that cares who asks who," Suki sat heavily in the seat beside Tobi, frowning deeply as she swept her blonde and crimson hair back and pinned it in a bun with a pencil.

"That's because she's not that kind of girl, something else is bothering her. She was nice to him last night, though, so it's got to be something new besides for that."

"PMS," Zetsu suggested, drawing a heart on Psy's palm then closing her hand over it.

"Nah, she only gets really hungry, it's something else… Any thoughts, Tobi?"

"Gaara," he said simply, leaning back in his chair. "She likes them both and she's trying to figure out who she likes more, so she's confused." He was about to say something else when a loud alarm pounded through the school, alerting everyone of a fire. Chaos broke loose as everyone stampeded out of the room, joining the crowds of people trying to escape the school as the smell of smoke floated down the stairs.

"What happened?" Naruto yelled, getting a hundred yards of distance from the school before slowing down to a complete halt.

"Some dumbass in the math class decided to play with his lighter," Deidara said, hugging Sasori closely.

"He lit a piece of paper on fire and got some guys hair, then all hell broke loose," Kaki said, panting slightly and leaning over. Everyone watched as smoke slowly glided out of an opened window, rising in wisps to the sky.

"I guess classes are over for now, who wants to go back to the dorms?" Naruto asked, smiling widely.

"And do what? There's no TV, there's no radio, there's no anything!" Psy whined, plopping into the snow.

"We can plan for Thanksgiving break, or we can just hangout."

"I think I'll take a nap," Kaki said, jogging ahead of the slowly progressing crowd.

"Something's up with her, she'd usually say 'It's almost time for midway exams, we should study' or something like that." Psy stared after her retreating friend and let Zetsu pull her out of the snow.

"Just let her brood for a while, if she wanted us to know, she'd tell us," Naruto said wisely. "If we bother her, it could upset her even more than she already is."

"I think that's the smartest thing you've said all week, Naruto," Suki said, patting his head affectionately. They walked back to the dorms and stuffed themselves in Tobi's and Suki's room, talking loudly. Naruto was the one who called attention to the Thanksgiving they would be spending at the Uchiha manor and slowly everyone began to make suggestions.

"What about rooms, where will everyone be staying?" Psy asked, leaning into Zetsu, who had an arm around her waist.

"There are seven guest rooms, so someone will have to share; all the rooms are on the same hallway and roughly the same size. There are five bathrooms, so there shouldn't be much of a problem," Itachi said, leaning his back against Tobi's bed as he looked at Sasuke, who was sitting on the windowsill with Naruto at his side.

"Does anyone have any allergies?" Psy asked, looking around the room and smiling when no one raised their hand. "Good, then what will we eat?"

"Turkey is a given. Chocolate cake, ice cream, and stuffing!" Suki said, flopping her chest onto Tobi's lap.

"I like twice-baked potatoes, and turnips!" everyone stared at Zetsu in disgust. "You got a problem with that?" he dark half hissed menacingly.

"Peas and black olives, and creamed onion. Does anyone know how to make pumpkin bread?" Naruto asked, looking around eagerly. "It tastes the best when it's made from scratch."

"Kaki can cook the best pumpkin bread ever, pumpkin pie too," Psy said, smiling proudly.

"You say it like you taught her," Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Maybe I did."

"I doubt it; you don't seem like the kind of person who's any good in the kitchen."

"At least I'm not a spoiled little brat."

"Who you calling little?"

"I'm taller than you, that makes you little," she sneered at his red face and narrow eyes, sticking her tongue out when he flipped her the birdie.

"Stop bickering, for heavens sake, you're making my head hurt!" Suki said, throwing her pillow at Sasuke.

"Why'd you hit me with a pillow?" he whined, pretending to hide behind Naruto.

"Because A) I hate you, B) I can, C) you flipped her the birdie." Suki said, smiling sweetly.

"I'd say 'Up your's' but you'd enjoy that." Sasuke jumped down from the windowsill, crossed the room in three quick strides, and left them all sitting there, staring at his back.

"Your brother has to get that stick out of his ass," Psy said, staring at the closed door.

"Nah, he's upset because there's nothing up there, Naruto, go shove something in his ass for me," Suki said, staring up at the blonde with pleading eyes. "Or else he'll be miserable during the whole vacation, and I'll have to kill someone."

"Suki didn't take her meds today!" Psy said, flicking a paper wasp at Suki's butt.

"That's Mr. Kokoro to you!" she said in a gruff voice, flicking Psy in the ear. There was a sudden, loud crash and the power went out, throwing them into almost darkness, the only light coming from the window.

* * *

**Riayu: **Again, I apologize for it being so late, stupid dad and his stupid stupidnes. 

**Sharin: **Idiot. Hope you liked the chapter, and happy ChrismaHanuKwanzaKa!

**Psy: **What the hell is that?

**Riayu: **Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, and that other one I can't remember. Anyone know what it is?

**Sharin: **Just shut up and say goodbye, Riayu.

**Riayu: **Goodbye Riayu! **Waves **WAIT! Presents for everyone **gives out presents** and thanks for reading, please review, it's the holidays! Merry Chrismahanukwanzaka! Bye!


	15. Who Turned Out the Lights?

**Riayu: **In honor of the black out, we have all of the lights off!

**Sharin: **Something's touching me!

**Sye: **Sharin, you're leaning against a wall.

**Sharin: **Oh, oops. This is stupid, turn the lights on.

**Riayu: **Can't, don't know where the switch is. We'll find it after the story, which is sufficiently creepy in my opinion.

**Sye: **Why are we stuck with such a dimwit?

**Disclaimer: **She doesn't own Naruto, thank the lord.

* * *

For a moment, the entire assemblage sat there, looking around in the dark, only able to spot each other by the whites of their eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked, a low thud indicating that Naruto had tried to dismount from the windowsill and had fallen.

"You ok, Naruto?" Suki asked, leaning back onto her knees to try and look around the room, the light from outside obstructed by a thick cloud.

"It's snowing again, guys," Psy said, the frown resounding in her voice.

"Well, this sucks, we're all going to freeze to death." Suki crawled off of her bed, accidentally landing on Zetsu and getting a stream of profanity to come from him. "Sorry, Zetsu, you ok?"

"Shut up and get off of me," Zetsu said foully. Suki crawled off of him and managed to find her way to the door, pulling it opened and staring out into the black hallway.

"Is anyone out there?" she called in her gruff voice. A rush of cold air streamed into the room and sent shivers down their spines. A few feeble replies came, but it was mostly silent.

"What are we supposed to do? There's no way to get heat except for starting a fire, and we don't have anything to burn. I can't feel my fingers," Psy said, coming up beside Suki as her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness.

"Anyone have a flashlight?" Tobi asked, rummaging through his desk until he pulled out a long metal something, a loud click sounding before a beam of light pierced the darkness like a blade.

"There's one in my room, and I think Kaki has one," Psy said, venturing into the dark and returning a few minutes later with two flashlights and a pale face. "Kaki's gone guys." Sasuke stood beside her with a third flashlight and wide eyes.

"Well then, everyone, let's get out warmest clothes on and go looking for…everyone I guess. We need to get everyone together to make sure everyone's safe." Suki said authoritatively.

"We'll meet back in the main foyer, everyone break of into pairs," the flashlights were distributed, Psy opting not to use one and Itachi using a lighter. Everyone went off, Suki with Tobi, Sasuke with Naruto, Itachi with Gaara, Psy with Zetsu, and Deidara with Sasori. Slowly, they blundered through the halls of the dorm building, opening doors to collect all those willing to come. Unfortunately, Naruto and Sasuke had headed in the direction of the abandoned halls, where the air was the coldest and the halls were the darkest, having lacked light and heating for several decades. Naruto, who was bundled in his orange jacket, a baggy pair of sweatpants, snow boots, and orange gloves, clung tightly to Sasuke.

"Naruto, you're going to make me fall," Sasuke said, his eyebrow ticking with impatience.

"Heheh, did I ever tell you I hate the dark, Sasuke?" Naruto said, pulling away from Sasuke and rubbing the back of his head absently. "It scares me witless."

"Naruto, are you saying you're fifteen years old and you're still afraid of the dark?" Sasuke said, redirecting the beam of his flashlight in Naruto's direction, startled when he saw the blonde's mirthless eyes.

"Yup, I'm fifteen years old and I'm afraid of the dark." (**A/N: **So am I **blushes**) Naruto squeezed a smile onto his face and walked passed Sasuke, snatching the flashlight from his hands to light the path in front of him.

"Naruto, I…"

"Feel free to laugh, my black-haired friend, I laugh at myself all the time. I don't mind the dark so much if there's someone else with me, and if I can see a little bit, like when there's a full moon. But all hell breaks loose when I'm alone on a cloudy night." He was now so far ahead of Sasuke that he could only be differentiated from the darkness by the beam of light preceding him.

"I wasn't going to laugh at you, Naruto," Sasuke said, jogging to catch up with the blonde, who had the beam pointed at such an angle that you couldn't see his face.

"That's right, Uchihas don't laugh, forgot," Naruto's voice lacked all joking quality and Sasuke felt the insult stab through his gut.

"That was unfair, Naruto, I didn't do anything."

"I know, I get a little sharp in the dark. Start seeing things too, out of the corners of my eyes," his chin, which was all that you could see of his head, shifted to show that he had turned his head towards Sasuke. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, just don't let it happen again or I might have to kill you." Sasuke smiled slightly and moved closer to Naruto, lacing their hands together so that Sasuke's bare hand was enveloped in Naruto's plush glove. "Any idea why you're afraid of the dark?"

"Besides for me seeing things? And imagining I hear things? Nope, any idea why you're afraid to have sex?"

"Crabs, aids, other STD's; I'm not afraid, just haven't dated someone worth having sex with."

"So I'm not worthy of your sex?"

"I never said that. We aren't dating."

"Huh, never thought of that. Right, then, I'm a single man…shit."

"Just shut up and watch where you're going, you barely missed that pole."

"Who the hell puts a pole in the middle of a hallway?" Naruto asked, swinging around so that the beam of light caught the gleaming pole standing in the middle of the hall behind them, its metal body reaching from floor to ceiling. "Damn darkness is making me see things, looks like a girl is hanging from it."

"Naruto, a girl is hanging from it," Sasuke said, his voice high with fear. There, with a noose around her neck, hung a girl with black hair and blue, dead eyes that stared openly into the darkness. Her mouth was opened in a gruesome, twisted smile, her teeth black and rotting, her head hanging at an unnatural angle. A gold chain hung from her neck, tangled with the noose, glimmering in the beam of light. Naruto yelped and took a step back, as if that single step would make the girl less real than she was.

"Something's not right, though, she doesn't look like she's decomposing," Sasuke said, scrutinizing the girl with fascinated horror.

"Who cares? She's dead and she's creepy, let's just leave her hear."

"I think she's a doll," Sasuke said, taking a step closer and looking up at it. "Definitely a doll, nothing to be worried about."

"Who the hell gets a doll like that?" Naruto hissed between his teeth as they continued down the empty, cold, and dark hallway. "Did you hear that?"

"No," Sasuke said, staring absently at a dark spot on the carpeting. "I'm sure it's just the faulty plumbing, Naruto, there's nothing to worry about."

"Right, then what's that?" he pointed to the spot. "It looks like blood to me."

"Stop worrying, Naruto, no one's been back here for years, if it is blood, it's not fresh." Sasuke knew that what he said wasn't the most comforting thing, but he as also more than a little uneasy about the place. They walked together in silence, shoulder to shoulder, their senses pushing the edge of insanity. A low, hair-raising moan erupted from behind one of the closed doors and they both stopped, Naruto swinging the beam towards the door. There was another moan and the sound of nails scratching against the wood of the door.

"Sasuke, go see what's behind the door," Naruto whispered, pushing the brunette ahead of him.

"You do it, you have the flashlight," Sasuke said, looking over his shoulder at the cowering blonde, who threw the flashlight at Sasuke's feet, the beam of light going out just as the door began to slide open on rusty hinges, a loud creak of protest filling the air. Naruto and Sasuke both screamed and began to run down the hallway, hoping against all hope that the thing wasn't following them, but the beam of the flashlight bobbing behind them indicated that it was in hot pursuit. Slowly, the unknown thing gained ground, ten yards, five yards, three yards, five feet, Naruto could feel his bladder stressing itself, wanting to release the liquid that seemed to suddenly be concentrating itself at the bottom. They could both sense the hand reaching through the darkness, hovering in the space between them, and they put on as much speed as they could, getting a few feet away from the hand. The light vanished and the presence came closer hands groping through the darkness and grabbing them each of them by a shoulder, jolting them to a quick halt. Naruto screamed loudly, the shrill sound reverberating off of the walls and filling Sasuke's head with pictures of horror. A hand, the skin rough and callused, slid across his mouth, silencing him. He bit the hand sharply, the coppery taste of blood touching his tongue and making him recoil.

"What the hell was that for, you idiot," an all too familiar voice whispered to them through the thick darkness that seemed to muffle the harsh voice.

"Kaki, is that you?" Sasuke asked, looking over his shoulder as if he would be able to see her.

"No, it's the Easter Bunny, of course it's me! Why'd you guys run away before?" she slid her hand off of Naruto's mouth, wiping the blood on her pants.

"You scared us," Naruto said, spitting a thick glob of Kaki's blood onto the floor and staring in her direction with malice. "Turn the damn light back on." A moment later, the light was shining onto their faces, Kaki having the sense to point at the ceiling so that no one was blinded.

"What's your problem?" She asked, staring at the blonde indifferently.

"He's afraid of the dark," Sasuke said, putting a comforting arm around Naruto. They stood there in absolute silence for a moment, then Kaki lowered the beam and walked around the two of them and started down the hallway. The two boys followed her, not bothering to ask where they were going.

"A tree knocked the power out, saw it from my window, scared the shit out of me. I decided to blunder through the hallways and ended up back here, there was a light on in that room though, and I wanted to see who was in it. But it was empty, just an old lantern with a light in it," Kaki said to fill the silence.

"How is that possible if there was no one there?" Sasuke asked, now walking beside her.

"It was probably whoever put up that doll. It hasn't been there long enough to get dusty, so it hasn't been there for more than a day or two. But it's a little strange, as was that spot of blood, makes it seem like someone died here. What do you guys think?"

"I think you're insane, you've been moody all day and now you're talking about dead stuff," Naruto said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I've been thinking a lot, stuff is starting not to make sense and I'm not used to it." She turned the corner and stopped, both of her arms dangling limply at her sides so the other two couldn't see what was ahead.

"Sharin, what's wrong? What is it?" Sasuke asked, grabbing the flashlight from her and pointing it towards the wall.

"Spa…spa…SPIDER!" her voice was so shrill that Naruto brought his hands up to cover his ears, shooting her a glance of loathing. She took several stumbling steps back, turned around, and ran back down the hallway, shrieking in fear. On the wall that the flashlight's beam was resting on, there stood a lone, very large black spider. Naruto was left to kill the thing, which was about the size of a softball, while Sasuke ran back to get Kaki.

"He killed it," Sasuke said reassuringly as he led Kaki back to the place where the spider had been, Naruto sat there, the black creature crawling over his hand. For a moment, they both stood there, staring at the blonde in bewilderment, then Kaki turned to run away again.

"You don't have to worry, it's not a real spider, it's a toy," Naruto said, setting the spider down.

"Who the hell would make something like that?" Kaki asked, her face a sickly green, but she kept walking, keeping a good distance away from Naruto, who insisted on keeping the spider. They finally found a stairwell and descended it into a hallway that had been inhabited, walking down it until they found their way to the main lobby, about a dozen boys in tow.

"What the hell is that thing?" Gaara asked when he caught sight of the arachnid on Naruto's head.

"Some stupid toy that was on the wall," Kaki said disdainfully.

"That's mine," Sasori said, smiling weakly, I made him a while ago then left him in my workshop."

"You mean that room beyond the pole with the hanging doll?" Sasuke asked, frowning at Sasori.

"Yeah, that's the room; I left a light on in there last night."

"What was that stain on the floor?" Kaki asked, swallowing hard.

"Paint that I used on the doll, I spilled it and it wouldn't wash out, so I left it there," he smiled shyly.

"Sasori, I'm going to kill you!" Kaki yelled, chasing the red-head around the dark hall, screaming when the lights came back on. Slowly, everyone returned to their rooms, talking idly about the day's events. Classes were cancelled because there was no heat in any of the buildings and they were left to their own devices.

"We're back to where we started, nothing to do except for plan for the party," Psy said, plopping on Suki's bed with a sigh of dismay.

"I think we should study, mid-term exams are coming quickly," all the talk in the room stopped and everyone looked at Karakaki. "What, I'm trying to help you guys pass."

"Can you help me with math?" Naruto asked, running from the room and coming back with a math book and paper.

"Ok, guys, I'll handle math, Suki, you take science, Itachi can cover history, and Psy can do English." Everyone divided and the studying began, lunch rolled around and they ate pretzels and drank sodas from Kaki's stash, deciding that this was a priority. Kaki was surprisingly nice to Itachi when he asked for help with a geometry question, and he managed to get it right, though he was a little slow in understanding.

* * *

**Riayu: **I know, it's not the best chapter, but something important happened, can anyone guess?

**Sharin: **Of course they can't, you didn't give much of a hint.

**Sye: **I think it was mostly characterization.

**Riayu: **That it was, I want them to be as realistic as possible, which isn't easy since I usually write complete fantasy where nothing has to be realistic.

**Sharin: **Before we stray completely, thanks for reading, stop by soon, and keep smiling.

**Riayu: **Bye guys, see you in a while, review please! **Hands out cupcakes**. Sorry it was so short.


	16. I Hate Trains

**Riayu: **Happy New Year everyone! Anyone making a resolution? I'm not, because I know I won't keep it.

**Sharin: **Liar, you know you made a resolution and you sure as hell are going to keep it.

**Riayu: **You say another word, either of you, and I will rip out your large intestine and play jump rope with them, got it.

**Sye: **Ok then, before she decides to kill us both enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned him, would I be writing this, the answer is no.

* * *

The train was full to the maximum, people cramming into the carriages, but our friends managed to get a carriage almost all to themselves. Naruto and Sasuke were cuddling and kissing, Suki and Tobi were whispering about something, and Psy was yelling at Zetsu's black-half about the lingerie that he wanted her to wear. Kaki was sitting next to Gaara, listening to his music through one of his headphones, Doctor Online streaming through the speakers. Itachi was sitting on her other side, reading her book over her shoulder, occasionally tapping her hand to make her go back so that he could finish reading a page that she had finished too fast, tapping her hand again when he was done. Deidara was pestering Sasori to make the puppet faster so that he could blow it up with one of his clay bombs, which was sitting on his hand in the shape of a cricket. The last member of the carriage was Kankuro, sitting awkwardly in a seat beside the door.

"What's the book about?" he asked when Kaki slid a piece of paper between two pages and closed the book. She looked up at him, blinked, stared, looked down at the cover of her book then opened her mouth.

"I'm not really sure, lots of people are dying," she had the manly mask over her voice, but worried that it may have been slipping; she hadn't used it very much. "You can take a look if you want," she tossed the book to Kankuro who caught it and read the back quickly.

"He's lying, it's about sex," Psy said, leaning her back against the seat, she had relocated to the floor, sitting cross-legged.

"No, it's about a vicious dog that kills people for his master, it's really graphic," Kaki said quickly, shooting Psy a glare.

"So you do know what it's about," Psy said, turning back to Zetsu and arguing with him some more.

"Does he get off on him pretending to be a girl?" Kankuro asked, returning the book to Kaki, who stuffed it behind her.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird; he wants Psy to bit on a bra and put water balloons in it to make it look like he has boobs."

"Why doesn't he just date a girl?"

"He's afraid of vaginas."

"Liar!" Zetsu yelled, throwing a ball of paper at Kaki.

"You wanna go, bitch?" she threatened, standing up, the earbud slipping out of her ear, falling into a fighting stance, her fists up. Zetsu just sat there; staring at him, then turned back to Psy and finally gave in.

"Why the hell to let your brother be so depressed, anyways? If I had a little brother, I'd want him to happy all the time," Kaki said, looking at Kankuro with hard eyes.

"Um…he's hard to cheer up?"

"No he isn't, I've managed it a few times, right Gaara," she looked over her shoulder at Gaara, who had looked up when he heard his name.

"What are we talking about?"

"Potato pancakes covered in sugarplums." A smile cracked Gaara's lips.

"Why?"

"Because it made you smile."

"Well, that's just adorable, Kohoro and Gaara sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Suki only stopped when Itachi threw her a deathglare that would have frightened anyone…unless that person was an idiot.

"Itachi, you look constipated," Kaki said, sitting back down and staring at Itachi. "Maybe you should take a laxative."

"Are you an idiot?" Naruto asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Look who's talking, blondey," Kaki threw a balled up wrapper from a piece of gum at the blonde's head, delighted when it got stuck in a blonde spike. She popped the piece of gum in her mouth and chewed it a few times before letting it sit on her tongue. Everyone assumed their prior activities, Kaki listened to Gaara's music and Itachi read more of her book, Suki and Tobi kept whispering, and Psy and Zetsu continued their argument, though their voices were significantly lower.

"Deidara, if you blow that up without opening a window, I will kill you," Kaki said, eyeing his explosive wad of clay with a scrutinizing eye. Deidara knelt on the seat and reached up, pulling the window opened before snatching the crudely made puppet from Sasori's hand and attaching the tiny cricket to the puppets back and tossing it into the air, where it exploded into a cloud of dust and fire. The fire was gone before it could do any harm, but the dust lingered and clogged there lungs, covering them all in white powder. A chorus of coughs echoed through the small space as Deidara opened the other windows, leaning his head out to catch fresh, cold air.

"Deidara, I'm going to rip your head off," Psy wheezed, staggering to her feet and pulling the blonde back inside by his long ponytail. Deidara began to yelp and squirm, yelling for Sasori's help.

"Sasori, I will not hesitate to shove that blade up your ass," Psy said forcefully, pulling Deidara into a headlock.

"Guys, we have to be nice, we're stuck with each other for another five hours, and dead bodies reek," Kaki said, pulling Psy off of Deidara and pushing her into Zetsu's arms. "Go make out or something. Kankuro, why are you in our car, there were a few opened seat in other cars."

"I wanted to be with my little brother and his new friends," Kankuro said, his voice betraying the lie.

"In other words, you were hoping one of us would have sexual interest in you?" Kaki asked, sliding into the seat between Gaara and Itachi for the third time in half an hour. "You're out of luck, the two whores are actually committed," she gestured to Naruto and Psy, who both threw her dirty looks. "But hey, you can have Gaara, although, you don't seem like the incest type, or Itachi, but both of them bitch constantly."

"I don't bitch," Gaara said, pulling the earbud from her ear and taunting her with it.

"Fine, you don't bitch," she scowled, grabbing at the bud and stuffing it in her ear. "But if you believe that, you're a tard," she had her finger pressed against the bud so that he couldn't pull it out and she stuck her tongue out at his flustered face.

"What about you?" Kankuro asked, eyeing Kaki.

"What about me?"

"You said everyone except for yourself, any particular reason?" there was a moment of silence as Kaki stared at Kankuro.

"I don't need anyone except for my ego," she said, smiling like an idiot.

"Kohoro, if you're going to crush him, do it properly," Suki said, her voice rough as sandpaper.

"I know absolutely nothing about you, and I'm not into dating strangers. I'm pretty sure you're out of luck here, no one's gonna go for you in this cart…unless Gaara wants to screw his brother," she nudged him in the side with an elbow and he pushed her into Itachi. The train slid into a tunnel and they were all wrapped in thick darkness, the only sound that of their breathing.

"I hate trains," Kaki said, standing up and walking to the door in the dark. When they came out of the tunnel she still wasn't back.

"Where'd he go?" Suki asked, looking over at Psy.

"Bathroom…or to find a snack, it's hard to tell."

"Kankuro, go hang out with your friends, please," all though that please was put on the end, the sentence lacked politeness completely. Gaara was staring at his brother with angry eyes, obviously upset by the fact that he had asked Kaki out.

"You like him of something?" Kankuro asked, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the door. Gaara sat there quietly, glancing subtly at Itachi, who had yet to look up from the book, he didn't dare move if there was any chance of Itachi seeing.

"Don't worry about him, he won't hit you, Kohoro would be mad at him again," Sasuke said, taking that moment alone to pull his lips from Naruto.

"Why do you two feel the need to be all over each other in public, I thought you were more appropriate than that, Sasuke," Kaki said as she slid the door opened, a paper bag in her hand. "I got some sandwiches. Veggie for Zetsu, mayo for Psy, it's got some turkey, anyone want roast beef," she tossed two sandwiches, one to Suki and the other to Sasuke, "dango for Dei, I managed to find you ramen, Naruto, you will worship me for ever! Gaara gets a bagel with raspberry jam, Sasori, I got you the same thing, are you two cousins or something?"

"He's my second cousin, twice removed," Gaara said, taking his bagel.

"Right, Tobi gets peanut butter and banana, and Itachi, I didn't know what to get you, so I didn't get you anything," she said jokingly, taking three rice balls from the bag and handing them over, "they have plum centers."

"Thank you," every one chorused, Kaki tossing Kankuro a generic Pb and j sandwich. She pulled out a small sub and ate it quickly before spreading out on the bench and falling asleep.

"Crazy bitch," Naruto muttered, finally removing the tiny ball of paper from his hair and tossing it in the paper bag. He ate his ramen quickly then used Sasuke's lap as a pillow, stuffing his nose into the folds of Sasuke's shirt and inhaling deeply the scent of his boyfriend. A sense of calm settled through the coach, Psy and Zetsu even stopped arguing for a while and began to talk about semi-pleasant things, but at least they were agreeing. Suki also fell asleep, her head on Tobi's lap and his hand stroking her hair as he dozed in and out of sleep. Deidara was playing with another one of his explosives as Sasori worked on a miniature Deidara doll, Gaara continued to listen to music so loudly that Naruto could hear it, and Itachi was…being Itachi, staring vacantly out of the window at the rolling landscape and humming absently to himself. Kankuro was sitting beside the door, wanting desperately to get up, but was afraid he might wake someone.

"They're all deep sleepers, you can leave whenever you want," Gaara said to his brother. Kankuro sat there for a moment longer, then stood up, opened the door, and left them in the coach alone.

"Is he gone?" Kaki asked in a low voice.

"Yeah," Gaara stood up and closed the door, locking it and pulling down the blind to cover the tiny window. Kaki shot up and stretched luxuriously, before lying across the floor on her stomach to watch Naruto and Sasuke's makeout session, which quickly heated up. Hands were in hair and up shirts and down waistbands in a flash, as if the two had forgotten completely that they were in public, which wasn't hard to believe, their brains were so deprived of oxygen that they couldn't really think of anything beyond the touch of the other's lips. It was Sasuke who broke the kiss to take in a breath, and with that breath came the crashing realization of their situation. Naruto's face turned beet red and Sasuke's face couldn't be seen because it was lost in the flesh of his hands, but the tips of his ears were bright as fire.

"I have a question," Psy said to break the suddenly tight atmosphere, "how many of you are gay?" Three hands coasted easily into the air, Sasori, Deidara, and Naruto's. "Bi?" five hands rose, Suki, Kaki, Sasuke, Itachi, and Gaara. "Yes! I got a straight guy!" she hugged Zetsu tightly, stamping a large kiss on his cheek.

"Bisexual people will one day rule the world," Kaki announced, standing on a seat and raising a fist over her head, falling onto her face when the train took a sharp turn. "Who's the idiot who put such a sharp turn in the tracks, we could have been derailed!" she whined from the floor. "Oof!" A suitcase fell on her from the wrack where their luggage sat.

"Shit, I hope nothing broke," Suki was on her feet and was looking through the bag in seconds. She sighed heavily as she pulled out an undamaged glass figurine.

"What's that?" Kaki gasped from under the suitcase, turning her head just enough to see the glinting figure.

"I really don't know what it's supposed to be, I found it on the beach when my mom was still alive, we were there together and she said it was pretty, so I kept it," she put the glass figure, which was a strange creature with dozens of limbs twisting into each other. She put the glass thing back into the suitcase and lifted it off of Kaki, hauling it back up onto the rack before taking her seat beside Tobi and holding his hand. Silence settled over the passengers again, so complete that they could hear the teens from other cars laughing and yelling at each other. Naruto and Sasuke had started kissing again, and so were Psy and Zetsu, if you could call that kissing, they were mashing their lips together and passing their tongues over soft patches of flesh. Suki and Tobi were the only ones who weren't using their tongues to show their adoration for one another, they spoke with soft voices, an occasional meeting of lips, but mostly quiet words that could only be endearment. Deidara had opened Sasori's bag and as playing with a small puppet that had a long, metallic tale that ended in a point. Sasori himself had put his supplies away and dozed off, his head now falling onto Deidara's shoulder, the picture of innocence.

"Naruto, you better not take off any of your clothes, or Sasuke's," Kaki said, eyes Naruto's hand, which had slid down to Sasuke's zipper.

"That stuff make you squeamish?" Itachi asked her playfully.

"No, nothing makes me squeamish, I just don't want someone to walk in and see them getting as close to sex as they're gonna. Keep your clothes on until we get to the house and you get to your rooms. That reminds me, where am I staying?"

"You'll see when we get there," Itachi assured her, patting her on the head.

"It's gonna feel weird with a room all to myself, it's been years since I had my own."

"You didn't have your own room at your dad's house?" Gaara asked, looking at her.

"What house, we always lived with neighbors until they kicked us out. He got the guestroom and I either shared a room with one of their kids, or I got the couch. That's how I met Kimimaro, we stayed with him for almost a month before my dad came back drunk and tried to shoot him."

"Do me a favor," Itachi said, looking at Kaki with dark eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Never talk about Kimimaro again."

"I'd like to forget him too, he was worse than you, Gaara, you only gave me bruises and scratches, he broke my arm once, and suffocated me another time." She didn't notice that both the boys were getting more and more upset as she rattled on about the dozens of abuses that he had given her until Psy pulled her aside and talked to her.

"She really is an idiot," Itachi murmured to himself when she was out of earshot.

"Don't insult her, she's new to this stuff," Gaara said defensively.

"I know that, I'm just saying, she really is inexperienced, she seems to flash between two kinds of knowledge. She does know a bit about this stuff, she was mad at me for going about things wrong."

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"She knows I like her and she was upset because I didn't ask her out."

"She was upset with me because I asked her out, she's a weird one."

"Maybe that's what makes her appealing?"

"I have a question," Kaki said, standing in the doorway and staring at them both. "Itachi, have you ever thought about screwing your brother?"

"Nope, he's more like my son, and that's just creepy."

"Damn, things really have changed, oh well."

"What is she-"

"Just let it be, Itachi, you'll find out eventually." Kaki spread out on the floor and took her book back from Itachi, reading quickly and watching, occasionally, as Sasuke and Naruto made out. Hours passed and Sasuke finally stopped the tongue-fest, settling into Naruto's arms and falling asleep quickly. Psy experienced motion sickness and spent fifteen minutes spewing her sandwich out the window before stealing Kaki's book and reading it with Zetsu. Tobi and Suki were still exchanging whispers, even when they got in the long, black limo that would take them all to Uchiha manor, they didn't stop their whispering.

"Can I call you Sam?" Kaki asked the driver when he rolled down the separator at her knock.

"My name is Brad," the young man said to her, glancing at her via the rearview mirror. She had removed her guise in the car and was now wearing a black tank-top and blue shorts.

"I know your name is Brad, but I didn't ask you what your name was; I asked if I could call you Sam."

"Why?"

"Because you remind me of my dog, Sam, cute blue eyes, soft brown hair, and a mischievous smile."

"You've never seen me smile," he said, looking at the other passengers, the Uchiha's, dressed in their usual black, Sasori, in a crimson shirt and black cargo pants, Deidara in a fishnet shirt, black tank-top, and black cargos, Gaara was dressed like Sasori, Tobi wore an orange and black shirt and tight jeans, Suki wore a green halter-top and white jeans, and Psy was wearing black shorts and a red tube-top. They all looked normal, but they were all coming from an all boys' boarding school, which meant there shouldn't have been any girls.

"That's enough delay, to the mansion!" Psy yelled at the top of her lungs, pointing at the road through the windshield and demanding the man drive faster.

* * *

**Riayu: **I'm back! No where near as serious as the previous chapters. I was kind of upset.

**Sharin: **Kind of, you were crying.

**Riayu: **I was not crying! And even if I was, I have a valid excuse, I had no internet for a week, then they killed my favorite character in an anime, then I saw a movie I thought was going to be good and it sucked!

**Sye: **Ok, Jebus, you don't have to explode or anything.

**Riayu: **Right, well then, thanks for reading, please review, and smile until your lips fall off. Sparkling cider for everyone! Because, if I can't have alcohol, neither can you!


	17. Welcome Home

**Riayu: **This chapter almost didn't come out, guys. The school website was down and I couldn't get the document until around 2 today.

**Sharin: **Yell at her! She's a liar!

**Sye: **No she isn't, the website really was down. And they won't beat her up, it's still on time.

**Sharin: Scowls **Shut up!

**Riayu: **Why do you hate me so much? **Sniffle**

**Sye: **Look what you did this time! **Hugs Riayu**

**Disclaimer: **She doesn't own Naruto.

_Thought/emphasis

* * *

_

"Wow, I call this room!" Kaki yelled, blocking the doorway by spreading her arms wide to protect it.

"What's so special about it?" Suki asked, standing in the doorway several rooms away.

"I can see the sunset over the lake perfectly, and the tiny cottage, it's a great view." Suki left the doorway; her bag sitting there to show it was taken, and stepped up beside Kaki.

"Oh, wow, that really is nice; you can see the forest from mine, it looks nice, all covered in snow and ice hanging from the branches. Where's Psy? If she doesn't hurry, she'll get stuck with a crappy room."

"I think she went to the bathroom," Kaki said, dragging her suitcase into the room and throwing it onto the double-bed before opening the closet door. "It's bigger than my dorm-room in here, who even owns that much clothes?"

"She went to the bathroom fifteen minutes ago, I hope she isn't sick."

"Nah, she's probably just soaking it all in, I saw one of their _small _bathrooms, it had a steam-shower! Sasuke, can I live with you guys during the summer break?"

"I'm not going to live with some crazy girl," Sasuke said, walking passed the room without a backward glance, Naruto at his side.

"I'm moving in too," Suki announced, a smile creasing her lips.

"No," the finality in Sasuke's voice did nothing to stop their efforts.

"Why are we asking him? Itachi's the head of the house, we need to ask him," Kaki said, closing the closet door and walking out into the hall.

"Tobi, do you know where Itachi's room is?" Suki asked, leaning into her boyfriend's arms.

"The door on the left at the end of the hallway, why?" he asked, looking suspiciously at his girlfriend.

"Aw, he's jealous, isn't that cute?" Kaki teased, poking his forehead before turning and walking down the hallway, opening Itachi's door without knocking.

"I'm sorry!" she shrieked, closing her eyes as blood began to come out of her nose, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. Itachi stood in the middle of his room, his hair down wet, as well as his skin, and his boxers not covering all of his dark pubic hair as he pulled them up. "I should have knocked, I'm so sorry!" she repeated, grabbing the door, her eyes still closed, and starting to close it, only to hit herself in the head.

"Are you ok, Kaki?" Itachi asked, walking over and helping her get up off of the ground. She still had her eyes closed, although his boxers were now set in their proper place, and allowed him to guide her to a chair to sit in. "You can open your eyes," he said, pulling on a black t-shirt and a pair of cargo-shorts.

"Why are you were shorts?" she asked, eyeing his skinny, pale legs.

"Why are you wearing a skirt?" he countered, toweling his hair into a wild, raven mess. She looked down at the blue skirt she had put on over her shorts.

"Why _am _I wearing a skirt? Fine, you win!"

"So, is there a reason you came into my room, besides to criticize my dressing."

"I'm moving in here," she said, smiling at his shocked expression.

"You could at least ask for permission," he said, frowning at her.

"Hmm… Do you want me to move in with you?" she asked, looking at him in all seriousness. He looked at her with wide eyes, then around the room, as if expecting to see someone else there. His eyes rested back on her, cold and unfeeling. She shifted in her chair, made nervous by the glare. "I didn't mean to irritate you," she mumbled, looking down at her knees. With the silence between them came a great, smiling maw of darkness, cackling evilly as the tension between them cracked like a whip, stinging them both deeply. In that unbearably apprehensive silence Kaki shot to her feet and walked across the room and through the door, her skirt flying up as her long strides brought up air.

"Kaki, are you o-" Suki said, sliding out of Tobi's arms to try to stop Kaki's quick progression.

"If you need me, I'll be unpacking," she interrupted, slamming the door shut after her as she turned into her room.

"Well, at least she's not leaving," Tobi said, putting a hand on Suki's shoulder. "She doesn't have the tolerance for beating around the bush, she's easily frustrated, not to mention the fact that she's torn between two boys."

"Since when are you Doctor Phil?" Suki asked, giving Tobi a thankful glance and embracing him. "We don't have much time to spare, though, we have to get ready." They disappeared into her room, closing and locking the door, stuffing a spare blanket over the crack between the base of the wood and the floor.

"That bathroom is huge!" Psy shouted, walking down the hallway wrapped in a white towel with the Uchiha fan on it. Her brown hair was black as night and falling heavily into her face, her blue eyes glistening from the lights in the bright hall.

"What did you do to your hair?" Zetsu screeched, running up to her and grabbing a lock of the black, wet mass.

"I washed it, why?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Because, it's black now, it was dark brown before." He dropped the lock and it attached to her forehead with a wet slap.

"It's my natural color, I lost a bet to Kaki and she said I had to keep it brown until our first break. It came with a shampoo that takes the dye out."

"But it's been months, why didn't it grow out?"

"I had to keep on dying it, it was so annoying."

"What was your bet?"

"I had to go a week without wearing black, I didn't know underwear counted."

"Yes you did, it was written in the rules, tard," Kaki said, opening the door and peaking through at her, a smile on her face. "It's your turn to make a bet," she said, her voice challenging.

"I'll have to think about this, but I'm going to get you back. That stuff made my scalp itchy."

"Then make sure it's something I can't do," she winked then disappeared back into her room, leaving behind a fairly light atmosphere.

"I think she has multiple personalities," Zetsu said, finally ending his fuss over his girlfriend's hair.

"Look who's talking," Psy said accusingly, walking down the hall and into a room with her suitcase in the doorway, dragging it in after her and closing the door.

"When are we going to eat dinner?" Deidara asked of no person in particular, standing in his doorway and staring at the door opposite his, which belonged to Gaara.

"Around six-o'-clock," Itachi said, coming out of his room and frowning. "Where's my brother?"

"I think he went to his room with Naruto," Sasori said, walking down the hall with the familiarity of a dog on its favorite walk. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Have fun, Zetsu, stop trying to spy on Psy, it's creepy," Itachi said, frowning at Zetsu, who had his face pressed against the door, trying to look through the crack into the room.

"Why, she's my girlfriend, I should be able to look," Zetsu said, looking over his shoulder at Itachi, his eyes pleading. "That's the only way I'll see her without clothes on," his black half added.

"I'm sure there's a good reason for her not wanting you to see her naked," Itachi said dismissively, turning and walking up the hallway and turning around a corner, a soft knocking sound flowing down the hallway a moment later.

"What do you want, Itachi," Sasuke asked, the door opened slightly and his head poking out.

"You were right," Itachi said, looking down at his feet. "Thanks for trying to help." Sasuke was so shocked by the gratitude in his brother's voice that he simply stood there, staring.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto's voice asked from a short distance away.

"Nothing," Sasuke said over his shoulder before turning back to his brother. "No problem, but you really shouldn't be so shy." The door closed and Itachi was left thinking about the word, was he really all that shy? He didn't think he was, but maybe he came across that way.

Sasuke sat heavily on his king-sized bed, his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. Naruto crawled over from the other side of the bed and sat beside Sasuke, putting his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "What happened?" he asked, looking at Sasuke with concern.

"He said thank you, he actually listened to something I said and thanked me for it… I think the world is coming to an end." Sasuke said, his voice so full of awe that Naruto couldn't help laughing.

"He loves you, Sasuke, there's no big surprise there." Naruto smiled at the raven-haired youth and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but he's never actually said thank you to me before, he's never even admitted that my suggestions were right. It's bizarre."

"If I had a little brother I'd never tell him he was right about anything, it's an inferiority complex."

"You just want me to stop talking so you can get into my pants, don't you?" Sasuke said, looking at Naruto sternly.

"Who, me?" Naruto plastered a sweet, innocent smile on his face and fluttered is eyelashes at Sasuke. "I want you to be happy," he said, his voice serious and face serious. The sudden change scared Sasuke and he stared at the blonde suspiciously.

"You're crazy," Sasuke said, leaning into his boyfriend and smiling his rare smile.

"Why can't you do that more?" Naruto asked, looking down at Sasuke.

"Because, it hurts my lips, and you see them twitching at the corners?" they were indeed twitching at the corners, as if the smile were a huge effort.

"It takes more muscles to frown than it does to smile; you're just messing with me." Naruto whacked Sauce's head lightly then put his chin in the nest of black hair. They sat in complete silence for a long time, then Sasuke sat up straight, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Wanna go take a shower?" he asked moving to stand up. Naruto sat there for a moment, contemplating the idea, then sprang off of the bed and across the room, smiling widely as he threw opened the door, forced to wait for Sasuke because he didn't know where the correct bathroom was.

"Sit down, I'm hungry," Psy said, staring at the glass in front of her, which was filled with wine. Her words were directed at Kaki, who was eyeing the only open seat with malice, it was beside Itachi. "Is this real wine?"

"No, non-alcoholic," Itachi said, looking absently at Kaki, who had her arms crossed over her chest and was staring angrily at the wood. "No matter how hard you stare at it, the chair will still be a chair." She sighed, her arms flopping to her sides, and sat down, staring loathingly at the tablecloth. Several women came out a few moments later, carrying trays laden with different kinds of food. The platters were set down along the table and the women disappeared back into the kitchen. Everyone began to grab from what was in front of them, then request food from other platters. When everyone was satisfied they began to eat, falling into casual conversation.

"Suki, where did you go before? I was looking for you and I couldn't find you," Psy said, looking at Suki with a critique's eye.

"I was in my room talking with Tobi," she said, avoiding her eyes.

"I don't think there was any 'talking'," Kaki said, satisfied by the flush creeping into Suki's face. She cut into her steak and took a large bite.

"Well, maybe not 'talking'," Tobi said, a shy smile on his face. Everyone looked at him with astonishment, including Suki, her face turning a deeper shade of red. Kaki cleared her throat and redirected the conversation.

"So, what are we going to do with our five days of freedom?" she asked, a smile lighting her face.

"I want to go meet your dad," Suki said, frowning. "We're going tomorrow."

"Wait, but I do-"

"I agree, I've never met your dad, I have a few words for him," Psy said, nodding.

"But he'll-"

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Itachi said with finality. "We'll have to figure out where he's stationed himself this time."

"No! We're not going to see my father!" Kaki stood up, nearly knocking her chair over with the sudden movement.

"Relax, Kaki, we just want to-" Psy said in a vain attempt of assurance.

"No, you don't understand! We're not going to see that man, he's the devil!" she was shaking now, hugging her self as if a cold wind were blowing.

"What do you mean he's the devil?" Itachi sounded alarmed, as if he actually believed the man was the demon in fiery hell.

"It's his fault! It wasn't Gaara's dad, it was all his fault! Dad drove her out of the house that day, her and my sister, they had had a fight and he broke Aya's arm. Mom was taking her to the hospital when she got into the accident," Kaki was crying now, the tears streaming effortlessly out of her eyes as she stood there, her shoulders shaking hard as she stared, unblinkingly, at the wall over Psy's head. "I was in the car with them, in the back seat, mom hadn't put on her seatbelt and neither had Aya. The car hit and mom died right away, her neck broke when she hit the steering-wheel. Aya died different, though, she suffocated, it was because of the airbag." Her eyes were blank and her body visibly sagged as she stood there, staring into space.

"I thought you said you were too young to remember it," Gaara said, staring at her in horror.

"It's amazing what we sometimes remember in the saddest moments of realization." She said, a mirthless laugh rumbling out of her throat.

"I know you don't want us to meet him, Kaki, but we need to, I promise, we'll be careful," Suki said, standing up and walking around the end of the table and holding Kaki close. The tears finally stopped as she was pulled into the warm embrace of her elder, though her body still shook with violent rage. After a few moments of comforting silence, Kaki took her seat and pushed her plate away, draining her glass of sparkling grape juice in one go.

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked, looking at the girl's violent eyes warily.

"No, I'm not, and I'm ok with that. Tomorrow, I'm going to pay my father back for the hell he put me through. Anyone want mashed potatoes?" she held up the bowl as if it were the most normal thing to do.

"I'll take some," Psy said, reaching for the plate and unloading a hue spoonful onto her plate. Talk resumed and Kaki finally decided to forgive Itachi when he finally said that she could live there during summer break and during school vacations.

"I have a home!" she said, throwing her arms around Itachi then standing up and hugging Sasuke from behind, getting a stream of cursing from him when she refused to let go.

Everyone retired to their rooms after three hours in front of a TV, playing video games, most of which Suki kicked ass at. Kaki was glad to fall into the large, fluffy bed, pulling the covers up and rolling onto her side so that she could stare at the full moon smiling at her through the window. She wondered briefly if Gaara could see the stars from his room and hoped they would sing strongly to him and help him sleep. She closed her eyes and heard the song pulsing through the air like a violin, lulling her to sweet, dark sleep.

"Can't sleep?" Tobi asked when Suki crawled into the bed beside him.

"It's not the same when you're not in the same room," Suki whispered, sliding into the warm bed with him and slipping into his embrace, brushing their lips together.

Sasuke and Naruto were nestled in each other's arms, Naruto snoring and drooling while Sasuke had positioned his head to stay out of the way of the drool. Sasori and Deidara were still wide awake, Deidara insisting on a game with the puppets, but forbidden to use his explosives. Gaara did indeed have a commanding view of the stars and stared at them for a long time, slowly falling sleep, the lights of the stars burned into his mind so that he dreamt of the little white dots speckling the night of his unconsciousness. Only Itachi remained awake, staring at his ceiling, thinking about the day's happenings and what would come tomorrow.

_I'll tell her,_ he thought, _I'll tell her tomorrow. _He thought that to himself over and over again, falling asleep to the words and dreaming of what she would say.

* * *

**Riayu: **This was actually supposed to be a shorter chapter, but I got a little carried away.

**Sye: **You got a little dark up there.

**Riayu: **I know, and I apologize for that, but it couldn't be helped.

**Suki: **What am I planning?

**Riayu: **That's a good question. Ok everyone, that's it for today, thanks for reading. If you can, please review. And, also, please refer this to anyone you think might be interested.

**Suki: **Hey, wait, what am I planning?

**Riayu: **Sorry, I can't hear you. **Points to headphones **Bye everyone!


	18. Who Are We Talking About?

**Riayu: Reading reviews **Well, I wasn't expecting that.

**Sharin: **What?

**Riayu: **Sye's question, I wasn't expecting anyone to ask…and I don't really have an answer.

**Suki: **I do! We want to protect her, if you think about it; we all have a strong connection with her. She's like a little sister to me, she's Psy's best friend, Itachi likes her, and everyone else was is her friend.

**Sye: **That's a load of bull crap.

**Riayu: **But it sounds nice.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine, he belongs to Sasuke.

* * *

"She won't get out of bed," Psy reported, coming out of Kaki's room with a frown on her face. "She says we can't get there if she doesn't tell us where he is."

"Why do you want to see him so badly, anyways?" Kaki called from the bed, her head peaking out from under the blanket to look at them all.

"So we can kill him for hurting you," Gaara said, frowning at her.

"I want to yell at him for all the pain he's caused you," Itachi said, crossing his arms. "Didn't you say you wanted to get your revenge?"

"I lied! I didn't think you really meant that you wanted to go. It's insane, he doesn't give a shit."

"Well, we're going, I'm sure he gets support from her mom's insurance, they have to send the check somewhere," Psy said, turning to the assembled teens. "I want to find him and call the cops on him."

"No! He can't get sent to jail! You can't do that to him!" she sprung out of bed and Naruto ran in, pushing her out of the room quickly. She stood there, fuming, as the doorway was blocked off by Suki and Psy and both sides of the hallway were blocked off by the rest.

"We just want to let him know that he can't get away with hitting you anymore," Suki said reassuringly.

"What's it matter? Itachi already said I could stay here from now on," Kaki looked at Itachi to make sure she was right, her face fell when she saw the stern look on his face.

"What if they go somewhere and can't take you with them?" Psy asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll stay with you."

"I'm not going to be here for most of the summer, my aunt wants me to live with her for a while."

"Well, I can find somewhere else to live; I'll never go back to that house."

"And if he calls the police? He's still your guardian for another three years, if he wants you back, he gets you back," Sasori said, Deidara nodding enthusiastically.

"…Fine, but I'm bringing a knife," she finally gave in, frowning deeply and pushing her way into her room, disappearing into the closet.

"It's not like her to pretend like that, something's up," Psy said, peering into the room. "I wonder if it has to do with you?" she was looking at Gaara now, frowning at him.

"Does he know who you are?" Suki asked, also staring at Gaara.

"Yeah, he came to my house years ago with Kaki. He and my dad had a huge fight, my mom got into it too."

"Maybe that's what she's so worried about?" Tobi asked, wrapping an arm around Suki.

"If he tries to hurt any of us, he's dead meat," Psy said, turning around and walking down the hallway, disappearing into a bathroom.

"Something tells me this is going to go badly," Naruto whispered to himself as the teens dispersed to get ready for the day.

"Eat something or else I'll cram a grapefruit down your throat," Psy warned, staring at the untouched food on Kaki's plate. She looked up, faked a smile, then ate a strip of bacon.

"Can someone pass the syrup?" she asked, looking around the table for the dark liquid. Suki passed it across the table and Kaki took it, popping the lid open and pouring a generous amount onto her eggs.

"That looks…disgusting," Sasuke said, making a face at the concoction.

"You're just saying that because you don't like sweet foods, I have a major sweet tooth." Kaki stabbed a large chunk of egg, stirred it around in the syrup, and crammed it in her mouth, chewing swiftly and swallowing.

"Kaki, what's that?" Suki pointed at the mound of eggs and everyone stared. Kaki, who couldn't see what she was pointing to, took her fork and began to sift through the pile, shrieking loudly when she found a spider the size of a dime. She bolted to her feet, toppling the chair, and stared in horror at the tiny, black speck. It didn't move. She poked it, tentatively, with the fork. It didn't move. She poked it again. Nothing.

"I hate you!" she picked up the plastic bug, which was sufficiently coated in syrup, and threw it at Suki, laughing hard when it stuck to her forehead. Suki made a face and swiped the plastic thing off, wiping the syrup off with a napkin that she dipped in her glass of water.

"At least I made you smile. What else are we doing today?"

"I need to go to the mall, Psy's birthday is on Thursday," Kaki said, taking her seat again, scooping up another chunk of egg and pushing it into her mouth.

"It is? Why didn't you tell us, Psy?" Suki leaned across Tobi to look at her.

"I didn't tell anyone," she said, frowning at Kaki.

"That's beside the point, what do you want?" Kaki asked, leaning her elbows on the table, being careful to keep her elbows off of her plate.

"I don't care," she said, slouching in her chair and frowning.

"Male stripper it is!" Naruto said, smiling.

"Are you volunteering?" Kaki asked, smiling at the blonde.

"No! I think we should get Gaara to do it," he smiled at the red-head, who was now looking at him as if he were crazy.

"If you make Gaara strip for me, you will all die," Psy said venomously.

"You know I was teasing you," Naruto said, fear in his voice.

"I'll help you guys get her stuff, don't worry," Kaki said, snatching an apple from the bowl in the center of the table and taking a large bite of it. She sat there, chewing it, her face slowly taking on an appearance of disgust. She spit out the chunks onto her plate and looked at Itachi. "Why didn't you tell me these were wax apples?"

"I thought it was obvious," Itachi said, "Have you ever seen an apple that's as symmetrical as that?"

"I don't know I don't pay attention to things like that!" she looked at the apple with loathing. "Why are there wax seeds on the inside if it's fake?" she pointed to the small brown ovals.

"I don't know, I didn't make it. Do you want a real apple?" he held out an apple with a dark red top that faded slowly to a golden base, the skin unblemished and shining.

"Do you have any pears?" he handed her a pear and she took a bite, wiping away the juice that dribbled down her chin, smiling as she chewed.

"Why aren't you a vegetarian?" Naruto asked, looking at Kaki. "You almost never eat meat."

"I actually don't really like meat, but it has vitamins that my body needs, so I eat meat for my body."

"That's really weird, but ok."

"At least I don't wear ramen boxers," she took another bite out of the pear, licking a drop of juice off of her lower lip.

"I like these boxers," Naruto pouted and turned to Sasuke. "She's picking on me!"

"Kaki, be nice," Sasuke said, humoring Naruto.

"Well that's no fun," she pouted and finished off the pear. "I'll be right back," she pushed her chair away from the table, stood up, and walked out of the dining room.

"Did you find out where he is?" Psy asked, pushing her chair back as well.

"He's staying with someone named Anko," Itachi said, standing up and pushing his chair in.

"You're kidding, she's my neighbor! She's freaking crazy," Psy said, tipping Zetsu's chair so that he fell to the ground. Suki stood up and pulled Tobi out of his chair, leading the way to the front door.

"Well then, we know exactly where the house is and who the woman is. Is she a friend of yours?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the thin window beside the door.

"I guess you could say that, she comes over every Christmas with hot chocolate and whipped cream, and she always has a weirdo present for me."

"Who are you talking about?" Kaki asked, descending the stairs, a switchblade in her hand.

"If you try to stab me with that, I'll kill you," Psy said, eyeing the blade warily.

"Why would I stab you, this is for Suki, pay back for the eggs," she flicked the blade out and pointed the tip at Suki, an insane smile lighting up her face. Suki backed up into the door, dragging Tobi in front of her.

"We were talking about Anko," Itachi said, snatching the knife from Kaki's hand and tucking the blade back in.

"The lady with the purple hair? She's freaking great! She's always walking around in a fishnet shirt and bra, it's a little weird, but she's funny as hell."

"How do you know her?" Sasuke asked, taking the knife from Itachi and inspecting the handled, a pack of wolves painted on the smooth, white surface.

"I lived with Psy for a few weeks, who do you think I talked to when Psy was out. She's wacko, but she can carry a great conversation."

"Well, your dad is living with her right now," Psy said, snatching the knife from Sasuke and tossing it back to Kaki.

"Sucks to be him, if he's still alive that is. She's probably made him get a job, and stop drinking." She stuffed the knife back into her pocket and walked up to the door, pushing it open and walking down the path that led to the driveway. "Who's driving?" she looked into the car and saw Brad sitting in the driver's seat. "Hi Sam!"

"Are you always going to call him Sam?" Itachi asked, opening the door and sliding into a seat.

"I like the name Sam!" Kaki whined, sitting next to him and dragging Psy into the seat on her other side.

"What if he doesn't like the name Sam?" she asked, looking at Kaki's hand, which was still wrapped around her wrist.

"He'll have to learn to deal with it. What's up, Itachi?" she turned to look at Itachi, who had been tapping her shoulder for a few moments.

"I have something I want to tell you," he said, his cheeks gaining the slightest hint of pink.

"You can tell me after we go to see my dad, ok?" she smiled at him. "I need to be angry when I see him." She looked around at her fellow passengers. "Come on guys, I'm letting you go, someone make me angry!" she was smiling an electric smile, as if she were on the wrong side of sanity. Everyone looked at her then Deidara dug into his pocket and threw a tiny clay spider. At first she only shrieked in surprise at having the fake bug thrown at her, then she began to scream for real as the arachnid began to scale her shirt, over the crest of her breast and starting on the down slope; she was wriggling and screeching madly, whipping her shirt with her hands while attempting not to touch the repulsive creature; it was at the neck-line of her shirt when it exploded in a small cloud of clay-dust. She coughed heavily, her fist at her mouth, her eyes watering, and in between choked coughs she yelled shakily.

"Deidara… I'm going to…kill…you!" she struggled to breath and locked her anger inside herself, her face becoming ridged when Psy leaned in and whispered something to her, her eyes gleaming wildly.

"You did what?!" she shrieked, looking at Itachi, eyes blazing. He looked at her in confusion as she moved as if she were going to punch him, then the car stopped and they were in front of a tall house with arched windows and an Oakwood door. The house, with its lavender walls and white trim, looked extremely out of place sitting abreast to the tall, brick apartment building, for such a beautiful house you would never expect a rogue to live inside, but it was the purple-hair, rough-and-tough woman who opened the door, a scowl on her face.

"What the hell do you want?" she yelled, glaring at the group of teenagers on her doorstep. Kaki and Psy pushed their way to the front and her expression changed instantly. "Karakaki, Psy, where the hell have you two been?" she asked, her voice gruff but affectionate as she pulled the two of them into headlocks. One could not help but notice her strange appearance, black bra, fishnet shirt, an orange skirt, fishnet shorts, and a tan overcoat, a long toothpick dangling from the left side of her lip, a knife resting against her hip, secured by her belt. She let go of the two of them and eyed Kaki.

"You bum of a father is staying here," she said, scowling as she looked over her shoulder. "He's got a job at McDonald's and he's paying eight bucks a week to stay."

"You should charge him more, a hundred a month. We came to see him," Kaki said, motioning to the rest of the group and Anko's frown deepened.

"What for? Did he steal your money or something?" she eyed the group of muscular men with a critic's eye, surprised when she caught sight of Suki.

"Don't ask me why we're here, they're the ones who wanted to come," Kaki tapped a foot impatiently, Anko noticed.

"You don't have to be so testy, come on in, but don't get any blood on the carpet, unless you plan on getting it out," she opened the door further and allowed the assembly into the slightly messy abode. "You have a wonderfully pissed-off aura around you, Fire-bird, came to kill someone?"

"Thinking about it, I brought your knife with me," Kaki pulled out the knife with the decorative handle and flicked the blade out, tossing it from hand to hand, fidgeting as she had seen Anko do on occasion.

"He's in the living room, bum's watching TV, I think it might be porn." Psy led to the way to the living room, several pizza boxes on the floor and a sweater over a lap shade, a pair of pants hanging from the ceiling fan.

"It's cleaner than usual," Psy noted as she looked around, her eyes landing on the TV where porn was indeed playing, shrieks coming from the set as Kaki's father watched with wide eyes. Anko crossed the room in quick strides and turned off the television.

"You have visitors," she pointed her chin at the group and he turned around to see who they were.

"What the fuck do you want?" his speech was slurred something terrible, the reek of vodka rolling off of him in waves. His eyes glided over the group of teenagers, stopping on Kaki after he had looked everyone over. "Why are you here, I'm not paying for you to go to school just so you can skip classes." Kaki stood there, frozen, her body ridged and her eyes wide, pupils dilated.

"You're not paying for me to go to school," she muttered, averting her eyes. "It's Thanksgiving break."

"Who are these people?" he glared at the rest of the bunch, who were all glaring back. Anko stood behind him, her scowl reaching a new level.

"We're just her friends," Psy said, grabbing Kaki's hand and squeezing it from behind.

"Don't worry about us, we just gave her a ride here," Itachi said, throwing a reassuring glance at her. Next moment she jumped into the air, a yelp echoing around the room, Suki had pinched her arm sharply, drawing a dot of blood. Her face contorted into fury and she stared at her father with blazing eyes.

"What's with the look, you little slut, what you gonna do?" he sneered at her, his muddy eyes taking on a piggish look. "There's nothing you can do to me." His eyes sunk to the knife in her other hand, she was running her thumb over the flat of the blade, a thin red line splitting her skin, a line of blood running down to her palm.

"I came to tell you that I'm not staying with you anymore," she said, her voice still quivering with fear, though her face was set with anger. "I'm going to be staying with friends."

"No," he said, glaring at her. "In the summer you're getting a job to pay for food and an apartment."

"If you want it so bad, you get a job and a home, I'm not staying with you anymore," her voice was still quivering, but it was changing, slowly, into rage. "I'm not here to provide for you, it's the other way around. I'm paying for school, I'm paying for my clothes, and for years I've been paying for you and your alcoholism. That's why we don't have a home, because you keep spending money, my money, on booze! If you would go to rehab you could have a good life, but it doesn't mater anymore, I'm not staying with you anymore." She turned to walk away, her face red and breath ragged, when her father hurled himself at her, latching onto her back with muscular arms, more coordination those movements than those of a sober man, one could tell instantly that he was no stranger to violence. She was hurled to the ground, her arms pinned behind her back with one of his hands and her face ground into the carpet, the other hand on the back of her head. For a terrifyingly long second, Kaki could have sworn it was an hour, nothing happened beyond her knife flying from her hand and onto the carpet a few feet away. Then sudden action fused into the muscles of the mannequin-people surrounding the fallen girl and they all lurched into motion, attempting to help the struggling brunette.

* * *

**Riayu: **Until next time, guys.

**Sye: **Wait, you're leaving off _before _the fight?

**Riayu: **Yeah, otherwise the chapter will be late, and no one wants that. It would have been out sooner, but we lost power today!

**Sharin: **Well this is an annoying cliffie. Thanks for reading, guys, please review.

**Riayu: **Next chapter someone gets seriously hurt! No, it's not Kaki, or Psy, someone else! **Overly dramatic music** Adios!


	19. Rejected!

**Riayu: **One word that will describe this chapter: dramatic.

**Sharin: **Two words that will describe the author: effing crazy.

**Sye: **Three words to express my loathing for these people: Someone shoot me.

**Riayu: **And four words for the

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**P.S. I know it's a little late. Sorry!

* * *

**

**Recap: **_For a terrifyingly long second, Kaki could have sworn it was an hour, nothing happened beyond her knife flying from her hand and onto the carpet a few feet away. Then sudden action fused into the muscles of the mannequin-people surrounding the fallen girl and they all lurched into motion, attempting to help the struggling brunette.

* * *

_

Psy was the one who thought to pick up the knife, whether to use it herself or to keep it out of the way even she wasn't sure of. That is, until she drove it deep into the flesh of Kaki's father's leg, blood dripping from the blade as she pulled it out, staring in surprise at her own hand. The others didn't give it a second glance, though, so enthralled were they with pummeling the man covering Kaki. Suki was driving her foot, repeatedly, into the man's ribcage, her face twisted in anger, Itachi had him in a strong headlock, cutting off the majority of his air supply, Zetsu had the man's arm twisted behind his back. Sasori and Deidara were both trying to remove the man from Kaki's writhing frame as she screamed bloody murder. Even Anko had come over to help, she was pouring salt onto the cut of his leg and though it didn't take much effort, it was a huge help.

The man finally rolled off of his daughter, howling in pain and clutching at his leg where blood was oozing into the fabric of his jeans. Kaki stood up, assessing her rug burn with only a quick glance before pushing Itachi away from her father, the force that she used unusually harsh, causing the raven-haired male to stumble. She snatched the blade from Psy's hand, wiping the crimson blood off on her own denim shorts, leaving a smiling stain on her thigh. She knelt in front of her father, holding the blade point to his Adam's apple, smiling a twisted smile, her eyes glowing insanely.

"You have no idea how lucky you've been," she whispered to her father, applying pressure to the blade when he tried to say something. "Don't interrupt me!" she yelled at him, her eyes falling to the beads of blood running down the silver blade and onto the white handle. "I could have killed you so long ago, mom could have, but we both spared you," her eyes hardened further, turning black and loosing a good quantity of their shine. "I won't make that mistake again."

Everyone just stood there, staring at Kaki in bemused fear; she wouldn't really kill him, would she? The look in her eyes said otherwise, but could you always trust what someone's eyes said? The answer: yes. Itachi snatched the blade out of Kaki's hand, accidentally slicing a bit of skin on the man's throat, leaving a thin, red mark that dripped sparsely. He whimpered in fear, bringing his hand to the throat to stem the tiny bit of blood while Itachi confronted Kaki.

"What do you think you're doing, killing him won't do anything for you! You'll get sent to jail, you idiot," he wiped the blade and handle of the knife on his pants then tucked the blade away and put it in his pants. "If you want revenge so badly, get him sent to jail." Kaki stared at him with misty eyes, the smile sliding off of her face, her eyebrows coming together.

"A life for a life," she said, staring at the man. "Do you think they would give him a just punishment? Do you think they would put him in for murder? Do you think they would let me stay with you?" the last question was fiercer than the others, her eyes turning sharp, her lips twisting bitterly at the look of worry in Itachi's eyes. "I know that I'll go to jail, but at least he'll get what he deserved, I'm willing to go to jail for that." Her eyes regained that look of complete insanity and she tried to slide her hand into Itachi's pocket so that she could get her knife back. She had almost succeeded when Psy launched herself at her friend, pressing her chest against Kaki's back and pinning Kaki's arms to her side. Psy was shaking hard as she held Kaki against her, her cheek pressed against the black fabric of Kaki's sweater.

"You can't do that, Kaki, we need you here," Psy said, squeezing her friend.

"He killed my mother and sister!" Kaki cried desperately, struggling to break free. She was out of Psy's arms when Anko wrapped around her, Psy folding over her again. Kaki squirmed and thrashed, crying out like an angry beast in a cage, ramming her knee into Anko's crotch in an attempt to escape the grip. Anko squeaked in surprise but held fast, Itachi covering the left side of Kaki's writhing frame, clamping her mouth shut when she tried to bite him.

"Let me go," she shrieked madly, kicking Itachi in the shin and squirming, her eyes wide, glittering with angry tears as another body, Sasuke's, folded around her. Someone held her ankles and someone else pulled her head onto their soft chest, patting her hair and smoothing it from her face as she finally broke down, wailing fourteen years of pure, unleaded hatred towards her father in garbled, high-pitched shrieks and sobs. Her entire body shook with the pure force of the sobs and she slipped from their holds onto the floor, huddling into a whimpering pile of flesh and clothes, her arms hugging her and her head laying on the floor, her mouth letting the tears slink into the black cavern as she cried and shook and screamed. Her father stared in something between fascination and horror as his daughter screeched and screamed, kicking or pounding the floor occasionally.

Slowly, the uproar quieted into sparse hicks and dripping tears, her body still as she stared into oblivion. Everyone stood still, feeling awkward at seeing such a total meltdown of someone who obviously was proud of being able to steal her emotions and slide them where no one could see them. The silence slowly stretched as the clock beside the television ticked the minutes away and Kaki became quieter and quieter until her breath was so smooth and even that you could no longer hear it.

"That's a lot of blood," she finally muttered, offhandedly, staring at her father. For a moment, no one knew what she was talking about, then they saw the blood seeping into Anko's carpet from the deep gash in his leg. "You should have said something," she whispered, sitting up, grunting with the effort. "Call an ambulance, he'll need stitches."

"Why don't you just heal him?" Itachi asked, holding out a hand to help Kaki onto her feet.

"I want it to leave a scar, so he never forgets how close he was to his demise." Her voice still held a subtle hatred for the man sitting on the floor, bleeding onto the carpet.

"Fuck, this'll take for ever to clean up," Anko muttered, grabbing a portable phone and dialing the three numbers. "I need an ambulance, there's a man bleeding on my carpet…No, he was stabbed…His daughter's friend, the blade is clean though, no rust…No, this isn't a prank…Look, if this guy dies because of your ceaseless talking I'll see your ass in court, got it. Good," she hung up the phone and held out a hand. "C'mon, Orokashii, let's get some gauze on that and see if we can stop the bleeding."

"Are you ok, Kaki?" Itachi asked, wrapping an arm around her, looking down into her pale, wet face with concern. She looked at him with a wry smile, a sign that she was getting back to normal.

"Why do you keep asking me that? There's no such thing as me being ok, I'm crazy. Who wants to go to the mall? I need some fresh air, a little bit of exercise, and people to throw dirty looks at," she walked into a bathroom, the sound of running water coming out, then emerged with a cleaned and dried face. They disappeared through the front door, watching momentarily as an ambulance screamed down the road, slamming to a halt outside of Anko's house and paramedics jumping out of the back with a stretcher.

"I hope they have to amputate it," Kaki said, grinning madly.

"Maybe you do have multiple personalities," Suki said, studying Kaki with a perplexed look as they continued down the side walk, Psy leading the way to the closest mall.

"Nah, it just felt really good to cry like that, completely unrestricted, raw and pure. I've never cried like that before, not even when my mom first died." She stretched her arms, luxuriously, over her head, pausing and standing on tiptoe. She turned around and walked backwards, watching Itachi, who was staring at the horizon.

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked finally, her brown eyes grabbing hold of his.

"I'll tell you later," he said, breaking the hold.

"Well you're no fun," she pouted and crossed her arms. "You wanted to tell me before." She turned on her toes and lengthened her strides, finally watching where she was going because it was getting more and more crowded and people were starting to jostle her. Itachi grabbed hold over her shoulders and dragged her back towards him, stooping down and whispering in her ear.

"You're lying to me," she said incredulously, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm serious," he said, smiling was her eyes grew wider and her mouth dropped open. She looked at him, then over her shoulder, then back at him again.

"Well, let's find out," she slunk over to Sasuke, who was examining a map of the outdoor mall and pulled down his pants. There were no boxers, or tighty-whities, he was wearing a red, silky thong. She howled with laughter, gripping her sides as he scrambled to pull his pants up, several passing people looking with interest

"Karakaki, I'm going to kill you," he said through gritted teeth, his face covered in red splotches as Naruto laughed heartily at his boyfriend's mortification.

"Blame your brother; he's the one that told me…why do you have those anyways?"

"I got it for him," Naruto said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Freak, is there an FYE here?" she sidled up to the map and scanned it quickly. "If you need me, I'll be that way!" she pointed to her left then ran off into a thick crowd of laughing teenagers, who threw her dirty looks as she broke through. At the sight of a blonde flinging her the finger she turned around.

"You wanna go, bitch?" she asked the blonde her, cocking a hip and placing a hand on it. She arched an eyebrow at Kaki then slid out of the group she was with, all of which had stopped at the call.

"What did you just say to me?" she asked, looking her up and down as she approached.

"Are you too stupid to understand simple English, I called you a bitch." Kaki took a step closer, her hand drifting from her hip and cradling in the opposite hand, knuckled crackling loudly. The blonde stopped and looked her up and down again, the hostility reaching a climax then drifting away.

"I like you, kid, what's your name?" Kaki, who was stunned by the sudden friendliness, dropped her hands to her sides and stared.

"My name is Karakaki," she finally said, "you?

"The name's Temari," she looked over her shoulder at the assemblage of friends. "I'll catch up with you guys later." The teens left, chattering among themselves, not seeming to mind the lack of a brawl.

"Are you Gaara's sister?" Kaki asked, looking the girl up and down for the first time. She wore a short, tube-top dress of light pink, a fishnet shirt covering her neck and shoulders, consuming one over her thighs from the knee up. She had her blond hair pulled into four ponytails, all of which gelled to spike balls.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she fell into step with Kaki, who had begun to walk again.

"He said something about having a sister named Temari," Kaki said, glancing around for the shop she was looking for.

"How do you know my brother?" Temari asked, sliding a fan out of a fold in her dress and using it to cool her face; it was unbearably hot for a late November afternoon.

"I go to his school," she got a confused look from Temari, who no doubt knew it was an all boys' school. "My friend and I snuck in, they haven't caught on yet." Temari chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest as they continued to walk.

"Where are you heading?" she asked after a short silence, Kaki still looking around for the store.

"I wanted to go to Hot Topic and FYE, my friend's birthday is Thursday," she absently scratched her earlobe with a sharp nail, picking bits of skin off.

"Hot Topic is right there," she pointed to a store front that Kaki had yet to notice. The front was painted black but it lacked a sign, so it would have been almost impossible to distinguish. "And the FYE is there," she pointed to a store across the walk and three stores down. "I have to catch up with my friends, tell my bro I said hi!" the blonde girl disappeared down an ally and through a door, leaving Kaki feeling painfully alone.

"Why'd I run into a crowd like that?" she asked herself as she walked to Hot Topic and looked around for something Psy (or herself) might wear. She found a black, zip-up tank-top and grabbed it, along with a purple fishnet shirt, a purple and black plaid skirt, and a pair of black boots. It cost her a pretty penny, but she was happy with the gift, she would give the boots to someone so that they could give them to Psy.

"There you are!" Itachi said, grabbing hold of her wrist as she walked down the sidewalk.

"Rapist!" she screamed, not seeing Itachi's face and the sound of his voice altered by the general sound of ruckus. Several people looked at her and shook their heads as she swung her bag, smacking it against the side of Itachi's head. "Oh, Itachi…Ohmigod! Itachi!" she dropped her bag, staring in fear as Itachi stood there, completely still. "Please," she said twitching her hands helplessly, "say something!"

"That kind of hurt," Itachi said, picking her bag up and holding it out to her. She took it without looking, her eyes locked onto his, full of fear.

"I'm not going to hit you," he assured her, letting go of the bag and grabbing her hand, dragging her down the sidewalk. They walked up to an ice cream stand and got cones, Itachi got raspberry and Kaki got black cherry.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you!" she said, waving a hand and spilling her ice cream on the sidewalk…and her shirt. She muttered a curse, her face red with embarrassment and her eyes welling with tears.

"It's ok," Itachi said, in reference to the ice cream and the bag incident. He held out his cone to her and she looked up at him apologetically before licking the ice cream. He pulled it to his own lips and sampled it, letting Kaki lead the way as they continued down the sidewalk, occasionally handing the cone to her.

"What do you want to get Psy for her birthday?" she asked, pausing to look at the display window for FYE.

"What kind of music does she listen to?" he asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Evanescence, Dido, that's all I really know," she looked at Itachi and smiled weakly, "I'm not a very good friend."

"Then let's get her an Evanescence CD," Itachi said, pushing the door opened and navigating the store with expertise.

"I know that's not what you wanted to tell me," Kaki said, picking up a Linkin Park CD and flipping it over to examine the songs on the back. "What did you want to tell me?" She glanced at Itachi, who had stopped skimming the CD's.

"How'd you know?" he asked, resuming his search.

"Don't be so surprised, you've said it yourself, I'm only oblivious some of the time. This is a good one," she leaned across him and picked up a CD entitled Origin. "Let's get her this one. Want to borrow some money?"

"Are you trying to change the subject?" Itachi asked as be took the CD from her and walked to the register.

"Of course not, it was just a question. I have another one for you. What did you really want to tell me?"

"I'll tell you outside," he took his change and the bag with the CD; shoving them both into the bag that Kaki was holding and taking it from her. They walked through the door, Kaki licking up the last of the ice cream in the cone, and Itachi looking anywhere but at her.

"Well?" she asked when he didn't say anything. She looked at him expectantly and tapped her foot idly on the sidewalk.

"IthinkIloveyou," he said in a rush, still not looking at her. He expected a thump in the arm, or a wail of 'This isn't the right time!' anything that was retaliation, or even a sign that she had heard, but he was only met with a silence completely out of character for the short girl. He finally grabbed the courage to look into her face and was taken aback to see the look of horror that consumed her features.

"Are you ok?" he questioned, peering closely at her pinched face. He hoped against all hope that she would say something like 'I keep telling you not to ask me that' but she didn't. She continued to stare at him in horror, the waffle cone, which was all that was left of their shared ice cream, fell to the ground and broke into pieces. She snatched the bag from his hand, turned on her heel and walked, stiffly, down the sidewalk, splitting a crowd of teenagers and throwing them glares as they gave her dirty looks, causing them to back off.

"Sorry, man," a passing guy said, having witnessed the events. Sorry for what, Itachi wondered. He had surprised her, that's all. At least, that's what he wanted to believe, but he knew it was other wise when Suki threw her arms around his neck in a comforting hug.

"I saw everything, Itachi, I'm so sorry!" Suki said empathetically, completely ignoring her boyfriend, who stood only a few feet away. "Are you ok?" she asked, her voice choked with emotion.

"I'm fine, I think I just surprised her," it was in the Uchiha nature to use any excuse in place of rejection, and Suki knew that. She didn't want him to be hurt, but she didn't want him to ignore the fact that he had been rejected.

"Itachi, you didn't surprise her, she…" Itachi looked at her sharply, the red flash in his eyes forbidding her from speaking anymore.

"I know, Suki," he said icily, walking down the sidewalk, taking the same path that Kaki had a few minutes before.

"I'm so confused, I thought she liked him and wanted him to tell her the same," Suki said, sliding her hand into Tobi's.

"She's still confused, she was talking about Gaara in her sleep this morning, I think she still has feelings for him." They walked after the fuming Uchiha, having promised to meet everyone for lunch in that same general direction.

"Wanna go clothes shopping after this?" Suki asked as she sat in one of the metal chairs, which was hot through her blue jeans, having been heated by the glaring sun.

"It's ungodly hot for this time of year," Psy said as she set down a tray of milkshakes.

"Global warming is no myth," Zetsu said, taking his shake, which looked like someone had thrown spinach into a blender and puréed it.

"That just looks so disgusting, you'll have to brush your teeth before I kiss you again," Psy said, eyeing the drink with repulsion. "Going shopping for clothes sounds fun, don't you think, Kaki?"

"Hn," Kaki grunted, her dead buried in her arms, her hair obscuring her forehead, which was crinkled.

"What happened?" Psy whispered to Itachi, who was staring at the girl with sad eyes.

"Nothing," he whispered, grabbing a strawberry shake at taking a long pull.

"Kaki, I got you a blue raspberry slushy," Psy tempted her friend, shaking the ice drink near her friend's ear. She got no response.

"Fine," Psy said grumpily, "I guess I'll have to drink it. She grabbed another shake stealthily and took a noisy slurp. Kaki's head shot up and she snatched the blue beverage protectively.

"Mine!" she said before taking three long gulps and slamming the cup down on the table, screeching loudly. "BRAIN FREEZE!" she yelled, clutching her head and closing her eyes.

"Nice to have you back," Psy muttered, patting her friend on the shoulder as she tried to make the pressure in her head go away.

**

* * *

Psy:** Could you stretch this out any further? 

**Riayu: **If you really want me to, sure.

**Sharin: **I think she was being sarcastic.

**Riayu: **I know. Sorry guys, but this day is really important, so it's three chapters long. You get a special treat in the next one, Akcessed, don't say anything. I'll kill you.

**Psy: **Thanks for reading, everyone. Reviews are much appreciated.

**Riayu: **I would love it so much if I got just one more review for this chapter. Please? I'm begging you **Falls to knees **PLEASE!

**Sharin: **You're a disgrace. **Walks away, shaking head**


	20. What A Pretty Dress

**Riayu: **Two-hour delay! Thank you snow!

**Sye: **Shut up and get on with the fic.

**Sharin: **I'm trying to find the benefit of putting Psy with a vegetable.

**Riayu: **Guess you'll have to wait.

**Disclaimer: **Do you think Naruto would be a bumbling idiot if I owned him?

**Warning: **There will be man-sex in this chapter. If that's not your kind of thing…why are you reading this?

* * *

"Guys, I found something!" Psy squealed from a different part of the JC Penny's they had migrated to. She held up a blonde wig, the fake hair pulled into two sweeping ponytails, thick bangs hanging from the front. "Let's put it on Naruto!" Kaki grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and held him still as Psy jammed the wig onto his head.

"You make such a pretty girl," Suki said, fixing a wad of hair that was sticking up.

"Anyone have makeup?" Kaki asked, smoothing one of the ponytails.

"They have some sample stands over there, I think he would look great with pink," Psy said, dragging the reluctant blonde to a makeup display not too far away. Kaki forced him into a chair and used her belt to strap him in place. Psy busied herself with his eyes while Suki made up the lower half of his face and Kaki went off in search of a dress.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Naruto asked as Suki tried to apply pink lipstick to him.

"You offered to come with us while the other guys went upstairs to get shirts. Now, hold still," Suki said, grabbing his jaw and forcing him to stop moving his face so she could finish putting on the lipstick.

"Found it!" Kaki squealed running back over with a long, orange dress. The neck line was staggeringly low and the sleeves long, little points with cloth rings at the end of each, meant to be wrapped around the middle finger of each hand. The dress was floor length with a long split up the left side of the dress that came to mid-thigh.

"But he doesn't have the boobs for this kind of dress," Psy said, holding one of the arms carefully. "It'll never work; we can't even stuff a bra for him.

"That's not true," Kaki said, "If we can take away breasts I'm sure we can add them." She released Naruto from the chair and the three of them dragged him to a dressing room. They pulled his shirt and pants off and forced the dress over his head, needing to adjust his wig before fidgeting with the dress.

"So how are we going to do this, we don't even have anything to stuff a bra with. Tissues do a bad job and no one has water balloons."

"What if we do this?" Kaki asked, pulling a deflated balloon from her purse and a role of tape.

"Why do you have those with you?" Psy asked, watching her friend fill the balloon with air.

"I bought these before we left and left them in my purse, I was going to wake you with one but I kept forgetting." She tied a knot at the end and pulled the neckline of the dress over to tape the balloon.

"Suki, can you fill up this other one," she tossed a second balloon. "Psy, go grab some shoes. Make sure they're really high." Psy disappeared through the door while Suki tied the end of the other balloon and started taping it to Naruto's chest.

"Well, this is working splendidly," Suki said, pulling the dress over her balloon, it actually did look like a breast.

"Good!" Kaki said, adjusting the neckline. "But I can see the balloons from this angle; we need flesh-colored makeup." She left Naruto in the dressing room to grab one of the makeup samples of foundation. She slathered the balloons with the makeup, making a smoother line with the tape before applying makeup to that too.

"Dear sweet Jebus, they look so real," Psy muttered when she returned with the shoes, which were orange stilettos. They slid Naruto's feet into the shoes, fixed his wig yet again, then made him look in the mirror.

"I look like a girl," he whined, slumping and pouting.

"Oi, no slumping, stand up straight!" Suki scolded.

"But keep on pouting, it makes you look even more like a girl." Kaki dabbed a little bit more blush on his cheek then pulled him out of the dressing room and dragged him up the escalator.

"Sasuke, come see your new girlfriend!" Psy shouted, drawing the attention of several men in the department.

"What did you do to him?!" Sasuke shouted, looking at Naruto with surprise.

"We made him pretty!" Kaki was smiling her most innocent smile, batting her eyes sweetly.

"He hardly looks like Naruto," Itachi said, frowning when Kaki refused to look at him.

"I think it's an improvement," Zetsu said, earning a kick in the shin from Psy.

"Be nice!" she hissed at him, patting Naruto on the shoulder.

"Get me out of this thing," Naruto whispered, throwing a man who was checking him out a dirty look. They walked back to the dressing room and allowed Naruto to change in privacy.

"I think you should try this on, Suki!" Kaki said enthusiastically, pulling out a dark red dress and holding it up for Suki to put on, pushing her into a stall.

"But I don't want-"

"I don't care," Kaki slammed the door shut and listened to Suki complain as she pulled off her clothes and pulled on the dress. "And put on some of that makeup, the lighting in here makes you look pale!" There were more grumbles and then a loud thud, Suki swore a blue streak before opening the door, screaming in embarrassment Tobi (whose jaw had come unhinged and was touching the floor) was standing outside the door, as well as the other boys, Psy, and Kaki. She swallowed hard, wrapped her arms around her waist and opened her mouth.

"Do I look alright?" She wore the crimson, halter dress, the neckline taking a smooth dip that showed the crack of her cleavage for about a half inch. The fabric, covered in sparkles, hugged her thin form, accentuating her breasts and tiny waist. The hem covered the upper half of her left thigh and slopping down to cover her right knee, black beads embroidered from the hem on her right leg up to her hip to add to its elegant, artistic look. She had pulled her hair up into a bun, missing a few spirals of crimson hair that made a sort of flower on the back of her head, her bangs falling down to her jaw line to frame her face. She had decorated her lips with rosy lip-gloss; her eye shadow dark to make her green eyes sparkle brightly. Kaki produced a pair of black flats that Suki slid her feet into, adding a dash of cute to the sexy outfit. She slid her green bracelet off in favor of a red wire one and a black choker rested on her neck, a ruby heart dangling from it.

"You look gorgeous, dahling!" Psy said, throwing a thick accent over her voice and fluttering her eyelids in admiration. Tobi stood there, speechless, and gazed at his girl friend, drool sliding out of the corner of his mouth.

"I think that means he likes it," Kaki said, elbowing Tobi in the side and smiling.

"I'm going to get you for this!" Suki said, dragging Kaki into the dressing room while Psy ran off to find a dress and shoes.

"Here ya go," Psy said, tossing the clothes over the door, making a loud thump.

"Ouch!" Kaki yelled. "You hit me with a shoe!" there were muffled cries and Psy slid into the room as well, leaving the guys shifting their weight awkwardly.

"Hold still!" Suki cried, a shadow cast under the crack of the door showed that there was someone being held down and two other people attacking her.

"You're pulling my hair!" Kaki whined. There was another loud thump then the door swung opened and Kaki emerged. Itachi looked, blinked a few times, then stared openly at Kaki.

She wore a wine-colored dress straight out of a fairytale. The halter-top dress had two key-holes, the top one attached to the thin, braided straps that wrapped around her neck, the cloth that covered her breasts and torso gathered into organized wrinkles that ran all the way around the bodice of her dress. A think, gold ribbon ran around her waist, gathering in a cloth rose on her left side. The skirt of the dress, which swayed as she shifted her weight, was made completely of wine-colored gauze, lair after lair making the transparent cloth a solid-filmy color and the skirt air light and slightly fluffy. Each layer of colored gauze ended an inch below the one over it, the longest layer ending in sharp drip-shaped points. The skirt just barely passed her knees, exposing her muscular calves. Each layer of gauze was hemmed with a ribbon of gold, shiny as moonlight and soft as a feather. Gold dust adorned the tip of each layer, and faded to the wine color a few inches up. She wore golden eye shadow and had applied a mere shine to her lips, her cheeks covered with natural blush. She wore golden sandals with inch-high heels and a simple ring that wrapped around her ankle to keep the shoes in place, a golden chain around her neck with a garnet teardrop hanging off the end. Her dark brown hair had been removed from it braid and now slid down to her shoulders in dark waves, parted an inch above her left ear, a dozen golden droplets in her hair.

"I can't believe you squeezed me into this," Kaki whined, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face. "There's a reason I don't let my bangs out."

"Yeah, because you're no fun, let's get something for Psy," Suki said, dismissing the look of loathing that Kaki was giving her.

"I'm game! Just not pink, please, it makes me look fat," Psy said, looking at her watch. "I think we should get these dresses, we could find an excuse to wear them sometime."

"In an all boys' school? Does that make any sense to you?" Kaki asked, sliding her fingers through it.

"Stop staring at my butt," she said without looking over her shoulder. Gaara and Itachi both flushed guiltily and looked elsewhere.

"Geez, guys, would one of you just ask her out already?" Psy said, forced to stay where she was so she could have no say in the dress she got.

"I tried," Gaara said, staring up at the lights. "She said she'd think about it." Itachi threw him a loathing look then turned to talk to Psy.

"I told her how I felt, that's why she was in such a bad mood," he looked confused and angry, like he was about to punch someone in the face.

"I'll see what I can do," Psy said just as Kaki came back with a pair of shoes and Suki followed her with a dress.

"In," Suki commanded, pointing at the dressing room, which Psy walked into calmly, followed by Suki and Kaki. There was a long space of silence, then the door swung opened and Psy stepped out in a midnight blue dress made of faux silk, the spaghetti straps sliding over her creamy shoulders and crisscrossing over her exposed back, meeting the back of the dress just above her hips. The neck of the dress slunk down to expose her chest, a sliver pendent with a fake sapphire set into the middle hung around her neck, nestling over the crack of her breasts and making the dip look all the greater. The dress was like a second skin; it clung to her every curve until it reached her waist and loosened, coming to an end just below her knees. Half of her black hair had been curled into a dozen swirls and pulled into a ponytail, the rest of her hair falling out and slinking down her back. She had blood-red lipstick on and sparkles covered her eyelids, as well as dusty blue eye shadow, and cheeks, which had a natural-looking blush added to them. She wore a pair of silver strap sandals that entwined her ankle and about an inch of her lower shin, a sliver armlet with sapphires accents placed throughout it to complete the outfit. She looked like she belonged on a red carpet in Hollywood, not a JC Penny's in the middle of a city.

"I hate you," Kaki muttered as Psy smiled at them all.

"I like this, it makes me feel pretty," Psy said, spinning around.

"Your boyfriend is bleeding," Suki pointed out as blood flowed openly from his nose.

"Well, that confirms it, we're getting these!" they each went into the dressing rooms and came out in their normal clothes, though the makeup and hair was still in place.

"Gimme the dresses, it's my treat," Kaki said, taking the dresses and shoes from Suki and Psy.

"Where do you get the money to pay for stuff?" Suki asked as they stood at a register, the items ringing up for over a thousand dollars.

"Lots of places, the money my mom left me, the money the government sends to me every month, money from my summer job."

"What kind of summer job pays that much?" Psy asked as the woman, who was listening closely to their conversation, slid the dresses into bags.

"I actually had a few, one at a book store, one at a restaurant, and I did house cleaning and yard work. People were really nice to me; they paid me more than my hourly rate and wouldn't let me give the money back. The school only costs two thousand for room and board. The government sends me five hundred a month and I earned another thousand a month from all of my jobs."

"How did you manage to get all of that stuff done?" Suki asked as they walked out of the store.

"Luckily, none of my hours intersected, so I could get everything done."

"So you made about four thousand five hundred dollars over the summer?" Itachi asked, looking at Kaki disbelief.

"Yeah, about that, and I still get checks every month, so I have another fifteen hundred."

"But you've spent almost all of that, you just spent a thousand, then the two thousand for school, and the books cost another hundred," Suki said, looking at Kaki with concern. "And you keep throwing away more money."

"I have plenty of it, I've been getting the money since I was little, until I was twelve they put it in a bank account, so I have a lot of it."

"Wait…five hundred a month for twelve years… How much is that?" Naruto asked his eyes wide.

"Seventy-two thousand, but there's also the multiplier…so about one-hundred eighty-seven thousand seven-hundred dollars, give or take a few," Kaki said, turning down an alley. "I have some more from other jobs, but I don't really keep track of how much exactly. My dad doesn't know about the checks that I get, or about the money from all of my jobs. He just knows I get money from somewhere and he takes it and buys booze."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Psy asked, her voice holding a hint of hurt.

"Because you never asked, it's nothing personal, I just didn't think it was important," she stopped to examine a man sleeping in a cardboard box.

"You guys ready to go home?" Sasuke asked, looking at his watch. "It's almost four."

"Really?" Suki asked, leaning over to look at Sasuke's watch. "I'm starving, guys, let's get home and eat!" they walked back to where the limo awaited them outside of Anko's house, which was now empty, and rode back home. Dinner was loud and casual; Kaki refused to talk to Itachi or Gaara and sat between Suki and Psy.

That night Sasuke and Naruto spoke in hushed tones in their shared room. For a long time they talked of nothing in particular, until Naruto pulled Sasuke into his arms and kissed him, long and sweet. When they broke apart Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes, noting the complete adoration in them.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, catching the shadow that passed over Sasuke's black eyes.

"Nothing, I just don't want you to have to wait," Sasuke said, looking away from Naruto. How could he tell Naruto that he wanted to have sex when Naruto said they would wait a few months before trying it?

"I'll wait as long as you want me to," Naruto said, smiling at the raven-haired boy. "Whenever you're ready, Sasuke," Naruto assured the boy he was holding, sinking his face into the silky, dark locks. Sasuke tilted his head back and captured Naruto's lips, sliding his tongue along the seam of Naruto's lips, which parted instantly. Sasuke tried to take dominance and failed, so he let Naruto explore the cavern of his mouth and nibbled at his bottom lip. Sasuke's hands flew to the buttons of Naruto's shirt as soon as Naruto began to undo his, Sasuke's, jeans. They undressed each other, Naruto pulling away from Sasuke's lips to nibbled on a pale earlobe; progressing slowly down Sasuke's jawbone and neck, leaving a dark mark on Sasuke's collarbone before he took a nipple and teased it with his tongue and teeth. Sasuke moaned as Naruto's hand explored his hot, bare flesh. He wrapped his fingers in Naruto's hair and brought the head up to his lips again, greedy fingers exploring hot flesh, under which muscles coiled and loosened. At one point Sasuke brushed his hand against Naruto's erection, getting a surprised, but still pleased, moan to come from Naruto.

There was a moment's hesitation after their heated kiss, Naruto wanted to keep going, but Sasuke was still a virgin, he wasn't sure…

"Don't stop," Sasuke whispered his voice hoarse with desire. Naruto looked around for a moment for lubrication and Sasuke reached under his bed and pulled a small bottle out. The label read 'self-warming body oil and personal lubricant'. He handed the bottle to Naruto, who set in aside for a moment then went and stretched Sasuke. He slid his first finger in, pausing to let Sasuke adjust, then slid it back and forth, feeling Sasuke tighten momentarily around the digit. When Sasuke was used to the first finger Naruto slid a second one in, again pausing, then he began to scissor his fingers, stretching the tissue. He pulled his fingers out, allowed Sasuke to apply the oil to his swollen erection, then positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke tightened around the foreign flesh, but as Naruto moved in and out slowly he loosened, letting Naruto slide further and further in at a slow, steady pace.

"Faster," Sasuke said, his heart jumping into his throat when the thrusts began to come faster, and harder. He screamed in pleasure when Naruto hit his prostate, screamed for Naruto to do it again. He was lost in ecstasy, falling further into pleasure when Naruto began to stroke Sasuke's penis in time with his thrusts. Sasuke raised his hips to meet Naruto's hand, moaning in pleasure at the feel of Naruto inside him and the hand around his flesh. He came, screaming Naruto's name, and when he tightened Naruto came as well.

The two of them collapsed into a bundle of heated flesh, sweat, and passion. Naruto kissed Sasuke, a sweet, loving kiss then pulled a sheet up over them and went to sleep, Sasuke in his arms.

**

* * *

Riayu: **Still not to great with the lemons, I hope it's not too terrible. 

**Sharin: **Stop sulking, it's not terrible.

**Sye: **Yeah it was. Maybe you should stop writing this crap.

**Riayu: **And maybe I should rip your head off.Thank you, AkcessedImagination for helping me with the dresses! I owe you one.

**Sharin: **You got your lemon, reviews please? Thanks for reading! **Throws cookies to everyone**

**Riayu: **Bye, guys, and thanks for deeming my fic worthy of your time.


	21. A Bra and Panties is all I Need

**Sharin: **Riayu, why is the page so not long?

**Sye: **Are you pulling a prank?

**Riayu: **Please don't kill me!

**Disclaimer: **I don't even want to own Naruto.

* * *

"Kaki, why aren't you dressed?" Suki asked when she opened the door and saw Kaki walking up and down the hallway in a black bra and purple underwear.

"I'm thinking," she said as she walked passed the door. She paused and looked over her shoulder. "Why are you in Tobi's room?"

"No reason," Suki said, hoping that Kaki was too preoccupied with her thoughts to ask further questions. Luckily, Kaki simply shrugged her shoulders then continued to pace up and down the hallway.

"What are you thinking about?" Suki asked after Kaki had walked the length of the hallway four times.

"I'm being unfair to Itachi and Gaara, and I know I am. But I can't decide who I like more. I know very well how much Gaara likes me, but things have changed over time, it's hard to choose. But I can't have them both…maybe I should tell them both to stop?"

"What does your heart tell you?" Suki was aware that it was a total movies-only line, but it was the only thing that came to mind.

"My heart? I don't have a heart! I have a huge black hole that emanates hatred and sorrow." Kaki stopped pacing and leaned against a wall, smacking the back over head against it as she tried to think.

"Ok, what does your brain tell you?" Suki tried again, closing the door as she stepped into the hallway, clad in green pajamas.

"No brain either, a pile of mush that says 'I like potatoes' twenty-four seven. Which is true; potatoes are awesome."

"What's your favorite style of potato?" Suki asked, leaning against the wall beside Kaki.

"Scalloped or mashed. They're both good." Kaki stared up at the ceiling where a beautiful chandelier hung. "Isn't it pretty, the crystals look like tear-drops."

"Kaki, you keep changing the subject," Suki said, staring at the brunette.

"Yeah, I know. My head hurts, I'm going to go back to sleep."

"What time is it anyways?" Suki asked, watching as Kaki walked down the hallway to her room.

"Two thirty-five. Sorry to have woken you," the door closed softly and Suki returned to Tobi's room. She crawled into the bed beside him as if she had never left and fell asleep quickly. But Kaki wasn't so fortunate. The moon light that was coming in through her window blinded her and filled the room with an eerie blue light. She tossed and turned for half an hour then finally threw off the sheets and looked at the clock. It was Thursday, November twenty-ninth. Psy's birthday. She pulled the presents out from under the bed and wrapped them with the paper she had gotten. It took her no more than five minutes and she itched to do something more.

The light in her room came on and she pulled out a book, reading a few pages before losing interest and tucking the book away again. She wanted to scream, she was so frustrated by the confusion building inside her, but she couldn't figure out how to make it go away. She paced from the door to the window a few times, muttering to herself. At one point she smacked her toe off of the corner of the desk that sat beside the window. She fell to the ground, cuddling her injured toe and biting back the tears until the pain in her foot lost to that located in her head.

"Gaara…Itachi…Gaara…Itachi," she muttered to herself, pulling out a sheet of paper and writing the two names across the top. In the right margin she wrote 'pros' and ten lines down she wrote 'cons'. She spent fifteen minutes slaving over the paper and came up with this:

Gaara Pros:

Kind, a great friend, caring, funny, loving, smart, supportive, handsome, taller than me, some good memories.

Cons:

Bipolar, abusive, overprotective, man-whore, bad memories, beyond emo (and not in a good way), wears more makeup than I do

Itachi Pros:

REALLY hot, very kind, cares, loving, honest,

Cons: Potential rapist, potential homicidal maniac, crazy younger brother, crazy younger brother has a crazy boyfriend, shy

She stared at the two lists for a long time before folding it and stuffing it under her pillow. She walked out of the room, still only in her underwear, and opened the door to Gaara's room. He was lying in his bed, his face towards the window, and his breathing deep. She couldn't see his face but she knew instantly that he was sleeping. She tiptoed into the room and knelt beside his bed, looking into his sleeping face. It looked pale in the light of the moon and she could see where he had missed little bits of eye liner. She smoothed his hair from his face, pulled the blanket up over his shoulder, then stood up and left the room, closing the door softly behind her. She walked down the hallway, stopping at the door that she knew led into Itachi's room. She put her hand on the doorknob, hesitated, then turned the crystal knob in her hand. Her heart fell as the knob turned then jolted to a halt, locked. She leaned her shoulder against the door and listened carefully, hoping to catch a sound, any sound. At first she couldn't hear anything but her own breathing, but then she caught strands of music coming from a low-volume radio. She realized for the first time the dim light pouring out from under the door. She knocked lightly and heard the music turn off, the light turning off immediately.

"Itachi, it's Kaki," she whispered, hoping he could hear her. "I want to talk to you," she said, her voice coming above a whisper. For a moment nothing happened, then she felt the doorknob slide in her palm and let it go just as the door began to swing opened. Itachi stood in a pair of black pajama pans, his chest bare and his hair down, a rat's nest of black that fell into his eyes.

"What's up?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. _Great, _she thought, _he's mad at me._

"About yesterday…" she stopped, looking at the purple bags under his eyes. She had to grab her wrist to keep from reaching up and touching one of them. He looked so tired. "Can't sleep?" she asked, completely forgetting about telling him she was sorry.

"Nope, been thinking about what happened yesterday," she knew he was hinting that he was still a little more than hurt by her reaction. Her face flamed and she scratched her head absently, her fingers becoming entangled him her hair.

"Yeah, about that…I'm really sorry for the way I reacted. It's just that," she drifted off again.

"Just what?" Itachi prodded, frowning at her.

"No, I don't even have an excuse. I was just being a bitch. I'm really sorry," she turned on her heel and started walking back up the hall to where her bedroom door sat opened.

"You're not even going to see if I forgive you?" Itachi asked. She turned around and looked at him as if he had just said something completely insane.

"Of course you don't forgive me, I'm not so stupid that I think you would, I wouldn't." She shrugged her shoulders to show that she accepted the fact that he wouldn't forgive her.

"Not everyone is as cruel as you are," he said, dropping his arms to his sides and walking over to her. "I just wish you would stop being so…"

"Bitchy, stupid, whorish, bothersome, cumbersome, difficult? The list of what I am that no one likes is long and extensive." She smiled weakly at him.

"I think you hit the nail with cumbersome. It's really hard to deal with it."

"Then don't, there's lots of people that are way better than me." Itachi frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ah, that's right, Uchiha's like a good challenge."

"You're a crazy bitch," he said, whacking her shoulder playfully.

"That's a great song," Kaki said, rubbing her shoulder and humming a few bars. "You sure you're not mad at me?" she asked after she got a laugh out of Itachi.

"Not sure, I mean, you are pretty crazy."

"You like it," she said, winking at him then walking back up the hallway. Outside her bedroom she stopped and looked at him. "Sorry to disturb you when I'm only in my undies," then she closed the door. She leaned her back against it and slid down, her face hot with a sudden rush of blood. She just had a whole conversation with Itachi in her UNDERWEAR. She shook her butt at him in her UNDERWEAR. It was a new feeling to her, he had seen her naked dozens of times, but something about him seeing her in her underwear (which hardly covered anything more than her crack) and her bra (which bunched up her breasts and made them look huge) made her feel like a skank. She crawled into her bed and was nearly asleep when someone tapped lightly on her door.

"Come in," she said dreamily, her eyes at half mast and her body floating down into a deep cushion of sleep.

"Your dad and Kimimaro are at the door," Naruto said, looking at her with wide eyes. "They want to talk to you."

"What?!" Kaki was out of bed and flying down the stairs immediately, wrapping the robe she had snatched from the floor around her as she bounded down the steps. Her hands trembled as she wrapped them both around the door handle and turned, her breath catching in her throat when she saw the two of them standing on the deck expectantly.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice shaking as badly as her hands.

* * *

**Sye: **That's it? It's supposed to be another three pages longer!

**Riayu: Rubbing the back of her head **Yeah…Sorry about that. I didn't want it to be late, but I couldn't really think of much besides the Itachi bit. Still not sure who she'll end up with.

**Sharin: **You mean you didn't plan that out before?

**Riayu: **I did…but then things changed and Itachi started liking her too.

**Sye: **You make it sound like you had no control over it.

**Riayu: **I never know what my brain will decide to put out. Thanks for reading, guys! Please review, I like to hear from you guys!

**Sharin: **How's about a vote for who Kaki ends up with? Whoever gets the most votes wins.

**Riayu: **I didn't say anything about that!


	22. Crowbar VS Lead Pipe

**Riayu: **'Ello everybody!

**Sharin: **If you ever say anything like that again, I'll kill you.

**Sye: **Well now, what's the problem? I hear shouting.

**Riayu: **'Ello govnah, 'ow are ya?

**Sye: **I'm leaving. **Walks away**

**Riayu: **Righteo, to the fic then!

**Disclaimer: **I'm not a pimp, I don't own whores.

* * *

"Hello, Karakaki," Kimimaro said, his voice deathly calm. Something rested in his hand, though it was obscured by the shadows cast by the roof that sheltered the porch from the snow that was drifting out of the sky. 

"What are you doing here," Kaki asked again, her eyes falling on the object, a long, thin shape, and fixing on it. Something touched her shoulder and she had to force back a yelp of surprise as she ripped her eyes from the item so that she could look over her shoulder at whoever was there. Itachi, Naruto, Psy, and Sasuke were standing behind her, Suki, Tobi, and Gaara coming down the stairs. Her stomach, which had clenched and twisted into a tight knot, was now loosening.

"We just came to say hello," Kimimaro said, his voice gaining venom at the sight of Itachi. "You're living with this prick? What for?" he motioned at Itachi with the object, which turned out to be a lead pipe. Kimimaro took an aggressive step forward and Kaki could only assume that Itachi had done something to provoke him. Her stomach tightened again, whining at her.

"Please remove yourself from my property," Itachi said calmly, smirking at the fear that was reaching over Kaki's father's face.

"We just came to say hi to Kaki, right, sweetheart?" Kimimaro took another step and grabbed Kaki's jaw, tilting her face up so that she was forced to look into his eyes. In the light of the hallway she could see the scars from the explosion, small lines and dozens of deep pits in his flesh.

"We aren't dating," Kaki said her words a little awkward because Kimimaro was pressing her cheeks against her teeth. "I broke up with you at the party."

"You were drunk, you stank of alcohol." He brought his lips down on hers and slid his tongue in, pulling back swiftly when she bit him hard.

"I don't want to be with you, you fool," she said, spitting out the blood that had flooded her mouth. "Get out of my sight," she said, her body still shaking with fear. Kimimaro slapped her across the face, leaving an imprint on her cheek that shone bright red in the light from the chandelier overhead.

"I said get off my property," Itachi growled, pulling Kaki back into his chest when she began to teeter. "You're outnumbered," he said, nodding to the spot where his accomplice had been.

"You think you can beat me?" Kimimaro asked, sneering at them all and hefting the pipe.

"He beat you before, he can do it again," Kaki said, rubbing her sore cheek with her palm, tears gathering on her lashes. "We'll all take you down."

"It's your strength against mine, and my lead pipe," Kimimaro said, swinging the pipe menacingly.

"Big freaking whoop," Suki said as she pulled a crowbar from the umbrella stand and held it up like a sword.

"You're not welcomed here," Kaki said, pulling her switchblade out and flipping it opened. Deidara had one of his bombs out and Sasori was holding a puppet with miniature swords resting in its eight hands. Psy fell into a defensive stance and Tobi took up a more aggressive one. Kimimaro looked at them all, frowned, and dropped the pipe, which made a loud clanking sound on the floor.

"I don't need you anyways," he said, turning and walking away. Everyone relaxed and Kaki put away the blade, grabbing the pipe and throwing it as hard as she could. They all watched as it spun through the air, slowly sinking. Even before it hit its target everyone knew what was going to happen. Laughter erupted from them as the pipe nailed Kimimaro in the head, sending him sprawling forward. He stood quickly, his face red with anger as he heard the sound of their laughter at his humiliation and pain.

"Killer aim, Kaki," Suki said, patting her friend on the shoulder as she put the crowbar back in the umbrella stand. She leaned in closer and whispered to her. "Did you figure everything out?"

"Yeah, it's all good, but I still don't know who," Kaki whispered back.

"Kaki, you really need to take a shower, you're covered in sweat," Psy said disapprovingly.

"Yeah, I know. The sun's coming up," she noted before closing the door on the clouds that were rolling toward the sunrise and the snow coming down with them. "Sasuke, you're limping," she noted as she watched Sasuke attempt to climb the stairs. Sasuke's face turned flame red and he turned to look at her, a frown on his face.

"You're starting to stink," Naruto commented, trying to draw the attention away from his hobbling boyfriend.

"I can take a hint, I'll be in the steam shower if you need me," she disappeared down the hallway to the 'small' bathroom and the sound of water could be heard.

"So that's what those screams were," Psy said offhandedly as she walked past Sasuke and Naruto and into the second floor. All the bedroom doors were opened, indicating that everyone had been in a big hurry to aid Kaki, a truly heartwarming notion. It wasn't until that moment that Psy realized she was still in her purple, very short, nightgown. She walked, as calmly as possible, into her room and closed the door, her face heating when she saw Zetsu sitting on her bed. He wore only a pair of spinach-green boxers and was looking her up and down, as if in approval.

"What are you doing in my room, Zetsu?" she asked, glaring daggers at him as he stood up and walked over to her, touching the backs of his fingers to her cheek. She slapped his hand away and glared at him, her face turning redder by the second. "Why weren't you down stair, helping?" she demanded, backing into the door as much as she could.

"I wanted to wait in here for you," he reached down, as if to grab her hand, but locked the door instead. "I knew you guys could take care of those clowns."

"And what if we hadn't? Someone could have gotten hurt badly. What if it was me?" she was shaking now, he was too close for comfort. After what happened with Kiba and Kisame, she had become very aware of when she was trapped and had come to fear men, if only a little.

"I know you can take good care of yourself," Zetsu assured her, leaning in closer and running his thumb along her bottom lip. She winced at the sudden contact, though it was very gentle, and let out a quite whimper. Zetsu paused in his advances and frowned at her, puzzled by the look of terror on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his face taking on a thick concern. She trembled more when he came closer and pushed her hair off of her forehead, touching his fingers to her flesh. "Are you sick?"

"Please don't touch me," her voice was small, like a child's, and she tried to back farther away. Zetsu took the hint and stepped away from her, though he still looked concerned. Psy physically relaxed, her muscles loosening and her body stilling, her quick breath slowing to a steady beat.

"I just…" she searched for the right words for over a minute. Zetsu nodded for her to keep going and she took a deep breath. "Just, it scares me when people touch me suddenly. Well, boys really, but you get the point, right?" he looked at her, bewildered. She sighed and slid away from the door, walked around him, and sat heavily on the bed. He followed her, sitting a good two feet away, watching for any resistance. When he saw none he relaxed and listened closely as she told him of what had happened with Kiba.

"And Kisame hurt me a lot when he did that to Itachi, it hurt me that he couldn't wait, that he wasn't loyal, that sex was more important than our love. So I'm trying to be careful, and it makes things hard."

"Tch," Zetsu's dark half said, frowning a little. "Stupid, you should have just said something. I would have understood," the lighter half added reassuringly, touching her wrist.

"Yeah, well, I'm thickheaded. So, we can wait, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess. But don't be so afraid to say things, it's ridiculous to be afraid of your own boyfriend."

"Not true, sometimes fear can lead to a strong bond between to people." Psy smiled a goofy smile then plopped backwards, staring up at the ceiling. "Kaki always dates people she's afraid of."

"And look at the trouble it's gotten her into, an abusive boyfriend is the last thing she needs."

"Since when do you know what you're talking about?" Psy pulled him back so that he was lying down as well and she could see his face.

"Common sense," Zetsu offered, rolling onto his side and caressing her cheek, smiling when she leaned into the contact. He wondered what had caused the change in her reaction to touch; maybe it was because he had surprised her.

"What time is it?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"Six-thirty," Zetsu said, tracing a light scar below her ear to the junction of her jaw and neck.

"Ok," she drifted off, her breath slowing down and her body relaxing further into the mattress. He pulled her against his chest and smoothed her hair, putting his chin on the top of her head and closing his eyes.

* * *

"Do we have everything we need for dinner?" Kaki asked Itachi as she walked up the stairs, clad in one of the monogram towels, a second one swallowing her hair. 

"I think so," Itachi said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"What?" she asked, catching the strange look and throwing him a similar one.

"You seem to change moods an awful lot," he said, looking at her as if she might kill him.

"I'm a very…impulsive person. I change my mind on a whim. I get mad or happy or sad at random moments. Can't help it. Maybe my mom dropped me on my head. Why, does it bother you?" she looked a little frightened, as if his answer would change everything, and for a moment he thought it would.

"No, I'm actually glad. I don't want you to stay mad at me for long," he smiled at her and brushed a wet lock of hair out of her face. Then, as he was about to pull his hand away, he hesitated, leaned down, and touched his lips to her forehead. Her face flamed as he pulled away, heating more when she saw the color that was beginning to fill his cheeks.

"I-I um, I'm going to get dressed," she stammered, racing into her bedroom and slamming the door behind her. She stopped, breathing deeply as the heat slowly left her face, then removed the towel that was wrapped around her upper body, drying herself off before pulling on a bra, a button-down polo, underwear, and a pair of black jeans that slid under the soles of her feet because they were several inches too long. She was brushing her hair when she looked in the mirror and noticed it, a scream erupting from her like none from this earth. Her hair, her beautiful, dark hair was bubble-gum pink. She screamed again and dropped the brush, staring hard at her reflection.

"Suki!" she shouted, her face turning red up to the roots of her now pink hair. She kicked the door opened, grabbed the handle of the door, and wrenched it opened. Ignoring the fact that Suki was standing only in a black bra and purple underwear, she slammed the door shut behind her and stamped up to Suki.

"What did you do to my hair?" she screamed, her voice somewhere between anger and despair.

"I don't know what your talking about," Suki said, her voice flawlessly innocent.

"If you don't tell me how to fix this you'll wake up with no hair and a stick where the sun don't shine," Suki involuntarily covered her crotch and flinched away from Kaki, who was now dangerously close.

"It's just a wash-out dye, next time you wash your hair it'll come out. But it was supposed to be green, what did you do to it?" she sounded curious now and Kaki's face turned purple with rage.

"GREEN?!?" she shouted shrilly, the window shaking in its frame and threatening to crack.

"Eh heh," she scratched her head and looked away from Kaki. "But you like green more than pink, so it would have been ok."

"Now I have to wash my hair again!" Kaki raged, stuffing a hand into her thick hair and getting it tangled in a net of knots. "I can't have pink hair for dinner! You couldn't make it purple, could you?" Suki couldn't suppress the laughter that bubbled in her stomach and made her shoulders shake. Kaki frowned at the blonde's outburst of laughter and flicked her in the forehead.

"I'm sorry!" Suki gasped between laughter. "But…the way you said it, priceless!" she gripped her sides, which were aching from the hard laughter, and tried to straighten up.

"I hate you," Kaki hissed between her teeth. She opened the door, closed it behind her, and turned to Itachi, who was trying to repress a laugh. He snorted and covered his mouth with his hands, giving her an apologetic look.

"Go on, laugh all you want," she sighed, pulling a comb off of her dresser and tearing it through her hair. Strands of pink got caught in the black teeth of the comb and began to clump together as more came out. Itachi's laughter barely registered in her mind as she finished the last lock and removed the small clump of hair, tossing it into the garbage can beneath her nightstand. Itachi had quieted down by then and was leaning a shoulder against the doorjamb, staring at her back.

"I thought you hated pink," Itachi said, a hint of the laugh still in his voice.

"I thought Uchiha's were emotionless robots, go figure." She turned around and was shocked to see a hurt look in his eyes. "I was joking," she said, though she hadn't been. She had meant her tone to be one that indicated that it was an obvious point, but it had come out as that of a child saying something that it hoped would make something better. Itachi lifted his eyes from the carpet and looked at Kaki carefully.

"It's ok," he said, though he still looked a little hurt.

"Impulsive," Kaki reminded him, opening the desk drawer and pulling out a hair tie, which she used to pull her hair into a ponytail.

"It doesn't look terrible," Itachi said, walking up behind her as she stared into the mirror. She scoffed and gave him a dirty look.

"I look like an idiot, pink isn't exactly my color." She glared into the mirror, as if the look itself would make her hair change color. "I'm more of a red girl," she added matter-of-factly.

"You look beautiful in anything," Itachi said, hugging her from behind and placing his chin on top of her head, rocking the both of them back and forth. "Kaki?" he asked softly, as if his voice could shatter the perfect moment that they were sharing.

"Hmm?" she asked just as quietly, closing her eyes as she let him rock her, leaning back into his warm chest.

"I really do care," he whispered to her, squeezing her a little and putting a kiss on the top of her head. She turned around in his embrace, burying her face in his shirt and breathing in his scent as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I know," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt. He felt dampness and pulled her head away to see that she was crying, her eyes red and her mouth in a wide smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling her back into him, cupping her nape of her neck.

"It's been a long time since I've been this happy," she said as if that would explain everything, and he didn't ask her anymore. When she had finally stopped crying she wiped her face off with a tissue, laughing a little as she blew her nose.

"I'm sorry for over reacting," she said, tossing the used tissue in the trashcan. He grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her around, and kissed her. It started as just a brush of lips, but Kaki pursued his lips, catching them again and holding them. She slid her tongue along the seam of his lips, begging for entrance, and gaining it. Itachi was surprised by the fight she was putting up for dominance, she was no timid girl, and she knew what she was doing. He ended up winning, though only because Kaki gave up and instead explored his chest with greedy fingers. Lavishing in the feel of his muscles under her fingertips, she hardly noticed when she couldn't breathe and would have gone on kissing him if he hadn't pulled away for his own breath. She still had her hands up his shirt and was surprised when she felt chill fingers on the flesh of her stomach. She glanced down to see that the bottom-most buttons had come undone to expose her belly, which Itachi was now touching with his cold fingers. She was a little embarrassed to have him touching her in such an intimate way, but she realized she had been doing the same and so didn't complain. As he sent one hand further up and around to her back she began to enjoy the feel of his hands on her flesh, his fingers warming the longer they stay in contact with her.

She curled her index fingers through two of the belt loops on the pants he had changed into, leaning her head against his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

* * *

**Sharin: **Took you long enough, baka. 

**Riayu: **Well, that's not what I thought was going to happen when I started this fic. I was planning on making it another GaaraxKaki fic, but you guys said no (or, at least the ones who voted)

**Psy: **Nobody voted for me being with Zetsu.

**Riayu: **I just love to mess around with you and make you mad. Thanks for reading, everybody, and please review.

**Sye: **Akcessed, remember the warning she gave you, not a word.

**Riayu:**Adiós amigos, hasta luego. **Throws out caramel cubes and bags of M&M's **


	23. Enter Sandman

**Riayu: Groans **Go away!

**Sharin: **What's wrong, Ria?

**Riayu: **Go away! **Throws pillow**

**Psy: **I think she's PMSing.

**Riayu: **You're dead! **Chasing Psy**

**Sharin: **And while she does that

**Disclaimer: **Naruto doesn't belong to her; she spent her Christmas money on books.

* * *

"Breakfast…time?" Psy looked at the two of them, standing so close and hugging each other, and then walked out of the room. 

"What's wrong?" Suki asked Psy when she saw the blank look.

"They're fully clothed, but it feels like I just intruded on their privacy," she said, her voice holding a confused tone.

"What were they doing?" Suki asked suspiciously.

"Hugging, just hugging," Psy said, still confused. "But it was the most intimate hug I've ever seen, but so innocent… Love without lust?" she wondered aloud, walking down the hallway towards the stairwell where Naruto and Sasuke were standing. Suki glanced into the room and saw the innocent, intimate embrace. Her face flushed and she walked away, joining the others at the table in the dinging-room.

"Gaara, I think you're out of luck," she said as she sat beside Tobi.

"Huh?" he looked up from his plate of bacon and eggs and gave her a strange look. "Out of luck with what?" Just then, Itachi and Kaki walked into the room, holding hands, their fingers laced, and sat next to each other. Kaki's cheeks were a pleasant pink and her eyes shone with laughter, while Itachi had a very small, very satisfied smile on his lips. The table was silent as everyone stared at the smile on Itachi's face and the new light behind his eyes.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked, looking at his brother cagily.

"What is it, little brother?" Itachi asked, his vice lacking the usual foreboding tone.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke glanced around the table and caught the look that Psy was giving him. She shook her head swiftly, her ponytail swinging over her shoulder with the abrupt movement.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Itachi asked, looking at his brother with affection.

"Good, I guess," Sasuke said, shifting in his seat and sending a painful jolt from his back side up into his spine. He grimaced and slumped his shoulders.

"Tsk tsk, Sasuke, you should take better care of yourself," Itachi scolded, shaking a finger at his brother. Kaki thumped Itachi lightly on the arm then leaned across Itachi and held her hand out to Sasuke.

"I can fix it for you, if you want," she nodded for him to take her hand. They closed their eyes and the golden light drifted from Kaki to Sasuke, his face loosening as the pain faded from him.

"I surprised you haven't figured it out yet, Naruto," Kaki said, looking at the blonde with bewilderment.

"Figured out what?" he frowned at her.

"You can do it too, heal stuff. You can probably even use it on yourself; you had more tails than I did."

"Tails?" Naruto looked at her as if she were crazy. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," she turned back to her plate and loaded two muffins, a few slices of bacon, eggs, and toast onto it. "It always makes me really hungry!" For a while the room was filled with the clatter of silverware and the sound of people chewing and swallowing. Gaara was slumping in his seat now and throwing them loathing looks.

"What's wrong, Gaara?" Kaki asked when she finally noticed the scathing look that he had thrown Itachi.

"Nothing," Gaara said sulkily.

"Don't lie to me, Gaara, I know your weakness," Kaki threatened. There was a moment's silence, then Psy leaned forward, a look of interest on her face.

"He has a weakness?" she asked as casually as she could manage.

"Yup," Kaki leaned back in her chair, patting her stomach idly and looking at her crumb-covered plate. "But, I'm not telling!" she smiled wider when she saw the crestfallen look that took over Psy's face. "It's not like you _need _to know."

"But I know everyone's weakness!" Psy complained, her eyes pleading.

"You don't know mine," Suki said, challenging Psy to say otherwise.

"You hate guns," Psy said simply.

"What are you talking about? She's awesome with shooting games, that's all she plays at the arcades," Kaki said, looking at Psy like she was crazy.

"But she squeezes the gun really tightly and she looks at it like it's something evil. She's good with a gun, but she's terrified when they're turned on her," Psy said, glancing at Suki as she spoke. Suki's face had turned pale and she was gripping her napkin tightly, staring down at the table.

"Fine, what's my weakness?" Kaki asked, leaning her forearm on the table.

"You're afraid of losing control. If you can't predict something in a situation you freak out majorly."

"Ah, you're full of crap," Kaki said, brushing off the accusation with a shrug. Psy stuck her tongue out then downed her glass of juice.

"So, where's my presents?" she asked, looking around at the table expectantly.

"You don't get any," Kaki said, easing herself out of the chair and pushing it back under the table.

"Why not?" Psy complained, standing up and stretching.

"Because we forgot your birthday was today," Kaki said, smiling a little. Psy looked stricken.

"No you didn't!" Psy said pleadingly, looking around the table at the blank faces. "I wouldn't forget your birthday!" she said, glaring Kaki.

"You don't know my birthday," Kaki said coolly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's…uhm…June 17?" she looked terrified.

"Not even close," Kaki said, smiling cruelly at her friend. "It's in May."

"C'mon! I know you got me a present, you're not the kind of person that forgets."

"Well, we did get you presents, but I'm not sure we should give them to you now, you forgot my birthday," Kaki pouted and pretended to be terribly hurt.

"I was just joking with you," Psy said desperately, practically begging on her knees.

"Ok, fine," Kaki said, sneering at her friend. "Let's go upstairs and grab the presents, guys. You wait in the living-room, Psy," she commanded, beckoning for everyone else to follow her.

"What did we get her?" Suki asked when everyone was in Kaki's room.

"A CD, pants, a shirt, boots," she handed out the four gifts to Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto, Suki and Tobi, and Deidara and Sasori.

"What about you?" Zetsu asked, already holding a present he bought for Psy.

"I'm giving her the same thing I give her every year. It's not something that can be wrapped up, though," she smiled at the perplexed looks that she got and led the way down to the living-room where Psy was lounging in a chair. She sat up abruptly at the sight of the presents and beamed at the gathered teens.

"Gimme!" she squealed happily as they set the presents in her lap. She waited courteously until everyone was seated before mercilessly tearing the paper from the gifts and examining the presents. She hugged each gift and cradled it like a baby before setting them down in the chair and walking around, delivering hugs to each of them in heartfelt thanks.

"Wait…" she paused, counted the gifts, looked at the tags that addressed the deliverer of each present, then looked around the room. She glanced at Kaki, then back at the pile, backing away slowly when she finally realized what was happening.

"You're not going to…" Psy said, staring at Kaki with wide eyes. But she was already on her feet and walking towards Psy, an evil grin in place as she brought her hands up and wiggled her fingers menacingly.

"Please!" Psy squealed just as Kaki lunged for her and grabbed her by the waist and yanked her underwear to the middle of her back, earning a scream of terror. Kaki was laughing crazily as she yanked the purple underwear up further, succeeding in lifting Psy off of the ground before dropping her, tugging her head into the crook of her arm and delivering a blistering noogie. Psy was screaming and kicking, her cries somewhere between pain and amusement.

"Stop!" Psy gasped when Kaki suddenly began to tickle her sides, sending her into a breathless fit of giggles. Everyone else sat, watching the bizarre display before them as if it were a movie full of the most grotesque things.

"Lemme go!" Psy squealed as her arm was pulled behind her back, nearly wrenching her shoulder from the socket. It wasn't until Kaki had sat on Psy for over a minute grinding her butt into Psy's diaphragm that she stepped away from her gasping friend.

"I hate you," Psy gasped, trying her best to restrain the laugh that was swelling in her throat.

"You know you like it," Kaki said, smiling and tugging Psy into a tight hug. When she let go she shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box, handing it to her surprised friend.

"I thought it was time I finally got you a real present for your birthday." Psy carefully removed the wrapping paper, drawing in an awed breath when she saw what was inside the package. A switchblade with an ebony handle sat in a nest of foam, gold words set into the handle: _Because you're always stealing mine. _Below the sentence it hade 'Psy' written in flourishing letters, the blade was clean and sharp, glistening like starlight and light as a feather. Psy held it in her palm, retracted the blade, then flicked it out again, testing the feel of it in her hand. She looked up at Kaki, her eyes full of tears, and hugged her friend with all her might.

"You're acting as if it's the best present ever," Kaki said nervously, patting her sobbing friends back. She screeched when she received a sharp prick in the butt and jumped away from her friend, who was smiling evilly, the tears still streaming down her face.

"You're wicked," Kaki complained, rubbing her backside and shaking her own blade at Psy as a warning. "I'm faster with one of these than you are, I've had more practice." There was a moments silence before Kaki turned to the large TV and kicked the power button on the side. "I call guitar!" she shouted as she booted up Rock Band.

"Vocal!" Psy shouted, snatching the microphone and tossing a guitar to Kaki.

"Drums!" Suki collapsed into the chair behind the set of drums and spun the sticks idly between her fingers.

"I'll do base, then," Itachi said, grabbing the other guitar as everyone chose their characters. "What are we doing first?"

"Enter Sandman!" Kaki said, toggling down to the song.

"Are you crazy, I can't sing that!" Psy said.

"Then give the mic to someone who can, sheesh," Kaki said, jabbing a thumb in Sasuke's direction. Psy shrugged and tossed the mic to Sasuke as the song started. Sasuke held the microphone helplessly, looking from Naruto to the screen.

"I can't sing!" he said just as the words were rolling up.

"Too bad, you're gonna do it anyways!" Suki said, tapping the drums and nodding for Sasuke to start just as the first note came in contact with the line.

_**Say your prayers little one**_

_**Don't forget, my son**_

_**To include everyone  
**_

_**Tuck you in, warm within**_

_**Keep you free from sin**_

_**Till the sandman he comes  
**_

_**Sleep with one eye open**_

_**Gripping your pillow tight  
**_

_**Exit light**_

_**Enter night**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**Off to never never land**_

"See, you're not so bad," Kaki assured him, her fingers dancing over the frets.

"Sush," Suki said, forcing all of her concentration into playing the drums.

"I would've done a better job," Gaara said sulkily, shooting a loathing glance at Itachi, who was leaning his shoulder against Kaki's as they played._**  
**_

_**Something's wrong, shut the light**_

_**Heavy thoughts tonight**_

_**And they aren't of snow white  
**_

_**Dreams of war, dreams of liars**_

_**Dreams of dragon's fire**_

_**And of things that will bite  
**_

_**Sleep with one eye open**_

_**Gripping your pillow tight  
**_

_**Exit light**_

_**Enter night**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**Off to never never land**_

"Kaki swayed with the guitar as she played the solo, smashing her hip against Itachi's._**  
**_

_**Now I lay me down to sleep**_

_**Pray the lord my soul to keep**_

_**If I die before I wake**_

_**Pray the lord my soul to take  
**_

_**Hush little baby, don't say a word**_

_**And never mind that noise you heard**_

_**It's just the beast under your bed,**_

_**In your closet, in your head  
**_

_**Exit light**_

_**Enter night**_

_**Grain of sand  
**_

_**Exit light**_

_**Enter night**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**We're off to never never land**_

When the song was over Kaki removed the guitars strap and moved as if to smash the plastic instrument on the ground.

"We kick ass!" Suki squealed, tossing the sticks on the stand and doing a victory dance. "I got 95!"

"I got a 98," Itachi said without much enthusiasm, handing his guitar over to a pleading Naruto.

"I got… a 79?! What the hell?" Kaki slumped back, falling onto her butt and pouting. "How'd I get a 79?"

"Because you suck at this game," Sasuke said, snatching the guitar from her and adjusting the strap. She sniffled loudly and looked around at everyone.

"Don't give me that look," Psy said as she took the microphone and they chose another song. "I don't care if you failed."

"You're really mean, you know that?" Kaki said glaring at Psy as the second song, The Hand That Feeds , came on. Itachi knelt down beside her and whispered something that Gaara, despite all his best efforts, couldn't hear. He leaned in closer and heard three select words, love, you, and date, in that order. Gaara's stomach plummeted when he saw Kaki nod and throw her arms around Itachi's neck and plant a kiss on his cheek. When she let go of Itachi she said something, her hands moving in circles away from each other, then stood up and walked over to Gaara.

"Having fun trying to listen to our conversation?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Not really, couldn't hear much," Gaara said, hoping his honesty would throw her off.

"And by the looks of it, what you heard you didn't like. Or, what you think you heard," she leaned her elbow on his shoulder. "What'd you hear?"

"Just a few words," he said, looking at the TV screen, where Suki was sinking into the red zone and trying frantically to regain her place.

"You're worried you don't have a chance?" she asked, removing her elbow. Gaara just grunted. "Well, you're right," she walked away, back to Itachi, and sat beside him on the couch. Gaara, angered by her accusation, followed her.

"What do you mean?" he asked furiously, glaring a hole into her head.

"I mean that you're way out of your league," she stuck her tongue out at the infuriated red-head and wrapped her arms around Itachi. His glare hardened and she felt her stomach nag at her to stop. Poor Itachi was perplexed by what was happening so he chose to enjoy the hug he was receiving from Kaki.

"Does this make you angry?" she asked, squeezing Itachi harder and ignoring the twinge in her stomach. Gaara's face gained a spattering of red splotches, and turned completely red when she kissed Itachi's cheek.

"What's going on here?" Itachi asked, looking from Kaki to Gaara then back again. So that's what the twinge was trying to tell her.

"I'm trying to let him down gently?" she said, at a loss of what else she could possibly say.

"Let him down?" Itachi asked, his eyes widening hopefully.

"If you don't know then I'm not going to tell you," Kaki said teasingly.

"So, will you…" he couldn't muster up the courage to ask, but it seemed he didn't have to.

"Took you long enough, stupid!" Kaki said, hugging him tighter and kissing his cheek. Gaara stood there, heartbroken, head throbbing, and hopes smashed. Kaki, catching the falling look taking place of Gaara's anger, disengaged Itachi and stood before the red-head.

"There's something I want to tell you, tonight, OK? Come to my room after dinner, it's really important." She hugged him and pecked him on the cheek. "I love you, just not like that. You'll always be my little brother."

* * *

**Riayu: Panting **Well, that was fun. **Steps over passed out Psy.**

**Sharin: **0.o Remind me to never piss you off. What was wrong anyways?

**Riayu: **I've had a week-long stomachache. It's really getting annoying.

**Sharin: **Indigestion?

**Riayu: **Do not provoke me.

**Psy: **Where am I? Who are you people? What's my name.

**Sharin: **Great, now we have to give her a new brain. Bye guys! Thanks for reading.

**Riayu: **Please review! I like it when you do!

**Psy: **Who are you talking to? I don't see anyone.


	24. Gag Gifts Galore

**Riayu: **Of course, the day after I updated my stomachache went away!

**Sharin: **Sucks to be you!

**Riayu: **I'll kill you.

**Sharin: **Eep! **Runs away**

**Sye: **What just happened?

**Riayu: **Where were you?

**Sye: **Ok then, to the

**Disclaimer: **She doesn't own Naruto, comprende?

* * *

"What am I supposed to do for the rest of the day?" Kaki wined, flopping back into a chair. Itachi had gone to take a shower (God only knows how long that would take) and Gaara was in his room reading a book.

"You could read something," Psy offered between bars of music. Kaki had abandoned trying to play Rock Band, she was completely off.

"I finished it a while ago, it was really boring."

"Then read another book," Suki said, smacking one of the drums with her hand when the song was over.

"Don't have any more," Kaki said, pouting at the backs of their heads.

"Sucks to be you," Sasuke said unsympathetically, strumming notes idly.

"Love you too," Kaki said, tucking her feet under her butt and picking at her nails.

"Why don't you hop in the shower with him?" Suki asked, tapping the pedal and glancing over her shoulder, not missing a beat.

"No…just no," Kaki said, staring at Suki like she was insane. "Where's Deidara?" she asked after listening to a few more notes.

"In his room with Sasori," Naruto said, his fingers flailing over the frets.

"Doing the hanky-panky," Psy added.

"Lovely," Kaki said, unfolding her legs and sliding out of the chair and walking over to the stairs. "Let me know when you start playing Halo." She mounted the stairs and was already in the hallway before she knew why she wanted to see Deidara: she was going to dress him up. She tapped the door lightly after leaning her ear against the wood and listening for a moment to make sure that she wasn't interrupting anything. Sasori called for her to come in and she opened the door, smiling when she saw Deidara sleeping like an innocent child in the bed and Sasori staring out the window and the snow drifting down.

"He looks so innocent," Kaki whispered, approaching Sasori to join him in staring at the gathering snow.

"He always looks innocent, even if he has one of his biggest bombs out," Sasori sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"That why you love him?" Kaki asked, glancing at Sasori and feeling her heart twang, it was like looking at Gaara, and that only made her think of how much she had hurt him.

"Something like that," Sasori said, glancing over his shoulder at the sleeping blonde. "It's like taking care of a helpless puppy sometimes. He always wants something and he won't shut up until he gets it," he snorted in amusement. Deidara turned over and mumbled something about dango.

"Can I borrow him for a little while?" she asked, leaning her hip against the windowsill.

"Go right ahead," Sasori said, giving her a wondering glance.

"I need someone to amuse myself with…Let me rephrase that: I need someone to pick on." She walked over to the bed, pulled a feather from the comforter, and tickled Deidara's cheek with it. At first he only wrinkled his face in dislike, but when the tickling persisted he swatted at it, succeeding in smacking himself in the face. He sat bolt right up and stared at Kaki.

"Wha?" he asked sleepily, staring at her as if he had never seen her before.

"Get up, sleepy head, we're going to play a game," she pulled out a pair of pants, seeing that he was only in his boxers, and tossed them at the blonde.

"What kind of game?" he asked, stumbling out of the bed and pulling on the pants.

"You'll have to wait and see," Kaki said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out the door and to her room. She threw the door shut and locked it.

"Wait, I'm not sure I want to do this!" Deidara cried as she turned to face him. She ignored his protests and pushed him into a chair, ordering him to stay before disappearing into her closet. When she came back out she had a shirt and skirt hanging over her arm. She tossed them down on the bed then walked over to her bed, tugging out a bra and tossing that to Deidara.

"Put that on," she ordered, digging around in another drawer for something.

"I don't know how to put this on!" Deidara said, holding the bra with only his index finger and thumb and as far away from his body as he could. It was red and lacey, the straps spaghetti thin and silken.

"Don't worry, I've never worn that one, it was a gag gift from Psy," she walked over to him and instructed him on how to put on the bra. It fit loosely because of his lack of breasts, but Kaki soon had that fixed when she pulled out two gel-wads from another drawer.

"Why do you have those?" Deidara asked, eyeing the flesh-colored gel suspiciously.

"Another gag gift, Psy doesn't actually buy me stuff that I'll use," she put each fake breast in a cup and smiled at the result, two relatively real-looking breasts, though there was a slight difference in color. She tossed the shirt at him, a tiny red tank top that only covered a quarter of an inch of flesh below his fake breasts and showed a little of the lace of the bra.

"You're going to have to take your boxers off," she said as she held up the mini skirt and looked at him. She pulled out a thong and slung it at him like a rubber band before disappearing into the closet to let him change in privacy. She was surprised when she heard him say he was done and came out to see that he had actually put on the skirt. She had expected him to high-tail it out of the room the first chance he got, but he seemed to actually be enjoying the game of dress-up. The mini-skirt barely hid his butt, and if he bent over you would be able to see clear up it. She pulled a pair of fishnet stocking from her dresser and tossed them to Deidara before looking in her closet for her makeup bag.

"Do you think you'll be able to fit your feet into these?" she asked, holding up a pair of black, spike-heeled boots that were two sizes too big for her. Deidara, who had small feet for a guy, slid his feet in with minor difficulty, teetering slightly on the high heels. She pushed him back into the chair and pulled his loose hair away from his face and began to comb through it, pulling it into a pony-tail before crossing to his front and preparing to do his makeup. He wore slate eye-shadow to match his eyes and pink lip-gloss, his cheeks touched up with a dash of rouge and his face gaining a thin layer of foundation. She took the eyeliner and allowed Deidara to apply it, as well as the mascara, though he messed it up a little.

"Perfect!" she said, pulling him out of the chair and helping him find his balance. "You look gorgeous!" she gushed, throwing her arms around his neck in a friendly hug.

"Have you ever worn any of this?" Deidara asked, wincing when he saw his reflection, he looked like a prostitute.

"Do I look like I've worn a thong before?" she asked, looking at him as if he were crazy. "It's just not my style, if I'm gonna wear a skirt it's going to be one like my old school's uniform," she pointed to a plaid skirt hanging on the closet handle. "Or it'll be really long. Let's go show Sasori!" She threw the door opened and dragged Deidara down the hallway and into Sasori's room, smiling broadly at the look of surprise on the red-head's face.

"Who's this?" Sasori asked, staring at Deidara as if he had never seen him before.

"You don't recognize your own boyfriend? Jeez, Dei, you really know how to pick them, huh?" Kaki joked, nudging him in the side.

"Deidara?" Sasori asked, peering closely at the blonde. "You look like a girl."

"That was the goal," Kaki said, her smile broadening.

"Why?" Sasori was now circling the slightly off-balance Deidara, examining each article of clothing, event he thong, closely.

"What else am I supposed to do when I get bored?" Kaki asked. "Although, I would have been better off putting him in a leather thong and given him a whip, you seem like the kind o person who would like that." Kaki smiled when Sasori snatched up a tissue and held it to his nose, blood seeping effortlessly though the soft paper. "I'm not sure I have anything like that, though, but I can get stuff like that for you for your birthday, Dei." She offered innocently.

"Just…leave," Sasori said, grabbing a second tissue, the first already sodden with blood.

"You should take care of that, Sasori, you could get pretty weak from something like that," she opened the door and disappeared through it, still smiling.

* * *

"Where'd you get such a huge turkey?" Psy asked, staring at the turkey that took up a large part of the table.

"I think they got it from a farm, isn't that outrageous?" Suki said sarcastically, smiling at Psy.

"This is the same kind of turkey the president eats. Did you know that their breasts are so big that they die in about a year?" Kaki said, staring at the stuffing spilling out of the turkey's anal cavity. Chunks of potato were mixed in with the stuffing and Kaki was wondering what kind of stuffing it was and how good it would actually taste.

"Why do you know that?" Sasuke asked, eyeing Suki, who was smiling slightly, with suspicion.

"Because she's a nerd," Naruto said, practically drooling as he inhaled the scent of the feast.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. You're midterm grade depends solely on her," Itachi said, picking up a carving knife and a large fork, attacking the bird with skillful strokes. He had the leg and thigh separated and was cutting smooth, even pieces before a minute was up.

"And that just makes me antsy," Kaki said, eyeing Itachi suspiciously. "Why are you so good with a knife?"

"Because he kills people and takes them apart for fun," Sasuke said, accepting a plate with the leg, mashed potatoes, stuffing, and gravy. "Pass the cranberry sauce?" Kaki picked up the glass dish in front of her and passed it to Sasuke, noticing that the cranberry at the turkey's core looked like blood.

Everyone was onto seconds when a sudden burst of _Your Star _interrupted the dinner talk. Suki pulled a cell phone from her pocket and flipped it open, glancing at the screen before answering,

"Yes, dad?" she was silent for a few minutes, her eyes growing wide. "You couldn't tell us any other time? We're in the middle of dinner," she hissed angrily. "It's Thanksgiving, dad, of course we're eating dinner together…Because you're always at work, why should I come home?" There was a long pause and Suki sighed. "Yeah, I'll tell them…Bye." She tucked the phone back in her pocket and plastered a smile on her face.

"What did your father want?" Sasuke asked casually, pouring a ladleful of gravy onto his turkey and potatoes.

"I'll tell you after dinner," Suki said, the smile sliding slightly. "Will you please pass the peas, Psy?" she asked, desperate for a change of subject.

After dinner, Suki, Sasuke, and Itachi disappeared into the drawing room, pulling the oak doors shut after them and leaving the others to wait outside. Psy and Kaki immediately put their ears to the door, but no sound could be heard through the thick wood.

"What do you think happened?" Naruto asked anxiously, pacing back and forth and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You look like such a worrywart, Naruto. It can't be anything serious," Kaki assured him, leaning her shoulder against a pedestal with a statue on top of it. Fifteen minutes passed before anyone came out of the room, and the first out was Suki. She walked straight through the small gathering of people and to the second floor; the sound of a door closing could be heard distinctly. Itachi and Sasuke came out together, both of them looking pale and distraught.

"What happened?" Kaki asked, rushing over to Itachi.

"The business is just in a little bit of trouble," she said, patting her head reassuringly.

"You never told us what the business is, anyways," Kaki said, hoping to get some answers before he could turn away.

"It's a chain of casinos. There's a rival chain and they're starting to come back. We're gonna have to shake 'em off."

"Having a casino is very dangerous business, Itachi, you should be careful of your enemies," Psy said, following the pair as they went up the stairs.

"I know it's dangerous, that's why we love it," Itachi said.

"Uchihas love a good challenge," Sasuke muttered, walking passed everyone and into his room.

"Get some sleep, we're leaving for the campus tomorrow morning," Itachi said, hugging Kaki quickly and giving her a peck on the cheek. She walked into her room and closed the door, completely confused as she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. But she didn't sleep, and, by the light falling on the trees, she could tell that Itachi didn't either. In the morning things were rushed, suitcases were packed, showers were taken, doors were banged on, and muffins were snatched from a basket on the dining-room table as everyone rushed to get out the door. Itachi, Sasuke, Suki, and Kaki slept through the entire bus ride while Zetsu, Psy, and Gaara played war and Sasuke and Naruto played double solitaire. Deidara and Sasori sat in a separate coach on the way back, opting to hang out with fellow members of Akatsuki.

The school loomed in the distance, grey clouds hanging over it like those in an old horror movie, minus the lightning and bell tower. Luggage was dragged out and children walked up the swept off path towards the dorms, the setting sun casting long shadows across the path and turning the forest into a bulk of black with long fingers reaching out, waiting to snatch someone up.

"Gaara?" Kaki asked when their door was closed and their belongings unpacked.

"What?" he asked, sinking into the chair at his desk and pulling out homework he had forgotten to do over break.

"Thanks," she said, flopping onto her bed and gathering the pillow in her arms.

"For what?" he asked, glancing at her as she stuffed her chin into the fluff.

"For taking care of me, oniisan," then she fell asleep, still fully clothed, and she slept like that all night.

* * *

**Riayu: **I know how this is going to end! OMG!

**Sharin: **…You're an idiot.

**Sye: **It's something monumental for her; she didn't know where this was going yesterday morning.

**Riayu: **Anyways, thanks for reading, everyone! And thanks for the reviews, they make me happy! And thanks to everyone who passed this fic onto a friend!

**Sharin: **Cookies for all! **Tosses out cookies**


	25. Midterms Suck

**Riayu: **Another day another chance to take over the world!

**Sye: **What are you talking about?

**Riayu: **That's a very good question. So, how are you, Sharin?

**Sharin: **A little hungry, kinda bloated, and I gotta pee.

**Riayu: **Forget I asked. Since Sharin has to pee and I don't feel like answering the question, I'll just get on to the fic…after two important announcements.

There will be a _**HUGE **_time skip after this chapter. I will over briefly on Winter break, then go straight to February. The chapter will probably be lengthy, and I might split it up (Highly unlikely) so it may take a while to get out.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, and I never will!

**A/N:** When I change the gender of a character (i.e. Kaki is Kohoro and referred to as he) that means they have assumed their male voices.

* * *

"Whose bright idea was it to give us midterms the day before winter break? The last thing we need is more stress," Naruto said, slamming a book shut and falling back, smashing his head against the floor. 

"It's your fault for not studying sooner, and I have no stress. I already got everyone a present," Kaki said, glancing up from her History book. "World War One dates."

"1916 to 1919?" Naruto asked, staring up at the ceiling. The bunch, excluding Deidara and Sasori, were in Kaki's and Gaara's room, studying for the midterms that would be taking place the next day. "How'd you get everyone presents already?"

"What do you think I went into town for? A movie?" Kaki asked, nudging his foot with hers. "And it ended in 1918."

"Oi, what does vivacious mean?" Psy asked, glancing up from her English book.

"Lively," Suki said, her pencil flying over a sheet of paper as she poured over her Calculus book.

"Voracious?" Psy asked, moving her finger down the list of words.

"Insatiable," Sasuke said, staring at a table of the elements and mouthing the words to himself.

"Insatiable…?" Psy looked at him helplessly.

"Can't be fulfilled, i.e. 'his hunger was insatiable.'" Kaki said. "The first sign of the Great Depression?"

"Black Thursday!" Naruto exclaimed, launching himself into sitting position again.

"Quickly, the square root of twenty-seven!" Suki said, to Kaki, pointing her pencil at the brunette.

"Uh…three times the square root of three?" Kaki said after a moments pause.

"Correct! Itachi, you have yet to ask, answer, or even participate in this discussion."

"What does melancholy mean?" Gaara asked.

"Sad," Sasuke said.

"What level of sadness?" he asked, looking up from his own English book.

"I'd say…three or four," Suki said, flipping over the paper.

"Au?" Kaki asked Sasuke, looking for another question for Naruto.

"Gold," Sasuke said, glancing up from the book. "Ag is silver."

"Good. Name one thing Hoover did to help."

"He cut his salary by one-fifth," Naruto said, doodling on a piece of spare paper in front of him.

"Itachi, shouldn't you ask a question?" Suki persisted.

"What time is it?" Itachi asked, looking up from the book he was reading, _To Kill a Mocking Bird._

"Uh…" Kaki glanced at her clock. "Twelve-thirty. Why?"

"The only question I could think of," Itachi said, flipping the page in his book.

"Who is Atticus Finch?" Tobi asked, glaring at his own copy of the book.

"The father of Scout and Gem," Itachi sighed. "Which one is Scout?"

"The daughter," Tobi fired back, skimming the next page.

"My brain is starting to hurt," Naruto whined after answering another three of Kaki's hardest questions on what they had covered in history the first semester.

"Well, you're doing pretty well. You only got a few wrong, and you were only off by a little. You'll do fine on the test," Kaki closed the textbook and tossed it to blurry-eyed Naruto, who barely caught it.

"I'm going to sleep," she continued as she climbed into her bed and pushed Gaara and Psy off. She turned onto her side so that she faced the wall and soon her snores could be heard mixed in with the voices.

"How can she sleep with so much going on around her?" Naruto asked, flipping through his math book and doing random problems. "And with midterms only a few hours away?" at the thought of midterms being just a few hours away Naruto began to panic.

"You'll be fine as long as you get plenty of sleep, eat a good breakfast, and _don't _stress out," Psy said, closing her book and standing up. "I'm going to bed. See you all at breakfast time!" she walked out of the room with Zetsu in toll, which signaled that everyone else should leave. Itachi hung out after everyone else had left and looked at Kaki's sleeping form, completely ignoring Gaara, who was watching him with the protective eye of an older brother. Itachi leaned over, brushed the hair out of Kaki's face, and kissed her on the forehead before turning to Gaara.

"Truce?" he asked, holding his hand out to the red-head.

"Truce," Gaara shook Itachi's hand then pulled him into a quick man-hug.

"Feel free to sex it up," Kaki said, propping her self up on an elbow and smiling at the two of them.

"I thought you were asleep," Gaara said, quickly letting go of Itachi.

"Well, I woke up. Let me in on the love fest," she slid out of the bed, walked over to the two of them, and drew them into a group hug. When she let them go she placed a sisterly kiss on Gaara's cheek and a loving, but brief kiss on Itachi's lips.

"See you in the morning," she said to Itachi's retreating back. She closed the door and pulled off her T-shirt and jeans in favor of a pair of sweatpants and a button-down shirt. Gaara turned the lights out after changing into his pajamas, noting that Kaki had stolen one of his shirts as he crawled into bed and closed his eyes. But, all too soon, the alarm-clock was buzzing for them to wake up and get ready for the new day.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head!" Kaki shouted, pouncing on Gaara, who was trying to go back to sleep. She snatched the pillow from under his head and started to whack him with it. "Midterms start in a little while, and you smell like drool," she gave him a hard whack on the butt with the pillow before tossing it on the ground and pulling away his comforter, which didn't do much since the room was warm. She stood up, crossed to the window, and threw it opened just as a gust of cold air came in.

"Close the window!" Gaara yelled as the cold air licked at his skin.

"Only if you get your butt out of bed and into the shower!" and Gaara did exactly that, followed closely by Psy, Suki, Tobi, Zetsu, Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Has anyone seen Deidara and Sasori, I haven't seen them since the day we came back," Kaki said as she walked into the shower and turned on her own faucet to let steaming water pour down like rain.

"Nope, not outside of class, I guess they've made some new friends," Psy said, a little crestfallen.

"No worries, they'll be back, I'm sure of it," Zetsu said, patting his girlfriend on the shoulder.

"But it doesn't feel the same without Deidara 'accidentally' blowing thins up at breakfast," Suki said, grabbing a bottle of shampoo and lathering it into her hair.

"I know what you mean, I miss Sasori's puppets," Kaki said, snatching the soap from Psy's hand and washing the pen off of her arm. "Who wrote the quadratic formula on my arm?" she asked, scrubbing furiously. "If I get caught with this I'll fail."

"That was me, sorry," Suki said, wiping foam out of her eye. "I spaced for a minute and started writing wherever I could." She pointed to her own palm, where a second formula was written.

"Right then, I'm never giving you a pen again," Kaki handed the shampoo back to Psy and grabbed Suki's shampoo.

"Hey! That's mine, give it back!" Suki said, scrambling past Itachi and nearly slipping on a fallen bar of soap.

"Yeah, I know, which means there isn't anything in it. I refuse to have pink hair again!" she filled her palm with the blue liquid and lathered it into her hair, the foam running down her wrists and the back of her neck.

"I think you should dye your hair," Suki said, snatching the bottle of shampoo back and snapping the lid shut.

"Gimme a good color and I'll consider it," she rinsed her hair out and turned off the faucet, walking out of the steam and snatching a towel. "You know, if someone ever decides to wake up and take an early shower were screwed."

"That's why we lock the door," Psy said, also grabbing a towel and drying her hair thoroughly before wrapping it around her thin frame. "Can I borrow your toothpaste; I forgot mine in the room." Kaki tossed her toothpaste to Psy after squirting a small amount onto the bristles of the toothbrush. There was silence among the teens except for the sound of brushing teeth and gargling Listerine, then the collective sound of spitting and a few hacks at a desperate attempt to clear out the foam and burning liquid dripping down throats.

"Purple?" Suki asked, pushing the bathroom door opened and walking towards her room.

"Nah, not manly enough," Kaki said in her gruff voice, flexing what little muscle she had in her left arm. "Maybe blue," she pushed the door to her room opened, allowed Gaara to come in, then slammed it shut.

"You never came to talk to me after dinner," Kaki said, rubbing her hair then her skin with the white towel before dropping it to the ground and pulling on a pair of underwear and boxers.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I forgot with all the excitement. What did you want?" Gaara was fishing in his dresser for a clean pair of underwear; he really needed to do laundry.

"I wrote it all down," she picked up a notebook that was resting on her desk and tossed it to the red-head before pulling on a bra and wrapping on the bandages. Gaara caught the notebook, flipped to the first page, and read a few sentences.

"Some kind of story?" he asked, putting it down and pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Not a story, a history. Read it during whatever free time you have, ok?" she pulled on a black, long-sleeved T-shirt with a Linkin Park album cover on it then a pair of camouflage cargo pants and black socks. "I think you'll find it interesting. If you have any questions feel free to ask." She stuck her feet in a pair of steel-toed boots then dug out a book and started to read.

"You're going to get milk on the book, dobe," Sasuke said, trying to pull the math book away from Naruto, who was trying to study and eat at the same time.

"I need to pass this; Iruka will kill me if I don't!" Naruto said, flipping the page to stare at another example.

"That reminds me, how are Iruka and Kakashi doing?" Hito asked, taking a bite out of his apple. Naruto grunted something and turned the page again, shoving a spoonful of fruit loops between his lips as he skimmed the page.

"He's still working on coming to terms with the fact that his dad's dating a perv?" Kohoro asked, glancing up from his book.

"Yup," Psy said, snatching the book away from Kohoro and reading the back of it. "Burned?"

"Yup, it's really good," Kohoro took the book back and flipped to his page again.

"You are such a dork," Gaara said, closing his science book and relaxing. "If I fail I'll have to take summer courses, right?"

"Yeah, but it won't be so bad, it won't be as crowded. If you want I'll come in and take an elective, we could all do it!" Kohoro said, smiling at everyone.

"Sounds good to me, I don't want to stay with my aunt," Psy said, leaning forward and nodding.

"We can give everyone a summer vacation at home, they don't need to be there," Sasuke said, leaning his shoulder against Naruto's.

"I have to stay anyways, Iruka is teaching this summer," Naruto held Sasuke's hand.

"And my dad will be glad to know I'm hanging out with friends. What about you, Tobi?" Hito asked, looking at his boyfriend.

"That's right; you never talk about your family. Are they nice?" Kaki asked.

"Well, you already know some of them. I'm Sasuke and Itachi's cousin. My parents spend a lot of time traveling, so your guess is as good as mine. I usually stay with them," he jabbed his thumb in Itachi's direction.

"Ah, so your parents won't mind either, right?" Hito asked excitedly.

"They'll be fine with it." The bell clanged and people stood, walking out into the cold December air. Three-foot-high snowdrifts lined the paths as people made their way to the school buildings to start the exams.

"Look at the bright side;" Kohoro, "At least we get out of school early!"

"Tch, I think I'd rather stay in class all day than take the tests," Naruto said, earning stares from all of them.

"When do we get the results?" Gaara asked as they walked into the heated building, shedding their winter apparel to avoid sweating.

"The day after we come back from break," Hito said, removing his hat and scarf.

"Good luck," Kohoro said, smiling at them all. "Try your best, and don't make a third answer saying 'the answer' it doesn't work." He smiled weakly.

"You actually tried?" Naruto asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Yup, I saw my teacher smile, but she still marked it wrong. That was last year, though, totally behind me. See you at lunch," he walked off with Tobi, Zetsu, Hito, and Itachi, meeting up with Deidara and Sasori at the door to the History room.

"You having fun with your other friends?" Kohoro asked, smiling at Deidara and Sasori when he saw them.

"Yeah, they seem really interested in my bombs," Deidara said, smiling lopsidedly.

"There's something wrong when a school allows a student to run around with bombs in his pockets," Hito said, pulling his hair out of his face.

"And a switchblade," Kohoro said, pulling out the blade in his pocket and looking at it.

"To the test!" Deidara said, pushing the gathering into the room, throwing a look to Sasori over his shoulder.

* * *

**Riayu: **And then they all died!

**Sye: **Hey! That is not cool!

**Sharin: **Sure it is, killing the main character is awesome.

**Riayu: **How would you know? You can't write for crap.

**Sharin: **You killed the main characters of that other story like there was no tomorrow.

**Riayu: **Eh heh…Yeah, I did. What can I say, it gets my point across.

**Sye: **You _want _everyone to die?

**Riayu: **Ok, maybe not. Thanks for reading and reviewing and not telling the police that I escaped from the asylum! Cookies and cakes and other sweets for you! **Throws out sugary delights **I updated early again!


	26. Happy Lemon Day

**Riayu: **Hooray for chapter 26! Four more and I'll have 30!

**Sharin: **Like you'll be able to make it until then.

**Riayu: **Hey, I resent that. I have at least six more chapters for this.

**Sye: **Only six? Why so few?

**Riayu: **It's longer than Scars. And if you haven't read Scars you should read it now. It's my other story. READ IT!!! This is the _**sequel**_. Understand? Sequel, as in the second one, there's one before it.

**Sharin: **I think they get it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**P.S. Sorry last chapter was boring.

* * *

**

"Happy holidays!" Kaki said, running up and down the hallway of Uchiha manor on Christmas morning, banging on the doors.

"We all celebrate Christmas, Kaki; you don't have to say 'happy holidays'." Sasuke said, opening his door and looking at her as if she were crazy.

"I celebrate Kwanza and Christmas," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "My mother was born in Africa."

"Oh," Sasuke frowned and walked back into the room to rouse his blonde boyfriend. "Did you know Kaki is half-black?"

"Yup," Naruto said, rolling out of bed and rubbing his eyes. "Happy holidays!"

"The sun isn't even up yet," Suki whined as she walked out into the hallway, a quilt wrapped around her shoulders.

"I want to open my presents," Kaki said, grabbing Suki's wrist and dragging her down stairs.

"She's still three on the inside," Tobi said, following the two down the stairs and into the living room where a large pine tree sat in the middle of the room, decorated with glass balls and tinsel.

"Where's Itachi?" Kaki asked, sitting impatiently on the couch, waiting for everyone else to find a seat.

"He's in the kitchen," Sasuke said, sitting beside Naruto on a loveseat.

"Hmph," Kaki pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He'll be out soon," Psy assured her, patting her friend on the arm. "You wanna open a present while we wait?"

"Nah, we have to wait until everyone is here. And I'm not going first, you are," she smiled like a cat at Psy.

"Sorry about that," Itachi said, carrying a large silver tray into the room and setting it down on the coffee table. On the tray sat mugs filled with hot chocolate, tiny marshmallows floating around in the hot liquid.

"Just sit down! I want to get to the presents!" Kaki said, snatching a mud and taking a swig of the hot cocoa. Psy received candy underwear from Kaki, a black turtleneck from the Uchihas, a heart-shaped necklace from Zetsu, a friendship bracelet from Suki, a mood ring (which turned black as soon as she put it on) from Naruto, and a purple thong from Gaara, who earned a punch in the face. Kaki got a bottle of honey-scented shampoo from Suki, a pair of nipple-tassels from Psy, a pair of happy bunny socks that said 'Cute but psycho, it all evens out.' from Naruto and Sasuke, a knife care kit from Gaara ("So your switchblade doesn't get dull."), and pair of teardrop diamond earrings from Itachi. Itachi got a lump of coal from Suki, a second lump from Psy, a pair of gloves from Sasuke, a black shirt from Naruto, a new Akatsuki hoodie from Tobi, and a gift Akatsuki quilt that Kaki made. Sasuke got chocolate-flavored lubricant from Kaki, silk bonds from Psy, a T-shirt that said 'Cheer up emo kid" from Suki, a music gift card from Itachi, and a whispered promise from Naruto, which included chocolate dip and strawberries. Naruto got a bottle of aspirin from Kaki ("For you ass."), a case of cup ramen from Psy, a microwave to cook the ramen with from Itachi, an orange sweatshirt from Suki and a matching pair of pants from Tobi, and a 'Sex for Dummies' guide from Gaara. Tobi got an I.O.U from Suki (a wink attached), a new hoodie from Itachi, a new mask from Kaki, a box of condoms from Psy, and gift cards to F.Y.E Suki got a black thong from Kaki, a green, lacey bra from Psy, a ring with a small, heart-shaped diamond on it from Tobi, a pair of silver stud earrings from Kaki, a new MP3 player from Sasuke and Itachi, and a gift card from Naruto. Zetsu got a garden kit from Kaki, an animal-safe pesticide from Psy, a weed hacker from Itachi, a vegetarian cook book from Sasuke and Naruto, and a carnivorous plant from Gaara. Gaara got a plush raccoon from Kaki ("Just like the one you used to have!"), a book of pickup lines from Naruto, a book of sand sculptures from Sasuke, and gift cards to Hot Topic and F.Y.E.

"I can't believe Sasori and Deidara ditched us again," Kaki said, looking at the presents that still sat below the tree, addressed to the two of them.

"Be happy that their making friend," Gaara said, patting her on the shoulder. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked as everyone began discussing their gifts. The two of them stood up and walked into the deserted hallway.

"Is that all really true? What you wrote in the notebook?" he asked, staring at her closely.

"Yeah, it happened. That's why I can heal people," she shrugged.

"Then why can't Naruto or I do anything?" he asked suspiciously.

"Shichibi," she got an odd look from Gaara, "I can still talk to her, but she's a lot weaker than she used to be. Anyways, she says that there's a moment in someone's life that triggers the activation of their demon, if they have one. Mine was the first time my father hit me, and because I had been injured so brutally Shichibi set me up as a defensive person, a healer. Unfortunately, it has no effect on me. Depending on the moment you experience, your power could be very different. The same goes for Naruto, I was thinking about giving him the notebook next."

"Right, I'll give it to you when we get back to school." The rest of their vacation flew by and soon they were back at the campus, staring at their midterm results. Naruto failed the math course. Psy passed the English part with flying colors…but bombed her history. Zetsu was just a half-point below the marker between passing and failing on Biology, but everyone else managed to pass.

"Looks like we're spending summer vacation in the dorms!" Psy said cheerfully, pumping his fist into the air.

"Well, there's still finals. If you can get a high enough grad on the final exam you'll still pass," Kohoro said, looking his paper over. "Have you guys decided what colleges you want to go to?" he asked as they walked back to the dorms from the public building.

"No clue," Itachi and Suki said in unison.

"Konoha U," Tobi said, looking up into the sky.

"Not going," Zetsu said, getting dirty looks from just about everyone.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Naruto shouted, pulling out a box of chocolates that were resting in his desk drawer. He tossed the box at Sasuke, who was struggling to untangle himself from the sheets of his bed, and failing miserably. He box bounced off of his head then fell onto a large puff of blanket. 

"What are you so happy about?" Sasuke asked, finally untangling one of his legs, nearly toppling out of the bed.

"It's Valentine's Day, I can't be happy?" Naruto asked innocently. Sasuke's face turned pale as he pulled his other leg out of the cloth trap, picking up the box of chocolates and examining it.

"I completely forgot, I didn't get you anything," Sasuke said, still staring down at the candy.

"I know, that just means you'll have to do what ever I want you to," Naruto said, walking over to Sasuke and wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm not sure if I should be excited or afraid," Sasuke said, looking up at Naruto.

"Yup," Naruto said, pushing Sasuke back on the bed so that he was looking up at the blonde. Naruto leaned down and placed their lips together, sliding his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and exploring his territory, allowing Sasuke a brief fight and rewarding his attempts by sucking his bottom lip before going back to the exploration of Sasuke's mouth. Meanwhile, hands roamed freely over flesh, finding pleasure in the feel of soft, warm skin under their fingertips. Sasuke fumbled with the buttons on Naruto's shirt while the blonde worked on a love bite beside Sasuke's collar bone, sliding Sasuke's pants down during the process.

"Nn," Sasuke moaned when Naruto placed his mouth over one of the brunette's nipples, licking and biting it while his fingers fiddled with the other. Sasuke had his hands entwined in Naruto's hair, his boxers bulging in obvious arousal, when he thought of something. He wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist and threw his weight to one side, succeeding in placing Naruto on his back, gazing up at Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked between pants as Sasuke it and licked Naruto's earlobe.

"Giving you a present." He put their lips together to silence the protest coming from Naruto, using the opportunity to slide off Naruto's pants and boxers, running his hand along Naruto's swollen phallus. Naruto moaned into the kiss before pulling away quickly. He slid Sasuke's boxers down while the brunette nibbled and kissed Naruto's jaw.

Sasuke gasped when Naruto suddenly pulled his head away, flipped him over, and wrapped his lips around Sasuke's erection. He ran his tongue up the flesh, over the head, then back down to the base. He took the shaft into his mouth and deep-throated Sasuke, the flesh throbbing against his tongue as he sucked hard. Sasuke bucked into Naruto's mouth, his fingers wrapped into the blonde's hair.

"Fuck Naruto," Sasuke said, nearly going over the edge. He pulled Naruto's head away and stared into the deep blue eyes, throwing him onto his back and holding him down by the shoulder. To his surprise, Naruto sucked on his fingers when he offered them and didn't protest when Sasuke inserted them into Naruto's entrance, stretching him carefully and placing distracting kisses on his stomach and chest. He took Naruto's lips as he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his throbbing erection, sliding slowly into Naruto, who gasped in surprise. Sasuke paused when Naruto tightened around the foreign flesh, continuing to distract him with the kiss and moving again only when Naruto had adjusted.

After a few experimental pushes, sliding gradually deeper and deeper into Naruto, Sasuke sped up, taking the screams as a sign of approval. He rolled his hips and hit Naruto's sweet spot, getting a loud moan. Naruto lifted his hips slightly and moved to meet Sasuke's thrusts, swallowing him up to the hilt. Sasuke reached out as Naruto had their first time, stroking his erection in time with the thrusts. Naruto was screaming, his back arched and his hands twisting the sheets as Sasuke hit his prostate repeatedly. They came simultaneously, seed spilling over their bodies and onto the sheets, Naruto screaming for Sasuke and visa versa. Sasuke pulled out and leaned down, placing his lips against Naruto's and kissing him briefly before lowering his body beside the blonde's and wrapping him in his arms, falling into a light doze.

* * *

"Why are you only wearing boxers?" Suki asked, walking into the room, clad in a towel. She closed the door, locked it, then began to towel her hair. "Thank god it's Saturday. It would be so unfair to have school on Valentine's Day, half the school would skip anyways." She tossed the towel down and reached for the pair of underwear laying on her bed. 

She shrieked when Tobi wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing the crook of her neck.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Suki asked, her face flaming as he kissed his way to her shoulder and down her arm. She could feel something pushing against her back and knew instantly what he had in mind.

"Tobi?" she asked, his lips nearly brushing hers.

"Hmm?" he kissed her and she melted into the pure passion of it, allowing his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues entwined in an intricate dance, their tongues rubbing together and gliding over each other. Tobi's hands found pleasure in the feel of Suki's skin. He cupped one of her breasts, his other hand cupping the nape of her neck. Running his thumb over her nipple, she gasped quietly into his mouth. He squeezed her breast lightly, and she moaned, arching her back into his grasp. Moving her hands over his exposed skin, she explored the muscles of his chest and back, entwining her fingers in his hair. She pulled away, her breath ragged, and stared up at him. He led her to the bed and she plopped down, staring up at him as he moved over her, planting kisses up her stomach and over her breast. Running his teeth lightly over her nipple, she mewled and pushed his head farther onto her breast, needing more of the pleasure he was giving her. His hand kneading the other breast, she felt something warm pooling below her stomach. Tobi moved upwards, leaving a hickey on the crook of her neck. Sucking and kissing his way up her neck, their lips connected again as Tobi explored the landscape of Suki's body while she wrapped her fingers in his hair. His hand ran down her stomach, flicking over her clit a few times as she writhed beneath him. He plunged two of his fingers into her, scissoring his fingers as she moaned and arched her back, her face flushed a light pink.

The kiss broke and Tobi pulled away, grabbing a condom from under his bed and putting it on. He returned to Suki, who was burning for him now and readily allowed him to spread her legs and slip inside of her. A few tears budded at the edges of her eyes and he paused for a moment, until she nodded. He worked slowly, allowing her to adjust to the feel of his foreign flesh. Soon she was meeting in time with his thrusts, bucking her hips.

"Faster, Tobi," she moaned, her body aching with desire. He moved faster, his skin gaining a blanket of sweat as his muscles bunched and uncoiled as he moved within Suki. Moans erupting from her, her hands clenched in the sheets, white-knuckled. Suki came, clenching around him, causing Tobi to spill his seed into the condom. He collapsed beside her, his breathing heavily, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you so much," he whispered, kissing her cheek. She smiled momentarily before hitting him on the arm.

"Now I have to take another shower," she frowned then her face softened. "Wanna come?" she stood up and held her hand out to him, hoisting him onto his feet. She wrapped her towel around herself and tossed him a pair of boxers before walking into the still-empty shower.

* * *

"Your brother is having sex," Kaki said, walking into Itachi's room in a long T-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. "It's damn hard to sleep through their screaming, but almost everyone else on the floor can." She plopped onto the other bed in the room and stared at Itachi, who was now waking up. 

"What time is it?" Itachi asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"About seven, I don't know what on earth woke them up, but I'm up now, too. Tobi and Suki are going at it too," she smiled and Itachi threw her a bewildered look.

"Why are you telling me this?" Itachi asked, making a disgusted face.

"Dunno, your guess is as good as mine." She dug something out of her pocket and threw it like a Frisbee at him. The heart-shaped box landed beside him on the bed, a card attached to it. He opened the card first, a smile creeping across his face.

"I've been trapped inside your heart-shaped box for weeks?" he asked, looking up at her. "Where'd you get this?"

"EBay, you can get anything there. I hope you like chocolate," she slid off the bed and crawled up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a moment then Kaki grabbed Itachi's chin and turned his head, touching their lips together and holding them, parting his lips with her tongue and exploring his mouth with a bold tongue. Itachi's tongue interrupted her exploration and they dueled, tongues gliding and running over and against each other as hands found comfort in hair and on arms and gliding over fabric that covered flesh. Kaki broke the kiss to allow Itachi to pull off her shirt, finding her braless and willing. He bent his head and licked one of her nipples, blowing on it to make it rise before taking it into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue and teeth. She whimpered in pleasure as his hand found her other breast and squeezed it, tracing tiny designs on the flesh. Her fingers found the buttons to his shirt and she began to undo them, pausing when he kissed his way to her neck and latched on to the junction of her shoulder and neck, sucking and licking the spot until a red hickey arose. She tasted his lips again as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, allowing him to remove her pants and underwear, tossing the unneeded clothes to the floor.

There was a brief moment of confusion when Itachi found himself on his back, Kaki nowhere in sight, then he felt something over his erection and he closed his eyes and arched his back in pleasure as Kaki began to hum against his eager member. She pulled away just before he came and kissed her way up his stomach, over his chest, and up his neck, licking his earlobe and nipping it gently, pressing her breasts against his chest as she coaxed moans of pleasure from him. As she teased his body into further arousal he let his hands explore her again, sliding down the taut flesh of her belly and running a gentle finger over her clit. At the feel of his touch she abandoned his coaxing and leaned back on her knees, widely spread to expose her swollen, moist cavern, ready to engulf him. He slid his first two fingers into her and stroked the walls over her vagina before scissoring them to stretch her. He grabbed a condom and slid it on, surprised again when Kaki allowed him to take the top and slide into her. His pace was slow and careful, but Kaki soon ordered him to go faster and harder. She arched into his thrusts, moaning for him, her fingers clenching the bed sheets when she came and felt his warm seed spill into the condom. He pulled out of her, and bent to remove the used condom, his face becoming pale, the condom had torn.

"What's wrong, Itachi?" Kaki asked, pushing herself up onto her elbows to look at him.

"Nothing," he leaned over her, kissing her as he slid the tattered condom off and scrunched it in his hand, tossing it into the trashcan when she pulled away for breath. He cuddled up beside her, striving to regain some of the treasured afterglow.

"Where'd you learn to arouse someone like that?" he asked after kissing her shoulder.

"I guessed," she said, smiling through a haze of sleep. "I was still a virgin." The word echoed in Itachi's head as he pulled her closer and fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Zetsu," Psy said, tossing a balled-up pair of socks at the sleeping boy. 

"What the hell do you want?" he asked, cracking one eye opened and staring at her.

"Why did the black half have to wake up? I like white Zetsu," she complained, picking up the pair of socks and tossing them back into her dresser. "I'm gonna take a shower, want to come with me?" she tossed a red-and-black bra onto her bed and a pair of purple underwear, digging around in the second drawer for a shirt and pair of pants.

"What time is it?" White Zetsu asked, rubbing his eyes with the palms of both his hands.

"Um…seven-thirty?" she pulled out a pair of camouflage boxers and tossed them on top of the pile of clothes before digging out her bandages and adding them to her apparel. "Suki and Tobi just got out of the shower so it'll be empty," she said it, not meaning to imply anything, but Black Zetsu was already plotting.

"Well, what are you waiting for, lets get going," he opened the door and led the way to the shower, locking the door as Psy began to undress, setting her shower things on a shelf. Zetsu followed suit, eager to get Psy into the shower. As soon as the water turned on Zetsu became aroused, if only slightly, and he set his plan into action. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, an innocent kiss that soon began to descend from its place as saintly. Tongues moved together in love's dance, stroking the insides of check and the roofs of mouths as hands reached for intimate grasps. Zetsu's mouth found Psy's breast and kissed over the slope, lingering momentarily over the nipple before going farther south, over taut tummy, dipping a tongue into her bellybutton, then even further south. Psy gasped and shivered in pure arousal when Zetsu's tongue flicked over her junction, her body screaming for more of the pleasurable felling. She held his head there, allowing him to invade her most private part with his tongue, moaning in blissful pleasure. He came back up and kissed her again, both of them melding into the kiss as Zetsu's fingers penetrated her and stroked her, preparing her for his entrance.

"Wait, you don't have a…" she trailed off when began to suck on her breast, his fingers teasing her sensitive tunnel. She cried in protest when he suddenly left the shower area, her vagina swollen in arousal. He returned with a condom over his erection, walking swiftly to her and pushing her against the wall of the shower area, entering her swiftly, pausing when she clenched around him.

"Relax," he whispered to her, giving her neck a distracting bite. He moved a little further in and back out, allowing her to adjust to the feeling of him, making his strokes so tactfully slow that she was soon aching for him and trying to drive her self onto him to make him go faster.

"More, Zetsu," she pleaded, her voice a tide of lust. Black Zetsu was eager to go faster; White Zetsu wanted her to feel the most pleasure possible, so they compromised. He moved harder and faster into her, kissing and biting her neck, ear, and nipples. He kept going, even after his seed was spilled and she had come, pulling out reluctantly and giving her neck one last bite. Psy stood there, leaning against the wall, her eyes misty with pleasure, her voice rasped when she spoke, hoarse from the scream she had let loose when she came.

"I think we should actually shower now," she said, smiling at him and grabbing a bar of soap and running it over her body.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Kohoro said when they all came together at their usual table in the dining hall. 

"Nurse Haku is sick again. That Tsunade woman is in for her," Gaara said, tilting his chair onto its back two legs.

"How'd you know?" Itachi asked, biting into an apple.

"I saw her talking Sasori, probably about his heart problems."

"Should be fun," Psy said, pulling out a deck of cards and dealing them. "Who wants to play bull shit?"

**

* * *

Sye: **Well that was random. 

**Sharin: **Yeah, was there any particular reason for that last part?

**Riayu: **Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry this chapter took a little bit longer than the others. I wanted the lemons to be good. Were they? If you liked them please tell me. And if not, please suggest how I could make them better.

**Sharin: **Hey! I asked you a question!

**Riayu: **Thanks everyone! BYE! **Tosses cookies to everyone.**

**Sharin: **HUGE thank you to AkcessedImagination for editing my stuff, and to Sye216 for not killing me when she read the PsyxZetsu. You were both a huge encouragement. (sorry that wasn't put up sooner, I was really tired when this was published. Forgive me?)


	27. You're Back!

**Riayu: **And the count down begins.

**Sharin: **What are you talking about?

**Riayu: **I'm almost done! Just a few more chapters and we're done!

**Sye: **Why are you so excited about that?

**Riayu: **I've been wanting to write the ending of this forever! Can you guess how it'll end?

**Disclaimer: **I'll own him when I take over the world.

* * *

"You ok, Naruto?" Psy asked when he saw Naruto wince as he took his seat.

"Shut up," Naruto said, pouting and glaring at the chalk board, Kabuto was writing a long problem on it.

"You don't have to be so sour," Psy said. "I was just asking a question. What are you going to get Tobi for his birthday?"

"When is it?" Naruto pulled out his notebook and wrote the problem down, staring at it in complete bewilderment.

"March thirtieth," he leaned over and showed Naruto what to do, going through every step slowly and asking Naruto if he understood.

"Psy, would you like to teach the class?" Kabuto asked, glaring at Psy as he continued to whisper to Naruto.

"Would you trust me to teach the class?" Psy asked, glancing up at Kabuto. "I'm pretty sure I could do it better than you."

"Office, go," Kabuto said, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"X equals seven," he said as he walked through the door, his backpack slung over his shoulder. He took a seat in the office and waited for Jiraiya, who was passed out at his desk, to wake up.

"…make sure he drinks all of it," a female voice said. Psy stood up and walked over to the door that led into the nurse's office and looked in. Deidara was standing in front of Tsunade and accepting a small, white bottle.

"When should I give it to him?" Deidara asked, looking down at the bottle that sat in his hand, turning it over to peer at the back.

"We'll give him another call. I'll let you know afterwards," she patted him on the head. "Now, get back to class." Deidara turned and Psy ran back to his seat, acting as if he hadn't heard anything. _It's probably for Sasori, _he thought, glancing up at Deidara as he came out of the nurse's office.

"Morning, Dei," he said, twitching his hand in a small wave. "What's up?"

"Getting some medication for Sasori, he hasn't been sleeping well lately," he shook the little bottle, which looked almost like one with eye drops in it.

"I hope he starts to sleep better," he eyed the bottle, trying to read the label.

"I'm sure he will, the nurse is trying to get him to take a different medication, this one is bad for his heart, but he keeps refusing."

"How are your new friends?" Psy's voice held a bitterness that he hadn't expected.

"They're ok; they seem to really enjoy Sasori's puppets. Hey, I gotta go, I'm late for class. See you later." He waved as he walked out of the office, slamming the door so hard that Jiraiya woke up from his drunken doze.

"What do we have here," he asked sleepily, pinching the bridge of his nose. He pressed the messages button on his phone and listened as Kabuto's voice came out, informing the principal of Psy's misconduct.

"Are you Psy?" Jiraiya asked, looking up from the red light that indicated there were more messages.

"Yup," he said, cracking a knuckle absently.

"Did you do what he said you did?" the principal asked sleepily.

"Yup."

"Are you sorry?"

"Not in the least. I was only trying to help a friend. He's the one that started it."

"Very well, go back to class," he yawned and laid his head back on the desk.

"Have a nice nap," Psy said, hefting his backpack onto his shoulders and walking out into the brisk March air. Snow whipped up off the ground and across the sidewalk in ghostly wisps, ice crystals finding a way up Psy's pants and licking the skin of his legs. The bell rang throughout the campus, announcing the end of first period and Psy had to run to make it to her study.

"Hey guys!" he shouted as he walked into the room, a few minutes late. He sat beside Hito and Tobi, Zetsu on his left side. "What do you want for your birthday, Tobi? I haven't got a clue what to get you."

"I'm giving him a wedgie," Zetsu said, slinging an arm around Psy and pulling him close.

"That's no fair, now he knows what you're getting him. You'll have to think of something else. I saw Dei a little while ago," Psy said, leaning into Zetsu.

"Where at?" Hito asked, leaning over his desk and staring at Psy with inquiring eyes.

"He was in the nurse's office, said he was getting a sleeping medication for Sasori. He hasn't been sleeping lately, I guess," he shrugged and began to fold a paper airplane.

"How're his new friends?" Zetsu asked bitterly, scowling slightly.

"He says they're fine, but I'm not sure I believe him. A shadow passed over her face when he said it. Something's up," he let the airplane fly, watching it swoop into someone's afro and get caught in the tangled locks. "Crap."

"Maybe they're fighting?" Tobi asked, his voice hopeful.

"It'd be nice if they were. I miss Dei, he was so much fun to pick on," Psy slumped down, sniffling loudly. _Phenomenon _rolled out of no where and Hito pulled his cell phone out, flipping the lid up to look at who was calling.

"What's up, Itachi? Aren't you supposed to be in Anatomy? Really? What happened? Well, why didn't they call my dad? Dumb asses. Ok, well, don't give in. They're full of crap. Yeah, ok, talk to you at lunch, bye," he flipped the phone shut and slid it back into his pocket.

"What happened?" Psy asked, cocking a brow.

"Some ass just texted him and told him to close the casinos. I don't know why they didn't call my dad; he's the one in charge now. But it'll be fine, this kind of stuff has been going on for years now, no one ever does anything except for step up their business efforts."

"I could never run a casino, too much shady stuff behind the scenes," Zetsu said, putting his feet up on the desk.

"But it's such a beautiful thing, prostitutes, pimps, gamblers that don't know when they've lost. I know just about every kind of card game there is, and I can win a game of poker with the worst hand ever," Hito sounded so proud of himself.

"Well, now I know to never trust you again. Periods almost over, see you guys later," the bell rang and boys ran for the doorway and into the tide of teens flooding the hallways, talk echoing off of the walls and roof as people tried to push their way to classes.

"Deidara!" Kohoro yelled, throwing himself at the blonde and hugging him tightly. "You're back!" he hugged Sasori next then took a seat beside Itachi. "What happened?" he asked, ripping his bagel in half and pulling out a part of the warm center, popping it into his mouth.

"It was just a stupid fight, but when I tried to apologize they got nasty about it. Dana stuck with me," Deidara looked heart-broken and Kohoro immediately reached out and wrapped an arm around him.

"They're a bunch of assholes," Sasori said, frowning deeply. Suki noted the purple bags under his eyes and frowned as well.

"Not sleeping?" Kohoro asked, apparently noticing as well.

"Things have been a little stressful, it's getting harder and harder to sleep," Sasori sighed and rubbed his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Try listening to your favorite song on repeat, or reading a boring book," Psy suggested, taking a large bite out of a pear.

"Or getting punched really hard in the face," Itachi added, smiling as he brought a glass to his lips.

"Nah, I have some medication, the nurse is trying to make me take a different one, though, she called today and I said I'd think about it," Sasori rested his heads in his arms then made a disgusted sound. "The table smells like ammonia."

"Ah, well, at least that means it's clean," Hito said. "I can't wait until my birthday! Anko promised to get me a computer and some games for it."

"He's been obsessing with the Sims 2 since I took her to a gaming parlor and she got to play it for a few hours," Psy said, shaking his head.

"They're fun to kill!" Kohoro said, shrugging his shoulders. "You said you got a call, Itachi?"

"Yeah, some rival company tested me during anatomy. They want us to close down the casinos, or else they'll 'make us regret it'. It's really annoying," Itachi said, chugging the rest of his juice.

"You're starting to sound like that Shikamaru kid," Kohoro said, smiling cattily. "But I wouldn't take that threat lightly; casino owners can be really ruthless sometimes. I was watching a documentary on it and they'll do anything to get the upper hand, even frame you for murder. Sometimes they even plant people in the police force who will work to make sure you take the fall."

"Why would you watch a documentary like that?" Hito asked, looking at Kohoro as if he were crazy.

"I only get cable at my house, what else am I supposed to watch?" he shrugged. The bell rang and chair were pushed back then in again as people hurried out into the cold air.

"I think we should go out this weekend to celebrate Tobi's birthday," Hito announced, clinging tightly to his boyfriend's arm in an attempt to escape the cold.

"And do what? I refuse to watch another movie with you people," Kohoro said haughtily.

"We could hang out in the arcade, go ice-skating, there's a small amusement park just past the plaza. It would be a lot of fun," Hito looked at them all pleadingly.

"Fine, we'll go Saturday, which means Psy won't have a birthday present for you, Tobi," Zetsu said, his black half smiling.

"Then you can buy us lunch, Psy," Tobi said, patting his shoulder comfortingly. "Nothing to worry about, I don't really expect that many gifts."

"Good, because I didn't know what to get you," Kohoro said, nudging the door to the school building opened with his shoulder and holding it with his hip to allow his friends passage. "Crap, we have a test today!" he walked to the front of the group, grabbed Gaara by the wrist, and dragged him to their classroom, firing questions at him.

"You're dating a weirdo," Deidara said, thumping Itachi playfully on the arm.

"Look who's talking," Itachi fired back, nodding at Sasori. "Nothing says appealing like someone who wants to hook you up to strings and dictate your every move."

"We're going to have to do something for Gaara, you robbed him of a girlfriend," Psy said, giving Itachi a serious look.

"Like what, find him someone?" Itachi sounded doubtful.

"That'll work," Hito nodded. "But it'll be a pain to find someone who will deal with us."

"See you guys later!" Deidara said, turning down a hallway that led to the door closest to the gym and went out into the cold with Sasori.

"That went well," Sasori said, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Deidara.

"I was worried they would reject us for leaving them. I'm happy," Deidara wrapped an arm around Sasori's waist as his phone rang. He dug the phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen before pressing the talk button.

"Tsunade, what's up?" he asked, disengaging Sasori and nodding for him to keep moving.

"Friday morning, give it to him then," Tsunade's voice was tense.

"But we're going to Tobi's birthday party Saturday," Deidara glanced at his watch, three minutes. He started walking again.

"Then next Friday, you'll be on Easter Break, so no one will notice until Tuesday," her voice was becoming more and more agitated.

"Ok, next Friday, but what if they notice he's gone?" Deidara was coming up on the building, Sasori was waiting by the door.

"You won't have to worry about it, I'll think of something," there was a click and the line was dead.

"What's up?" Sasori asked, he looked worried.

"Nothing, just talking to my aunt," he opened the door and walked in, holding it for the red-head.

"She's still trying to get me to take the other stuff?"

"Yeah, she's says it'll be better for your heart," he wrapped an arm around Sasori's shoulders.

"New things make me uneasy. Did you get a present for Tobi?"

"I got him a new alarm clock, he can plug his iPod into it."

* * *

"I want to ride the rollercoaster!" Suki exclaimed, staring up at the towering wood structure.

"Can we take a break, I haven't eaten since last night," Psy said, slumping down into a chair at a nearby food place.

"She's got a point, I'm starving," Kaki said, sitting in the seat beside her. "Besides, she's paying." That was motivation enough to get everyone to sit down at the large table and discuss what they were going to eat.

"Anyone have a piece of paper?" Suki asked, pulling a pen out of the pocket of her tight black pants. Kaki slid her an old receipt and she started writing down what everyone wanted.

"Don't you think we should eat inside, it's pretty cold," Itachi said, glancing at a high snowdrift.

"I guess, so, who's ordering?" Suki held up the paper.

"I'll do it!" Kaki snatched the paper and ran to the door, holding it opened for the rest of them. She dashed to the ordering counter and started talking to the young man that stood behind the register. She waved her hands in an animated fashion, intimidating the man slightly as she talked in a steady voice. At one point she made him laugh and his fear seemed to disappear as he turned to the kitchen and shouted something to them.

"She balances you out," Psy said, leaning her shoulder against Zetsu's. "You're quiet and she's loud. You seem like you would come to school with a gun, she would bring... no, she'd bring a gun too." Kaki was walking towards them, a tray balanced on each hand, bags of food resting atop each tray. She slid the trays onto the table and took her seat. Tobi dug into his bag and pulled out a burger with, to his dismay, a birthday cake on it.

"What the…?" suddenly the table was surrounded by employees of the eatery singing Happy Birthday cheerily. Someone slipped a hat onto his head as someone else put a cupcake with a lit candle in the center in front of him. When their singing ended he leaned forward and blew out the candle, despite the complete embarrassment swallowing him. When they left he through Kaki a foreboding look.

"You're dead to me," he said, taking an aggressive bite out of his burger.

"Suki told me to!" she shrieked, pointing at Suki quickly. He glared at Suki.

"Come on, don't give me that look, you know you love me!" she hugged his arm and kissed his cheek and he melted.

"Quitter! If Itachi ever did something like that it would take way more than a hug and a kiss," Kaki said, giving Itachi a look that said 'Don't even thing about it.'

"That's 'cause you're a bitch," Naruto said, stealing a sip of Sasuke's soda.

"Poor Gaara is the only one here who's single," Psy said, patting his shoulder.

"Thanks for reminding me of the painful truth that is my inability to get s boyfriend or girlfriend," Gaara said, sipping his iced tea.

"No problem, any time!" she smiled at him.

"That's because no one in the school is worthy of dating my little brother," Kaki said, popping a French fry in her mouth.

"Dear god, she sounds like a real sister," Zetsu shook his head as if it were the worst thing possible. Kaki stood up quickly and ran to the bathroom, the door swinging behind her.

"I think she forgot that she's not in her costume," Psy said, pointing to the male symbol on the door just as a man ran out of the room.

"Think she's ok?" Suki asked, standing up.

"Who wants to go in and check on her?" Psy asked, looking around the table. Itachi and Gaara both raised their hands. "Go on in, Itachi, but if it's her period don't be too grossed out. It's normal." Itachi stood up and walked into the bathroom, his heart flying into his throat when he saw her leaning over a toilet, retching up her French fries and soda.

"Are you ok?" he asked, stepping into the stall and lifting her hair out of her face.

"I'm fine," she said weakly, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "My stomach just decided not to like me today, I guess, but I feel so much better now," she smiled and stood up, walking to a sink and washing her hands, being bold enough to put some of the water in her mouth to rinse her teeth with.

"Why are there urinals in the girls' room?" she asked as she grabbed a paper towel and dried her hands and mouth off.

"Because this is the men's room," Itachi said, leading her through the door and back to the table.

"You ok?" Tobi asked, he looked concerned.

"I'm fine, you should have seen it, pink and blue, all kinds of birthday colors."

"You're gonna make me puke," Psy said, holding up a hand to silence her.

"We're so going on the rollercoaster after this!" Kaki said, pumping her fist into the air, forgetting she had been sick just moments before.

**

* * *

Riayu: **Well, I'm happy, and a little crazy! 

**Psy: **A little?

**Riayu: **Haha, really funny. Bitch. Thank you to massacre12345643 for the review. It would be interesting, but it's a little late in the fic. Sorry!

**Sharin: **This coming from the person who lives for making sudden, unexpected endings.

**Riayu: **I'd love to see how you guys think this will end, so tell me, please! Thanks for reading and please review! I'll love you forever! **Distributes cookies**


	28. Awakening

**Riayu: Sniffle**

**Sye: **What's up with you?

**Riayu: **So many people are reading it! It makes me happy.

**Sharin: **If you start crying I'll hit you.

**Riayu: **No, I'm ok. Welcome to chapter 28! Just a few more chapters left and the fic will be done.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Are you ok, Sasuke? You look pale," Naruto said, placing a hand on the small of Sasuke's back.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," he leaned away from the trouble and coughed hard, gagged, then spewed his ham sandwich on the linoleum tile of the floor. He spit into the puddle, fell into another coughing fit, and coughed up a small bit of bile.

"You probably have what I have," Kaki said, patting Sasuke's shoulder gently. "Lots of puking and you'll always be hungry until you actually eat."

"Don't talk about food," Sasuke moaned, clenching his stomach as a cold sweat broke over his body.

"I'll take him to the nurse if you want," Deidara said, standing up and helping Sasuke out of the chair, being careful to avoid the puke.

"Where's Sasori?" Kaki asked, watching the two of them walk away.

"He's asleep, I think. I saw Deidara slip him something last night," Itachi said, watching his brother with a worried expression.

"Don't worry, Itachi, he'll be fine. The nurse said it was nothing to worry about when I went down…" Kaki stood up, ran to a garbage can, and heaved. Her body convulsed as she spilled bile, stomach acid, grilled cheese, and soda into the tall garbage can. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she came back to the table. Psy offered her a glass of water which she rinsed her mouth with then spit into an empty soup bowl. "See, I'm fine!"

"I think we should get to class now," Suki said as the bell rang. "We'll go visit him after dinner, ok, Itachi?" she put a hand on his shoulder and he nodded.

"It's almost Easter! No school Monday," Kohoro shouted, bumping Itachi with his hip.

"Kick ass!" Psy said, pumping his fist into the air.

"Language!" a teacher scolded, throwing Psy a dirty look.

* * *

"Ok, so Sasori's sleeping and Sasuke is at the nurse's office, but where's Deidara?" Suki asked, looking around the cafeteria at dinner.

"Does it really matter? He's probably woken Sasori enough to screw him," Naruto said, taking a bite out of his steak. Itachi's cell phone rang and he picked it up, the color draining quickly from his face.

"Is he ok?" he asked, his brows knitting together. "Ok, when…? Uh-huh, ok, bye," he hung up the phone and slumped down in his seat.

"What's up?" Kaki asked, putting down her knife and directing her attention to him.

"He's been quarantined," Itachi said hollowly.

"What?" she shrieked, covering her mouth with her hands and looking around to see if anyone had heard. "Why?" she asked, her voice tense.

"They think it's contagious and dangerous. Deidara is being kept there to make sure it isn't passed on. We aren't allowed to see him until they're sure it isn't contagious." His eyes were welling.

"Bullshit! I'm going in there, anyone coming?" Kaki stood up and looked around the table. Psy, Suki, and Naruto stood up. "We'll be back." The four of them walked out of the hall, ignoring the shouts of the teachers, and down the walkway that led to the principal's office.

"Can I help you boys?" Konan asked, looking up from a file sitting on her desk. Jiraiya was fast asleep at his desk, a bottle of sake beside his hand, which held a saucer.

"We've come to see Sasuke," Naruto said, walking towards the doorway that led into the nurse's office.

"I'm afraid he's been taken to the hospital. Whatever he had it was very bad," Konan grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and turned him around.

"That's a load of crap. I have the same thing, maybe even worse, and I haven't been quarantined," Kaki said, not bothering to cover with the male voice.

"The nurse saw fit to send Deidara and Sasuke to seek professional help, there's nothing I can do about it. You should go back to the dining hall, _boys_," she looked directly at Kaki, then shifted her gaze to Suki.

"Right, sorry Aunt Konan, we'll see you later," Suki said, putting on a male voice and grabbing Kaki by the wrist, leading the way out onto the front lawn.

"Something's up," she muttered as they walked back to the dining hall.

"What do you mean?" Kaki asked, still fuming.

"She thought someone was listening, she knows something but she couldn't tell us. She'll probably call me later tonight. Couldn't you tell by the look she gave us?"

"She's right," Psy said, walking behind them. "I saw Tsunade, she was listening. There's definitely something going on." The doors to the dinging hall burst opened just as Suki was reaching for the handle and they were swept up in a tide of boys running for the dorms. They fought wave after wave until they found the others and walked back to the dorm, explaining everything on the way.

"That's really weird," Itachi said, "I'm going to go talk to Sasori about it. He has the right to know where his boyfriend is." He disappeared into Sasori's room while the rest of them gathered in Suki and Tobi's room, settling on various surfaces.

"Maybe we're just overreacting?" Zetsu's white half asked hopefully.

"Or maybe we're dead on," Psy said, slouching against the wall.

"Sasori won't wake up," Itachi said, sitting on Tobi's bed. Someone gasped and he looked up. "He's alive, but he's sleeping really deeply. What do we do now?" he asked, his face falling.

"We wait for my aunt to tell us what happened," Suki said, pulling her cell phone out and sliding it across the carpet to the middle of the floor.

"And until then?" Naruto asked, glancing at the cell phone dismissively.

"Wanna play a game?" Psy asked, pulling out a pack of cards and pulling the deck from the box.

"I'd do anything for some sake right now," Kaki said as Psy started dealing the cards to Itachi, Zetsu, Suki, and Tobi, who had all formed something distantly related to a circle.

"You're going to end up being an alcoholic," Naruto said, looking down at his fingernails, which had dirt encrusted under the nails.

"Nah, I'd lose all my money at a slot machine first," she smiled weakly.

"It's actually not that hard to do," Itachi said, looking up from his cards. "I did it once, but I only had a hundred dollars. The colors are addicting."

"And that's why you will never own the business, because you'll gamble all the money away," Suki said, picking three cards out of her hand and plopping them on top of the small pile of cards. "Three fives."

"Bullshit," Psy said, flipping them over to reveal a three, an ace, and a two. Suki gathered up the cards, her eyes widening when she began to organize them.

"Who put down a ten?" she waved the card and threw a slipper when Psy laughed. Hours passed and they entertained themselves with multiple card games, the construction (and destruction) of a card house, and stupid jokes. When everyone was near asleep a light knock was heard. Suki shot to her feet and ran at the door without even thinking to ask who it was. She pulled the door hard and allowed Konan entrance into the room. Her face was pale in contrast to her black hair and she sat heavily in a chair behind the door, putting her face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Itachi," she said, shaking her head. "I shouldn't have let him go to the hospital; I shouldn't have trusted that woman."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked, starting to stand up only to pause and pull out his ringing cell phone.

"He's not at the hospital," Konan said as he stared at the lit screen. Unknown. He pressed the talk button and put the phone on speaker. Everyone pressed close to listen, their breath taken in careful moderation to avoid sound.

"Hello?" there was silence on the other end, excluding the sound of a person's breathing, then a mechanical click and a voice coming through a distorter could be heard.

"We have your brother," the voice said, clotted and gravelly.

"Who is this?" Itachi asked, his palms sweating.

"Take the ten-o'-clock train tomorrow morning to Nevada. There will be a man with a sign reading 'Hitojichi'. You will get in the car with him and sign the contract he gives you. The contract states that you will be closing down the casinos. If you do not cooperate you brother will pay the price. If you involve the police he will die. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes," Itachi said, his eyes welling with tears.

"Good." There was another click then the line went dead.

"Naruto…" Kaki said, extending a hand towards him. The blonde's eyes were turning a dangerous red color, his pupils dilating into sharp ovals as black lines rose in his cheeks. Red streaks floated through his hair, red light radiating off of him like heat. At the primal snarl erupting from the blonde Kaki withdrew her hand, glancing around in a panic.

"What's going on?" Konan asked, flying to her feet and trying to get close to Naruto, who was emitting more and more of the red light, his nails growing out into sharp claws and his canine teeth elongating into fangs.

"He's awakening," Kaki said, backing away from Naruto. "Kyubi is coming out."

"Who's Kyubi?" Itachi asked, following suit. Soon everyone was pressed against the wall, leaving Naruto a wide circle to rage in. He let out a loud cry, infused with the yell of a fox magnified by a thousand and plummeting several octaves. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he looked around, desperate for something to hit. He chose Gaara. A punch to the diaphragm, then another to the face, he beat Gaara until there was the loud crack of a broken bone. Instantly the red began to recede from Naruto, his eyes gained blue swirls and the red streaks in his hair thinned, but there was still a fox-like quality to him.

"Naruto, calm down, we'll get him back. I promise you," Suki said, digging up the courage to step away from the wall. She took another step, and another, and was soon close enough to touch his shoulder. As soon as her fingertips brushed the fabric of his shirt he collapsed, the red disappearing in a flash and leaving a very vulnerable, distressed blonde crying in its wake. He crumbled in on himself, seeming to shrink to the age of five, and she took him in her arms and rocked him back and forth, hushing him and petting his hair. Kaki tended to Gaara's wounds as she explained the phenomenon that had just taken place, which led to the explanation of why Naruto had a demon fox locked away inside of him.

"Are you sure you didn't have sake before we came here?" Itachi asked, giving her a careful look.

"A) I'd be sober now even if I did and B) explain Naruto's fox-like qualities that just appeared."

"Touché, so now what do we do?" he sat heavily on the bed again.

"We rescue Sasuke, of course," Suki said, her eyes hardening. "We're not gonna let the punks get away with trying to steal my little brother, or trying to close down the business."

"What were you saying before we got the phone call, Konan?" Kaki asked, turning to the still-pale vice principal.

"Tsunade is behind all of this. I heard her talking to Deidara about something that involved casinos and eliminating them," Konan said, taking her seat again.

"But why would she talk about something like that with Deidara?" Psy asked, taking over in comforting Naruto.

"You didn't know? Tsunade is Deidara's mother," there was a beat of silence as the news sunk in.

"That son of a bitch has been lying to me for years," Itachi said, gritting his teeth.

"Does that mean Sasori had nothing to do with this?" Kaki asked, walking towards the doorway. "If he does, he's dead meat."

"I don't think so. It seems they only decided to give him a different medication after Psy overheard their conversation." Psy smiled a little.

"What did they give him to make him sleep like that?" Kaki asked, sticking her head out into the dark hallway. Everyone had somehow managed to sleep through Naruto's outburst.

"I have no clue, I doubt he'll wake up for a while, so it's no use to try and obtain his help," Konan said.

"But my brother can help; Sasori taught Kankuro how to use his puppets," Gaara said, walking towards the door. "We can trust him, if he tells he knows I'll kill him."

"Ok, I'll call and get the train tickets," Kaki said, sighing. "Everyone else, get to sleep, we've got a long day tomorrow. Psy, you're gonna need to call Bubba."

"Right, he'll be here tomorrow morning, nine at the latest," Psy said as she pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial.

* * *

"Guys, meet my cousin, Bubba," Psy said. It was seven in the morning and they were all standing on the principal's lawn. In front of them stood a tall man with a fat stomach, blue and red tattoos covered his bald scalp and arms. He had piggy black eyes and a large forehead, thick, black eyebrows accenting it.

"I can see the resemblance," Itachi said, shifting his weight nervously.

"Bubba is an arms dealer," Kaki said, walking over to the running van that the girth of a man had arrived in. She held her hand out behind her back and he tossed her a pair of keys, which she used to open the back. Inside were dozens of guns: handguns, machineguns, a rocket launcher, shotguns, and rifles, as well as holsters and trench coats to hide the weapons beneath.

"You remember that day on the train, when Psy and I were standing in the middle of the tracks?" she asked, putting a holster on either of her hip, a third across her chest, and a shotgun holster across her back. "Bubba's the one who gave us the guns and stuff. The guns were faulty, broken in bar fights or discarded by police. But these ones work. Naruto, you're packing ammo," she loaded her holsters and pulled on a high-collared trench coat, hat, and bandana.

"I don't get to use a gun?" he asked, a little disappointed.

"You have Kyubi, he's stronger than any gun out there," Kaki said, sliding on a pair of wraparound sunglasses. Suki stepped up next and took two handguns and a machine gun, putting on a coat similar to Kaki's.

"How are we going to get onto a train like this?" Itachi asked, taking a handgun and a load of ammo.

"I booked a special train, my uncle owns it, he'll let us on, don't worry." They finished suiting up and climbed into the van and Kaki gave him the directions to the station. They were there within an hour and sitting in a private carriage after another five minutes.

"They're gonna regret the day they decided to mess with us," Suki said, spinning the gun idly over her finger, her eyes hard as diamond and cold as ice.

**

* * *

Riayu: **Wonderful! 

**Sharin: **You know someone's gonna kill you for this, right?

**Psy: **More like massacre.

**Riayu: **Yup! An artist is nothing if he isn't willing to suffer for his (or her) work.

**Psy: **Well, you have to admire her courage.

**Riayu: **You're all going to hate me much more by the end of next chapter. Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated. Sye, I haven't heard from you in a while. And Akcessed, be nice to the other reviewers. Chocolates for all! **Hands out boxes of chocolate**

**Psy: **Wait…what are you going to do?

**Sharin: **Yeah, I wanna know!

**Riayu: Whispers to Psy and Sharin**

**Psy: **Heheh. See you guys later.

**Sharin: **That's just evil.


	29. Rescue Mission

**Riayu: **I love the climax; you never know what'll happen.

**Sharin: **Just get on with it, quit stalling.

**Riayu: **Right, there will be another chapter after this one, so stick around, guys!

**Psy: **C'mon! I want to read what happens!

**Disclaimer: **She is in no way affiliated with the ownership of Naruto.

**Warning: This chapter has the potential to be very depressing.

* * *

**

"They're keeping track of us," Kaki said as she stepped out of the train.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"Hitojichi," Itachi said, gesturing to a man who stood with a sign.

"Doesn't that mean prisoner?" Suki asked nervously, her hand jammed into a pocket where she was fiddling with a clip of ammo.

"Probably, let's go," Psy said, leading the way to the man.

"Who are all of you?" he asked, looking at them suspiciously.

"We're just here to make sure things are fair," Kaki said. "Let's go." He led them out into a black limousine. They climbed in the back and readied their guns as the engine started and the car pulled out of the parking lot. Itachi nodded to Suki, who stood up and crossed to the divider, pressing a button that made it roll down. She put the gun to the man's temple.

"You're going to take us to where Sasuke is, and you're not going to his that alert button if you value your life. Do I make myself clear," she kept her eyes on the red alert button that rested by his knee. "In fact," she leaned into the front of the limo and knocked the button loose with the butt of her second gun, keeping the first pointed carefully into the man's jaw. "Red or black, Kaki?"

"Black," Kaki said, peaking in at the scene. "Definitely black." Suki tugged on the black wire and it popped loose.

"Gimme your cell phone," Suki said, tucking the gun back into its holster and holding out a hand. The man pulled out two phones and put them both in her hand. She slipped out of the front and tossed the phones into Itachi's lap, her gun migrating to the back of the man's head.

Itachi flipped one of the phones opened and selected a to do list.

"Kidnap the Uchiha, pick up the brother, get contract signed, take to Boss, return Uchiha," he looked through the text messages. "Nothing."

"How far away are we?" Psy asked, surfing through the other cell phone. The man was silent and Suki nudged the back of his head with the barrel of the gun.

"She asked you a question, you'd better answer it," she said, her voice dripping with venom.

"I can't believe there have been girls in our school all this time," Kankuro said, fiddling with the clasps of the suitcase sitting on his lap. He was sitting between Gaara and Zetsu, who had both delved into the atmosphere of hit men, their faces blank enough to be threatening.

"You'll get used to it," Kaki said, settling into her seat. "And I thought it would be harder than this to hijack a car. Looks like we might not need all the extra ammo after all," she frowned a little.

"Don't worry, Kaki, you'll see plenty of action at the headquarters. Won't we, Hitojichi?" Suki twisted the barrel into the back of his head. He winced but nodded. "You think we'll lose?" He hesitated then nodded again, earning a rough whack in the shoulder.

"We don't lose," Psy said, the fury creeping up into her face. "Drive faster." The man accelerated slowly, his suit becoming noticeably damp under his arms and at the back of his neck.

"Is that it?" Suki asked, nodding at a building sitting on the side of the road in the distance. The man nodded silently and there was a collective sigh of relief, half the battle was over.

"Not so fast," Kaki said, the man immediately let up on the gas. "We still don't know where they're holding Sasuke."

"You want to tell us, Hitojichi?" Suki asked, trying to find a more comfortable position to sit in.

"Would you honestly trust anything he says?" Itachi asked. "Even with a gun to his head, he won't tell us where they're keeping Sasuke. He'll send us into a trap."

"Well, Sasuke, Suki, you've both been in casinos a bunch of times, where would you hid someone?" Psy asked, shedding her trench coat in favor of a spandex-like shirt and a pair of just-loose-enough shorts, combat boots reaching up three inches of her shin. She slid five clips of ammo into specialized slots on the waistband of her shorts. Everyone took off their coats to reveal similar clothing, though Itachi wore a fishnet shirt and black, steel-toed boots. The limo stopped and Kaki stood up, hoisting her shotgun.

"You guys ready?" she yelled, looking around at her comrades. Naruto was the essence of stereotypical military image with a ridiculous amount of ammunition set into slots on the belts that crossed over his chest, back, over his shoulders, and around his waist.

"Yeah!" they chorused, standing and taking what ever weapon they could, Naruto looking a little helpless.

"He'll come out when you need him," Kaki said, patting Naruto on the shoulder as Suki and Psy worked to hogtie the driver. "Until then, use this," she pulled the gun from the holster across her chest and slapped it into his hand. "Be careful, recoil's a bitch." They got out of the car and stuffed the man in the trunk, slamming the door on his muffled cries.

"Right, let's move it!" Itachi yelled, running up the driveway, gun in hand and held ready to be fired.

"We should avoid killing anyone," Tobi said as they gathered around the door.

"Let's go, guys!" Zetsu kicked in the door and a loud alarm sounded, quieting when Suki shot the security station sitting a few yards away. The man that had fallen asleep in his seat woke at the loud report of the gun and had a gun pointed at them in an instant. Suki crossed her arms over her chest and cocked a brow as they sorted into a line.

"Do you _honestly _think you stand a chance? It's nine against one, and at least three of us have damn good aim," the man hesitated and Suki smirked. "Put the gun down, slowly, and kick it over here." The man did as directed and Psy picked up the gun.

"You watch way too many cop shows," she said as they swarmed in around the man. Naruto flipped the gun in his hand and used the butt of it to knock the man out. As Itachi looked over the monitors Kaki scrutinized Naruto.

"You've played way too much Halo," she smiled.

"Found him, but how the hell do we get here," Itachi pointed to a dozen numbers on the bottom of the screen with a tied-up and gagged Sasuke sitting in the middle of it.

"I don't even know what those numbers are for," Kaki said, looking at the screen. Itachi pointed to a one.

"That's the floor," he pointed to another set of number, "That's the room. But casinos number differently, level one could either be the basement or the very top of the building."

"I think it's the basement. See those wires and the pipes, that's probably the plumbing and electricity," Kankuro said, looking closely at the picture. He turned and began to walk to a door on the other side of the lobby, a stairwell behind it.

"Your brother is pretty smart," Kaki said as they followed him down the stairs, walking through a door with a red one on it, the white medal door squeaking on its rusted hinges.

"What was the room number?" Suki asked, walking up to a door and looking closely at it in the dim light cast by the bare bulbs overhead.

"Two-fifty," Itachi said, looking at another door. They kept looking at doors, hoping that no one would go down the hallway while they all had their backs turned.

"Found it!" Naruto called, waving his hand as he rested a second one on the door knob. He moved to turn the handle and frowned. "It's locked."

"Plug your ears, guys, this is gonna be loud," Suki said, pulling out her gun and firing three shots into the steel handle. She brought her foot up and pushed the door firmly with it, the metal swinging on its hinges and smacking against the wall with a loud clang. Inside the room were a group of security guards.

"Hey, who are you?" one of them asked, standing up from the table where they were playing poker.

"We're here to get Sasuke," Suki said, her free hand drifting to the gun on her left hip. "Let us through and we won't hurt you." The men scoffed and she drew the gun. As if on cue, all guns were drawn, Naruto holding his one gun with both hands, Itachi had a pistol of his own and Kankuro had unleashed a large puppet with a sword in its hands, strange strings attached to make its movements more fluid and accurate. The guards looked at each other and started to back away, but one of them foolishly fired a shot, which hit the blade in the puppets hand. Without missing a beat a second shot was fired by Suki, hitting the man in the left shoulder. The left side of his body jerked back and his arm fell to his side, limp and useless.

"Next time I won't hesitate to kill one of you," she said, looking emotionlessly at the cowering man holding his bleeding shoulder.

"You should let us through, we will use force," Itachi said, but before they could even step aside Naruto was up, the gun shoved in his waistband, and pressing pressure points in their necks, paralyzing them.

"C'mon," he said, his voice infused with a deeper one. He took the gun and used the butt of it to knock off the handle of the door and he kicked it in. Sasuke was sitting in a chair in the center of the room, tied and gagged and letting loose muffled screams for help. Naruto was untying him in no time, ignoring the alarm he had tripped.

"Great, they'll be on us any minute," Kaki said, grabbing her second gun.

"Naruto, give Sasuke your gun," Suki said. "He'll need it." They were in the hallway when the tide of armed men came in, most of them with bullet-proof vests on. Suki fired three quick shots, hitting knees to knock people down, and shouting orders over the alarm that was blaring endlessly. The puppet danced through the crowd, splattering blood as it cut just enough to disable someone, the wires snaking through the air nimbly as Kankuro guided the puppet around. Suki put her two guns down in favor of the machine gun, but she only got to fire a few stuttering shots before Naruto was flying through the crowd, breaking bones and paralyzing joints in a blur of orange and red.

They stood in a sea of bodies, an inch of blood pooling on the floor as people bled out of opened wounds.

"I thought we weren't supposed to kill anyone," Kaki said, stepping carefully over an eerily still body.

"Plans changed, it was Kankuro's fault anyways, he's the one with the bloody weapon," Suki said, stepping on someone and getting a deep-throated groan to come out. "Let's get out of here." The alarm was still buzzing when they got outside, meeting a few more guards and quickly disabling them. Itachi took the wheel and managed to navigate back to the train station just in time to catch a train back to Konoha.

"You know what's weird?" Suki asked, settling into the seat in their carriage.

"Huh?" Kaki asked, sprawled on the floor.

"I never saw Deidara, or Tsunade, when we were in there," Suki said, glancing out the window at the setting sun.

"Of course not, why should the boss get her hands dirty with the blood of the innocent?" Gaara said, adjusting a gun that was starting to slide from the overhead rack. They had decided to leave the coats behind and store their guns overhead for the ride home. There was a loud blare as the trains horn sounded, alerting someone of something. The windows in the carriage were instantly down and heads peaked out to see what was going on. A car sat across the tracks ahead, the driver getting out as the train barreled towards it, a blonde woman with overly-large breasts. She was a safe distance away just as the train collided with the car, skidding off the tracks and toppling over on the dirt. Hot coals spilled from the engine and greedily gulped up everything inside the front car, sliding out of the opened window and onto the dry grass, quickly sliding its way to the other cars.

There were cries of terror as people tried to find a way out of the black smoke and hot flame, children crying as their mothers separated them from precious toys and people screaming as hot flame burnt their skin. Suki reached out and grabbed the first two hands she found, plowing her way through the smoke and flame until they found a way out and onto a nearby road where people were gathering. People hastily called 911 and yelled for fire trucks and ambulances as children cried over burns on their hands and arms. Suki looked to see whose hands she had taken, Kankuro and Sasuke stood with her, looking around for anyone else they recognized. Itachi was stumbling towards them from the train, Naruto and Tobi with him. A familiar song played and Suki answered her phone, finding a panicked Psy on the other end.

"Where are you?" she asked, coughing heavily afterwards. Suki looked around and saw a sign.

"Near the Mickey D's sign," she said, whipping the smoke from her hands as she looked around for the black-haired girl. She turned up a minute later with Zetsu close behind, both covered with black from the smoke and sweating. They huddled together, waiting for the fire trucks to come and put out the ravenous flames, cracking loudly as their spare ammunition was set off and their guns exploded. It wasn't until they were all wrapped in blankets and sitting inside a spare ambulance that any of them remembered Kaki.

"I have to go in there," Psy said, shooting to her feet and looking around for a spare fire suit. She grabbed a nurse by the shoulders and shook her. "Have you seen a girl with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes, mocha skin, about an inch shorter than me, her name is Karakaki, she might have said Kohoro, or Kaki." The woman shook her head and suggested they wait to meet up with her at the hospital as ambulances and trucks went screaming down the road, transporting people to the hospital. At the hospital there was no sign of her, but a woman said she had seen the girl help a small child out of a car then go back for something. Psy cried as she delivered the news; Itachi cried worse. When Suki told him to get a hold of himself he slapped her, still crying.

"She was pregnant," he shouted, his eyes a sea of red and black, his breathing fast. "That's why she's been so sick. She was pregnant. My baby is gone; my babies are gone," he cried through the night and was silent the next morning.

* * *

"Would you like to say anything?" Psy asked, looking down at the grave, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Only that I'm glad I had the fortune to meet her," Itachi said, trying his best to keep the tears behind his eyes. Despite the fact that they were at a funeral, no one wore black. Psy wore a hot-pink tank-top and a white skirt, white strap sandals on her feet, Suki wore a powder-blue halter and a tennis skirt with matching shoes, Sasuke wore a red polo and blue jean-shorts, Naruto wore his favorite orange polo matching shorts, Tobi wore an orange-and-black T-shirt and jeans, Zetsu wore all green, and Itachi wore a green shirt and cream-colored dress pants.

"She'd want us to be happy," Psy said, pasting a crooked smiling on her face as she took her backpack off and pulled out a blanket and boxed lunches. Itachi set up the incense and poured a saucer of sake, placing it and the bottle on the grave. Suki set down flowers and Naruto said a short prayer before they all sat down and began to serve the food. A space was left where Kaki's grave was and a place was set for her, though they didn't put down any food. Slowly the morbid feeling of being at a funeral slipped away as the teens found reasons to be happy and talked joyously.

"College will start soon," Itachi said, taking a bite of his food. "You guys still have three years to wait, but we should go to the same college, don't you think?"

"Sounds like fun," Psy said, pushing her empty plate away and lounging on the blanket, staring up at Uchiha manor. "It was really nice of you to put her next your parents, Itachi," she said quietly.

"They would have liked each other," Sasuke said, looking a little sad. "They were happy people. Very strict and down-to-business when need be, but nice people."

**

* * *

Psy: **I need a minute. **Sniffle.**

**Riayu: **Don't you cry! You're too tough to cry, dammit!

**Sharin: Blubbering.**

**Riayu: **Right, one more chapter, guys. It's just gonna be an epilogue, but please read it.

**Psy: **You did that on purpose! You made the condom tear just for that, didn't you?

**Riayu: **. Maybe. Thanks for reading, guys! And for all the reviews. Special thanks to the new reviewer, Greeneboy313. Tissues and chocolate for all.


	30. Epilogue

**Riayu: **I'm so happy! I made Sye cry!

**Sharin: **Well, the ending was very emotional.

**Riayu: **I'm proud of myself. I think it's great that I was able to write something so strong it touched someone like that.

**Psy: **Stop bragging and write the damn story.

**Riayu: **You're just upset 'cause it made you cry too.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_**Three years later.**_

"Welcome to Konoha University," an old man with a wart under his eye said. It was just about all that Psy heard of his speech as his voice droned on and on about the importance of college. You would meet your best friends here, your husband, everyone that you needed to know and you would also get a wonderful education. The entire lecture she wondered why there were black lines dripping down from his eyes. Did the old man like to put on eyeliner? Was it a skin condition? Were they perfectly symmetrical birthmarks?

"Psy, stand up," Sasuke said, nudging her in the ribs with his elbow as the rest of the crowd stood up to applaud the student who had just made a short speech.

"What were you thinking?" Naruto asked, looking at her curiously across Sasuke.

"I'm trying to figure out why he has those lines under his eyes," she whispered back, pulling the sticking shirt away from her sweating skin. "You'd think they could provide us with actual air conditioning." Even though it was late August the air was hot and muggy, the temperatures predicted to be in the nineties for the rest of the week.

"Do you know what classes you're gonna take?" Gaara asked, running a hand through his hair to keep it from sticking to his face.

"Probably something in art, like gaming graphics. We won't get to see much of your brother and them outside of class though, isn't that sad?" Psy slumped in her seat.

"Be happy, it's first time in three years you can attend school in your normal clothes," Sasuke said, patting her shoulder as everyone was dismissed into the late afternoon sunshine. Sakura trees lined the pathways that led to the campus' center, where a library, a gym, a nurse's office, and a recreations center stood on its boarders. Sitting around the flagpole in the center of the area were Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi, and Suki.

"Welcome to college," Itachi said, smiling uncharacteristically.

"You're creeping me out," Psy said, sitting beside Zetsu and giving him a quick hug, allowing him to drape an arm around her. "You can finally find a girlfriend, Gaara," Psy said, waving around at the multitude of girls running around, most of them in short skirts, skimpy shirts, and thongs.

"I'll pass," Gaara said, making a face.

"Ok," Naruto said, leaning his shoulder against the pole. "Tell us, what's college like, guys?"

As Itachi walked away from the quadrangle he closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of the late blooming blossoms. There was a thump as something large collided with his chest and he looked down to see a mass of red. The girl stepped away from him and bowed at the waist, her hair falling into her face.

"I am so sorry," she said, staring down at the ground. "I wasn't paying attention or watching what was in front of me," her voice was shaking. "I didn't mean to bump into you, please forgive me! Don't hit me! I'll give you money if you want! I don't have much but please take it," her hand went into the bag and she drew out a few bills, still bent over, and held them out towards him.

"It's ok, Itachi said, re-curling her fingers over the bills. "I wasn't paying attention either. I won't hit you." He shoulders sagged in relief and she finally straightened. She swept her hand through her hand and laughed, her eyes closed, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"I was afraid you would kill me or something. At the last college I was at I got the crap beaten out of me for walking into a senior," she laughed again.

"How'd you know I was a senior?" he asked, looking around to see if anyone was watching.

"You look like you're really confident about where you're going. You're either really arrogant, or you're a senior," she brought her hand out of her hair and wiped the tears off of her face and opening her eyes. Itachi's breath caught at the sight. Her eyes were liquid gold with dark violet pupils in the center, dilating slightly to adjust to the light, her hair red-and-blonde hair falling lazily into her eyes as her toothy smile faded.

"What, is there something in my teeth?" her hand flew to her mouth and she scrubbed at a tooth with her finger.

"No, no," he said, shaking his head. "Do you wear contacts?"

"Nope, they're funny aren't they?" she said, referring to her eyes.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi," he said, holding his hand out.

"Sharin Unknown" she shifted her bag to her other hand and took his with a firm grip.

"Unknown?" he arched a brow.

"I lost my memory a couple years back," she said, still smiling. "Mom found me wandering around in an ally a few blocks from the house."

"But wouldn't you have the same last name?"

"Nope, she's not my real mom. We're trying to find my family."

"Well, I hope you find them," Itachi said, realizing he was still holding her hand and dropped it.

"I don't, the must not care if their not looking for me," she frowned.

"Maybe they're just looking in the wrong place" A bell chimed, announcing that it was four-o'-clock.

"I have to go, Kuro will be missing mommy bay now," she turned around and ran down the path, disappearing from Itachi's view as she rounded a corner. He stood there, staring at where he had lost sight of her, thinking about how her hand had felt in his, almost familiar. He shrugged and walked towards the large apartment building that he stayed at during the school year, sharing the top-floor suit with Suki, Tobi, and Zetsu. Sasuke, Gaara, Psy, and Naruto were renting the suit just below it so that they would be close to the school as well.

**

* * *

Sharin: **What the hell kind of epilogue is that? 

**Riayu: **There will probably be another story, so this is a peek into it.

**Psy: **Like in Scars?

**Riayu: **Yus!

**Psy: **Ok, then. This was interesting.

**Riayu: **Thanks for reading, everyone! If you haven't reviewed yet, now is the time! Please! I love you all! Huggles and candies! BYE!


	31. AN

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! I've finally posted chapter one of Konoha Institute of Technology, my collab with AckcessedImagination and Sye216! The link is the very first thing on my page, so go there and read it! It's under different author, though, so it won't be in my list. I hope you all enjoy it and thanks for reading my story so faithfully!

You're friendly author

Riayu


	32. AN:

_**ATTENTION EVERYONE! **_ I have adopted KIT (Konoha Institute of Technology) from the collab project and I'm officially posting it on my account. Please read it. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to update regularly.

Much love, huggles, and foods of deliciousness.

Yours Truly,

Riayu


End file.
